KS III Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [SPOILERS ANIME/MANGA Y CERO YAOI] ¿Qué habría pasado si un demonio Ciel no hubiera querido irse con su mayordomo Sebastián? ¿Y qué pasaría si Sebastián tuviera un hermano gemelo? La leyenda de las "Kimeras" surge, ocasionando que la guerra entre Demonios, Ángeles y Shinigamis se desencadene pronto, y solo aquellos llamados "Exorcistas" podrán detener… [CC x CC, OC x OC & CC x OC]
1. Prólogo

_**¡Buenas a todos! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Perros y gatos! (?) XD**_

_**Bienvenidos sean a mi nuevo humilde Fanfic. No es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero que escribo de KS (Kuroshitsuji). El título «Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku» se traduciría como: «**__**Demonios del cielo y ángeles del infierno**__**» o también como: «**__**Demonios celestiales y ángeles infernales**__**» (seeeeh, papeles opuestos, ¿no creen? XD)**_

_**Debo avisar a las fans del Shonen-ai o Yaoi, que en este fic **__**NO**__** estarán incluidos ninguno de esos géneros, ya que no soy fan de ellos, por lo que en mis fics no habrá nada de eso, sin embargo respeto a quienes sean fans de dichos géneros y espero que me entiendan, respeten mi opinión, así como éste fic. También son invitados/as a leerlo y comentar si gustan, pero si no, solo cierren la ventana y ya ^w^**_

_**Lo que si debo avisar es que éste fic aunque será mayormente se clase T, (debido a que habrá violencia, gore y palabras fuertes de algunos eprsonajes) puede que algunas veces, en algunos capítulos, haya contenido de **__**Categoría M**__**, es decir **__**para mayores de 18**__**, ya que habrán algunas escenas de **__**Lime**__** y/o **__**Lemon. **__**Ciertamente será la primera vez que escribiré historias con esos géneros, así que si en esos aspectos lo hago aburrido o algo así, espero me perdonen y entiendan que soy principiante xDDD**_

_**Lo otro a explicar es, como dice el titulo, este fic será mi propia continuación del final del anime. Aviso que haré una mezcla entre el anime y el manga, haciendo aparecer tanto a personajes exclusivos del anime, como exclusivos del manga, (aunque de vez en cuando serían con diferentes o alternativas formas a comparación a las originales), por ende, **__**habrá Spoilers del anime/manga**__**, así que los que no hayan visto el anime completo o leído el manga (todos los tomos publicados hasta la fecha), absténganse de leer el fic **_

_**Lo último es… que también agregaré a algunos Original Characters (digámosles OCs) creados por mí persona. Las personas que les disgusta la inclusión de OCs, entiendo eso, pero denle una oportunidad al fic y no lo desprecien por eso, ¿ok?**_

_**Ahora ya, sin más explicaciones que acotar… ¡aquí les dejo el prólogo del fic~!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OCs que más adelante saldrán~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 00~**_

"_**El final de un nuevo comienzo**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como todos los días, el sol nuevamente salió por el horizonte e iluminando todos los terrenos, entre ellos los alrededores de la mansión Phantomhive, de paredes grises y cafés, así como su extenso jardín verdoso y bien cuidado. Lo único que impedía a los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana, de la habitación de un durmiente Ciel Phantomhive, eran las gruesas cortinas rojizas. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ésta entró el mayordomo de cabellos y ropajes negros, de ojos rojos carmesíes, llamado Sebastián Michaelis.

—Es hora de que despierte, Bocchan —dijo con voz serena, en lo que se encaminaba a la ventana.

Ciel al principio se negaba a abrir los ojos, aún estando semi-adormilado, (ya que aunque hubiera renacido como demonio, por alguna razón eso no le quitaba algunos de sus hábitos humanos —como dormir, alimentarse y por supuesto, ni hablar de su enorme gusto por los dulces—). Sebastián al ver que (como siempre) su joven amo no iba a levantarse solo por un aviso, recurrió a correr las gruesas cortinas, dejando entrar los radiantes rayos solares, los cuales iluminaron toda la habitación rápidamente… así como también impactaron en el dormido rostro de Ciel.

Eso acabó provocando que éste hiciera un gesto de disgusto, para luego abrir sus ojos, ya rendido. No importaba que tantos esfuerzos hiciera por hacerse el "tiernamente dormido", el mayordomo nunca dudaba en despertarlo a la hora de siempre. Aunque claro, en esa ocasión Ciel sabía que tanto él cómo Sebastián, harían esa rutina… por última vez… por lo que al ya despertarse por completo, se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Sebastián procedió a pararse y arrodillarse frente a su joven amo, comenzando a desabotonarle los botones de su bata de dormir uno a uno, poco a poco, con calma y perfección. Ciel notaba a Sebastián ciertamente extraño, como algo triste. Aunque decidió no darle importancia. Una vez el mayordomo acabó de cambiar los ropajes del pequeño, por una camisa grisácea, junto a pantalón y zapatos oscuros, todo debajo de un abrigo negro, lo único que faltaba era ponerle el parche. Por lo que se podía apreciar el ojo derecho de Ciel y a su vez, plasmado sobre éste, el símbolo del contrato entre él y Sebastián. Pero además de eso, ambos ojos del conde Phantomhive estaban distintos. Estos durante unos segundos, poseían un color violeta-rojizo claro —similar al de los ojos demoníacos de Sebastián— pero cuando el derecho fue oculto otra vez por el parche, el izquierdo nuevamente volvió a su tono azul zafiro de siempre.

—¿Gusta un poco de té antes de marcharnos, Bocchan? —Preguntó Sebastián, con expresión seria.

—No. Debemos marcharnos lo antes posible… —respondió Ciel, en tono autoritario—. No quiero que nos encontremos con alguno de los sirvientes, prefiero que nos ahorremos las explicaciones… y despedidas…

—Ya veo… —Sebastián seguía mirando inexpresivo al muchacho y hablando serenamente—. Iré a preparar el carruaje, lo más pronto posible.

—Bien, yo por mi parte… creo que recorreré la mansión por última vez… —dijo Ciel, aunque lucía serio, su tono de voz sonaba un poco nostálgico—. Cuando tengas todo listo, búscame para marcharnos, Sebastián.

—Entendido —Sebastián se inclinó, con una mano en su pecho, en señal de respeto. Para luego salir de la habitación, dejando solo al joven oji-azul.

Ciel pasó una de sus manos por el cabezal de la cama y luego bajó su mirada, centrándola en su anillo. El anillo, de piedra preciosa azulada, signo de todo líder del clan Phantomhive, que tenía entre sus manos. Acarició la piedra unos segundos, para luego posarla con suavidad sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama y después salir de su habitación. Comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y silenciosos por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegó a uno adornado con varios cuadros. A medida que caminaba, sus ojos azules iban mirando nostálgicos los cuadros colgados en las paredes del pasillo. Había una gran variedad de pinturas y cuadros de todo tipo, la gran mayoría de ellos eran de los "Pre-Raphaelistas"*, el más destacado de dicha colección era un cuadro de _«La muerte de Ofelia», _perteneciente a la obra de Hamlet, cuyo artista eran John Everett Millais.

No tardó mucho en llegar al salón de entretenimiento, donde abundaban los juguetes de peluche o clásicos, juegos de mesa y de toda clase. Se acercó a la mesa del centro de la habitación, donde reposaba bien guardado el juego monocromático de ajedrez, podría decirse que era el juego de mesa que más gozaba jugar —a pesar de a veces no jugar siguiendo las reglas— el joven Phantomhive. Recordaba que las personas más importantes para él con las que había jugado, fueron su fallecida tía, Angelina Durless, más conocida como Madem Red —aunque le hubiera "ganado" esa vez, fue por haber "distorsionado" las reglas del juego, por así decirlo— así como también había jugado con su prometida Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, aunque ella prefería que Ciel le dijera "Lizzy" —técnicamente en esa ocasión, el más bien le estaba "enseñando" a jugar y cuál era cada pieza del tablero a ella— Ciel suspiró. Realmente en el fondo echaba de menos a su tía, así como también debía admitir que extrañaría a su pequeña, algo malcriada, pero linda prometida/prima.

El oji-azul una vez dejó de recordar, pasó sus dedos por la cajita de ajedrez, hasta que quizás por un impulso, no pudo evitar abrirla. Sujetaba las piezas blancas y negras entre sus manos, contemplándolas unos instantes, para luego volver a guardarlas, de dos en dos, dentro de la cajita del tablero. No fue entonces hasta que sólo faltaban dos piezas, ambas de color negro, que Ciel no pudo evitar esbozar una expresión de cierto fastidio. Se trataban de las piezas del rey y del caballo. El fastidio era debido a sentir que de cierta forma, esas piezas representaban a la perfección al conde Phantomhive y a su mayordomo, respectivamente. Suspiró igual de fastidiado, cerrando la cajita de ajedrez de un golpe seco, para luego posar el par de piezas negras sobre la caja, siendo las únicas no guardadas en el interior de ésta. Finalmente Ciel con pasos firmes, salió de la sala de juegos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en los establos de la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián iba preparando todo lo necesario para el carruaje: ya había alistado el cuartero de caballos cafés y de negras crines, así como preparado el carruaje, (guiando a éstos —ya tirando del carruaje— enfrente de la salida de la mansión). Ahora sólo faltaba llamar a algún sujeto que condujera el carruaje, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada trasera de la mansión, pasando por la cocina, cruzando el pasillo que salía de ésta y llegando a la sala oscura, dónde yacía un oscuro, antiguo pero muy funcional teléfono. Una vez el hombre que siempre contrataba para que llevara el carruaje, (cuando él y su joven amo iban y venían de la ciudad) contestara, Sebastián habló uno momentos con él. Le indicó con voz firme y seria, que llegara a la mansión lo más pronto posible. A juzgar por la forma tan nerviosa, en que el hombre al otro lado de la línea exclamó: _«¡A… ahora mismo voy para allá!», _Sebastián no dudaba que no tardaría mucho en alistarse para llegar.

El mayordomo colgó y como el tiempo estimado de llegada del sujeto a la mansión era de 20 a 30 minutos a lo mucho, decidió ir a recorrer (por última vez), los jardines de la mansión de su amo. Con su mirada carmesí, recorría y observaba todos los alrededores del jardín. Estaba verdoso y bien cuidado. Se extendía bastantes metros, desde el inicio de la mansión hasta separarla del camino que llegaba a la ciudad. Sebastián debía admitir que Finnian, a pesar de ser un jardinero ciertamente algo torpe, sabía bien lo que hacía —al menos cuando no usaba fertilizante, ligado con cloroformo, para rociar las plantas— en dicho jardín. Fue entonces cuando un agudo sonido hizo al mayordomo girar la vista hacia un árbol, cuya mayoría de hojas ya habían caído. Era curioso, ya que el otoño aún no se aproximaba y ciertamente ese árbol desnudo, comparado al resto del verdoso jardín, era una vista un poco deprimente. Posado sobre una de las ramas de dicho árbol, yacía un pequeño cuervo, el cual miraba fijamente al mayordomo y viceversa. Cuando el ave de plumajes negros, lanzó un segundo graznido, Sebastián sonrió levemente, acercándose al árbol, teniendo que alzar la vista para seguir contemplando al pájaro.

—Vaya, ¿acaso me llamaste, muchacho? —Preguntó el mayordomo, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el ave. Ésta lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, para luego revolotear y posarse sobre dicho brazo. Sebastián rió levemente, pasando con delicadeza su mano derecha, por las plumitas de una de las alas del pájaro negro—. Puede que te sientas algo solo, ahora que "éste cuervo" se marcha. Pero así lo quiere mi Bocchan… —el cuervo miraba fijamente con sus pequeños orbes grisáceos, al par de rubíes del mayordomo, casi como buscando más explicaciones a lo que éste decía. Sebastián sonrió de lado, casi con sarcasmo, elevando un poco el brazo sobre el que yacía el ave, más cerca de su rostro, volviendo a hablar—. De todas formas, espero que te pases más por los alrededores de la mansión y que vigiles que los sirvientes no causen destrozos, ¿está bien~?

Una vez dicho eso, Sebastián le mandó una más leve, ya no sarcástica y casi triste sonrisa al cuervito. Casi como si respondiera y aceptara la petición del mayordomo, el animalito lanzó un tercer y más leve graznido, aleteando y revoloteando en círculos alrededor del oji-rojo, para volar hacia el árbol desnudo y nuevamente posarse exactamente sobre el mismo punto de antes.

—Muy bien, entonces… dejo la vigilancia de la mansión a tu cargo~ —fue entonces cuando el mayordomo notó a un hombre, el que siempre conducía el carruaje, entrando por el camino que daba hacia la mansión. Por lo que sonrió satisfecho y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia éste y añadiendo, para el cuervito—. Hasta siempre, cuídate, muchacho.

El cuervito lanzó un cuarto y último graznido, casi como despidiéndose del mayordomo negro, el cual se iba alejando y dándole la espalda al árbol donde el animalito reposaba. Pocos minutos después, cuando finalmente todo estaba listo para la partida de ambos demonios, Sebastián y Ciel ya iban saliendo de la mansión. El primero abrió las puertas del carruaje, dejando pasar al interior primero a su joven amo y luego entrando él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez con ambos pasajeros adentro, el conductor del carruaje tiró con un poco de fuerza de las riendas de los caballos, haciendo que estos comenzaran a caminar y tirar del carruaje.

El camino al destino del carruaje, aunque fue ciertamente neutral —ni muy corto ni muy largo— para ambos demonios fue casi eterno. Una vez el carruaje se detuvo, fue unos cuantos metros lejos de una colina, y un poco antes de ésta, había un cartel muy viejo y de madera seca, cubierto por algo de musgo que recitaba:

_**«Peligro: Acantilado más adelante»**_

El chico y el hombre bajaron del carruaje, el segundo le entregó la bolsita de paga al conductor. Éste se sorprendió por la cantidad de monedas que había en la bolsita entregada. Al preguntar por ello, solo recibió la simple respuesta de: _«Puede quedarse con el cambio». _Se alzó de hombros y decidió no hacer más preguntas, agradeciéndoles a ambos por su "_amabilidad_" por dicha paga, y marchándose de allí. Ahora solo quedaban Sebastián y Ciel en dicho lugar, habían dado tanto dinero por la simple razón de que no lo necesitarían más… en el lugar al donde pensaban ir no haría falta…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sobre un acantilado rebosante de curiosas rosas blancas y azules, de las cuales algunos pétalos salían volando debido a leve brisa que soplaba, caminaba Sebastián, con cierta cara seria (y algo triste). Entre sus brazos cargaba a Ciel, vestido con ropas oscuras y de colores grises, al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Dígame, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir ahora? —Preguntó el mayordomo de ojos carmesíes, mirando fijamente a su joven amo, el cual tenía al descubierto su ojo derecho, dónde se apreciaba el símbolo del contrato.

—… eso no me importa ahora… —respondía el recién renacido demonio, mirando unos segundos al frente, antes de continuar—. Porque donde vamos a terminar para ambos, demonios y humanos… es ese lugar donde todos somos iguales…

Sebastián seguía caminando, mientras escuchaba al demonio más pequeño hablar, aún conservando su semblante serio. Fue entonces en que el mayordomo se detuvo, al ya estar a solo un paso frente al risco del acantilado, mientras que a su lado seguían volando pétalos blanqui-azules. Ciel al sentir esa agradable sensación, que la brisa provocaba al impactar y acariciarle su rostro, cerró unos segundos sus ojos… disfrutándolo.

—… se siente bien. Como si se me fuera retirada una larga maldición —decía el chico con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Y a cambio… se me ha otorgado una eterna maldición… —opinó Sebastián, con su semblante serio cambiando ligeramente a uno de tristeza, no por eso que había dicho. Pudo sentir que el agarre de su joven amo en uno de sus hombros, aumentó repentinamente… pero su aparente tristeza no era por eso, sino por "otra" razón muy distinta, que como mayordomo solo podía reservarse para sí mismo y no decir nada, lamentándose internamente.

Ciel se giró serio hacia el oji-rojo, diciendo con tono autoritario—. Tú eres mi mayordomo.

—Sí, lo soy… —afirmó el mayor, tras salir de sus pensamientos, con apariencia todavía seria y hasta cierto punto fría—. Soy su mayordomo… por toda la eternidad.

—Entonces… de ahora en adelante, solo deberás darme una respuesta… —Ciel a medida que hablaba, se sujetaba más fuerte a los hombros de su mayordomo—. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Sebastián cerró sus ojos, sujetando a su joven amo con algo más de firmeza. Eso fue para evitar que éste se le cayera de los brazos, debido a que el demonio mayor había saltado al vacío del acantilado, siendo rodeados ambos por un torbellino de pétalos blanqui-azules. Se escuchó la voz de Sebastián decir un melancólico: _«Yes, my lord»_, que pareció perderse en el vacío.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * La hermandad de "Pre-Raphaelistas", creada en el año 1848, (siendo Sir John Everett Millais uno de sus fundadores), es un grupo de pintores, poetas y críticos ingleses.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Bueno, ese fue el prólogo, o mejor dicho: el capítulo 00 ewe Fue mi propia versión del final de "KS II", pero quitando los detalles de que Sebastián les enviaba a los amigos de Ciel esos "regalos", ni Ciel ni él se despidieron y se fueron, sin decirle nada a nadie.**_

_**Con el paso del fic, se irán viendo ciertas diferencias comparadas al anime/manga, puede que a algunos no les agraden esas ideas, solo les pido que si van a criticar, sean solo críticos pero no criticones, todo consejo, comentario de aliento y/o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA se aceptara con gusto, siempre que no haya nada de insultos, gracias~**_

_**El siguiente capítulo se publicará tan pronto alguien comente :3**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	2. Ha regresado

_**Yo**__**: ¡Hola a todos! Como siempre y primero que nada, les quiero dar las gracias a las 3 primeras personas que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar a leer mi fic, y dejar un lindo comentario... nwn**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *aparece de repente junto a mí* Como dijo la Ojou-sama…**_

_**Yo**__**: ¡KYAAAAAA! *me tiro detrás de un sofá y luego me asomo* ¡¿De dónde saliste?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? D:**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría darles personalmente mi más sincero agradecimiento a**__** "**__**Black . Cat **__**1995**__**",**__** "**__**rin taisho sakura**__**"**____**y a "**__**DarkJuan647**__**, por ser las primeras personas en dejar un Review? ;3**_

_**Yo**__**: ... -.-U**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Como agradecimiento por ello y su paciente espera, la Ojou-sama aquí les trajo, con esfuerzo y empeño, el primer capítulo de la historia :3**_

_**Yo**__**: Etoooo... sí, eso. Y pues aviso que a partir de ahora, los títulos de los capítulos (a diferencia del prólogo), seguirán la temática del anime/manga, e iniciaran con la oración "Ese mayordomo... XXX" nwn**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Disfruten del capítulo, por favor ;3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o__

_**~Cap. 01~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, ha regresado**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día caluroso de verano. Los pájaros estaban cantando por ahí, antes de alzar el vuelo. El cielo estaba totalmente impregnado de celeste, únicamente adornado por unas blancas y suaves nubes, que no amenazaban con lluvia; así como una brisa ligera soplaba en medio de aquél calor, el cual era casi infernal. El clima en el interior de la iglesia, de paredes de piedra, de color blanco y algo de dorado, era completamente opuesto al clima del exterior, ya que las paredes enfriaban de agradable forma el ambiente, y las ventanas únicamente dejaban entrar la dulce brisa. Los bancos de madera café y amablemente acolchados, estaban llenos de gente, las cuales pertenecían tanto a la nobleza como no, pero en estos momentos era cuando ellos coexistían totalmente a la perfección, ya que eran de pura alegría. En el interior del lugar, todo estaba decorado con varios ramos de rosas silvestres, tanto negras como blancas, las segundas fueron cortesía del joven noble inglés, que yacía parado junto a las personas más cercanas o allegadas, en la esquina izquierda de la iglesia.

Surcaba los 14 años y era de piel clara, cabellos negros-azulados peinados hacia abajo, cuyo ojo izquierdo era de color azul —que se igualaba al de un zafiro— era el único visible, ya que el derecho era cubierto por un parche negro. Ciel Phantomhive iba vestido bastante elegante en esa ocasión: camisa blanca, junto a una corbatita azul oscuro, encima de ésta llevaba un chaleco negro, que hacía juego con sus pantalones y zapatos. Y claro, en una de sus manos llevaba puesto su valorado anillo, de bordes dorados y gema azul, similar al de su ojo, que había pasado de generación en generación en los líderes de la familia Phantomhive. Parado a la derecha tras suyo, yacía parado su inseparable y leal mayordomo, de cabellos negros peinados con dos pollinas bajando a cada lado de su rostro caucásico, ojos carmesíes cual rubíes. Sebastián Michaelis iba vestido con su usual y elegante frack negro de mayordomo, pero en ésa ocasión adornado con una pequeña rosa roja, en el bolsillito derecho de su chaleco.

El pasaje entre dos filas de bancos estaba cubierto con pétalos blancos y negros. Parado en el altar, estaba el sacerdote, vestido en su traje ceremonial blanco, con detalles dorados. Su piel morenita poseía algunas arrugas —que junto a sus cabellos de color grisáceo, demostraban su avanzada edad— pero que no podían borrar su semblante sereno y sonrisa cálida. Eso era gracias al hermoso acontecimiento que se llevaba a cabo en la iglesia. Dos almas estaban a punto de unirse, era una boda.

—_Juliano Harmonious Rosenight_… —empezó a hablar el cura, con voz alta y seria, pero amable—. ¿Aceptas a _Isaura Nimalia Chamber_, como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe?

Esas palabras se dirigieron a un hombre de piel morena, ojos de un curioso color púrpura amatista y cabellos cortos, algo rizados y de color dorado. Iba vestido con su traje de novio para la ocasión, un esmoquin turquesa oscuro, junto a una corbata rojiza y mocasines oscuros.

—Sí, acepto~ —respondió el novio, con mirada serena y brillo cálido en sus ojos amatistas.

El padre se giró ahora hacia una mujer de piel clara, un poco más bajita que Juliano, de cabellos rubios claros, algo rizados y un poco largos, (llegándole a la mitad del cuello). Vestida con su hermoso, pero sencillo a la vez, vestido de novia de blancos colores, zapatillas claras y con el velo semi-transparente cubriendo levemente su rostro, por lo que sus ojos no se apreciaban muy bien.

—_Isaura Nimalia Chamber_… —volvió a hablar el padre—. ¿Aceptas a _Juliano Harmonious Rosenight_ como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con él en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza… hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto~ —fue la respuesta de la mujer, la cual sin importarle que el velo la cubriera, sonreía alegremente.

—Con el poder de la iglesia y que me otorga Dios, nuestro señor, los declaro marido y mujer… —finalizó el padre, añadiendo aún sereno, pero con tono alegre la frase que los dos novios esperaban—. El novio puede besar a la novia~

Juliano antes que nada y con cierta ansiedad, sujetó el velo blanco y lo apartó del rostro de su ahora esposa, dejando a la vista lo que éste le había ocultado: el bello rostro de Isaura, sus ojos cafés sinceros y por último, pero no menos importante, sus rosados y dulces labios, que enarcaban una sonrisa igual de dulce. El Rosenight sujetó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, con delicadeza fusionada con emoción, la miró profundamente y empezó a acercarse para besarla. Cuando sus labios finalmente hicieron el contacto con los de ella, se escucharon los gritos emocionados de la multitud, los aplausos que resonaron, junto con algunos sollozos. Ciel al ver eso no pudo evitar pensar por unos instantes, si cuando llegara el día de casarse con su prometida, Elizabeth, su boda sería igual de… bonita y cálida. A pesar de haberse convertido en demonio y haber pensado un día en marcharse a otro lugar… al final había olvidado esa idea…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sobre un acantilado rebosante de curiosas rosas blancas y azules, de las cuales algunos pétalos salían volando debido a leve brisa que soplaba, caminaba Sebastián, con cierta cara seria (y algo triste). Entre sus brazos cargaba a Ciel, vestido con ropas oscuras y de colores grises, al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo._

—_**Dígame, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir ahora? **__—Preguntó el mayordomo de ojos carmesíes, mirando fijamente a su joven amo, el cual tenía al descubierto su ojo derecho, dónde se apreciaba el símbolo del contrato._

—… _**eso no me importa ahora…**__ —respondía el recién renacido demonio, mirando unos segundos al frente, antes de continuar—. __**Porque donde vamos a terminar para ambos, demonios y humanos… es ese lugar donde todos somos iguales…**_

_Sebastián seguía caminando, mientras escuchaba al demonio más pequeño hablar, aún conservando su semblante serio. Fue entonces en que el mayordomo se detuvo, al ya estar a solo un paso frente al risco del acantilado, mientras que a su lado seguían volando pétalos blanqui-azules. Ciel al sentir esa agradable sensación, que la brisa provocaba al impactar y acariciarle su rostro, cerró unos segundos sus ojos… disfrutándolo._

—… _**se siente bien. Como si se me fuera retirada una larga maldición**__ —decía el chico con una sonrisa._

—_**Sí. Y a cambio… se me ha otorgado una eterna maldición… **__—opinó Sebastián, con su semblante serio cambiando ligeramente a uno de tristeza, no por eso que había dicho. Pudo sentir que el agarre de su joven amo en uno de sus hombros, aumentó repentinamente… pero su aparente tristeza no era por eso, sino por "otra" razón muy distinta, que como mayordomo solo podía reservarse para sí mismo y no decir nada, lamentándose internamente._

_Ciel se giró serio hacia el oji-rojo, diciendo con tono autoritario—. __**Tú eres mi mayordomo.**_

—_**Sí, lo soy… **__—afirmó el mayor, tras salir de sus pensamientos, con apariencia todavía seria y hasta cierto punto fría—. __**Soy su mayordomo… por toda la eternidad.**_

—_**Entonces… de ahora en adelante, solo deberás darme una respuesta…**__ —Ciel a medida que hablaba, se sujetaba más fuerte a los hombros de su mayordomo—. __**¿Lo sabes, no?**_

_Sebastián cerró sus ojos, sujetando a su joven amo con algo más de firmeza. Eso fue para evitar que éste se le cayera de los brazos, debido a que el demonio mayor había saltado al vacío del acantilado, siendo rodeados ambos por un torbellino de pétalos blanqui-azules. Se escuchó la voz de Sebastián decir un melancólico: __**«Yes, my lord»**__, que pareció perderse en el vacío._

_Ciel no pudo evitar cerrar igual sus ojos, con una infinita tristeza reflejada en su rostro, la cual Sebastián no pasó por alto._

—_**Vaya… tal parece que aunque seguí fielmente su orden…**__ —Sebastián al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, estos ahora eran de un color violeta-rojizo extremadamente claro y brillante, con su pupila alargada y vertical. Así como tenía una leve sonrisa de lado, casi de sarcasmo—. __**No luce para nada satisfecho… Bocchan.**_

_Una expresión de desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro de Ciel. Fue tanta su sorpresa, que al abrir sus ojos, éstos tenían el mismo aspecto demoníaco que los del mayor, solo que ligados con incredulidad. En ese momento, ambos demonios flotaban en un vacío completamente blanco; ya no habían pétalos blanqui-azules, ni acantilado, ni cielo, ni nada… un completo vacío, que casi era como paz absoluta. Tampoco era el "paraíso celestial" que muchos describían, pero tampoco el infierno… era como un mundo totalmente diferente a los existentes. En un intento por volver a verse autoritario, al endurecer su semblante, frunciendo el ceño, Ciel preguntó con tono molesto:_

—_**¿Qué quieres decir, Sebastián?**_

—_**Quiero decir… que al parecer usted no quiere marcharse…**__ —al no recibir respuesta alguna de su joven amo, Sebastián aumentó su sonrisa, añadiendo—. __**¿Me equivoco… Bocchan?**_

_El joven demonio no decía nada, ya que no hallaba las palabras para decirle al mayor que no se equivocaba. Solo se limitaba a maldecir internamente. Como odiaba que Sebastián lo conociera tan bien, aunque bueno, luego de pasar 2 años y medio sirviéndole fielmente, siempre atento a él y en cumplir cada uno de sus mandatos, extraño sería que no supiera como actuaría o lo que el joven Phantomhive sentía. Luego de una espera de largo silencio, que en ese extraño mundo era absoluto —ya que no había nadie más allí que ambos demonios— el joven conde Phantomhive habló._

—_**Sebastián… respóndeme algo…**_

—_**Dígame, Bocchan…**_

—_**A pesar de que por toda la eternidad serás mi sirviente… **__—el tono con que hablaba Ciel, era curioso, casi dudoso y ciertamente tembloroso—. __**¿Qué es lo que te mantiene sujeto a mí? El único capaz de matar a otro demonio… es otro demonio, ¿no? **__—Hizo una pausa, esperando a que el mayordomo respondiera, pero al no escucharlo, el menor prosiguió—.__** Aunque no me mataste antes de que renaciera como demonio, solo para confirmar si era verdad o no… ¿por qué no me mataste luego de ello? Si muriera, ya no habría contrato que te obligara a servirme, ¿no?**_

_Ahora era el mayordomo el que yacía en silencio, mirando sereno a su joven amo. En sus ojos carmesíes no había rastro alguno de maldad o sentimientos oscuros, tampoco frialdad, solo lo observaba fijamente… como si lo analizara. En el momento en que una sonrisa, no sarcástica sino —viéndose extraña en él— sincera se hizo presente en el rostro del hombre, éste se limitó a decir, con su usual tono sereno._

—_**Pienso que luego de todo lo que pasé con usted… sería decepcionante que su vida acabara. Ciertamente, ya me he acostumbrado a verlo…**__ —hablaba el demonio adulto, cerrando ahora sus ojos entretenidamente, viéndose ciertamente adorable—. __**Me resultaría más interesante de ver cómo crecerá usted, ahora como demonio. Qué caminos elegirá y las decisiones que tomará, Bocchan~**_

_Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de ese ser demoníaco, el cual Ciel pensaba que sólo era un interesado en devorar su alma cuando todo (antes de él renacer como demonio) terminara. Un sádico, tétrico y sarcástico demonio, que sólo hacía lo que hacía o decía lo que decía para beneficio propio. En ese momento, a pesar de las palabras que había dicho, sonaran solo para "entretenimiento e interés propio", Sebastián en el fondo realmente había formado cierto "aprecio" hacia el muchacho. En los 2 años y medio en que le había servido, el mayordomo se sentiría ciertamente extraño de alejarse de él. Ahora le era bastante fiel a su joven amo, y aunque al principio se sintió decepcionado por no poder "obtener su recompensa bien ganada", tras pensar mucho, finalmente decidió aceptarlo y seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía: servirle a su joven amo. Además… resultaría mucho más entretenido servir a un Ciel demonio, que regresar nuevamente a "ese lugar" que supuestamente es "su hogar"._

—… _**Sebastián… es una orden… **__—Ciel miró fijamente a su mayordomo, con su ojo del sello del contrato brillando intensamente, resaltando aún más del otro brillo violeta-demoníaco—. __**¡Llévame a casa!**_

_El mayordomo sonrió nuevamente, ahora grato y ansioso por ver como el muchachito se pasaría su vida de demonio, volvió a sujetarlo con firmeza entre sus brazos. Antes de dar un nuevo y alto salto, desapareciendo nuevamente en ese vacío infinito, la voz del hombre hizo eco en la frase que mejor lo caracterizaba y que nunca se cansaría de recitar._

—"_**Yes, my lord~"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven demonio fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que el sonriente cura había gritado por lo alto—. ¡Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre~!

Una vez los novios acabaron de besarse, Isaura sonrió decidida, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha y en lo que sujetaba el ramo de flores con su mano izquierda, lo arrojó fuertemente al aire. Todos los presentes iban siguiendo el ramo de flores con la mirada, mientras que éste ya iba cayendo. Todo estaba en silencio dramático, cuando finalmente se escuchó el sonidito de las flores golpeando algo, acompañado de un leve quejido. Los presentes exclamaron un largo y agudo: _**«¡Oooooooh~!»**_, acompañado por unas cuantas risitas de fondo (algunas de parte de Sebastián), al ver que entre las manos del pequeño Ciel yacía el ramo de flores. Los pequeños pétalos que yacían en el rostro del joven, demostraban que sin querer el ramo había impactado en su cara unos segundos antes.

—¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Ciel, atrapaste el ramo! ¡Eso confirma que tú y yo nos casaremos! —Exclamaba Lizzy, con brillo ilusionado en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa de emoción—. ¡Kawaii~!

Tras su exclamación, hizo lo usual: arrojarse a abrazar a su pequeño prometido, hasta casi asfixiarlo. La iglesia se llenó de silbidos pícaros y algunos aplausos, varios de parte de Juliano y de Isaura, quienes sonreían cálidamente. El conde Phantomhive duró unos segundos pasmado —tanto por el abrazo asfixiante de su prometida, como por el golpecito que el ramo le había propinado en su rostro previamente— cuando finalmente se cercioró de que fue él quien había atrapado el ramo ceremonial, cuya tradición decía que el que lo atrapara iba a casarse. Inmediatamente se giró hacia su mayordomo, mirándolo amenazadoramente y con su ojo izquierdo entrecerrado, diciendo con la mirada: _«Di algo y te mato, ¿está claro?»_, así como un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas. El mayordomo oji-carmesí asintió, con sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, en un intento por reprimir las inmensas ganas de reír que tenía, con sus hombros temblando levemente por estar aguantando ello.

—_«Vaya, vaya… al parecer esto confirma el dicho de que quien atrape el ramo en una boda, si está destinado al matrimonio~» _—Pensó Sebastián e indirectamente le hablaba telepáticamente a Ciel, siendo este uno de los poderes demoníacos que el chico había adquirido, al renacer como demonio.

—_**«¡Bastardo!»**_ —Gritó furioso Ciel, también telepáticamente, apretando disimuladamente el ramo en su mano izquierda—. _«¡Te dije que…!»_

Pero en eso Sebastián interrumpió ese telepático grito del chico, acotando y sonriendo con diversión—. _«¡Corrección! Usted me ordenó que no "dijera" nada. No que no "pensara" nada, Bocchan~»_

Ciel con mucho esfuerzo, se aguantó las ganas de volver a arrojar el ramo, pero ésta vez hacia el rostro de su mayordomo. Por educación se tuvo que cruzar de brazos, sosteniendo resignado el bendito ramito de rosas blanqui-negras. Tenía el ceño fruncido, así como con una pequeña vena palpitante en una esquina de su frente, debido a la sangre que le hervía por la rabia, aún siendo abrazado por Lizzy. Cuando se retiraran de la boda (y de la vista de cualquier testigo) Sebastián se las pagaría.

—Eh, Ciel-kun… —al girarse para ver quién le hablaba, el nombrado se encontró con la pareja de recién casados. Estos le sonreían amablemente, aunque Juliano lo hacía con algo de picardía, fue él quien habló, dirigiéndose al chico con un "kun" al final, ya que ellos tenían una relación muy estrecha. El Rosenight añadió y levantando con admiración su pulgar derecho—. ¡Buena atrapada~!

—Sí, sí. Gracias, Juliano —decía Ciel, en un tono levemente irritado y cerrando su ojo. Pero no por estar molesto con el hombre ni nada, ya que el respeto y estima que se tenían era mutuo, sino por su totalmente normal temperamento de "enanito demonito gruñón".

—Ciel-sama, lamento que el ramo le diera en su rostro —se disculpaba Isaura, sonriendo apenada, ya que al cubrirse los ojos no sabía a dónde habría arrojado el ramo.

Ella no se dirigía con la misma libertad hacia el muchacho, debido a que le tenía un alto respeto. Ciel le dijo que no pasaba nada, siendo mucho más cortes, en comparación a su esposo. Juliano inmediatamente al notar eso, (y para seguir bromeando un poco con el pequeño conde), fingió estar molesto con él y comenzando a reclamarle que no estuviera "ligándose" a su esposa, ya que el ya estaba comprometido con Elizabeth. El pequeño demonio se sonrojó mucho, bastante sobresaltado (y a la vez horrorizado) de que el conde Rosenight le reclamara por una locura como esa. Sebastián se tuvo que volver a cubrir su boca con su mano, para volver a reprimir las ganas de reír. Ya que ver a su joven amo tan sobresaltado y así de sonrojado, ignorando inocentemente que le jugaban una broma, era algo bastante hilarante. Pero una vez logró calmarse (y en lo que Juliano seguía vacilando a Ciel, diciéndole que no podía ser cierto, que estaba engañando a Lizzy y blah blah…), el mayordomo se acercó a Isaura, para preguntarle algo que llevaba hace un tiempo intrigándolo.

—Disculpe, Isaura-sama —llamó con voz serena y respetuosa, la mujer se giró—. ¿Sabe dónde está "_Demian_"?

—¿Ah? Hola, Sebastián-san~ —la mujer le sonrió con cariño a Sebastián, ya que le tenía mucha estima y cariño, al ser el hermano del mayordomo de su esposo, al cual ella igual tenía afecto—. Pues… si no me equivoco, el debería estar "en el lugar de siempre". Aunque al principio se negó, Juliano y yo le dijimos que descansara, ya que él se empeñó mucho en arreglar todos los preparativos de la boda~

—Ya veo… —Sebastián no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación, por pensar en el estado de su hermano luego de preparar todo eso. Ya que aunque fuera demonio igual que él, su hermano tenía algunas dificultades en su condición—. Si me disculpa, Isaura-sama…

Sebastián inclinó su cabeza, en señal de respeto, saliendo al paso veloz de la iglesia. Sintió cierto alivio a la vez, ya que para un demonio como él estar dentro de un lugar tan "sagrado", era incómodo —relativo a un albino estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol— aunque poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose. Sabía que su joven amo, ahora al ser demonio no corría riesgo alguno estando sin él, así como en ese momento estaba en compañía de gente confiable, por lo que el mayordomo no debía preocuparse. Al ya estar seguro de que nadie le miraba, el mayordomo ágilmente saltó sobre las copas de los árboles, alejándose cada vez más de la iglesia. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta una especie de claro, el cual estaba perfectamente protegido de la entrada de cualquier intruso por una gran estela de frondosos y verdosos pinos, apilados en círculos. Sólo era posible entrar allí saltando, cosa que para Sebastián no era gran cosa.

Al comenzar a caminar sobre el suave césped, se acercaba hacia un abedul, (mucho más grande que los demás árboles), que yacía en el centro del claro, justo frente al lago de cristalinas aguas. Al darle la media vuelta al árbol, Sebastián encontró lo que esperaba: un hombre muy parecido a él, descansando tranquilamente y recostado del tronco del árbol. Tenía mucho parecido entre sí, sólo que los mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro eran más largos, por unos pocos centímetros. Iba vestido con una camisa grisácea, junto a un frac de mayordomo (similar al de Sebastián), solo que era de color blanco, tanto el chaleco como el pantalón, sin una sola mancha. Llevaba también guantes y zapatos grises. Las facciones de su rostro dormido y de clara piel, eran iguales a las del mayordomo de negro. No por nada eran gemelos, siendo Sebastián el mayor.

El "mayordomo blanco" se veía tan apaciblemente con sus ojos cerrados y tan relajado (aunque normalmente los demonios no dormían, solo descansaban, él era una de las pocas excepciones), que Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír levemente de ternura, así como con algo de diversión. ¿La razón de lo segundo? Pues porque sobre los hombros, piernas y cabeza del Michaelis menor, reposaban varios pajaritos multicolores y rechonchos. Algunos de ellos estaban igual dormiditos y otros traviesamente picoteaban los cabellos del "bello durmiente".

—… Demian, despierta… —susurraba Sebastián, posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermanito y agitándolo con suavidad.

Casi al instante, el "bello durmiente" dio un pequeño respingo, provocando que algunos de los pajaritos salieran volando. Poco a poco abría sus ojos revelando el color de estos, el cual (a diferencia del carmesí de los ojos de Sebastián) era de color negro azabache. Aún algo soñoliento, el demonio menor restregaba sus ojos, para desperezarse por completo. Sebastián no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ya que Demian se veía algo gracioso recién despierto, así como con los cabellos azabaches alborotados (a causa de los pajaritos de su cabeza, ya que estos al volar lo despeinaron).

—Vaya… el ver al mayordomo de la familia Rosenight durmiendo bajo un árbol, con pequeños pájaros posados sobre su cabeza y así de despeinado… sería algo para que los nobles se rían —decía burlonamente el oji-carmesí.

—Ja, ja… muy gracioso —reía con claro sarcasmo Demian, arreglando un poco su cabello con su mano izquierda y sacudiéndose las plumitas que las aves dejaron en su traje con la derecha—. Ni que fuera tan gracioso, Onii-san.

—Pues me perdonarás la expresión, pero sí se veía gracioso~ —sonrió encantadoramente el mayor, ayudando al menor a levantarse—. Pero cambiando de tema… te felicitó por lo bien que preparaste los arreglos de la boda, aún con tu condición eres un mayordomo eficiente.

—Pues admito que fue un poco difícil, pero no imposible —Demian sonrió ilusionado—. No iba a dejar que mi condición me impidiera arreglar los preparativos de la boda de mi señor y su novia~

—Sí, sí. Es bueno que descansaras, Demian… pero… es una pena que no pudieras estar presente durante la boda… —Sebastián en ese momento se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo un semblante serio, por lo que Demian se extrañó—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Al ver la curiosidad de su hermano menor, Sebastián añadió, adquiriendo ahora una media sonrisa divertida—. Te perdiste la "_espléndida_" atrapada del ramo, de parte de mi Bocchan~

La forma tan sarcástica en que el Michaelis mayor hizo hincapié en «_espléndida_», provocó que Demian riera levemente. Aunque no hubiera estado allí, era capaz de imaginarse el momento. En eso un curioso gorgojeo sacó a los dos demonios de su conversación. Alzaron sus miradas, para cerciorarse de la presencia de un cuervo, en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. Sebastián sonrió, ya que se trataba de un "viejo amigo" suyo.

—Oh, vaya~ —el oji-carmesí extendió su brazo derecho, a lo que el pájaro de plumajes negros no dudo en revolotear y posarse en éste. Sebastián acarició con su mano izquierda la cabecita del animal, a lo que éste picoteo con cariño uno de sus dedos enguantados.

Ante la mirada dudosa de su hermanito, Sebastián le explicó —aún dándole cariñitos al cuervito— que era algo así como un "viejo amigo" suyo, el cual desde que se re-encontró, con el cual siempre charlaba un rato en la mansión de su joven amo. Y de hecho fue allí mismo, dónde comprobó que era totalmente confiable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_El sol irradiaba calor, con total esplendor sobre la mansión Phantomhive. El cuervito yacía tranquilo y sereno exactamente en el mismo punto, en la misma rama, del mismo árbol "desnudo", mirando fijamente hacia donde hace unas horas el carruaje —en donde iban su amigo mayordomo y el "enanito" al que le servía— con su par de ojitos negros. Fue entonces cuando varios sonidos de gritos alarmados, sacaron al animalito de su vigilancia, por lo que éste se giró velozmente hacia la mansión, revoloteando un poco y posándose en el marco de una de las ventanas. Puede que por los alrededores externos de la mansión, todo fuera calmo… pero adentro… todo era una locura. Un trío de personas, los cuales eran los sirvientes de la mansión, parecían hablar algo entre ellos y se les notaba preocupados._

_Uno de ellos se llamaba Baldroy, (más conocido como Bard), era un hombre alto y de contextura robusta, de unos 30 y tantos años, de piel levemente bronceada. Sus cabellos eran cortos, color rubio oscuro y levemente alborotado; así como sus ojos eran de un color azul claro. También tenía unos cuantos vellitos en su barbilla y, como siempre, un cigarrillo en su boca. Vestía el típico uniforme blanco de chef, calzaba unas botas negras y colgando en su cuello, llevaba unos lentes de aviador. El otro era Finnian, un joven de piel clara, cabellos color rubio fresa y de ojos color turquesa. Al ser el jardinero de la mansión Phantomhive, llevaba puesta la ropa adecuada para la tarea: portando pantalones cortos marrones, una playera color beige, unos característicos guantes de jardinero, un par de botas y un sombrero de jardinero, (el cual apreciaba mucho, ya que fue un regalo de su joven amo Ciel). Maylene era la única mujer de dicho grupo, de piel clara y con la apariencia clásica de una mucama. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, junto a un delantal blanco, acompañado de unas gafas redondas (que ocultaban sus ojos, de un color marrón). También tenía el pelo largo y de color bordo, en ese momento atado en dos coletas._

—_**Rayos…**__ —Bard fue el primero en hablar, cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Aunque en ese momento era el más calmado de los tres, no se podía negar que estaba preocupado—. __**¿Dónde se habrán metido Sebastián y el Bocchan?**_

—_**¿Y… ¡y si el Bocchan fue secuestrado otra vez!?**__ —exclamó una alarmada y angustiadísima Maylene, con sus manos en su rostro y temblando levemente de los nervios._

—_**Pero…**__ —ahora el turno de palabra era de Finnian, el cual era una mezcla de la angustia de Maylene y el razonamiento de Bard—. __**Si hubiera sido así, ¿qué Sebastián-san no lo hubiera rescatado ya?**_

—_**E… es cierto…**__ —pero en ese momento Maylene gritó fuertemente, con su angustia aumentando y sujetando a Finnian de los hombros—. __**¡Pero, Finny! ¿Y sí… ¡algo malo le pasó también a Sebastián-san en ésta ocasión!?**_

—_**¡N… no puede ser!**__ —Finnian se horrorizó mucho por esa suposición, ya que aunque a veces pudiera temerle, también sentía un gran respeto y admiración por el mayordomo._

_Sus ojos turquesas se humedecieron un poco, no tardó mucho en entrar en llanto debido a la preocupación. Maylene se contagió. Por su parte Bard suspiró, con una pequeña vena palpitante apareciendo a un costado de su cabeza, debido a todo el ruido que causaban sus dos pequeños compañeros. Pero en ese momento, apareció frente a ellos un entrañable ancianito, que era el administrador de la mansión._

_El Sr. Tanaka se encontraba en su forma "crecida" (es decir, la no chibi), por lo que se apreciaba que era un señor mayor, de bigote y cabellos grises. Sus ojos eran negros y llevaba u monóculo colgando en uno de ellos. Iba vestido con su usual traje limpio: camisa blanca-rojiza, debajo de un chaleco negro, junto a pantalones grises y mocasines oscuros. También llevaba puestos guantes blancos y como siempre, con una taza de té japonesa entre sus manos. El ancianito con su usual voz calmada y sabia, siendo visto por los demás con total atención y silencio, habló._

—_**No hay razón para preocuparse**__ —sonrió dulcemente, antes de continuar—. __**«Aunque haya volado lejos, el cuervo siempre regresa a su hogar~»**_

_Bard suspiró irritado, mientras que Finnian y Maylene ladeaban la cabeza, confundidos. Y allí iba el viejo, con otro de sus acertijos indescifrables. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera preguntarle algo, Tanaka cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a "desinflar", encogiéndose con velocidad, hasta quedar en su forma "chibi" y finalmente rió con su usual: __**«¡Jo, jo, jo~!»**__, para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té. Los tres sirvientes soltaron un grito de alarma, arrojándose hacia el pequeño Tanaka, sujetándolo Bard y los tres preguntándole con desespero qué significaba lo que les dijo, que les diera aunque sea alguna pista más. Tanaka asintió, soltando otro __**«¡Jo, jo, jo~!»**__ y girando su relajada mirada, en dirección a la ventana, donde yacía el pequeño espectador de plumitas negras._

—_**¿Eh? Awwwww, un cuervo~ **__—Finnian no puedo evitar acercarse corriendo hacia la ventana, mirando con brillo en sus ojos al animalito, el cual solo ladeo su cabecita curioso._

—_**Pero… aunque Tanaka-san haya dicho que «el cuervo no se ha ido para siempre»…**__ —hablaba confusa Maylene, acercándose también al cuervito de la ventana—. __**¿Qué conexión tiene éste amiguito, con Sebastián-san y el Bocchan?**_

_En ese momento, el pequeño animal soltó un agudo gorgojeo, sobresaltando tanto a Maylene como a Finny. Luego se giró de un saltito, levantando vuelo y posándose en el camino de tierra, que llevaba a la salida de la mansión. Los sirvientes extrañados siguieron al animalito con la mirada, notando el punto donde éste se detuvo. Decidieron ver hacia la dirección en que el cuervo miraba, llevándose una gran sorpresa por lo que vieron. Caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la mansión, iba un tranquilo y sonriente Sebastián, cargando a un Ciel igual de sereno entre sus brazos. Ambos lucían totalmente sanos y sin heridas._

—_**¡Sebastián-san~! ¡Bocchan~! **__—Gritaron muy emocionados Finnian y Maylene, aún asomados por la ventana—. __**¡Están bien!**_

_Ante esos gritos, Sebastián alzó su mirada y solo sonrió un poco, pero al centrar su mirada en el suelo, justo frente a la entrada de la mansión, su sonrisa aumentó al ver al cuervito. El animal sin necesidad de ser llamado, levantó vuelo y se dirigió al mayordomo, posándose sobre el hombro derecho de éste._

—_**¿Qué tal, muchacho? **__—Preguntó el oji-carmesí, a modo de saludo y sonriéndole al cuervo._

_Ciel miró extrañado al animal y luego a su mayordomo, preguntando con su tono normal—. __**¿Y ese cuervo?**_

_El mayordomo miró al demonio más pequeño, ahora sonriendo de forma misteriosa y medio pícara, limitándose a responder con un: __**«Es un viejo amigo mío~»**__, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. El cuervito gorgojeo levemente, como afirmando lo que el hombre dijo. Ciel chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, había veces en que ese tipo de respuestas de parte de su mayordomo lo molestaban. En ese momento, el cuervito levantó vuelo nuevamente, volando en círculos encima de los dos demonios, antes de alejarse volando._

—_**Muchas gracias por cuidar la mansión en mi ausencia, amigo~**__ —dijo Sebastián, antes de ver al pájaro desaparecer en el horizonte del cielo._

_Fue entonces cuando al ya estar frente a la entrada de la mansión, (y por orden de Ciel), que el mayordomo posó al muchacho oji-azul en el suelo. Al abrirse velozmente la puerta principal de la mansión, los tres sirvientes emocionados se arrojaron a recibir a los recién llegados, seguidos de un sereno Tanaka, que aunque bien sabía que ellos volverían, igual parecía feliz. Ante las dudas de dónde habían estado, Ciel y Sebastián se miraron, sonriendo cómplicemente y el mayordomo respondió, totalmente calmado con un simple: __**«Bocchan y yo fuimos a dar un paseo~»**__, a lo cual los demás, luego de extrañarse un poco, decidieron no presionarles más y se resignaron ante esa respuesta. Aunque sí felices de volver a tener al mayordomo y al pequeño conde devuelta._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Y por eso le tengo tanta confianza a éste amigo —continuó Sebastián, luego de acabar su relato, aún acariciando al animalito—. A pesar de que le dije que mi Bocchan y yo, nos marcharíamos de allí… el esperó en el mismo lugar. Seguramente por saber que "éste viejo cuervo" no se iría por tanto tiempo~

—Ya veo —Demian asintió, con una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ya que rara vez su hermano se refería a sí mismo con el termino de cuervo, aún si en realidad su forma original estuviera relacionada con uno—. Y onii-san… sobre Ciel-sama, ¿cómo le ha estado yendo?

Sebastián sonrió levemente de medio lado, al entender que por el tono con que realizó esa pregunta, su hermano quiso decir: _«¿Cómo le ha estado yendo_…_ con su nueva vida de demonio?»._

—Ah, pues mi Bocchan se ha adaptado bien. Por alguna razón, ni renaciendo como demonio… perdió esa "_obsesión_" por los alimentos dulces… lo que me hace preguntarme sí… —el oji-carmesí se llevó una mano a la barbilla, entrecerrando sus ojos, al parecer pensando algo muy importante. Al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a Demian, pero lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente del Michaelis mayor era otra cosa, relacionada a ciertas criaturitas peludas y suavecitas, que le encantaban y derretían al demonio por su "pecador encanto"… alias, los gatitos_—. «Sí el Bocchan renació como demonio, significa que ya no tendría ninguna reacción alérgica__*****__, por lo que… no tendría excusa alguna para negarme recoger un gatito y quedármelo~»_ —El pensar en que por fin tendría dicha oportunidad, se sonrojó levemente, haciendo un gesto de pellizcar algo con una de sus manos.

En ese momento se estaba imaginando a sí mismo, tocando las rosaditas y suavecitas almohadillas, de las patitas de algún precioso gatito y sonrió encantado, con sus ojos cerrados. Demian al ver así a su hermano, además de siendo rodeado por una hilera de brillitos, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa divertida. Risa que no fue desapercibida por Sebastián, el cual a velocidad de vértigo, sustituyó su cara sonriente por una seria, así como los brillitos que lo rodeaban se volvieron un aura oscura, demoníaca y sobretodo amenazante.

—¿Qué es tan divertido… _Demi-nii_~? —Preguntó con voz peligrosamente calmada, con su rostro oscurecido y con una sonrisa "amable" en su rostro.

¡Ay, madre! Ya lo había hecho… Lo había llamado "_Demi-nii". _Sebastián sólo lo hacía en muy pocas ocasiones, siendo la gran mayoría de ellas… momentos antes de darle una buena paliza a su hermanito menor. El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. En su estado de temor, solo pudo responder un tembloroso: _«Na… nada, onii-san». _Pero en ese momento (y casi como una salvación para Demian), el pequeño cuervo gorgojeo nuevamente, agitando sus alas, levantando vuelo y alejándose de los dos demonios, desapareciendo entre el cielo. Sebastián giró su mirada, siguiendo al cuervo con su mirada carmesí. Su aura amenazante se había esfumado, por lo que Demian alabó y agradeció internamente esa intervención del animalito, ya que seguramente le había salvado de recibir una buena paliza. Al ya no ver a su amigo emplumado, el Michaelis mayor suspiró levemente, girándose hacia su hermano y diciéndole que mejor lo acompañara a la iglesia. Demian asintió, sonriendo dulcemente, ocultando a la perfección su nerviosismo del susto de antes. Sebastián se giró, pero al disponerse a dar el primer pasó, se detuvo en seco. Eso provocó que Demian volviera a ponerse nervioso, aunque intentaba aparentar.

—Oye, Demian…

—¿Sí…?

—¿Sabes…? Ahora que no hay ningún humano observando… me provocó que "jugáramos" un rato —hablaba aún de espaldas al Michaelis menor—. Tu sabes~ cómo solíamos hacer de jóvenes… —al girarse lentamente para encarar a su hermanito, Sebastián reveló nuevamente su rostro oscurecido, con ojos cerrados y sonrisa "encantadora/amenazadora".

Las pupilas oscuras de Demian se achicaron, temblando con su "piel de demonio" volviéndose "piel de gallina", sudando bastante y retrocediendo 5 pasos, por cada paso que su hermano daba hacia él.

—¡E-e-espera, o-o-onii-san! ¡En mi estado de salud, no estoy apto para ju-jugar! —Tartamudeaba el pobre y asustado Demian, con sus manos extendidas levemente hacia delante de su pecho—. ¡So-soy un demonio enfermo! ¡N-no tengo la misma resistencia que tú? ¿Re-recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto~ descuida, Demi-nii. Debido a eso, en ésta ocasión seré considerado… —Sebastián aún con sus ojitos cerrados y con esa sonrisa, juntó sus manos e hizo sonar sus nudillos. Al abrir sus ojos, estos ahora eran de un violeta-rojizo demoníaco, su sonrisa aumentó, hasta el punto de que se notaban sus colmillos—. ¡Te voy a golpear con más suavidad en ésta ocasión~!

Debido al inmenso temor al ver que su hermano iba en serio, los ojos negros de Demian se volvieron también violetas-rojizos y demoníacos, sintiendo que se hacía pequeñito, así como su hermano se hacía grandote y soltó un fuerte grito de: _**«¡Te-ten piedad, onii-saaaan!»**__, _el cual resonó por todo el bosque y provocó que algunas aves, (que descansaban entre los árboles) salieran volando asustadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo a la iglesia, a las afueras de ésta, en su extenso y basto jardín verdoso, que era adornado por varias mesitas redondas, cubiertas por manteles blancos, en cada una reposaban unos floreros con las mismas rosas monocromáticas que había dentro de la iglesia. Ciel yacía parado frente a la extensa hilera de mesitas, juntadas entre sí, haciendo de comedor. Era la mesa de bocadillos, lugar favorito del pequeño muchacho, ya que en ella rebosaban los dulces; se veía ciertamente adorable comiendo con esa carita entre orgullosa pero gustosa, al probar cada alimento. Había cogido entre sus dedos una pequeña cereza, de un plato amarillo en el que había varias. Estuvo a punto de metérsela a la boca… cuando…

—¡Oooooh~! ¡Isaura-onee-chaaaan~! —Se escuchó exclamar a una voz, aguda y alegre, la cual le dio hizo que Ciel se congelara por reconocerla.

El pequeño conde estaba con la boca abierta y con la cereza a medio camino de entrar a ésta. Su ojito visible estaba totalmente abierto y con su pupila muy achicada, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cuello, debido a los nervios. La recién casada Isaura, que no estaba muy lejos, se giró extrañada. La mujer sonrió muy feliz, al ver acercarse a un sonriente hombre de clara piel cual porcelana y cabellos rubios "cual hilos de oro" rizados. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con alegría y su usual galantería. Iba vestido con su traje predominantemente blanco de bolsillo, una corbata estilo ascot, junto a una variedad de accesorios, (entre ellos broches de variados y vividos colores), junto a unos guantes del mismo color del traje. El vizconde de Druitt, Aleister Chamber, así como hermano mayor de Isaura —y por lo tanto, nuevo cuñado de Juliano Rosenight— al acercarse a su hermana, sujetó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

—¡Onii-sama! Sí viniste~ —Isaura rebosaba alegría en su sonrisa.

—¡Claro que vine, querida! No iba a perderme tu boda por nada… —aclaró el Chamber mayor, cuando de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Ay… mi pequeña hermana… al fin se volvió una mujer… "_sniff_" —pero en eso se paró firme, apretando sus puños, temblando levemente y aguantándose el llanto de alegría—. **¡No!** ¡Me niego a llorar ahora! **¡Me juré a mí que no lloraría en tu boda, Onee-chan!**

Isaura miró a su hermano (determinado por ser fuerte) con sonrisa nerviosa, junto a una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Pero fue entonces cuando un sonriente Juliano —sin saber nada del delicado estado del vizconde de Druitt, ya que había estado charlando con unos familiares algo alejado de la escena— se acercó, tocando el hombro derecho de Aleister.

—Ah, Aleister-sama~ —dijo a modo de saludo, feliz de ver que su cuñado viniera—. Que bueno verlo por a-…

Pero antes de que el morenito acabara su oración, Aleister no logró aguantar y entró en llanto, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y llorando a modo de cascada. Juliano totalmente inocente de eso, miró extrañado a su cuñado, pero entonces el vizconde se giró bruscamente hacia el Rosenight, sujetándolo de los hombros —aún con lágrimas, similares a pequeñas cascadas, resbalando por sus mejillas— y siendo rodeado por brillitos de determinación.

—Juliano… prométeme que cuidarás bien de mi pequeña y querida Isaura —pidió Aleister con expresión seria, aún sujetando los hombros del moreno.

El Rosenight al principio, algo extrañado se quedó viendo a su cuñado, pero luego imitó el semblante serio de él. Asintió diciendo—. Se lo prometo, Vizconde Druitt.

Duraron unos momentos más en silencio, viéndose fijamente los dos hombres, cuando el semblante serio de Aleister volvió a ablandarse y abrazando fuertemente a Juliano, exclamó entre llantos: _«¡Aunque te pedí que solo me dijeras Aleister, me tienes tanto respeto que me sigues diciendo "Vizconde Druitt"! ¡Eres un buen hombre, Juliano!». _El Rosenight al ver lo sensible que era su cuñado, no se enojó, más bien sonrió enternecido, de ver que él fuera un hombre que no temía ocultar sus emociones, algo que no era muy común y que admiraba. Por lo que comenzó a darle palmaditas cariñosamente al rubio en la espalda, a lo que Aleister (ocultando su lloroso rostro en el pecho del hombre que lo consolaba), añadió exclamando: _«¡Y me consuelas, a pesar de que estoy empapando tu traje con mi llanto! ¡Realmente eres buen hombre, Juliano!». _Los presentes más cercanos a esa escena, miraban todo con gotitas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas. Juliano por su parte, seguía dándole palmaditas al rubio-claro y sonriendo dulcemente.

—Ya, ya… ¿qué le parece si vamos a la mesa de bocadillos, Aleister-sama? —Sugirió Juliano, sonriendo amablemente.

Ahora estaba dirigiéndose con un apodo aún respetuoso, pero para hacer sentir más cómodo al rubio se dirigió a él por su nombre; a lo que un Aleister ya calmado aceptó. Tan pronto como se cercioró de que el vizconde se acercaba a la misma mesa en dónde se encontraba, Ciel sintió un segundo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¡Druitt estaba en la fiesta de la boda! El hecho de estar tan aterrado, no era por el comportamiento del excéntrico vizconde… sino por cierto suceso, que sucedió a sus 12 años, en el cual se implicaba cierto vestido rosado y muy bordado, el cual Ciel tuvo que usar muy a su pesar. Fue en esa "misión de encubierto", donde tuvo que "travestirse" y hacerse pasar por mujer, (junto a su "tutor" Sebastián) para investigar al Vizconde Druitt (al éste ser uno de los principales sospechosos del caso de «Jack, el destripador»), siendo "manoseado" por el vizconde y casi vendido. Aunque al final todo resultó bien, el pequeño Ciel había hecho todo eso para nada. Y lo peor era que en ocasiones importantes, donde Aleister estaba presente, siempre al emocionarse hacía mención de ese "_pequeño y joven petirrojo, que se había ganado su corazón y que le provocaba atrapar entre sus brazos_", Ciel sentía un escalofrío (como en el concurso de Curry, en el que Sebastián —luego de una locura de "zombies"— fue el chef-mayordomo ganador).

Al sentir un tirón en su camisa, Ciel salió de su estado de shock y giró su mirada. Descubrió que el que le había hecho ese tirón, era el perro de Juliano Rosenight. Un imponente y hermoso, pero sobre todo cariñoso, gran danés. Era tan alto que casi llegaba a sobrepasar la altura del chico. Su pelaje era fino, suave y de color marrón (casi llegando al canela(, con algunas diminutas y curiosas manchitas verde oscuro, en algunas zonas de su lomo, (eran lunares de nacimiento según su dueño). Sus ojos eran de un tono verde limón y con brillo de amabilidad. Tenía un collar de cuero negro, adornado con unas pequeñas gemas verdes, en el centro se distinguía una placa de oro, dónde se encoraba su nombre: _**«Duke»**_.

—Ah, así que eras tú~ —Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del gran danés.

Bien conocido era el gusto de Ciel por los perros, no importaba la raza, tamaño o color; adoraba la lealtad incondicional de esos animales. Ciertamente, aunque no fueran la misma raza, Ciel veía a Duke como a su fallecido y querido perro _«Sebastián» _(los que hayan leído el manga, sabrán bien de dónde sacó Ciel la inspiración para ponerle el mismo nombre a su mayordomo, ¿no?) Duke recibió la caricia del pequeño conde gustoso, moviendo levemente y con ese porte tan elegante su alargada cola.

—Ah, Ciel-kun~ —llamó Juliano sonriendo, acercándose al muchacho. Ciel se giró a verlo—. Veo que Duke saludó al "padrino" de la boda.

—Sí, sí —respondía Ciel nuevamente, con tono fastidiado—. El perro es muy sabio, ya lo noté.

Así es. Ciel no sólo era uno de los invitados más cercanos de la boda. También era uno de los más confiables, por lo que el Rosenight y la Chamber no duraron en escogerlo como padrino. La verdad, tanto Ciel como Sebastián habían sido las dos únicas opciones, pero el mayordomo con total respeto, había dicho lo siguiente: _«Agradezco mucho su gesto, pero no puedo ser el padrino. No soy más que un simple mayordomo~», _por lo que en definitiva, Ciel fue el escogido. A pesar de todo, a la final Juliano logró convencer al mayordomo de asistir a la boda.

Fue en ese momento, que Duke se giró velozmente. El gran danés lanzó un leve y emocionado ladrido. ¿La razón? El ver que finalmente el par de mayordomos Michaelis habían regresado. Se notaba claramente que Demian lucía extraño, al caminar se tambaleaba levemente de lado a lado y se veía algo… ¿traumado? Sí, esa era la palabra. Sebastián por su parte, estaba todo sonriente y tranquilo. Ciel suspiró con fastidio, al ver que su respectivo mayordomo seguía con esos "juegos infantiles", desquitándose con el pobre de Demian. Pero Juliano sólo suspiró y luego sonrió, con leve pena por su respectivo mayordomo. Aunque bien sabía que Sebastián nunca llegaba a extremos peligrosos, cuando "jugaba" con Demian y que en el fondo quería a su hermano, por lo que Juliano no se preocupaba.

El gran danés no tardó en salir corriendo, en dirección al par de mayordomos y saltar sobre el ya no traumado, sino sorprendido Demian. Éste luego cambió su sorpresa, por una radiante sonrisa, comenzando a acariciar al animal, mientras éste le lamía con cariño una de sus mejillas, con su suave lengua, causándole cosquillas al oji-negro. Una vez saludó con ánimo al mayordomo blanco, el perro se apartó de encima de éste y se giró hacia Sebastián. La diferencia era clara, ya que el can saludó al mayordomo negro con extrema calma y respeto, tendiéndole una de sus patas delanteras. El oji-carmesí sonrió sereno, sujetando la pata del can. Aunque bien el mismo Sebastián, (a diferencia de Demian), no fuera un amante de los perros, Duke era uno de los pocos canes en los que tenía más estima, ya que era tan calmado y refinado (aún con esa mezcla de revoltoso y juguetón espíritu canino) como un hombre. Debía admitirlo, Demian había adiestrado bien al can.

—Hola, muchacho —dijo a modo de saludo el oji-carmesí, acariciando la cabeza del perro con una mano, una vez cesaron su saludo de mano-pata. Luego se giró hacia Demian, quien le sonreía risueñamente aún en el suelo—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

Preguntó extrañado Sebastián, ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, a lo que éste le una vez de pie, aún sonriente le respondió con otra pregunta—. ¿No es obvio~?

—¿Qué cosa? —Volvió a preguntar Sebastián, ésta vez con una ceja alzada.

—Te encariñaste con Dukecito~ —aclaró Demian, sonriendo aún más y con ciertos brillitos rodeándolos a él y al nombrado can, al cual acariciaba dulcemente.

El demonio mayor se cruzó de brazos y rodando los ojos, se excusó diciendo—. Una simple caricia no equivale a que me agrade.

—Claro, ni Finnian te creería eso, ¿verdad, Duke~? —El perro dio un animado y feliz ladrido, agitando felizmente su cola, casi como respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta.

Ahora Demian era quien poseía esa sonrisa tan burlona-triunfal, la cual normalmente tenía Sebastián al burlarse de su joven amo. La sonrisa del mayordomo blanco aumentó, ya que Sebastián sólo entrecerró sus ojos, pero se quedó callado. _«El silencio otorga»,_ pensó Demian, saboreando de esa pequeña, pero satisfactoria victoria contra su hermano.

—_Vaya, tal parece que el cuervo cerró el pico, ¿no?_

Se escuchó decir a una voz gruesa y fría, pero serena a la vez. Los dos Michaelis y el perro se giraron. Encontrándose con un hombre alto (unos pocos centímetros más que Sebastián), de piel pálida y de facciones suaves, dándole cierta belleza, que derretiría a cualquier mujer. Cuyos ojos eran tan negros, sin brillo y tan profundos, que eran casi como un abismo. Su cabello era corto, perfectamente peinado a los lados y de color castaño oscuro. Vestía un frac de color café oscuro, junto a algunos detalles rojo oscuro. Se trataba del mayordomo de la familia Sunflow, aliada de la familia Rosenight. Sebastián no pudo evitar hacer una muy pequeña mueca de disgusto al verlo. ¿La razón? Pues tanto él, como dicho mayordomo café, tenían una relación "no muy buena", siendo algo así como "rivales".

—_Howder Matthews_… —dijo fríamente Sebastián, a modo de "saludo", pero uno no muy amigable.

—Sebastián Michaelis… —correspondió el "saludo" el otro mayordomo, con el mismo tono de voz tan grueso y frío de antes.

—Ehm… —dijo un nervioso Demian, deteniéndose luego, al no saber que más decir, recorriendo con su mirada a su hermano y el "rival" de éste.

Al notar que entre el mayordomo negro y el mayordomo café, se inició un largo e incómodo silencio, Demian también se cercioró de que las sombras de ambos mayordomos aumentaban de tamaño, adquiriendo una peligrosa aura demoníaca. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: que ambos demonios, (sí, Howder también era un demonio), se batirían en duelo en cualquier momento. Demian no fue el único en percibir dicho riesgo, Duke (por sus sentidos caninos) era capaz de ver las sombras, al igual que Ciel (al ser demonio). Con sonrisa aún nerviosa, Demian añadió velozmente e intentando cortar la fuerte tensión en el ambiente, en lo que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

—Demian Michaelis~ Duke el gran danés~ —al mismo tiempo que sujetaba y agitaba de arriba hacia abajo una de las patitas delanteras del perro, como si éste saludara—. Bien. Ahora que ya todos nos presentamos… ¿nos vamos con nuestros amos, onii-san?

Se dirigió sonriendo hacia Sebastián, aunque la última pregunta fue casi como un ruego. Ruego con el que trataba de evitar alguna pelea entre el oji-carmesí y el hombre de ojos profundos. El Michaelis mayor se quedó viendo de la misma forma fría a Howder, pero sólo suspiró y dijo un resignado: _«Sí, vámonos»_. A la vez en que se daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su joven amo, lejos por unos pocos metros, siendo seguido por un aliviado y pacífico Demian, al igual que por Duke. El mayordomo de nombre Howder, entrecerró sus ojos y de igual forma, se alejó hacia la dirección contraria a los otros hombres, quizás igual en busca de la persona a la que servía.

Volviendo con los hermanos Michaelis, era de más decir que Sebastián recibió una leve, pero molesta, greña de parte de Ciel. Ya que éste sin decirle nada, se había marchado y dejándolo solo en la iglesia —y siendo víctima de las bromas de Juliano por un buen rato— cosa que molestaba mucho a Ciel. Aunque bien no regañaba al mayordomo tan en serio, ya que bien sabía la razón del porque éste se marchó: su gemelo Demian. No hacía mucho que Ciel lo conoció, por presentación de Juliano. Solo tenía claro que era muy parecido a Sebastián, pero de ojos negros, cabello levemente más largo y frack blanco, así como al parecer más dulce y pacífico. Era curioso imaginarse a alguien tan parecido al "tétrico y calculador" Sebastián… tan distinto, tan amable. A pesar de ello, Ciel y Demian en el poco tiempo que se conocían, había entablado una buena relación. No importaba que él fuera otro mayordomo, la verdad era alguien muy paciente y que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, sobre todo con los niños. Pero tristemente, el pobre demonio de traje blanco estaba algo delicado de salud, (ni tanto para tener que estar en cama, ni tampoco como para hacer algo que lo sobre-esforzara), había sido capaz de arreglar todo lo de la boda él solito, sí, pero sabiendo su delicado estado, su amo le había dicho que descansara por una razón. Pero a pesar de su estado, el Michaelis trataba de esforzarse en su "trabajo" tanto como su hermano mayor, pero bien sabía que si ponía mucho esfuerzo en una tarea demasiado pesada, debía recobrar sus fuerzas y descansar. Así como lo volvía (por raro que suene) un demonio humilde.

Demian al notar que el pequeño conde lo miraba fijamente, le sonrió amablemente y preguntó—. ¿Se le ofrece algo, Ciel-sama?

—No, nada —respondió el Phantomhive tranquilamente, aunque miró unos segundos a Sebastián y luego se giró nuevamente a ver a Demian—. Es solo que al verte, por tu parecido con Sebastián… me resulta raro imaginármelo vistiendo de blanco, es todo.

Demian no pudo evitar soltar una leve y discreta risita, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca—. E-entiendo, jeje.

En lo que su pequeño amo y su hermano menor hablaban, Sebastián sintió una sensación extraña, adquiriendo un semblante serio y girándose de reojo, en dirección al bosque varios metros lejos de la iglesia. Sobre una de las copas de los árboles, yacía una misteriosa sombra. La lejanía no le permitía al oji-carmesí vislumbrar bien el rostro de ese ser, pero si una curiosa capa, color vinotinto y negro, que se agitaba al viento. La figura centraba su atención en la fiesta del jardín de la iglesia, para ser exactos… en la pareja de recién casados, sobre todo en la sonriente (y sin saber que la miraban) Isaura. El mayordomo entrecerró sus ojos, cuando de un momento a otro, el encapuchado vinotinto se desvaneció como un espejismo. Demian, consecuentemente también debido a su salud (al igual que ciertas habilidades demoníacas, que le eran "bloqueadas" por un accidente que tuvo varios años antes), no había sentido la presencia de esa figura, miró curioso —y con cierta inocencia de "hermanito menor"— a su hermano.

—¿Onii-san, pasa algo? —Preguntó Demian, un poco preocupado por la expresión de su hermano, (quien aún miraba hacia el bosque).

—Sebastián, ¿ahora qué pasa? —Ciel también miraba a su mayordomo, no muy preocupado, pero curioso. Al ser un demonito joven, aún no había sido capaz de adquirir la habilidad de percepción.

—… Nada, no es nada, Bocchan —respondió ya girándose Sebastián, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, la cual no convenció mucho a sus interrogadores.

Pero en eso un sonriente Juliano, apareció de repente al lado del mayordomo negro, (desconcertando un poco a éste), posando un brazo sobre el hombro de éste y con la mano del otro, sujetando una especie de "dona", con apariencia tostada. Se trataba del "pan de curry", que el mayordomo negro cortésmente había preparado para la ocasión. Los ojos amatistas del Rosenight poseían brillitos, debido a la increíble sensación que el sabor de dicho pan, en cuyo interior rebosaba el líquido y jugoso curry, le brindaba a su paladar.

—¡Sebastián, que bueno que volviste! —Hablaba con gran sonrisa Juliano, sin soltar el hombro del mayordomo—. ¡Los pancitos de curry que preparaste están estupendos! ¡Tienes que probarlos!

—Pero… no podría —se intentaba excusar Sebastián—. Yo mismo los preparé para la fiesta de su boda, Juliano-sama. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si me atreviera a-…?

—¡Tonterías! —Exclamó Juliano, interrumpiendo la excusa del mayordomo, al meterle de lleno a la boca un pequeño pan de curry—. ¡Venga, venga, venga _pa' acá_~!

Y sin dejar que el pobre oji-carmesí dijera más nada, el Rosenight lo guió (secuestró) a la mesa de bocadillos. Siendo vistos por Demian y Ciel, con unas gotitas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

Así, la celebración de la boda continuó sin complicaciones o preocupaciones… a excepción de algunas locuras divertidas entre los invitados, como cuando el hermanito de Sebastián se vio involucrado —sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué— en una mini-competencia que constaba de adivinar la palabra que estuviera escrita en un pizarrón a espaldas suyas, teniendo que dar la respuesta correcta guiándose por las "pistas" que sus compañeros de equipo (aja, eran dos equipos, el equipo azul —en el que estaba Demian— y el equipo rojo) le exclamaban, pero no debían decir directamente la palabra que estaba en la pizarra, solo sinónimos o cosas así; y por si fuera poco debía adivinarse en menos de un minuto. En fin, digamos que la palabra que estaba escrita en el pizarrón a espaldas del Michaelis menor era simple y llanamente: _«Rezo»_, (¿quién la escribió? Pues el padre de Juliano, el cual era el padre que los casó a él e Isaura), pero la cosa es que por culpa de las confusas e indescifrables señas que sus compañeros le hacían, el mayordomo había dicho de **TODO**, incluidas palabras como: _«Yeso», «Hueso», «Queso», «Beso», «Tieso», «Menso» _e incluso dijo el simple_ «Eso»_. Hasta que finalmente por ver como **TODOS** sus compañeros (alarmados porque ya faltaban 10 segundos) se arrodillaron y juntaron sus manos, recitando unas palabras medio-raras, pero que fue más que suficiente para que al final el mayordomo blanco adivinara y por tanto, le diera la victoria a su equipo.

Aunque de cierta forma se divirtió con tal episodio, un disimuladamente preocupado Sebastián (en lo que se veía obligado a comer uno que otro de sus propios pancitos de curry, por culpa de su secuestrador Juliano) no pudo sacarse a aquella extraña figura que vio antes de su mente, al menos por el resto de la fiesta…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * En el manga se aclara que Ciel posee una alergia a los gatos, siendo esa la aparente única razón de que le prohíbe a Sebastián adoptar un gato. (Pobrecito Sebastián u_u).**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Yo**__**: ¡Bueno! Ese ha sido el primer capítulo nwn Espero les haya gustado, se que quedó largo, pero trataré de que los capítulos no superen el número de 30 páginas, ni más ni menos :3 Y no sé ustedes... pero el hermanito de Sebastián, Demian Michaelis, me resulta todo un amor, tan humilde, tan adorable, tan... tan amante de los perros (?) así como tan guapo como su hermano =w=**_

_**Ciel**__**: *aparece de repente, comiendo un pan de curry* Pero algo que seguro los lectores se preguntaran, es… ¿Por qué Demian está enfermo y cuál fue la razón de ello? ¿Quién es ese mayordomo demoníaco, Howder Matthews y qué habrá pasado entre él y Sebastián, para que tengan esa rivalidad?**____**Y más importante...**____**¿Quién era esa figura encapuchada del bosque?**_

_**Yo**__**: Pues eso se revelará a medida que avance la histo-... ¡Ay, no! ¿¡Primero Sebastián y ahora tú!? D: ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese pan de curry? Creí que Juliano se había acabado todos los de la mesa de bocadillos él solo.**_

_**Ciel**__**: Pues Demian ayudó a Sebastián a preparar un poco más.**____**Admito que ambos cocinan muy bien *le da otro mordisco a su pan de curry***_

_**Yo**__**: Etoooo, ok. Y bueno… ¡Por favor, dejen Reviews! nwn**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	3. Recordando

_**Demian**__**: ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches, estimados lectores**____**!**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Como la Ojou-sama está ocupada, escribiendo una tarea de "**__**Ciencias de la tierra**__**", nos pidió a mi hermano y a mí que presentáramos el capítulo de hoy de la historia.**_

_**Demian**__**: Y de antemano nos pidió que les dijéramos lo inmensamente apenada que se encuentra por tardar tanto en traer el siguiente capítulo, pero como ha estado ocupada en éste regreso a clases, con las tareas y eso… esperamos que entiendan *tono apenado***_

_**Sebastián**__**: Eso mismo y muchas gracias a "**__**Black. Cat 1995**__**", "**__**rin taisho asakura**__**", "**__**DarkJuan647**__**" y al nuevo seguidor de la historia, "**__**Nekoopa**__**", por usar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejar un Review. Eso alegra mucho a la joven ama, a Demian y a mi persona**____** *sonrisa dulce***_

_**Los dos**__**: Ahora… *se llevan una mano al pecho cada uno y hacen una leve reverencia* ¡Disfruten el capítulo, por favor**____**!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 02~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, recordando**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando la fiesta de la boda llegó a su fin, ya todos los invitados —entre ellos el vizconde Druitt— se retiraban hacia sus hogares, en sus respectivos carruajes, todos tirados por fuertes caballos. Ciel y Sebastián fueron los últimos invitados en despedirse de los recién casados —aunque Demian, con sonrisa nerviosa, se despedía de su hermano mayor oculto detrás de su amo Juliano, (ya que aun estaba algo… traumado por el "juego" que tuvieron antes, en ese claro del bosque)— antes de subirse en su respectivo carruaje oscuro, ya alejándose de la iglesia. Ciel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, tal vez de cansancio, en lo que miraba con tranquilidad el ramo ceremonial, que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Él había sido quien lo había atrapado (bueno, técnicamente había sido golpeado en su rostro con éste) el bendito ramito de rosas monocromáticas; ciertamente sentía curiosidad, ¿de verdad su futuro casamiento con Lizzy estaba asegurado, tan solo por atraparlo? A la mente del joven conde-demonio llegó un pequeño recuerdo, durante la fiesta en el jardín de la iglesia. Recuerdo en el que cierta muchachita oji-verde y de cabellos rubios atados en un par de coletas estaba involucrada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—_**¡Cieeeeel~!**__ —Canturreaba la sonriente Lizzy, arrojándose por segunda vez en el día a abrazar al pequeño conde Phantomhive y dando vueltas con él en el proceso, mientras exclamaba muy feliz—. __**¡Atrapaste el ramo! ¡Atrapaste el ramo, Ciel! ¡Eso significa que si nos casaremos~! ¿No estás contento?**_

—_**¡Aaaaagh!**__ —Gritaba levemente el pobre Ciel, ya un poco mareado por las varias vueltas que daba con su prometida, abrazándolo de su cuello—. __**¡Elizabeth! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte!**__ —Le dijo con cierto tono severo, una vez pararon sus vueltas._

—_**¡Ay, Ciel! ¡Tú siempre con lo mismo!**__ —Le espetaba la muchacha, haciendo un leve puchero, inflando sus mofletes—. __**¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me digas "Lizzy"?**_

—_**¿¡Y cuántas veces debo decirte que te comportes como se debe en un lugar público!?**__ —La eludió con otra pregunta, aumentando la severidad en su regaño y frunciendo mucho el ceño, apartó su mirada—. __**¡Es en serio! ¡Uno no puede estar tranquilo, contigo corriendo y gritando siempre!**_

_Al notar el silencio que reinó unos segundos luego de darle ese regaño, se giró extrañado. Pero el rostro del pequeño demonio palideció, al notar que los ojos de la muchacha se encontraban húmedos, amenazando con un posible "ataque de llanto descontrolado". Ciel comenzó a hacer leves movimientos con sus manos, que temblaban de los nervios y con voz suplicante, le decía que por lo que más quisiera no llorara._

—"_**sniff"… ¿por qué me gritas así, Ciel? ¿Por qué ya no me dices "Lizzy" como antes?**__ —Preguntaba con voz temblorosa la rubiecita, con auténtica tristeza reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos verdes—. __**¿Es que ya no me quieres, Ciel? ¿Me odias y por eso me gritas? "Sniff"**_

_Al escuchar esa pregunta salir de la boca de su prometida, Ciel sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. ¿De dónde había sacado eso la Middleford? Era cierto que ya no le decía "Lizzy" luego de mucho tiempo. Que le gritaba así de molesto cuando lo sacaba de sus cabales. ¿Pero no quererla? ¿Odiarla? __**¡Eso nunca!**__ Ella era su querida prima y prometida; los buenos (algo atolondrados, pero buenos) momentos que había pasado junto a ella, así como los constantes esfuerzos de la pequeña Middleford para animarlo y devolverle su sonrisa, eran tan indescriptiblemente memorables y cálidos, que ni aunque hubiera renacido como demonio podría olvidarlos. Es cierto que el haberse enterado de la "habilidad oculta" de su prima y prometida con las espadas, en "aquella"* ocasión lo había dejado desconcertado, pero tampoco quería decir que la hubiera dejado de ver como la hermosa y alegre chica que era._

_Pero ahora con la rubiecita sollozando a todo pulmón y con lágrimas descendiendo cual cascadas por sus mejillas, ¿cómo podría calmarla y qué palabras podría usar para decirle que no era cierto lo que ella pensaba? El decirle que su temperamento se había hecho más "duro", porque ahora era un demonio, no era precisamente una respuesta tranquilizante, ya que los únicos que sabían que tanto Ciel (como Sebastián) eran demonios, eran Juliano, Isaura (ésta recién lo había descubierto, aunque como el primer demonio que conoció fue Demian, lo había tomado serena), el padre de Juliano (que era el pastor de la iglesia, el mismo que los casó) y los sirvientes del pequeño conde._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ciel Phantomhive no sabía qué hacer, mirando con auténtica desesperación a su prometida llorar desconsolada. Algunos de los presentes en el jardín miraban con reproche al pequeño conde, mientras que otras susurraban entre sí cosas como: __**«Pero que vergüenza de parte del conde Phantomhive, hacer llorar de esa forma a una dama»**__, __**«Esto ya había pasado antes, durante la inauguración de la presa**»**__ y otras como: __**«¿De la misma forma en que la hizo llorar así, tendrá los pantalones para disculparse como buen caballero?»**__. El rostro de Ciel se ensombreció levemente, no por estar enojado sino por sentirse culpable y algo triste, (aunque disimulaba bien, con esa máscara de orgullo suya), de no saber cómo enmendar esa situación. Pero repentinamente y llegando a socorrer al pequeño demonio, Demian posicionado unos metros detrás de la sollozante Elizabeth, tiró (con gran precisión que podía igualar a la de Sebastián, aún con su condición médica) el ramito de rosas monocromáticas en dirección a Ciel. Ésta vez logró atajarlo correctamente con sus manos, mirando al mayordomo blanco muy extrañado, pero éste le hizo unas curiosas señas. Señalaba primero al mismo Ciel, luego el ramo de flores, para luego señalar a Lizzy y por último hacía un movimiento con su brazo, similar a colocar algo sobre su cabello negro. Demian hizo esas señas repetidas veces, hasta que Ciel por fin pudo captar el mensaje y con algo de dudas, esperando que el plan del Michaelis menor funcionara, hizo lo que le indicó._

_Ciel soltó un suspiro, retirando una de las hermosas rosas blancas del ramo monocromático y, (para sorpresa de los presentes y aún más de Lizzy), la colocó con dulzura entre los cabellos rubios de la pequeña Middleford. Lizzy dio un respingo, parando de llorar aunque todavía conservando pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa._

—_**¿Ci-Ciel…?**__ —Preguntó entrecortadamente Elizabeth, pero no pudo acabar ya que el pequeño Phantomhive posó suavemente uno de sus dedos enguantados (para ocultar sus uñitas negras de demonio) sobre sus labios._

—_**Señorita, le ruego que me perdone**__ —hablaba el muchacho, con auténtico arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro—. __**No quise hacerla llorar así. Nunca vuelva a pensar que ya no la quiero y mucho menos que la odio, ya que eso nunca va a suceder**__ —hizo un gran hincapié en el "nunca", para luego acariciar con ternura una de las mejillas de ella, retirando los rastros de lágrimas de éstas, añadiendo con sonrisa serena—. __**Y no vuelva a llorar, que una hermosa dama como usted no debería ensuciar sus ojos con lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo… Lizzy?**_

_Con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas a causa de la caricia recibida, la aludida dio un leve respingo mirando fijamente el ojo azul zafiro del muchacho. En completo silencio; el cual causaba que los presentes esperaran su respuesta expectantes, hasta Ciel se encontraba nervioso y esperando que la muchacha aceptara sus disculpas, (aunque disimulaba perfectamente). Finalmente y luego de una demora de 5 segundos —que pareció una eternidad— una sonrisa radiante adornó el rostro de Elizabeth._

—_**Ciel… me alegra mucho… saber que no me odias y… ¡por fin me dijiste "Lizzy"!**__ —Exclamó emocionada la pequeña, lanzándose a abrazar nuevamente a su pequeño prometido, en lo que lágrimas (ahora de felicidad) rodaban por sus mejillas—. __**¡Me alegra mucho, Ciel~!**_

_El ambiente se llenó de varios aplausos, al igual que de algunos suspiros enternecidos, así como de algunos silbidos pícaros, (los segundos de parte de los invitados más bromistas, Juliano incluido), lo cual provocó que el pequeño demonio solo se sonrojara de sobremanera y apartara su mirada, tratando de contrarrestar su rubor con su máscara facial de orgullo, sin éxito alguno. En medio de los aplausos, Ciel le envió una mirada a Demian y (aunque luciera serio), hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento de cabeza._

—_**«Demian… te lo… agradezco»**__ —habló mentalmente el pequeño demonio, dejando de lado su orgullo para agradecerle esa inmensa ayuda._

_Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el semblante de Demian, posando una mano sobre su pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza—. __**«No tiene que agradecer, Ciel-sama~»**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una pequeña risa divertida, de parte de Sebastián, sacó al pequeño demonio de su tierno recuerdo. El mayordomo no había podido evitar reír por la expresión anterior de su joven amo, que miraba el ramo fijamente como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo y con una leve, pero auténtica sonrisa. Ciel al salir de su estado "embelesado", frunció levemente su ceño y le preguntó, con su típico tono orgulloso:

—¿Qué con esa ridícula sonrisa?

—Nada, nada en realidad —respondía el oji-carmesí, agitando una de sus manos de lado a lado—. Es solo que… se veía realmente adorable mirando fijamente el ramo de flores… como todo un jovencito enamorado, Bocchan~

Sebastián no se inmutó por la fulminante mirada que recibió del muchacho, su sonrisa más bien se ensanchó—. ¡No seas ridículo, Sebastián! —Le exclamó Ciel, frunciendo su ceño—. Además los demonios no se enamoran…

_¿Oh acaso… sí lo hacían?_

Sebastián se alzó de hombros, conservando su típica sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí, tal vez no~

Y allí iba otra vez el mayordomo, con otra de sus frases que solo servían para confundir. Ciel bufó con fastidio y decidiendo ignorar a Sebastián por el resto del trayecto a la mansión, se acercó a la ventana, posando el mentón sobre su palma derecha, mirando el exterior por el ventanal del carruaje. El cielo se encontraba teñido de un color naranja intenso, debido a que el sol en ese momento iba ocultándose, por lo que poco a poco el paisaje rebosante de árboles iba oscureciéndose. Cerró su único ojo visible, (que el parche no cubría), en un intento por descansar un poco por el resto del viaje de regreso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En lo que su respectivo carruaje iba en marcha hacia su hogar, Juliano se encargaba de entretener a su recién casada esposa contándole historias, (algunas más divertidas que otras), acerca de los sirvientes que había en la mansión Rosenight; a los cuales de forma similar a Demian, no veía como simple servidumbre, sino como parte de su familia y buenos amigos. En lo que Isaura escuchaba a su marido hablar, Demian miraba sereno por la ventana, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos —a fin de cuentas por más sumiso que fuera, seguía siendo un demonio y por tanto era difícil incluso para su amo el saber qué pensaba— con sus ojos oscuros observando (aunque sin observar realmente) el lago de aguas tan claras que parecían brillar cual cristal, que se apreciaba unos metros al lado del camino que recorría el carruaje. El gran danés de los Rosenight yacía acostado en el suelo del carruaje, igual de sereno que el mayordomo; aunque en un momento alzó su mirada y olfateó unos segundos el aire, como comprobando con su olfato que todo estuviera bien. Al confirmarlo, volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre sus patas, acostándose y descansando.

Isaura pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza del can, sonriendo por la suavidad del pelaje de Duke y serenidad con que éste aceptó el gesto de cariño—. Duke es un perro muy hermoso~

—Je, je, que bueno que pienses eso, querida —habló Juliano, sonriéndole—. Porque ahora será tu mascota y amigo por igual. También tendrás la compañía de Demian~

—Así es —asintió el mayordomo blanco, una vez salió de sus pensamientos.

—Aunque… también tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarlo de vez en cuando —sentenció Juliano, cruzándose de brazos. Añadiendo, con sonrisa traviesilla—. Ya sabes lo frágil que es el pequeño Demi~

El mayordomo se giró abruptamente hacia el moreno, reclamándole con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. ¡Amo! ¡No diga eso, por favor!

Ante lo ciertamente adorable que se veía el peli-negro de esa forma, así como gracioso, Juliano no pudo evitar el soltar leves risas, las cuales inundaron todo el carruaje y de las cuales Isaura, e incluso el mismo Demian se contagiaron. Oh sí, definitivamente el actual cabeza de la familia Rosenight, sabía cómo brindar alegría y provocar que los demás a su alrededor se embargaran de ella. Puede que el que fuera muy "vivaz" le resultara un poco irritante a Ciel Phantomhive en ocasiones, pero ni él podía negar que la presencia de Juliano Rosenight brindaba cierta calidez a cualquier reunión o fiesta; pero la razón de que el pequeño conde y el moreno se llevaran tan bien, es porque ya se conocían, incluso desde antes que Ciel renaciera como demonio. ¿Que desde cuándo? Pues incluso antes de que Ciel hiciera el contrato con Sebastián; para ser más específicos, cuando el padre del actual conde Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive, estaba vivo. Así es, la familia Rosenight tenía conexiones con la familia Phantomhive desde ese entonces, tanto de negocios como de amistad, ya que Juliano y Vincent habían sido muy buenos amigos de jóvenes, desde que Vincent contrajo matrimonio con Rachel, hasta incluso cuando el pequeño Ciel nació.

Pero ciertamente, cuando a Juliano le llegaron las noticias del incendio de la mansión Phantomhive, así como de las muertes de sus queridos amigos Vincent y Rachel, al igual que la desaparición del pequeño Ciel, un inmenso pesar lo invadió por mucho tiempo, sobre todo desde que asistió al funeral. Aunque esa herida nunca sanó por completo, un pequeño vendaje "neutral" cubrió dicha herida al saber que Ciel había reaparecido; pero lo "neutral" fue porque a pesar de que el muchachito volvió, lo había hecho junto a cierto mayordomo vestido de negro. Eso le dio mala espina a Juliano, no porque Sebastián le pareciera malo —aunque la forma de hablar y algunas acciones inusuales del mayordomo resultaran neutrales o sospechosas— sino porque el ya sabía que era un demonio y el saber que el querido hijo de tus mejores amigos hizo un pacto con un demonio, no era precisamente algo para calmarse. Debido a que él ya tenía a Demian como mayordomo, fue que el Rosenight descubrió que se trataba del hermano-gemelo mayor de su sirviente, pero Juliano y él no tenían contrato alguno, cosa que hacía ver al mayordomo blanco como un demonio-mayordomo que solo estaba con la familia Rosenight (incluso antes de que Juliano naciera) por mera lealtad y no por interés en devorar el alma de nadie.

El moreno soltó un suspiro largo, melancólico y nostálgico a la vez, provocando una cosa que no le gustaba hacer, detener las risas alegres de los presentes en el carruaje. Los ojos amatistas del hombre habían perdido un poco de su jovial brillo, por lo que su esposa y su mayordomo lo vieron extrañados, al igual que preocupados. Incluso Duke, al ser capaz de percibir la melancolía de su amo, alzó su cabecita y miró fijamente al moreno, con preocupación.

—Amo Juliano… —comenzó a hablar Demian.

—¿Está todo bien? —Acabó Isaura la oración.

El moreno dio un leve respingo, al parecer saliendo de algún recuerdo, alzando la vista y sonriendo levemente. Para algo de tranquilidad de la mujer y el demonio, el brillo perdido de sus ojos fue regresando de a poco.

—No es nada, es que… —Juliano duró unos segundos en silencio, cuando finalizó cerrando sus ojos y diciendo con su usual sonrisa vivaz—. ¡Bah! No es nada, tranquilos~

"_Es que… desearía que Vincent y Rachel hubieran podido estar en nuestra boda…"_

Isaura pareció calmarse un poco, por lo que plantó un dulce besito en la mejilla de su esposo, el cual el hombre recibió sonriendo con calma y el cual correspondió poco después, pero en los labios de su mujer. Con un beso dulce, no tan apasionado como el de la iglesia, pero sí muy cariñoso y el cual duró poco, (ya que estaban reservando el "amor" para cuando llegaran a su hogar). Demian sonrió feliz de ver que su amo ya hubiera dejado de lado, (aunque sea por ahora), el claro sentimiento de tristeza que lo invadió hace poco. Aún con su condición delicada de salud, Demian no dejaba de ser un demonio y por ello le era fácil percibir los sentimientos de su señor, en ese momento le pudo sentir tristeza, de forma similar a Duke, éste último igual pareció feliz de que su amo ya estuviera más animado. El mayordomo posó su nuca sobre una mano, mirando nuevamente por la ventana y notando que a lo lejos, la figura imponente de una mansión se alzaba poco a poco en el horizonte a medida que el carruaje se acercaba. La mansión Rosenight constaba de una enorme edificación, de paredes hechas de mármol grisáceo-blanquecino, con algunas piedras pintadas de un color púrpura claro y que servían de adorno. Era un diseño simple, pero bonito y acogedor a la vez, tanto por fuera como por dentro. A sus alrededores era rodeada por un realmente extenso, (y cuando se decía extenso era a lo máximo de la palabra), totalmente verde y rebosante de arbustos, árboles y mucha vegetación.

Eso era debido a que la familia Rosenight, además de ser una de las familias encargadas de cuidar y ayudar a la reina, eran amantes de la naturaleza desde generaciones, por lo que también se encargaban de negocios de protección al ambiente y a los animales. Un buen ejemplo de ello, era que en una de las zonas del inmenso jardín, manejaban un inmenso santuario —llamado _**«Gignentia: WILDLIFE»— **_el cual se encargaba de acoger y proteger a los animales en peligro de extinción, incluyéndose más tarde animales carecientes de hogar (callejeros o abandonados), una vez Demian y Juliano habían ganado una _«Autorización real»,_ aunque no hubo mucho esfuerzo en lograr obtenerla, ya que la reina Victoria estaba completamente de acuerdo en ayudar a las pobres y desamparadas criaturas, por lo que quiso dar su granito de arena con dicho permiso.

Una vez el carruaje ya avanzaba por el camino entre el jardín (o mejor dicho bosque) de la mansión Rosenight, Isaura miró por la ventana, sonriendo con asombro. No era la primera vez que venía a la mansión de su ahora esposo, pero no importaba cuántas veces mirara la extensa vegetación de la mansión, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo en las puertas de la mansión; Demian fue el primero en bajar del carruaje, para luego sostener la puerta de ésta, le tendió una mano a Isaura para ayudarla a bajar, aunque luego tuvo que volver a entrar. ¿La razón? Para ayudar a su amo Juliano a hacer bajar a un dormido Duke del carruaje, costo un poco, pero a la final pudieron posarlo (aún en los brazos de Morfeo) en el suelo. Seguidamente, Demian le indicó al conductor del carruaje la dirección en donde quedaban los establos de caballos, (para que no se confundiera con los establos de animales exóticos).

El conductor del carruaje era sorprendentemente joven, un niño de unos 12 años cuando mucho. Su piel era clara; su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un hermoso color miel. Aunque cualquiera pensaría por su apariencia que era un muchachito adorable, lo cierto era que su extremadamente serio rostro —puede que igual o incluso mayor que el del mismo Ciel— le daba una apariencia de ser alguien fuerte. En ese momento vestía con un guardapolvo color café, que cubría por completo el resto de su ropa, (y que le quedaba algo grande, a decir verdad) dejando solo al descubierto sus botas de un tono café más oscuro y sus guantes de cuero del mismo color_. «Hayato Daisuke»_ era su nombre, del cual estaba muy orgulloso y si alguien se atrevía a ridiculizarlo, o manipularlo con apodos ridículos… es seguro que ese alguien se ganaría un boleto directo al hospital.

—Muy buen trabajo hoy con el carruaje —le felicitaba el mayordomo blanco, con sonrisa dulce—. Ahora no vayas a olvidar que el establo de los caballos es el primero de la derecha, ¿de acuerdo, Dai-kun~?

¡Ay, madre! Ya lo había dicho el inocente Demian. Un apodo que recortaba el nombre, que Daisuke llevaba con tanto orgullo. Una gran vena palpitante apareció en la frente del joven, girándose de forma peligrosamente lenta hacia el mayordomo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de éste. ¡Ay, madre! Demian ya recordó, desgraciadamente el apodo de cariño que él y su amo Juliano le tenían a Daisuke se le había escapado, por lo que con resignación se acercó al carruaje (estando cerca y a la altura del niño) sacó una pequeña venda blanca del bolsillo de su frac y con ella se vendó los ojos, viéndose chistoso y dramáticamente comportándose como alguien que está a punto de ser arroyado por un tren.

—Hazlo… estoy listo… —habló Demian, con tono resignado y provocando que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la cabeza del muchacho que le miraba.

Daisuke solo suspiró con su ceño fruncido, sujetándole el rostro con sus manos y segundos después, el muchacho chocó fuertemente su frente con la frente de Demian, provocando que se escuchara un fuerte sonido seco, (como dos cocos golpeándose) al igual que un gran punto rojo (a causa del golpe) quedara grabado en la frente del peli-negro. Al igual que provocó que Isaura se llevara las manos a la boca, por el asombro y preocupación, pero al sentir una de las manos de su esposo sobre su hombro y al girarse a verlo, la sonrisa que éste le mandaba le decía: _«Descuida, querida. No te preocupes»_, por lo que ella asintió y volvió a ver hacia los dos sirvientes. Daisuke soltó el rostro del mayordomo y se cruzó de brazos, al parecer ya más calmado.

—Listo —sentenció el niño, con voz firme, pero serena—. Ya puedes quitarte esa ridícula venda, Demian-san.

El mayordomo inmediatamente se retiró la venda de su rostro, descubriendo sus ojos oscuros nuevamente y sin siquiera una lágrima de dolor en estos, (debido a que bien podía aguantar el dolor más que un humano normal, por ser demonio), sonriéndole al muchacho, aún con cariño.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Daisuke-kun~?

El muchacho nuevamente frunció el ceño, pero no por enojo de que se dirigiera a el por el "kun", (ya que no había recortado su nombre ni nada parecido), sino por fastidio a causa de ver que el mayordomo siguiera con esa (al parecer imborrable) sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Es que acaso no percibía el dolor o qué? Pero Daisuke solo asintió en respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia el frente de los caballos y sujetando las riendas del corcel del frente, comenzando a dirigirlos hacia el establo para que descansaran. Una vez el pequeño ya estaba alejado de la entrada de la mansión, siendo observado serenamente por Demian, repentinamente Juliano le dijo en un grito para que lo escuchara, con su usual sonrisa burlona.

—**¡Recuerda, **_**Dai-kun**_**~! ¡Primer establo a la derecha, **_**Dai-kun**_**~! ¡No te confundas ésta vez, **_**Dai-kun**_**~!**

El Rosenight en sus gritos hacía un claro hincapié en todos los "Dai-kun" que gritaba, con el sencillo objetivo de hacer enojar al muchacho castaño. Un segundo y aún mayor escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Demian, se giró abruptamente hacia su amo, mirándolo como si se tratara de alguien que se dirigía a la horca, para luego girarse de la misma forma hacia Daisuke, (solo que mirándolo con sumo nerviosismo ligado a miedo, como cuando su hermano Sebastián quiso "jugar" con él). Pero para sorpresa (y alivio) del mayordomo, el muchacho no se giró para golpear al Rosenight; más su enojo por las burlas de éste no pasó desapercibido, ya que daba grandes zancadas durante sus pasos, así como con varias venas palpitantes apareciendo en su nuca. Solamente alzó uno de sus pequeños brazos, con el pulgar en alto para hacerle saber a Juliano que lo había escuchado; a lo que un aliviado Demian suspiró, así como un divertido Juliano sonrió.

Repentinamente amo y mayordomo se sobresaltaron, al escuchar a la mujer del primero lanzar un agudo grito. Al girarse y preguntarle alarmados qué sucedía, ella señaló con brillo en los ojos hacia una zona del jardín y al girarse, ambos pudieron ver a los causantes de la sorpresa de la mujer: un trío de ciervos, con curioso pelaje blanco cual nieve, al igual que serenos y amables ojos cafés. Dicha familia era conformada por una hembra, un macho (el cual poseía una cornamenta afilada, pero bella de color similar a plata) y un pequeño cervatillo, en cuyo lomito se apreciaban bien unas manchitas plateadas. Era bien conocido por Juliano el enorme amor de la Chamber por los ciervos, ¿y cómo no tenerles ese amor? Esos animalitos son tan… tan tiernos~ y digamos que ver ciervos blancos era algo sorprendente y curioso; también era conocido que verlos daba buena suerte y felicidad. Cuando la luz de la luna impactaba en el pelaje blanco de dichos animales, daba la impresión de que fueran criaturas místicas, por lo resplandeciente que lucía; casi como si no fueran de éste mundo.

—Ah, sí~ —Juliano se llevó unos dedos a la boca, soltando un leve pero audible silbido, en lo que se colocaba de cuclillas.

Los ciervos mayores alzaron sus orejitas unos segundos, agitándolas levemente y, luego de unos segundos, comenzaron acercarse poco a poco al hombre. Finalmente la hembra se dejó acariciar por Juliano, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia o dar señales de temor. Aun acariciando la cabeza de la cierva con su mano derecha, el Rosenight se giró sonriendo divertido de la cara "hechizada" de su esposa —rodeada de cristalitos, de forma similar a su hermano mayor Aleister, al igual que sus ojitos adquirían tierno brillo— haciéndoles leves señas con su mano izquierda. La mujer salió de su "encanto" al captar los gestos de su marido, aunque dudó unos instantes (por pensar que los animalitos se asustarían) decidió acercarse poco a poco. Para demostrarles a sus "amigos" que Isaura no representaba amenaza alguna, el Rosenight extendió una mano hacia el ciervo macho, posándola en la frente de éste y otra hacia su esposa, la cual ésta sujetó con timidez.

El Rosenight cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa serena adornando su rostro y diciendo en voz baja—. Eso es… déjenme compartir mi confianza, mi paz con ustedes~

Susurradas esas palabras volvió a abrir sus ojos amatistas, los cuales parecieron emitir un resplandor purpúreo aun mayor. Retiró sus manos lentamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus dobladas rodillas y dicho resplandor en sus ojos se esfumó. Miró al ciervo macho, luego a su esposa y sonrió con confianza. Isaura y el animal se miraron a los ojos, cuando finalmente el ciervo se acercó a la mujer y, ésta a su vez, acercó una de sus manos a la frente del animal. Una encantadora y tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, al sentir que finalmente estaba acariciando a su animal favorito desde niña. Juliano también sonreía, acariciando a la pequeña cría de ambos ciervos.

—Demian y yo tenemos un buen vínculo con "Yuki" y "Ginebashu"*** —comenzó a hablar Juliano, refiriéndose a los ciervos adultos—. Los salvamos de unos individuos, que cazaban en terreno protegido. Además de decir que su especie actualmente corre riesgo de extinción…

—N-no es posible —dijo Isaura incrédula, escuchando el relato de su marido.

—Ginebashu quedó gravemente herido, debido a que protegió a Yuki en todo momento… —Juliano no evitó sonreír levemente conmovido, al recordar ese momento. Era increíble como los animales tenían tanto parecido con los humanos, respecto al amor por los seres queridos hasta el punto de protegerlos—. Por suerte Demian y Dai-kun estaban cerca en ese momento, se encargaron de llevar a esos individuos a la justicia (aunque Dai-kun se excedió un poco, teniendo que mandarlos antes al hospital que a la policía, jeje~) y luego de traer a ambos ciervos a nuestros terrenos.

Al contar lo último, una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca del hombre de dorados cabellos. Isaura al escuchar eso se sorprendió —no por el hecho de que el muchachito, llamado Daisuke, se encargara de llevar a varios sujetos al hospital; sino de escuchar que lograra cooperar con el mayordomo blanco— giró su mirada, pero se sorprendió al notar que el nombrado mayordomo ya no estaba presente allí. Y eso se debía a que el Michaelis de ojos negros ya estaba dentro de la mansión, encargándose de arreglar la habitación de su amo (ya que el día de la boda no pudo arreglar dicha cama en la mañana, debido a que Juliano le había pedido que se tomara un buen descanso; al haberse esforzado mucho en la preparación de la boda).

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Demian se encargó día y noche de cuidar de ambos ciervos, vendar sus heridas y ayudarles a comer. Eso sumado a sus tareas de mayordomo ya era mucho esfuerzo para él, aún siendo demonio era duro para su condición física…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El demonio de ojos oscuros se encontraba en el interior de una habitación, de paredes adornadas de un relajante color celeste. Sus enguantadas manos acomodaban las sábanas color crema de la enorme cama, sin dejar un solo espacio desarreglado; para luego encargarse de presionar las almohadas blancas. Para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien cómodas, miró a todos los lados de la habitación, como para afirmar que nadie lo espiaba y finalmente, viéndose absolutamente tierno, pego su rostro a la primera almohadita, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de percibir esa sensación llamada "comodidad" que los humanos sentían. La verdad resultaba curioso, no había nada de incomodidad y tener su rostro así de pegado en la suave almohada, resultaba relajante. Separó el acolchado objeto de su rostro, descubriendo una adorable sonrisa dibujada en éste.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Hubo ocasiones en que tanto esfuerzo le provocó a Demian un ataque. No como a nosotros los humanos, ya que él se mantenía consciente en todo momento. Escupía sangre de su boca, a veces en cantidades realmente alarmantes. Los demás sirvientes de la mansión y hasta yo le decíamos que debía descansar… pero… Demian a veces resultaba ser tan terco que se negaba, continuando con el cuidado de los ciervos. Supongo que eso se debía, aún siendo un demonio a su naturaleza amable~…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una vez acabó de arreglar todo, se retiró de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, de paredes de color ámbar cual oro de la mansión. Una que otra mesita que había en los pasillos, era adornada por un florero en el que reposaban las representativas rosas negras de la familia Rosenight. Miró fijamente las oscuras flores, con sus igual de oscuros ojos por varios segundos. Tan solo el ver dicha y extravagante flor, le traía varios recuerdos de los anteriores cabezas del clan Rosenight a los que fielmente sirvió desde que podía recordar, conservando siempre su aparente apariencia de joven hombre. Podía recordar claramente el momento en que conocía a su actual amo, desde que éste era un chiquillo enérgico y extrovertido, al que le encantaba (literalmente) trepar y saltar en los árboles; corretear por los jardines de la mansión y sobretodo gastarles bromitas a sus parientes y sirvientes, repletas siempre de sano buen humor; siendo Demian el blanco principal del 90% de las bromas que su entonces pequeño amo gastaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Para que Demian no se sobre-esforzara, los demás sirvientes y hasta tu servidor comenzaron a turnarse para cuidar de los ciervos. Demian en un principio se negó, diciendo que era su deber como mayordomo encargarse solo de atenderlos, pero… finalmente Dai-kun y su infalible "técnica coco contra coco" lo convencieron de aceptar la ayuda, je, je~…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al recordar una de las tantas bromas, que incluía miel, varias plumitas blancas, un cono de helado y un guantecito rojo; si mal no recordaba, el pequeño Juliano había titulado dicha broma como: _**«Operación: Demian, el pollito demoníaco».**_ A su mente le llegó una imagen de sí mismo, cubierto de la pegajosa miel y de las blancas plumitas, con el infaltable guante rojizo sobre su cabeza y el cono de helado pegado a su boca. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una discreta risita divertida, de verdad que debía admitir que su señor era muy "creativo" con sus bromas en su juventud, aunque agradecía inmensamente que la adultez y responsabilidad en volverse la cabeza de la familia, le hubiera hecho reducir considerablemente las bromas que hacía.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Durante el tiempo en que cuidaba (ahora con ayuda) de los ciervos, Demian decidió ponerles un nombre a ambos: a la hembra le puso Yuki, por su piel ser blanca como la nieve~ y al macho le puso Ginebashu, por su cornamenta ser similar a la plata y también porque su pelaje parecía nieve~ Finalmente y luego de varias semanas, los ciervos lograron recuperarse totalmente; todos estábamos muy felices, Demian sobretodo~ aunque… debo decir que se sintió algo triste por tener que despedirse de ellos, cuando llegó el momento de liberarlos en el bosque…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Ji, ji, ji~ veo que ya regresaste, Demian… —llamó una voz dulce y femenina, a espaldas del mayordomo, el cual tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, nostálgicos, al estar recordando.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Estuvo algo deprimido cuando ellos se habían marchado ya al bosque. Aunque seguía cumpliendo sus labores de mayordomo, igual de eficiente, se le notaba el pesar… así que se me ocurrió una idea, para intentar animarlo~…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Ehm… ¿Demian…? —Volvió a insistir la voz, con cierto deje de preocupación, pero el mayordomo estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no escuchaba que lo llamaban.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"… _Luego de largo rato de insistirle en que se tomara un descanso de sus deberes, logré convencerlo de que me acompañara a pasear, por los jardines de los alrededores de la mansión familiar. Como lo relajan los cantos de los pájaros, mi idea funcionó~ aunque… no contaba con que Demian se durmiera, o bueno, no sé si los demonios duermen, pero eso parecía, je, je. En fin… al darme cuenta de algo, sonreí emocionado y desperté a Demian, (zarandeándolo con algo de fuerza, por mi emoción). Él algo desconcertado y soñoliento al despertarse, me miró y yo le señalé en dirección a un claro oculto en él jardín… dios… como desearía que hubieras visto la expresión que puso él, al ver a Yuki y Ginebashu de nuevo… pero… ésta vez acompañados de un pequeño cervatillo~ Demian estaba muy emocionado, al final optó por ponerle "Snow-ball"*(4) al animalito~"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**¡DEMIAN!** —Gritó ya preocupada la voz femenina, logrando en ésta ocasión sacar al mayordomo de sus recuerdos, el cual reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

Se trataba de la señorita Yasashi, una de las mucamas de la mansión y que más tiempo llevaba sirviendo allí, desde que era joven, siendo la administradora de los Rosenight. Era una ancianita bajita, algo gordita y sumamente adorable. De ojos rasgados (estilo asiático) y cabellos grisáceos, peinados a modo de cebollita; colgando en su cuello levaba unos lentes, pequeños y redondos, con un colgante fino y plateado. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, con un delantal blanco, el cual hacía juego con un gorrito blanco, similar a un pañuelito. Calzaba unas zapatillas cafés. Era de origen asiático, proveniente de japón. El mayordomo se giró, disculpándose por no responder antes, sonriendo con amabilidad dispuesto a saludar a la adorable abuelita con un: _«Buenas noches, Yasashi-san»_, pero se inmutó y duró un rato en silencio, al descubrir que la señorita no le hablaba a él, sino al florero de porcelana blanca y de rosas negras, confundiéndolos (terriblemente) con el frack blanco y los cabellos azabaches del mayordomo.

—¡Ay, Demian! Dime, ¿cómo estuvo la boda? ¿Quién fue la afortunada que atrapó el ramo? ¿Dukecito se portó bien? ¿Juliano-sama no exageró al momento del «_Puede besar a la novia_»? —Interrogaba ilusión y ansiedad la viejita, aun dirigiéndose erróneamente al jarroncito, moviendo sus frágiles y blancas manos, intentando encontrar y tener algún tacto con el mayordomo. Finalmente acabó rozando los pétalos negros varios centímetros bajo suyo, por la baja estatura de la mesita. Yasashi abrió la boca, con desconcierto, añadiendo—. ¡Oh, Demian, querido! Pero que bajito estás, ¿seguro que esas medicinas que te da "_Kailan_" te aportan los nutrientes necesarios para tu crecimiento?

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca del mayordomo, mirando con cierta ternura a la ancianita. Se acercó a ella, diciéndole con amabilidad que se encontraba atrás de ella, girándola con suavidad y colocándole los redondos lentecitos frente a sus ojos rasgados. La mujer abrió y cerró sus ojos repetidamente, (mostrando el relajante color azul hielo de éstos), hasta que finalmente su vista borrosa se aclaró y sonriendo dijo _«¡Ah! Aquí estás, Demian. Ya regresaste a tu altura de siempre, querido muchacho, jo, jo~»._ Demian rió levemente, asintiendo y comenzando a responder a las preguntas que la mujer había hecho. La mujer abrió sus ojitos asiáticos en señal de sorpresa, para luego reír levemente de ternura al escuchar que había sido el pequeño (y adorable~) del conde Phantomhive quien atrapó el ramo.

Pocos minutos después, ya en el recibidor de finas paredes bien cuidadas, de suelo ambarino y bien pulido, los sirvientes de la mansión, ordenados en fila y esperando en silencio, expectantes, a que los recién casados cruzaran la puerta de caoba. Entre ellos se encontraban Demian, Yasashi y el pequeño Daisuke, éste último ya cambiado de su ropa de montar a su ropa tradicional: una camisa manga larga blanca, debajo de un chalequito negro, junto a un simpático corbatín negro. Llevaba pantalones también negros y mocasines oscuros. Esos atuendos lo hacían parecer un pequeño (y adorable~) mesero. Finalmente la pareja entró, Juliano miró con una desconcertante expresión severa a la servidumbre de la mansión; siendo visto por una igual de extrañada Isaura, quien miraba a su marido preguntándose si miraba a los sirvientes así por estar molesto, aunque ese no fuera el estilo del Rosenight. Cruzándose de brazos, en completo silencio repasó con su mirada amatista a sus sirvientes y sirvientas.

Comenzando con la descripción de la fila de personas, de izquierda a derecha, se iniciaba con un par de hermanos gemelos, un chico y una chica, aparentemente jóvenes como de 17 años.

Iniciando con la chica, su nombre era Kailan Stellar. Ella era la ama de llaves, siendo la segunda a cargo de la servidumbre, (después de Demian), a pesar de su joven apariencia —también se encargaba de brindarle "medicinas especiales" al mayordomo, las cuales le ayudaban con sus problemas de salud, aunque lamentablemente no eran una cura permanente; pero aunque sea ayudaban un poco— era de piel clara y cabellos de color rubio crema, con un gran mechoncito atado a un costado de su cabeza y un par de grandes clinejas, cayendo a cada lado de su rostro. Llevaba puesto un simple conjunto de camisa (con algunos bordados beiges) y pantalón corto, ambos color blanco y calzaba zapatillas beiges. También llevaba puesta una especie de capa/bufanda, color turquesa mayormente y plateado en los bordes, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía varios brazaletes multicolores en sus muñecas. Poseía dos pequeñas perforaciones en cada una de sus orejas y un lunarcito en su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos que eran de color lila claro, despedían un brillo de alegría que combinaba con su sonrisa, por ver por fin a su amo volviendo de la boda y acompañado de la hermosa Isaura. Ahora con la descripción del chico, llamado Kirios Stellar, era bastante parecido a su hermana menor por su piel clara y cabello rubio crema. Solo que se diferenciaba por su cabello que iba peinado hacia abajo y sin ninguna clineja, por el frente tenía un gran mechón caído, que le cubría su ojo derecho. El ojo izquierdo y único visible era de un color gris oscuro, poseía un lunar debajo de éste. Iba vestido con un atuendo que literalmente hacía juego con el de su gemela. Constaba de camisa (con detalles beiges) y pantalón largo, ambos blancos. Encima llevaba una levita turquesa, con plateado en los bordes y calzaba botas beiges, que hacían juego con los guantes que llevaba en sus manos. A diferencia de su hermana lucía muy serio y sereno, casi como si fueran totalmente opuestos.

Al lado de los gemelos Stellar, se encontraba un hombre que rondaba los 30 años. Sus curiosos rasgos físicos, como su piel color canela, ojos café oscuro, cabellos negros y algo cortos, así como los vellos de su mentón, daban la idea de que era extranjero; así era de hecho ya que provenía de Venezuela. Su indumentaria era sencilla: la parte superior de su cuerpo únicamente era cubierta por un poncho marrón oscuro, con bordados color arena y verde oscuro (y que cubría por completo cualquier cosa que tuviera de torso para arriba); el resto de su atuendo constaba de pantalones anchos y grises, y usaba botas de potro negras. Henrique Simón Marvel era su nombre completo; lucía realmente serio, aunque su mirada no reflejaba maldad, más bien… ¿satisfacción? Quizás. Aunque por su orgullo no admitiría que le alegraba que su amo por fin contrajera matrimonio.

Al lado de Henrique estaba la pequeña Blume Gedeihen, de origen Alemán. Siendo la jardinera de la mansión Rosenight y que adoraba (en serio, adoraba) su trabajo en los terrenos del lugar. Era una muchacha de 10 años, de piel clara y ojos ambarinos; cuyo cabello color púrpura oscuro y corto, era cubierto por una pañoleta negra, con bordados blancos similares a hojas. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, que le quedaba ciertamente grande, tanto que le cubría el pantaloncito morado que había debajo. En sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes cafés, sujetaba una hermosa rosa blanca, con curiosas manchas negras en algunos de sus pétalos. A juzgar por las pequeñas manchitas de tierra que tenía en sus mejillas, había trabajado en el jardín antes de venir a recibir a la ahora esposa de su amo. Al lado de ella se encontraba un muchacho de 13 años, sus cabellos eran cortos y grises. Sus ojos eran cafés y llevaba unas gafas redondas frente a éstos. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, junto a un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro. Calzaba zapatos oscuros. Era de origen Italiano y se llamaba Demetrio Salvatore, aunque los demás le decían Trio, para abreviar su (algo difícil de pronunciar) nombre.

Al acabar de mirarlos a todos, Juliano suspiró, frunciendo su ceño y diciendo, con voz grave y algo aterradora—. ¿Por qué tan callados…? ¿Es que acaso no están felices de que…? —En un veloz movimiento, abrazó con uno de sus brazos a Isaura, la cual se sonrojó mucho por la acción de su esposo—. ¿Por fin me casara con la hermosa dama que se robó mi corazón~? ¡Alégrense, que su alocado amo ya no estará falto de amor~~!

Dos de los sirvientes más pequeñitos (es decir Trio y Blume) no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, divertidos del tono cantarín que su señor usó en la última pregunta. Aunque Daisuke solo suspiró, cansado, aunque no pudo hacer un pequeño gesto en sus labios, el cual era una leve y realmente desapercibida media-sonrisa. A la final el propio Rosenight se unió a las risas, para luego plantar un veloz y cariñoso besito en la mejilla de su mujer, la cual se sonrojó nuevamente. Los sirvientes mayores se arrodillaron, diciéndole a Isaura que podía contar con ellos para cualquier cosa, al igual que desde ahora le servirían fielmente, como habían hecho con Juliano desde siempre. La mujer sonrió levemente, a la vez en que asentía. Pero inmediatamente la pequeña Blume se acercó —o mejor dicho fue empujada por Trio y Daisuke, los cuales estaban detrás suyo— a Isaura, aunque solo la miraba con nervios, aun sujetando la flor monocromática entre sus pequeñas manos.

—I-I-Isaura-sama —tartamudeaba de los nervios la pequeña peli-púrpura.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Blume-chan~? —Preguntó con dulzura la mujer, bajando un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de la niña. Se dirigía de esa forma a ella, ya que ya había venido antes a la mansión y se habían agarrado confianza mutua. Y no solo con Blume, sino que se llevaba de maravillas con los demás niños de la mansión.

La niña finalmente cerró sus ojos, armándose de valor y tendiéndole la rosita a la mujer—. T-tenga, Isaura-sama, ¡Trio, Daisuke y yo le deseamos muchas felicidades por su b-boda!

La mujer sonrió con más cariño, aceptando la pequeña y extravagante rosa entre sus manos —la cual parecía ser una pequeña y realmente rara variación de las rosas negras del jardín Rosenight. Y así era de hecho, la cual los tres sirvientitos se habían tomado el tiempo de rastrear por los extensos jardines de la mansión, para dársela como regalo de bodas, digamos que por cada mil rosas negras, había una de esas entre ellas— para luego darles un dulce besito en la frente a cada uno de los pequeños sirvientes y agradecerles por ese regalo tan precioso. A lo cual éstos se sonrojaron levemente, diciendo que no fue nada, Daisuke apartó su mirada al hacerlo, por lo cual se vio super-tierno.

—Bueno, habrá que ponerla en agua, querida —dijo Juliano, tocando suavemente los hombros de su esposa, sonriendo y añadiendo—. ¡Ya sé! Puedes ponerlas en esa hermoso jarrón de porcelana, que está entre los regalos de bodas, ¿te parece~?

La mujer sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo ante la sugerencia del moreno. El jarrón de porcelana (hecho de porcelana celeste, con algunos bordados hermosos similares a ondas de viento plateadas) sin duda sería una ideal opción. De repente y casi como respondiendo a los pensamientos de la mujer, Demian apareció al lado de ellos, sonriendo tranquilamente y sosteniendo entre sus manos el nombrado jarroncito, preguntando amablemente: _«__¿Es éste jarrón, verdad?__»__._ Los pequeños Trio, Blume y Daisuke se sobresaltaron, preguntándole al mayordomo de traje blanco que desde cuándo se encontraba allí, a lo que únicamente rió divertido de las caritas de los sirvientitos. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por las nucas de los adultos, aunque Isaura colocó la pequeña rosa de pétalos blancos y manchas negras en el interior de dicho jarrón, como pensaba, encajaba perfectamente, solo faltaba echarle un poco de agua al interior y todo listo.

—Bueno, si me permiten, lo colocaré en su habitación, Isaura-sama —fue lo que dijo el mayordomo, para luego dar una leve reverencia de cabeza y alejarse por los pasillos, con el extravagante jarroncito en sus manos. Aunque los demás notaron con extrañeza a la pequeña Blume ir detrás de él, aunque seguramente a causa de algo relacionado a la rosa. Una vez ya estaban alejados del resto, Demian miró con una ceja enarcada a la pequeña que iba ahora a su lado—. ¿Blume-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues Demian-san, vine para asegurarme que coloques la cantidad exacta de agua —fue la respuesta de la pequeña jardinerita, notándose extremadamente seria, pero eso a la vez la hacía ver tierna—. No quiero que a ésta rosita, el regalo de Isaura-sama, le pase lo mismo que a "_aquellas_" rosas del jardín, ¿recuerdas?

Demian bajó su mirada levemente, siendo rodeado por un aura azulada de depresión. ¿Cuándo es que la pequeña jardinera iba a entender que el mayordomo blanco nunca había querido "ahogar" a la mitad de las rosas del jardín, al ella pedirle que la ayudara a regarlas? Una vez ya se encontraban en la habitación de los recién casados, en lo que la niña llenaba poco a poco y con extrema seriedad el jarrón con el agua de la regadera de color blanco, a medida que le decía al mayordomo: _«¡Mira, Demian-san, mira! ¡Así es como se hace! ¿Entendido?»,_ Demian suspiró y luego asintió. Al parecer aún faltaba mucho para que ella aceptara que fue sin querer lo anteriormente ocurrido con las rosas. Pero bueno… alzándose de hombros, Demian luego se cruzó de brazos, mirando con extraña seriedad a la pequeña jardinera, diciendo: _«Blume-chan… aún sigues rencorosa conmigo por lo sucedido con esas rosas. El rencor no es bueno, ¿sabes?». _Blume pareció sentir algo de timidez, ver al mayordomo con una expresión así… solo significaba una cosa. Al confirmar sus temores, por la sonrisa traviesa y juguetona que sustituyó la seriedad en el rostro del peli-negro, lo escuchó decir: _«Me temo que tendré que "castigarte"~»_. A velocidad sorprendente para su pequeño tamaño, la niña salió corriendo "aterrada" de la habitación.

Soltando una pequeña carcajada divertida, Demian salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la dirección derecha del pasillo, dirección que no le fue difícil saber que cogió Blume, ya que la pequeña alfombra azulada que había por allí tenía leves zonas desordenadas, que solo se notaban cuando alguien corría. Demian sonrió de nuevo, caminando con gran sigilo gracias a sus poderes demoniacos, y abriendo sin hacer ruido alguno la puerta que daba al jardín verdoso y principal. Una vez miró todos lados, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos oscuros al ver lo bien cuidado que estaba el jardín ese día. Los arbustos perfectamente podados, hasta tener forma exacta de rosas; el césped bien cuidado y más brillante que nunca, al igual que las flores y plantas con sus colores muy vivos y con fragancias que lograba olfatear el mayordomo, incluso a gran distancia. Sin duda Blume estaba mejorando mucho en su trabajo en el jardín. Decidió que una vez la encontrara y la "castigara", luego la felicitaría por su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, oculta en su "infalible" escondite, (que constaba de un arbusto), Blume se notaba chistosamente nerviosa, con sus ojitos muy abiertos, temblando levemente y con sus manitas pegadas a su pecho, en lo que se decía mentalmente: _«Muy bien. Calma, Blume, calma. Demian-san nunca podrá "castigarte" hoy, ya que tu escondite es perfecto. Así que…». _Su cuerpecito se estremeció más, al escuchar un ruido de pasos acercándose, se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, para aguantar su respiración. ¡Dios! ¿Sería Demian? No lo sabía, pero no iba a arriesgarse a salir. Pudo escuchar los pasos cada vez más y más cerca, cerró con nervios sus ojos, rogando porque no supiera que donde ella estaba. Pero… pasaron varios segundos y de pronto los pasos dejaron de escucharse, Blume abrió sus ojitos ambarinos extrañada, esperó un poco más y finalmente decidió asomarse.

—Pero… ¿dónde se metió? —Buscaba con la mirada por todo el jardín al mayordomo, aún sin sacar todo su cuerpo del arbustito ese—. ¿Será que se habrá rendido de buscarme y entrado de nuevo a la mansión? ¡Ja! ¡Sí, eso debe ser! ¡Ya sabía que algún día ese mayordomo no podría con mi astucia de ocultarme! —Al decir eso y muy orgullosa de sí misma, la pequeña comenzó a reírse.

—_¿Sabes, Blume-chan? Has hecho un gran trabajo cuidando el jardín~ _—se escuchó decir a una voz amable a sus espaldas.

—¿Ah, de verdad? —Blume sonrió con ánimo, feliz de notar que sus esfuerzos por fin rendían frutos, respecto a su trabajo en el jardín—. Pues me alegra mucho que pienses eso, Demian-san… —al pronunciar ese nombre, Blume salió del arbusto de un salto, sobresaltada y observando al sonriente mayordomo que la miraba del otro lado del arbusto—. **¡D-D-DEMIAN-SAN!**

—El mismo~ —asintió el nombrado, logrando con su velocidad demoníaca atrapar a la niña entre sus brazos, antes de que ésta nuevamente intentara salir huyendo—. ¡Ah, ah, ah~! Es hora de que aceptes tu castigo, Blume-chan~

Un fuerte y sobre-dramático gritó de: _«__**¡NOOOOOOOO!**__»_ se escuchó resonar por todo el jardín, el cual fue sustituido por varias risas y pequeños gritos de: _«¡No, no! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Piedad! ¡Ja, ja, ja!»_, ambos de parte de la pequeña Blume, la cual intentaba escapar de los brazos del mayordomo. El cual igual se reía divertido, diciendo entre risas: _«¡Sí, sí! ¡Éste es tu castigo, acéptalo con dignidad, Blume-chan!»_, en lo que le aplicaba el "terrible castigo" a la niña. ¿Cuál era? ¡Pues un ataque de cosquillas, sin piedad alguna! Las cuales le aplicaba a la niñita en la pancita, con sus manos enguantadas. Bien sabido que era el gusto de Demian por los niños, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, el era extremadamente paciente y hasta algo juguetón cuando de niños se trataba. Algunos nobles de las fiestas a las que el líder de la mansión Rosenight asistía, acompañado de Demian, notaban el talento que el mayordomo tenía con los pequeños niños que a veces llevaban los nobles a las fiestas. Esa dulzura provocaba que las mujeres miraran al hombre enternecidas, imaginándose que si contrajeran matrimonio con él, sin duda sería un hermoso padre de familia. Una vez "castigo" lo suficiente a la jardinerita, el mayordomo la posó en el suelo, arreglándose un poco su traje, (el cual se desordenó ligeramente durante el forcejeo de Blume por liberarse de las cosquillas). Le tendió su mano a la niña, la cual ella ya calmada de las cosquillas tomó.

—Bueno, Blume-chan, ¿qué te gustaría que te prepare de postre, por tu buen trabajo en el jardín? —Preguntó el mayor sonriendo, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de la mansión. Al escuchar la propuesta de su superior, el rostro de la niña se iluminó.

—¡Ooooooh! **¡Un pastel!** —Exclamó ella, pero luego dudó unos instantes y se corrigió exclamando—. ¡No, **mejor un helado**! ¡No, olvídalo, **un pastel**! Aunque… dicen por ahí que el helado es más sabroso, ¿verdad, Demian-san? —Le preguntó con inocencia la niña, cuando finalmente su rostro se iluminó, al habérsele ocurrido la solución perfecta a sus dilemas—. ¡No, ya lo sé, Demian-san! Prepárame… **¡un pastel cubierto de helado!** —Exclamó ya decidida la niña, con un intenso y cómico brillo reflejado en sus ojitos ambarinos, al igual que se le hacía agua a la boca el imaginarse dicho postre.

Demian soltó carcajadas divertidas, por la adorable expresión de la niña, en lo que dijo animado: _«Pues pastel de helado será, ¿sabes, Blume-chan? Necesito a alguien que me "supervise" al momento de "limpiar" el helado y dulce que queden en el cucharón»_, a lo que la pequeña comenzó a dar leves saltos en lo que decía: _«¡Yo te ayudo con eso, Demian-san!»_, a lo que él le preguntó: _«¿No quieres que Daisuke-kun o Trio-kun nos ayuden?»_. Blume infló sus mofletes, en un adorable puchero e insistió _«¡Que no, Demian-san! ¡Yo te ayudaré solita a lamer la cuchara…! ¡D-digo! ¡A limpiarla, a limpiarla dije!»._ Demian volvió a reír y asintió, abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar primero a la "damita" y luego entrar el, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: **__*** Cuando Ciel dijo "habilidad oculta" y "aquella ocasión", aquellos que hayan leído los capítulos 57 y 58 del manga sabrán a qué se refería.**_

_**** Mención de escena del capítulo 2 de la segunda temporada del anime.**_

_***** "Yuki" significa "Nieve" en japonés. Y "Ginebashu" significa "Plateado y nevado" en japonés.**_

_***(4) "Snow-ball" significa "Bola de nieve" en inglés.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sebastián**__**: Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo, quizás no haya tenido nada en especial, pero la Ojou-sama quiso hacer que fuera una especie de "presentación" de los personajes OC/s que están como sirvientes de la mansión Rosenight.**_

_**Demian**__**: *aparece de repente junto a su hermano, vestido de cocinero, batiendo algo en un recipiente con un cucharón* Así es, pero la Ojou-sama promete más emoción en el siguiente capítulo, ¿verdad, onii-san?**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Sí, tienes razón, Demi-… *se gira abruptamente y lo ve extrañado* ¿Eso que bates es la mezcla para el pastel de Blume, mencionado al final del capítulo?**_

_**Demian**__**: Sí, así es, onii-san *aún batiendo* El recetario decía que había que batir durante 30 minutos la mezcla, para que éste lista.**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Entiendo, y… ¿cuánto te falta?**_

_**Demian**__**: … 29 minutos TwT ya se me está cansando el brazo, ésta mezcla es dura para batir *aún batiendo, con cara de agotado***_

_**Blume**__**: *aparece de un salto y empieza a tirar de la manga de Demian* ¡DEMIAN-SAN! ¿¡Ibas a dejar que Sebastián-san probara del cucharón!? ¡Ya te dije que yo iba a hacerlo! *tira y tira con fuerza***_

_**Demian**__**: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Blume-chan! ¡No hagas eso, que se me va a-…! Dx *intenta soportar, pero al final se le bota la crema que llevaba en el recipiente encima del Sebastián* ¡O-o-o-onii-san! OoOU**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *todo lleno de crema, de la cabeza hasta los pies* … *sonríe "inofensivamente", con un aura demoníaca rodeándolo y tronándose los dedos* Demi-nii**__**, tu onii-san tiene que discutir algo contigo~ **__***se relame los labios***_

_**Demian**__**: ¡O-O-ONII-SAAAN! ¡PIEDAAAAAD! *sale corriendo aterrado y se le cae una hojita por las prisas, en lo que su hermano mayor lo persigue***_

_**Blume**__**: ¡Oh**____**! No sabía que a Demian-san y Sebastián-san les gustara jugar a "La pinta" *sonrisa inocente, en eso agarra la hojita que Demian dejó en el suelo y la lee en voz alta* "**__**Bueno, queridos lectores, no se olviden de dejar Reviews, darle a Favorite y a Follow, y hagan el favor de esperar el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y Ojo! Aviso que en el próximo capítulo**__**… **__**habrá**__**… ¿**__**Lemon**__**?" *carita confusa* ¿Lemon? ¿Y eso qué será? Suena como a "Limón" *se alza de hombros* Bueno, se lo preguntaré a Demian-san, una vez acabe de jugar con Sebastián-san *se va* nwn**_

_**Demian**__**: *se escucha su voz gritando a lo lejos* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ONII-SAAAN! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! Dx**_


	4. Dedicado pero delicado

_**Sebastián**__**: ¡Saludos, estimados lectores! Espero se encuentren muy bien hoy nwn Y… los que se estén preguntando a qué se debían los gritos de Demian en la conclusión del anterior capítulo… descuiden, él se encuentra bien *sonrisa peligrosamente dulce***_

_**Ciel**__**: *sentado en un sofá, de brazos cruzados* Sebastián, no mientas y di de una vez lo que en verdad pasó ¬¬**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Pero, Bocchan, yo nunca miento *falsa cara indignada* No he dicho nada falso sobre que Demian esté bien, el sigue "con vida", eso prueba que "esté bien", ¿no? *sonrisa burlona***_

_**Ciel**__**: Como sea… *se acurruca más en el sofá* ¿Pero me despertaste tan temprano solo para presentar el capítulo de hoy? ¬¬**_

_**Sebastián**__**: ¡Oh, Bocchan, no sea así! ¿No quiere agradecerles a los lectores por seguir la historia? Después de todo, tanto usted como yo vamos a aparecer mucho.**_

_**Ciel**__**: *suspiro* Está bien, está bien. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen éste fic. Sobre todo a "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**", "**__**Black . Cat 1995**__**", "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", "**__**Habieru Diamond**__**" y al anónimo "**__**DarkJuan647**__**", ya que son las personas que dejan un Review usando unos segundos de su valioso tiempo… ya que hay muchos que ni lo hacen… ¡cuerda de holgazanes! *su ojo visible brilla de forma demoníaca y con su ceño muy fruncido***_

_**Sebastián**__**: *suspiro y se lleva una mano a la frente* No otra vez, Bocchan… -.-U**_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡¿Qué les cuesta aunque sea dejar un pequeño Review de apoyo?! ¡Son unos bastardos, pedazos de…! ¡Hum! *Sebastián velozmente le tapa la boca con una mano***_

_**Sebastián**__**: ¡Ejem-ejem! Parece que el Bocchan se levantó con el pie izquierdo ésta mañana nwnU *aún cubriendo la boca de Ciel***_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡Huuum-huuum-huuum! (¡Sebastián! ¡Suéltame ahora, bastardo!) *forcejeando levemente, con una gran venita palpitante en su frente* O Ó***_

_**Sebastián**__**: Como dijo el Bocchan, por favor disfruten el capítulo de hoy *sonriendo encantadoramente* nwn**_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡Huuum-huuum! (¡Eso no fue lo que dije!) *sigue forcejeando, con más venitas en su frente* ¬¬*******_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

_**Advertencias**__**: En éste capítulo se incluye Lemon, al igual que algunas "palabras fuertes" (de parte de nuestro querido Bard y de mi pequeño Daisuke, acostúmbrense a éstas… porque saldrán mucho en el fic xD)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 03~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, dedicado**__**…**__** pero delicado**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de una pequeña y tierna fiesta, de parte de los sirvientes, para felicitarlos por su matrimonio por sí mismos, ya que no habían podido ir a la boda, al usar la "excusa" de querer arreglar la mansión para cuando Juliano llegara junto a Isaura —aunque sí la habían dejado más bonita, en realidad lo habían hecho para preparar dicha fiesta— ya todos se habían marchado a dormir, menos los recién casados, quienes por fin se encontraban en su respectiva habitación. Juliano e Isaura yacían sentados en la amplia cama, cada uno al lado del otro. Ese era el momento que ambos habían esperado, desde que se comprometieron, por lo mucho que se amaban… hacer… el amor… pero… la duda de ambos era, ¿por dónde o cómo empezar? Al ninguno saber la respuesta precisa, estaban calladitos, nerviosos de dar el primer paso. Finalmente, fue el valiente (pero aún en ese momento tímido) Juliano que decidió romper el hielo, hablando y girándose a ver al rostro de Isaura.

—Me haces muy feliz, Isaura… —El hombre de ojos amatistas se quedó contemplando el rostro de su esposa fijamente por unos segundos, para finalmente besarla en los labios.

El que le había dado en la iglesia fue un "besito dulce" comparado al de ahora. Al sentir que ella le correspondía con la misma pasión, (una vez dejando atrás la timidez), al igual que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, fue cuando pidió permiso de que dejara entrar su lengua a la boca de ella, lo cual no tardó en permitirle Isaura. Ahora ambas lenguas bailaban, entrelazándose y moviéndose casi como si estuvieran bailando. Ya cuando la necesidad de aire era urgente, tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Los rostros de los dos ya estaban muy rojos, a causa de liberar mucha de la pasión en ese beso y de la cual se habían reservado para la noche juntos después de la boda. Una vez ya estaban recuperados, él la rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos, acercando sus labios al cuello blanco de ella y empezar a besarlo, ahora con más tranquilidad. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, la cual se aferró más al cuerpo de su esposo, dándole a entender que le gustaba. El Rosenight sonrió, susurrándole al oído _«Descuida, querida. Que no pienso defraudarte en esto»_, con un tono de voz tan grave y sensual a la vez, que sonrojó más a Isaura.

Ella dio un leve respingo, al sentir como las manos de Juliano poco a poco le iban desatando los lazos de la parte trasera de su vestido, una vez lo logró lo comenzó a retirar con cuidado, descubriendo primero la piel de los hombros de la rubia, al igual que el inicio de la zona del busto, la cual era cubierta por el corsé de colores suaves. Juliano no pudo evitar abrir mucho sus ojos, a causa del asombro por notar lo ajustada que estaba dicha prenda íntima, se llegó a preguntar cómo es que Isaura no se asfixiaba por ello. Antes de avanzar más, miró unos segundos al rostro de ella, la cual le hizo un gesto afirmativo, permitiéndole retirar dicha prenda. El sonrió levemente, aunque su rostro morenito ahora se tornaba de un tono carmesí, que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad a medida que retiraba el corsé. Isaura se sonrojó de igual manera, al sentir su busto ya expuesto, por mero acto reflejo de pena intentó cubrirse con sus brazos. Juliano rió levemente, enternecido de la pena de su esposa, a la vez en que sujetaba sus muñecas y las retiraba con cuidado, exponiendo nuevamente los pechos de ella.

—No tengas pena, ¿de acuerdo? —A medida que decía eso, acariciaba con una de sus manos un punto en esa zona de ella, justo en tu corazón, a la vez en que le susurraba al oído—. Te amo…

—Y-yo también te amo… —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, bastante roja por sentir la caricia en esa zona, con uno de sus ojos levemente cerrado.

—Yo… deseo besar tu corazón… ¿me lo permitirías? —Pidió con mucho deseo en su tono de voz, pero sus ojos amatistas no reflejaban ninguna intensión mala, a lo que ella asintió. Él sonrió, acercando su rostro al busto de ella y plantando un beso dulce justo en la zona del corazón—. ¿Te gusta, Isaura?

—S-sí, s-se siente... bien, J-Juliano —afirmó ella, con un aún más intenso rubor en su rostro.

El Rosenight sonrió dulcemente, empezando a besar el otro pecho, sintiendo que ella le acariciaba su cuello, en un intento de corresponder sus gestos. Isaura soltó un leve gemido de placer, al sentir que ahora Juliano comenzaba a lamer su pezón, por lo que se abrazó al cuello de él, en lo que decía lo bien que se sentía eso. El siguió con esa acción, en lo que susurraba entre lamidas y besos: _«Déjame darte todo mi amor, Isa-chan»_, en lo que iba bajando lentamente hacia el vientre de ella, dejando un camino de besitos y algunas lamidas. Isaura dio un leve respingo, sintiendo que su marido ahora sujetaba con suavidad sus muñecas y la acostaba de la misma forma en la cama, quedando él sobre ella.

—Isaura… —susurraba en lo que volvía a besar los pechos de su mujer, gozando de escuchar los pequeños gemidos placenteros de ella, con su dulce y suave voz—. Mi amor… —a medida que besaba, nuevamente iba subiendo, comenzando a besar el cuello—. Mi vida… —separó su rostro del cuello, para dedicarse a enviarle una fija y profunda mirada a su esposa.

La mujer aún sumisa se sonrojó, tanto por las palabras, como por la intensa mirada que los amatistas ojos de su esposo le dedicaban, que apartó levemente sus propios ojos acaramelados. Juliano volvió a reír levemente, aunque decidido a hacer que su esposa ya dejara esa timidez, pero sin presionarla y poco a poco. Sujetó con suavidad el rostro de ella entre sus manos, dirigiéndolo nuevamente hacia el suyo. Comenzaba a decirle con tranquilidad lo mucho que le alegraba que él fuera el primero en todo. El primero al que le había dedicado una mirada, al igual que una sonrisa, en aquél baile en la mansión Chamber, donde se conocieron. El primero en concederle un baile en la misma fiesta. El primero en verla llorar (a causa de la muerte de un amigo) al igual que el primero en consolarla. El primero en darle un beso y por último, el primero en estar de esa forma tan íntima, en que ahora se encontraban.

—¿Sabes? —Decía con cierto tono nostálgico—. Mi vida halló el sentido cuando logré conocerte, en aquél baile que tu familia dio. De todas las mujeres presentes, tú fuiste la primera que me vio directamente a los ojos y… la primera que me sonrió —al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír también, aunque se extrañó un poco al notar que el rostro de ella se volvía algo triste.

—Pero… ¿por qué me amas? —Preguntó ella, bajando su mirada—. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en éste mundo, incluso más que yo…

Juliano pareció sorprenderse de dicha pregunta, mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella, para que pudiera ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos amatistas. Le dijo que sin importar las circunstancias en que se conocieran, él la escogería infinitas veces antes que a cualquier otra mujer. También le dijo que no menospreciara su belleza física, ya que aunque lo más importante fuera el interior, su físico no era de menos. Aunque en realidad lo que lo hacía amarla no era solo su cuerpo o belleza; sino el alma que había podido ver a través de sus ojos acaramelados, (al decir eso, colocó su mano justo en la zona del corazón), ya que ese que decían de que "los ojos son las ventanas del alma" era totalmente real.

—El apoyo que me diste desde el momento en que me conociste… cuando te hable de mi pasado, del pasado de mi familia… —al decir eso, el Rosenight se refería a "_algo más_", a parte del trabajo de protección de animales, a algo de lo que solo él y sus sirvientes eran conscientes, a algo que ahora había compartido con Isaura y solo con ella—. Me tendiste tu mano… cuando más lo necesité… eso es más que suficiente para entregarte todo mi ser.

Acabó su respuesta, esperando que sus palabras lograran haberlo explicado, de la misma forma en que su corazón lo sentía. Juliano secó con sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron las mejillas de Isaura, lágrimas de felicidad por las palabras que escuchó decirle. Ella pronunció un más seguro y realmente feliz: _«¡Te amo, Juliano!»,_ a la vez en que ahora era ella la que iniciaba el segundo beso de labios, más pasional ahora que los dos estaban totalmente seguros. Pasaron varios segundos, cuando ya momentos después… ambos finalmente estaban despojados de sus ropajes… Juliano se posicionó entre las piernas de Isaura. Pero antes de deslizarse dentro de ella y hacerla su mujer, le dijo con dulzura y serenidad, mirándola directamente a sus ojos acaramelados con los suyos amatistas.

—Anhelo hacerte feliz… para siempre.

Al sentirlo ya entrando dentro de ella, con suma lentitud y extremo cuidado por no querer lastimarla, Isaura se abrazó a él, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos e intentando retener lágrimas doloridas, a causa de ser su primera vez, tanto de ella como de él. Pero ciertamente Juliano, por más pícaro que fuera… ciertamente, era la primera vez que se entregaba por completo a una mujer… pero en verdad el Rosenight se sentía realmente feliz de hacerlo con la mujer que amaba y amaría para siempre. En un intento por hacerla ignorar el dolor inicial de la penetración, repartía besitos sumisos y serenos por su rostro, susurrándole de vez en cuando: _«Todo está bien, tranquila… a mí también me duele un poco, pero ya pasará»_ y eso que decía era cierto. A veces atrapó los dulces labios de ella, con algo de vehemencia, pero eso hacía que Isaura se relajara y dejara de sentir dolor. Pasados unos minutos, el Rosenight pudo sentir como poco a poco su esposa ya se relajaba, seguramente por ya no sentir dolor. Aclarando las suposiciones de su marido, ella junto con pasión sus labios con los de él, en lo que rodeaba la cintura de su marido con sus piernas. El moreno entrecerró sus ojos, en una señal de entender el mensaje y comenzando a aumentar su vaivén con lentitud, poco a poco dando todo de sí, para mostrarle a ella cuanto la amaba.

Una vez se separó de los labios de Isaura, disponiéndose a darle más placer, nuevamente centró su atención de su boca en sus senos. Los gemidos extasiados que salían de la garganta de Isaura le confirmaban a Juliano que lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que aún lamiendo y chupando sus pezones, ahora con más pasión a cada momento, aumentaba la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Finalmente ambos, marido y mujer, sintieron que sus cuerpos eran recorridos por una gran sensación, similar a una descarga eléctrica, soltando en perfecto coro gemidos finales de placer y cada uno sufriendo su respectivo orgasmo. Ya con su semilla plantada en el interior de ella, Juliano sintió su cuerpo agotado, dejándose caer encima del cuerpo de su igual de cansada mujer. Una vez superó el cansancio inicial, Juliano se hizo a un lado, acostándose al lado de Isaura. Luego giró su mirada, admirando unos segundos la hermosa vista del cuerpo de la fémina, luego la centró directo al rostro ella. El Rosenight sonrió, enternecido, por ver el tierno sonrojo en el rostro de Isaura, notándola respirar con tranquilidad y con sus párpados cerrados. Se había quedado dormida. Depositando un último y dulce besito en la mejilla de ella, le susurró con la misma dulzura en su voz.

—Descansa, amada mía~ —a la vez en que se dispuso a cubrir a ambos con la sábana, una vez lo hizo se abrazó a ella y cerró sus ojos, hundiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas semanas después, Demian como siempre era el primero en despertarse, o al menos eso parecía… tan pronto estaba arreglado con su frac blanco, bajó y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno… pero una vez entró a la cocina de paredes blancas, cuyo interior era ocupado por una larga mesa de madera, al igual que por un horno oscuro, un lava-manos de color gris y por una puerta, que era el almacén de los alimentos… el rostro del mayordomo blanco fue adornado por sorpresa, al encontrarse a cierto joven de cabellos rubios-cremosos en plena cocina de la mansión. El menor de los queridos gemelitos Stellar llevaba puesto un (chistoso) delantal, con el bordado de un conejito blanco, de ojitos azules y rosada naricita; al igual que tenía las mangas de su camisa dobladas y su levita estaba colgada en una esquina de la cocina, para evitar ensuciarla.

—Buenos días, Kirios-kun. Veo que madrugaste —dijo Demian a modo de saludo, una vez ya estaba al lado del menor.

—Sí. Buenos días, Senpai —saludó Kirios, en lo que cortaba con sorprendente velocidad y perfección algo que una vez fue una manzana.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué del despertar tan madrugador? —Ciertamente Demian tenía curiosidad, normalmente Kirios no salía de la habitación que compartía con su gemela, hasta que ésta igualmente despertara.

Los gemelos Stellar no se separaban mucho, estaban juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron, hacían varias cosas en la mansión entre los dos y hasta compartían cuarto; cosa que no le disgustaba a ninguno, porque (por más discusiones entre hermanos que tuvieran) se adoraban mutuamente y se preocupaban uno por el otro. Aunque en efecto, de una forma similar a los gemelos Michaelis… los gemelitos Stellar era muy diferentes en sus personalidades y gustos, aunque igual tenían cosas en común (y no me refiero a sus apariencias). De hecho, que Demian recordara, era la primera vez que Kirios hacía algo solo o no velaba el sueño restante de su gemela.

—Pues… —Kirios se detuvo a medio camino de cortar a una indefensa pera, al parecer meditando qué respuesta darle a su superior—. Quise preparar un pequeño puré de frutas, para… _alguien_…

Luego de preguntarle con aún más intriga el porqué de ese lindo gesto, Demian enarcó una ceja, al notar el leve sonrojo que inundó las mejillas del rubio. Kirios tartamudeó unos segundos, para luego intentar evadir el darle una respuesta a su superior, diciendo (la excusa) de que se le olvidaba pelar la última manzana. El rostro de Demian se tornó ahora sospechante, el jovencito allí presente al parecer estaba enterado de algo y no quería decir qué. El mayordomo solo tenía entendido que el rubio-crema se ponía así con las cosas pequeñas y tiernas, como por ejemplo: perritos, gatitos, pajaritos, ratoncitos (aunque éstos no eran de mucho agrado para la pequeña Blume, ni para Kailan), muñequitos o peluchitos, niños, etc.

—¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Blume-chan? —Preguntó con extrañeza e inocencia el mayordomo.

—… Si lo dices de esa forma hasta suena pervertido, Senpai… —objetó Kirios, entrecerrando su visible ojo gris, (ya que el otro era cubierto por su pollina de cabello), y girándolo levemente a ver al Michaelis. Ciertamente cualquiera podría malpensar la pregunta del mayordomo.

—E-ehm… —Demian tosió levemente—. N-no me r-refería a n-nada así, K-Kirios-kun.

Kirios sonrió de lado, divertido de la carita nerviosa del tartamudo mayordomo, pero aclarando que Blume no tenía nada que ver. Demian ya sin tartamudear se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Ahora le preguntó si Trio o Dai-kun… ¡digo! Daisuke estaban implicados o quizás hasta su hermana Kailan. Kirios ahora cortando a la última e indefensa manzana, negó otra vez. Ahora sí el peli-negro no tenía ninguna idea de lo que tenía el Stellar.

—Entonces… ¿para quién es? —Preguntó Demian, ahora sin opciones.

—Pues… —Kirios intentó nuevamente calmar su rubor, desviando su mirada. Decidió finalmente responderle—. Es para…

—¡Isauraaaaa~! ¡Isauraaaaaa~!

Acabando la oración del muchacho, e escuchó canturrear a alguien, que iba entrando a la cocina. Y ese alguien era un Juliano, ya vestido pero con ropas informales, (las que el prefería llamar "cómodas": un pantalón púrpura oscuro, junto a un camisón algo arrugado y blanco. Sus dorados y revoltosos cabellos dejaban en claro que acababa de despertarse; al igual que su ensanchada sonrisa dejaba en claro lo feliz que se encontraba canturreando una cancioncita improvisada, en donde se nombrada mucho el nombre de su amada. _«Alguien está de muy buen humor hoy, al parecer» _pensó Kirios, sonriendo de lado, empezando a volver puré los pedacitos de manzana y pera, aplastándolos con un martillo de madera, especiales para cocina.

_¿Y cómo no iba a estar feliz?_

Primero, días atrás finalmente había conseguido demostrarle a su amada Isaura su amor, de la forma definitiva, pasional y romántica. Segundo, al recordar la noticia que recibió del doctor el día de ayer, que había confirmado que la semillita del amor entre él y su querida esposa empezaba a dar frutos. Así es, su amada esperaba un bebe. Y esa era la razón de porque Kirios preparaba el puré para su ama Isaura, había escuchado decir que el comer puré de manzana y pera resultaba muy bueno para las mujeres embarazadas. A lo que el muchacho, por su indiscutible amor a los niños se dispuso a prepararle a su ama. Ah~ tanto Juliano como Kirios se emocionaron con la noticia, aunque el segundo disimuló mucho mejor su júbilo usando su expresión seria. Deseaban con ansias que pasaran los nueve meses, para finalmente tener a esa pequeña criaturita entre sus manos, abrazarla, darle besitos en la frente, jugar con ella y hacerle cosquillitas, para escuchar esa encantadora risa que solo los bebes sabían dar. Así finalmente todas las dudas que cruzaban la mente del futuro padre acerca de cómo saldría su descendencia serían respondidas: ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Sería de piel blanquita o morenita? ¿Tendría los ojitos color caramelo de su madre, o púrpura-amatista de su padre? Juliano estaba tan metido en su "mundo feliz" y siendo rodeado por cristalitos brillantes, con una expresión de_ «Aaaah~ soy tan feliz~» _en su rostro, que parecía no escuchar el primer saludo que su mayordomo y el joven criado le habían dado. Demian enarcó una ceja, acercándose a su amo y agitando levemente una mano frente al rostro de éste. Nada, el Rosenight seguía fantaseando en sus pensamientos.

El oji-negro se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando alarmado para sus adentros, en lo que sudaba la gota gorda—. _«¡Oh, no! ¡El amo está en "Babyland" otra vez!»_

Babyland* era el nombre que (en juego) los sirvientitos más pequeños de la casa le habían otorgado a ese estado, en que el cabeza de la familia Rosenight se adentraba en su imaginación y pensando cómo saldría su hijo o hija. Realmente sonaba chistoso, pero ya los sirvientes (incluido Demian) se habían acostumbrado a decirlo. Tenía que sacarlo de ese estado rápido, ya que Demian recordaba con terror que la última vez en que su amo había estado en "Babyland", había sido en una calle transitada y casi resultó arrollado por un carruaje; pero afortunadamente Dai-kun… ehm, Daisuke —que había acompañado al Rosenight y Demian en esa ocasión— logró salvar al despistado amo, apartándolo del camino del carruaje de un empujón.

En ese momento (casi como si hubiera sido invocado por su anterior mención en el recuerdo del mayordomo), el pequeño y recién despertado Daisuke entró a la cocina, vistiendo una (adorable) bata de dormir, de color gris oscuro. Venía con cara de pocos amigos, con sus ojos entrecerrados, una enorme vena palpitando a un costado de su cabeza y con sus cabellos castaños revueltos, al igual que unas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos. ¿La razón? Pues se había despertado por los cantos de: _«¡Isauraaa, Isauraaaaa~!»_, que anteriormente Juliano estaba recitando (aparentemente sonámbulo) mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión.

Al encontrar allí presente a su amo, se dispuso a reclamarle pero al notar la "cara de idiota" (según él) que éste tenía, suspiró de fastidio—. _«__**¡MIERDA! **__No de nuevo…» _—pensó groseramente e irritado, llevándose una mano a la frente.

En lo que se acercaba a la mesa de madera, sujetando de ésta la última pera que quedaba —y que Kirios indignado miró como el pequeño se llevaba sin permiso— para luego girarse nuevamente hacia su amo. Cerró uno de sus ojitos miel, al parecer calculando algo y finalmente arrojó (sin delicadeza alguna) la verdosa fruta al rostro del Rosenight. Se pudo confirmar por el quejido y grito que Juliano había dado, que ya no estaba en Babyland. Demian y Kirios miraron con cara de: _«¿¡Pero qué-…!?»_ como su amo caía de espalda al suelo, con su rostro lleno hasta el tope de pedacitos de pera hechos puré, (pero no uno comestible como el Stellar preparaba).

—Ahora estamos a mano… _amo_ —refunfuñó el pequeño Daisuke, haciendo hincapié en el "amo", saliendo de la cocina ya no tan molesto como había entrado, en dirección a su habitación, dispuesto a aprovechar el silencio de su, al parecer, inconsciente amo.

—Ehm, gracias… Dai-ku… —el mayordomo se tragó la lengua y corrigió a tiempo—. ¡E-ejem! Daisuke —para únicamente recibir en respuesta un "gruñido" del pequeño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en la mansión Phantomhive, todo iba con normalidad. Bueno… una "normalidad" no muy diferente a la sucedida en la mansión Rosenight, para ser sinceros… Bard había provocado otra explosión en la cocina, por intentar calentar (usando su lanzallamas) el indefenso desayuno que residía en el mesón de la cocina. El cual Sebastián había dejado descuidado, por haber estado ocupado limpiando el desastre de burbujas que Maylene había provocado en la sala de lavado de ropa, al haber confundido (otra vez) la cantidad de 3 miligramos de jabón con 30 miligramos. Milagrosamente ese día Finnian no había provocado otro desastre en el jardín, del que Sebastián tuviera que encargarse también, ya que había mejorado en sus habilidades de jardinero. El mayordomo tenía por sentado que la mucama peli-rojp-vino no tendría ese tipo de confusiones si cambiara sus (ridículamente grandes) gafas, pero ésta siempre se negaba al tener un gran aprecio a dichas gafas, por ser un obsequio de su joven amo Ciel. Presentes en el salón de lavado, de paredes grisáceas, en el que rebosaban toallas dobladas, al igual que artículos de colgado de ropa y en la que se distinguía una blanca lavadora.

El lugar ya no estaba tan lleno de burbujas a comparación de minutos atrás, aunque aún faltaba una buena parte que limpiar de parte del mayordomo. La puerta del cuarto de lavado se abrió y por ésta surgió un Sebastián vestido sin su frac negro, sino únicamente con su camisa blanca (con las mangas enrolladas) y su pantalón negro, con leves señas de tener sus brazos y cabellos húmedos a causa de las burbujas. Al salir, se encontró a la peli-roja-vino con la misma expresión de vergüenza, al siempre causar un desastre, teniendo que arreglarlo su superior. El mayordomo se limitó a suspirar, en lo que le tendía a la muchacha una de las toallas (ya secas) diciéndole que se secara. No iba a molestarse en darle otro de sus (aterradores) sermones, ya que por alguna razón, no quería que la expresión de arrepentimiento de Maylene aumentara… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en esa ocasión ella estaba más triste de lo normal, ¿sería por haber tenido la misma confusión de hace tiempo atrás?

—… lo siento, Sebastián-san —fue lo que la muchacha dijo, sacando al demonio de sus interrogantes.

—Ya no importa, Maylene —fue lo que respondió Sebastián, sin darle mayor importancia a ello.

—¡Claro que importa! —Exclamó con cierto tono de negación Maylene, apretando levemente la toalla entre sus manos—. ¡Llevo más de dos años sirviendo en ésta mansión…! ¡Y sigo siendo una completa inútil!

El mayordomo enarcó una ceja, pues ciertamente la muchacha seguía siendo tan torpe como cuando fue contratada en la servidumbre de la mansión… pero… algo que debía admitirse es que últimamente sus niveles de torpeza ya no eran tan altos. De hecho, ese incidente del jabón era el primero que Maylene había causado en un considerable período de tiempo. Pero… el único inconveniente que había provocado que Maylene tuviera esa confusión con el nivel de jabón… eran las benditas gafas redondas y con considerables grietas, las cuales Maylene no llevaba puestas en ese momento, sino colgadas de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido de mucama, por lo que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos marrones y —hasta donde el mayordomo se permitía dar su opinión personal— hermosos.

—¿Debo recordarte que la razón por la que fuiste contratada aquí no fue precisamente por eso, Maylene? —Sebastián pensó que si le recordaba a ella sus cualidades y puntería como francotiradora, que a diferencia de su desempeño como sirvienta eran excelentes, (aún para una humana) la animaría.

—… sé que estoy aquí como defensora del Bocchan y su mansión… —asintió la muchacha, ya un poco más calmada pero aún visiblemente triste—. Pero…

—**¡Pero nada! **—Concluyó el mayordomo, con cierto tono severo al estar algo irritado, de que la muchacha no aceptara éste accidente, como había hecho con los anteriores. Pero inmediatamente se detuvo, al no querer severo con ella, al menos no en ese momento—. Ya no importa. No deberías desanimarte por éste tipo de cosas.

La joven peli-roja-vino pareció extrañarse mucho, al no recibir uno de los aterradores sermones de su superior, por lo que centró su mirada café en la escarlata del peli-negro… en ese par de rubíes que la hechizaban cada vez que los miraba fijamente. Nuevamente caía bajo ese encanto, con un inevitable calor agolpándose en sus mejillas, a causa de un pequeño rubor (que la mujer prefería sufrir mil veces antes que un sangrado nasal, ya que la hacía sentirse como una bastarda pervertida). Curiosamente en esa ocasión, Maylene casi pudo sentir que los ojos rojos de Sebastián la miraban con… ¿dulzura? ¡No! ¡No podía ser eso! ¿Sebastián Michaelis? ¿Mirarla con dulzura? _«¿¡En qué diablos piensas, Maylene!?»_, se reprochaba mentalmente la muchacha. Sebastián por su parte suspiraba, al notar que la muchacha al parecer estaba en otra de sus "Disputas mentales", por lo que decidió seguir limpiando, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado.

—Solo… ve a cambiarte de uniforme, y continúa con tus quehaceres. Yo me encargaré de limpiar el resto, ¿de acuerdo? —Antes de volver a entrar al cuarto se giró a mirarla, añadiendo—. Y Maylene… —la chica dio un leve respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos y preguntando temblorosamente un _«¿S-sí?». _El peli-negro le sonrió, con sincera amabilidad, antes de retirarse y dijo—. Sigue esforzándote~

Maylene inevitablemente volvió a sonrojarse, tanto por la sonrisa como la dulzura en el aterciopelado tono de voz del mayordomo, limitándose a decir un tembloroso: _«¡L-lo haré, Sebastián-san!»_, a la vez en que el nombrado cerraba la puerta del cuarto de lavado. La muchacha suspiró levemente, en lo que se levantaba y (aún con la toalla en su cabeza) se dirigía a su habitación, para cambiarse. No tardó mucho en llegar a su cuarto, el cual (al ser la única mujer de la servidumbre de allí) no compartía con nadie. Era de contextura cuadrada, acogedor y de paredes blancas. Allí yacía un armario de madera café oscura, un cajón marrón-beige, una cama de sábanas claras, al lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo y de una pequeña chimenea sobre la que reposaba una pequeña foto. ¿De qué? No tengo idea, ya que no se mostró en el anime, así que no molesten. Todo estaba cerca de la única y gran ventana, en la que se apreciaba el cielo, azulado y despejado en el exterior. Ya dentro de su habitación y con la puerta cerrada —sin olvidarse de ponerle el seguro— la muchacha se acercó a su armario, al abrirlo sacó un vestido de mucama de repuesto (y exactamente igual al que llevaba puesto).

—… uff… —suspiró la oji-café, deteniéndose a medio camino de quitarse el vestido, por lo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos—. Sebastián-san… a veces ni sé qué pasa por su mente… y yo… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan torpe?

En lo que decía eso, miraba el reflejo suyo en el espejo, casi como si quisiera que éste contestara a sus dudas. Pero por supuesto que no recibió respuesta, solo la misma mirada de duda y tristeza que ella misma tenía, de parte de la Maylene del espejo. Volvió a suspirar, mejor ya dejaba de pensar en eso, hasta el mayordomo de ojos carmesíes se lo había dicho. Aunque… debía admitir que se sintió muy feliz cuando Sebastián le sonrió de esa forma antes. Ésta fue la no-sé-cuánta vez en el día en que un leve rubor inundaba las mejillas de Maylene, al recordar lo bien (¿qué bien? ¡Mejor dicho Sexy~!) que se veía el peli-negro con su cabello levemente húmedo… aunque se había retirado nada más que su frac negro de mayordomo, como hubiera deseado que se quitara el resto de su camisa y… **¡Grrrrr~!**Pero al cerciorarse tanto en las barbaridades (normales en toda mujer que conociera al mayordomo) que pensaba, como de que un hilillo de sangre escurría de su nariz, la mucama cómicamente agitó sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, gritándole a su propio reflejo, con su rubor aumentando de sobremanera.

—**¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Pero qué clase de sirvienta tan lasciva y malpensada soooooooy!?**

Vaya… puede que Maylene pensara que era una pervertida de primera, al tener ese tipo de pensamientos dirigidos hacia su (cofcof "hermoso" cofcof) superior. Pero… de lo que no estaba cerciorada… era que en ocasiones el mayordomo se ponía a pensar sobre la hermosura de sus ojos cafés, al igual que de sus cabellos rojos cual vino… al igual que sobre su propia hermosura como mujer (no de una forma tan atrevida como la mucama, pero sí como cualquier hombre, o en éste caso, demonio podía hacer)… algo que sin duda la hubiera sonrojado a tal punto del desmayo, si es que llegara a enterarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió nuevamente, saliendo del interior de ésta el mayordomo peli-negro y oji-carmesí. Suspiró cansado, pero satisfecho; ya había acabado de limpiar por completo el mar de burbujas que la sirvienta había ocasionado anteriormente. Le había costado un poco más que la última vez, y aunque no fue algo sumamente complicado, hasta un demonio llegaba a cansarse del trabajo en exceso. En lo que usaba una de las toallas blancas para secar sus húmedos cabellos azabaches, a la mente del demonio regresó el recuerdo de la misteriosa presencia encapuchada, que vio días antes en la boda de Juliano e Isaura. Aunque no había podido apreciar bien su apariencia, a causa de la distancia, Sebastián estaba seguro de que el aura de dicha presencia le resultaba sumamente familiar y… también había algo que no le gustaba. El oji-rojo fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar una voz gruesa y masculina toser no muy lejos. Ya con su frac negro nuevamente puesto, se dirigió a la cocina y allí volvió a suspirar. No era necesaria una gran descripción de la apariencia de la cocina para saber que tanto paredes, techo, como suelo estaban cubiertas por completo de hollín negro, junto a pólvora. Y en el medio del lugar, con un peinado "afro" y cubierto del mismo negruzco polvo, se encontraba el causante de dicho desastre: el chef Bardroy, o Bard para abreviar.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto, totalmente quemado y echado a perder, se encontraba el pobre desayuno que Sebastián había preparado, el cual constaba de un par de óvalos tostados que "_**fueron**_" un par de huevos, junto a unas tiras hecha cenizas que "_**fueron**_" unas tiras de tocino y unas… cosas quemadas que posiblemente "_**fueron**_" unos bizcochos. El mayordomo llevándose una mano al rostro, en lo que decía un severo (pero cansado): _«Bard…» _no tuvo que sermonear al chef, ya que éste dijo un: _«Ya sé, ya sé. Me pondré a limpiar» _de mala gana, aunque disponiéndose a buscar una escoba en medio de todo el desastre. El mayordomo por su parte se dirigió a la bodega de alimentos, de la habitación contigua a la cocina, a buscar lo necesario para preparar otro desayuno; el cual preparó en menos de diez minutos.

Minutos después y ya despierto, el joven amo de la mansión (el cual ahora por ser demonio oponía más resistencia al momento de levantarse, pero siempre perdiendo, ante la insistencia de su mayordomo al ir a despertarlo) en la sala de paredes de colores cremas y relajados, en la que lo más relevante era el extenso comedor de madera fina, comía tranquilamente su desayuno, que constaba de un sencillo pero delicioso omelet de queso, junto a un vaso de naranja. Una vez acabó de comer, se escuchó el conocido sonido metálico de la aldaba** haciendo contacto con la puerta de madera, dio a conocer que había alguien afuera en la entrada principal. Ciel y Sebastián se miraron extrañados, ya que ese día no esperaban a ningún invitado o tenían un negocio importante. En el salón principal de paredes café claro y varias alfombras rojizas, cuadros y mesitas, estaba (una ya arreglada y repuesta de desangre nasal) Maylene, la cual se dirigía a abrir el portón. Al hacerlo, notó extrañada que no había nadie al frente, pero una vocecita aguda diciendo: _«¡Buongiorno, signorina~!»*** _la hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose con un muchacho peli-gris, oji-café y con lentes, que vestía ropajes negri-azules. Por el saludo que le hizo, pudo deducir que el pequeño tenía un acento italiano.

—Awwwww, buenos días, pequeño~ —sonrió Maylene, en lo que se agachaba un poco para estar más a la altura del muchachito, que le parecía sumamente adorable—. ¿Acaso estás perdido?

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada,_ signorina_! —negaba el muchachito rápidamente, aún con acento italiano, agitando sus manos y con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, preguntando—. Por favor, dígame una cosa, ¿se encuentra el_ padrone_*(4) Phantomhive en casa?

—¿Eh? ¿El _padrone_? —Aunque no fuera experta en idiomas, si Maylene no se equivocaba el pequeño se refería a su joven amo en esa pregunta.

En eso una voz masculina diciendo: _«¡Demetrio! ¿Encontraste la entrada? ¿Dónde estás?», _se escuchó acercarse. Al parecer fue reconocida por el muchacho, al que pertenecía dicho nombre, ya que éste se giró sonriente y agitando uno de sus brazos, decía: _«¡Ah, signore*(5) Demian! ¡La entrada de la mansión es por aquí!»_. Maylene curiosa alzó su mirada y se quedó de piedra, por la impresión que le causó el segundo visitante que se acercaba y que al parecer conocía al pequeño. Se trataba de… no, no podía ser… ¿oh, sí? Era nada más y nada menos que… ¿Sebastián? Solo que se diferenciaba por ir vestido con un traje blanco y por tener los ojos de un negro plomo. En una de sus manos llevaba un pequeño sobre blanco y en la otra sujetaba la correa verdosa de un gran danés de pelaje marrón-canela, de ojos verdes al igual que unas curiosas manchas en su lomo. Demian se acercaba un poco (¿qué un poco? **¡Demasiado!**) Cansado. Él y Demetrio habían recibido un encargo de su amo para enviarle una invitación al conde Phantomhive, pero… al despistado (a causa de su futuro bebé) Rosenight se le olvidó darles siquiera la dirección de la mansión. Por lo que mayordomo y sirvientito habían tenido que preguntar en el pueblo. Una vez recibieron la dirección, se dirigieron allí en el carruaje (no propio de ello, sino uno que tuvieron que pedirle aventón, por las prisas que tenían). Pero lo otro que pasó fue que al llegar, Duke (quien igual los acompañó) al abrirse la puerta del carruaje… ¡salió corriendo a corretear una ardillita, siendo perseguido a su vez por Demian y el pequeño Trio! Cuando lograron encontrar al gran danés, (al igual que salvado a la ardilla) el mayordomo y el muchacho decidieron separarse, para buscar la entrada de la mansión nuevamente, (ya que se habían extraviado en los jardines de ésta, al ser la primera vez que ambos visitaban la mansión Phantomhive).

—Uff, al fin… encontramos… la entrada —decía entre balbuceos de cansancio el mayordomo blanco, en lo que se acercaba al portón principal junto al can. Al ver a Maylene, (inocentemente sin cerciorarse de lo boquiabierta que lo miraba), le sonrió amablemente—. Buenos días, señorita. ¿Se encuentra el conde Phantomhive en casa~?

—_«__**¿¡Pero qué clase de brujería es ésta!? ¿¡Tan gastadas están mis gafas!?**__» _—Gritaba mentalmente la joven mucama, mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles haciendo gestos hacia adentro de la mansión y hacia afuera de ésta, sin poder apartar su mirada del "_Sebastián blanco_".

Demian enarcó una ceja, en lo que Demetrio, Duke y él se mandaban miradas confusas mutuamente. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Sebastián, exclamando desde el interior de la mansión: _«¡Maylene! ¿Qué haces allí parada? ¿Quién tocó a la puerta?». _Inmediatamente, la confusa mucama se giró, a ver al mayordomo de negro acercarse, junto al pequeño conde (que parecía curioso por saber quién visitaba tan temprano la mansión), en lo que le preguntaba en voz alta: _«__**¡S-S-Sebastián-san!**__**¿¡C-c-cómo puedes estar aquí dentro, si estás allí afuera!?**__». _El Michaelis oji-rojo enarcó una ceja, pero al notar a su gemelo menor asomarse por la izquierda de la mucama, (con cierta expresión de curiosidad por ver el interior de la sala principal) se sorprendió bastante, al igual que Ciel.

—¿Demian? —Preguntaron amo y mayordomo a la vez.

—Onii-san, Ciel-sama~ —Saludó el Michaelis menor, agitando levemente una mano.

—_Padrone_ Phantomhive, _Signore_ Sebastián~ —saludó el pequeño Demetrio, ya que aunque era la primera vez que visitaba la mansión Phantomhive, sí conocía al dueño de ésta y a su mayordomo, ya que ellos ocasionalmente visitaban la mansión Rosenight.

Minutos después, ya adentro de la sala de estar, de paredes de colores suaves, suelo de color café y adornado por una fina alfombra de color rojo oscuro. Ciel y Sebastián charlaban con Demian sobre el motivo de su visita, mientras que Demetrio, ayudado por Maylene, se encargaban de vigilar que Dukecito no se emocionara de más y correteara por la mansión, rompiendo alguna cosa.

—Bueno, Demian… —comenzó a hablar el joven demonio, uniendo sus manos y a su vez reposando su barbilla sobre éstas, en lo que le señalaba al mayordomo blanco otro sillón—. Puedes tomar asiento.

El Michaelis menor miró con inocencia el sillón, luego al conde, al sillón una vez más, nuevamente al conde y le sonrió amablemente, diciendo: _«Con todo respeto, Ciel-sama… pero solo soy un sirviente, no podría… pero le agradezco que me trate como un igual~». _El único ojo visible del muchacho pestañeó una vez, aunque pareció levemente sorprendido de que aunque el demonio frente a él estuviera visiblemente agotado, al igual que con su salud algo delicada, se negara a sentarse por sus cuestiones éticas de mayordomo. Por lo que asintió, y volvió a hablar.

—Como digas, Demian. En fin, ¿cuál es el motivo de la visita de ustedes?

—Pues… —Demian suspiró, con cierta sonrisa tímida, en lo que sacaba de un bolsillo de su frac blanco un pequeño sobre de papel blanco-hueso, en cuyo centro se apreciaba un sello de tinta de color morado, con el símbolo de una rosa resaltando en el medio: el símbolo de la familia Rosenight.

Ciel contrajo levemente sus cejas, mirando con algo de interés el sobre y preguntando serio—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Pues a ese pequeño artículo blanco se le conoce en estos tiempos como _«Carta», _Bocchan —respondió el mayordomo negro, con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Ciel miró por el rodillo de su único ojo visible al Michaelis mayor de forma fulminante, con una pequeña vena palpitando en su mejilla derecha, como diciéndole sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras: _«¡Ya sé que es una carta, idiota! ¡Yo me refería a lo que había en su interior!». _Gesto que el mayordomo solo respondió con otra de sus medias-sonrisas burlonas. Oh sí~ aunque su joven amo fuera un demonio ahora, Sebastián nunca (y repito bien: **NUNCA**) se aburriría de burlarse de él. Demian sudó la gota gorda, por notar las chispas que surgían de las miradas que su hermano y él amo de éste se enviaban, al verse fija y amenazadoramente. Por lo que el Michaelis más joven —por sus pacíficos principios— decidió evitar una innecesaria discusión, intentando llamar la atención de sus interlocutores volviendo a tomar la palabra.

—Etoooo, pues… —comenzó a hablar Demian, logrando su objetivo de que el par de presentes interrumpieran su batalla de miradas y se giraran a verlo—. Es una invitación a una fiesta en la mansión Rosenight, Ciel-sama~

—¿Una… fiesta? —Repitió a modo de pregunta el oji-azul, no con mucho ánimo en su voz.

—E-etoooo… s-sí, una fiesta… una mascarada para ser más exactos —Demian empezó a ponerse nervioso, al notar que Ciel no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la noticia—. C-Ciel-sama… ¿no está de humor para… asistir?

Ciel al notar el extraño temor en la pregunta del gemelo de su mayordomo, sintió un poco de pena por él, aún sin saber exactamente la razón de que estuviera tan nervioso. Desde luego que Demian había acertado, por lo que Ciel negó levemente. Si cuando era humano el asistir a eventos llenos de gente le fastidiaba, ahora al ser demonio lo incomodaba mucho más. Demian al cerciorarse que el pequeño conde no estaba muy feliz con la idea, sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al igual que sus pupilas negras se achicaban de pavor, ya que antes de venir su amo había dejado **TO-TAL-MEN-TE**__claro que debía encargarse que, tanto Ciel como Sebastián, asistieran a la fiesta que se iba a realizar. El Michaelis de ojos-rojos no pasó por alto el leve temblor que invadía el cuerpo de su pequeño gemelo, por lo que supuso que cierto Rosenight rubio y de ojos amatistas (alias Juliano) estaba implicado. Sebastián se aproximó hacia Demian, posando una mano sobre un hombro de éste —sacando a su vez a éste de sus pensamientos de cómo lo castigaría su amo, si no cumplía su cometido— y pidiéndole que por favor esperara unos minutos afuera, añadiendo en un susurro que no se preocupara de nada, ya que él se encargaría de que el pequeño Phantomhive aceptara asistir a dicha mascarada. Una vez el más pequeño de los Michaelis salió al pasillo de la mansión, decidiendo ir a buscar al sirvientito y al gran danés que lo acompañaban, el gemelo mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sebastián respiró hondo con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales luego abrió con cierta expresión seria, ligada a algo de determinación. Para acto seguido darse media vuelta y encarar, ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa, a su pequeño amo. Pudo notar la peligrosa y amenazante aura que rodeaba al jovencito, el cual tenía sus manos juntas en un puño y tapando su boca, con sus codos posados sobre el escritorio de caoba. Su único ojo visible estaba entrecerrado, con el inconfundible color rojo-violeta brillante impregnado en éste, al igual que con la pupila vertical que solo poseían los demonios. No era necesario que dijera nada… el mayordomo ya tenía claro que su joven amo mostraba físicamente sus pensamientos, en solo 3 palabras:

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«__**NO… QUIERO… IR**__»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bocchan, Bochan, Bocchan… —decía en tono de decepción el mayor de los demonios, en lo que cerraba sus ojos y ladeaba su cabeza negativamente, llevándose una de sus manos a su frente. De verdad que el conde-demonito podía ser malcriado cuando no quería o le disgustaba algo. Nuevamente abrió sus ojos, ahora con el mismo brillo demoníaco impregnado en estos y con tono hasta cierto punto serio, ligado a diversión por la inminente "discusión" que se avecinaría, dijo—. Tenemos que hablar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras que Sebastián se encargaba de la épica tarea de convencer al (terco) del joven Phantomhive de asistir a la mascarada, en la sala principal de la mansión se llevaba a cabo un igual de duro enfrentamiento. Maylene, Finnian y el pequeño Demetrio miraban expectantes a Bard, uno de los implicados en el "combate". El rostro de Bard se retorcía por una gran mueca en sus labios, casi como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo o estuviera muy enojado. Daba la impresión de ser una mezcla de ambas cosas. Sus dientes sujetaban firmemente su cigarrillo, en lo que sus ojos azules miraban con absoluta furia al par de gemas verde limón, que pertenecían al causante de todos sus males y suplicios en ese momento.

—¡Vamos…! **¡VAMOS, MALDITA SEA!** —Gritaba furibundo el rubio chef de la mansión, en lo que extendía uno de sus brazos al frente, con su palma abierta—. ¡Hazlo de una vez, joder!

—**¡BARD-SAN! **—Exclamaban en tono de regaño la mucama y el joven jardinero, en lo que cubrían cada uno los oídos del pequeño sirviente Rosenight, con una de sus manos cada uno—. ¡No uses ese lenguaje enfrente del pequeño!

—**¡Pero es que **_**"Él" **_**no quiere cooperar en nada! **—Gritaba en su defensa Bard, con varias venas palpitando en su rostro, viéndose cómicamente molesto; en lo que señalaba acusadoramente al causante de todos sus males. Un gran danés de pelaje café-canela y de manchas verdosas, igual que sus ojos, alias: Duke. El chef se volvió a girar hacia el perro, mirándolo furioso—. Lo repetiré una última vez… Tú… yo… la pata… **¡****AHORA****!**

Pero el curioso y exótico ejemplar de gran danés únicamente miró al hombre, luego la mano que éste le tendía, al hombre, la mano, al hombre y nuevamente la mano… para finalmente dejar como en los anteriores 17 intentos (sí, como leyeron: 17 intentos) una cariñosa lamidita en la palma de la mano del rubio. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala principal… Maylene, Finnian y Demetrio miraron nerviosos al rubio ex-militar; el cual a su vez miraba fija, sombría e inexpresivamente al can en frente suyo, el cual agitaba leve y serenamente su colita, mirándolo de forma fija, juguetona y alegremente.

—**¡JODEEEEEEER! **—Gritó fuertemente el desesperado chef, en lo que se llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo agitaba desesperado, hasta el punto de dejárselo más despeinado que la melena de un león.

Para explicar y aclarar la situación, Maylene y Finnian se habían emocionado mucho al ver al perro, comenzando a acariciarlo y darle cariñitos. Le habían preguntado a Demetrio si Dukecito conocía algún truco, a lo que éste respondió que sí, entre ellos conocía los trucos de: _«Sentado», «Acostado», «Hacerse el muerto», «Rodar», «Dar la patita», _etc. Cuando entró Bard a la sala y vio al perro, al escuchar que el muchacho mencionaba los trucos, se interesó en probar uno de dichos trucos, y ya sabrán de cuál se trataba… ¡Exactamente! El truco de _«__La patita__»_. Aunque como verán, al pobre Bard no le estaba yendo muy bien… ya llevaba 17 intentos… bueno, ahora 18 intentos con el mismo truco, pero el perro parecía no entender al furibundo chef. Y así acabamos en ésta situación…

—**¿¡Qué tanto te cuesta dar la pata!? **—Le preguntó el rubio muy molesto al perro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por respuesta, recibió un ladrido grueso pero sereno del gran danés, a lo que indignado Bard se señaló, añadiendo con los dientes chirreando, por lo apretados que los tenía—. **¿¡Te atreves a contestarme, perro insolente!? ¡Déjame dejarte claro que hablas con un veterano de guerra! ¡ASÍ QUE ME RESPETAS!**

El jardinero, la mucama y el sirvientito Rosenight sudaron cada uno la gota gorda, mientras miraban la discusión entre el chef rubio y el gran can. Cuando repentinamente, Dukecito giró su cabeza, alzando sus dos orejas, como si estuviera alarmado. Demetrio se empezó a preocupar también, al mirar que el perro (ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de Bard) salió corriendo en dirección a uno de los pasillos que estaban conectados con la sala, en lo que recibía otro grito del chef de: _**«¡¿Y encima ahora me ignoras, perro insolente?!»**__. _A medida que recorría los pasillos a paso veloz, Duke inspeccionaba con sus ojos verde limón todos los lados, hasta que se detuvo en seco. En frente del can se hallaba la causa de su preocupación. Un Demian cabizbajo, con su mano derecha posada fuertemente sobre su pecho, teniendo que recostarse de lado en una de las paredes del pasillo, para evitar caerse. Duke soltó varios ladridos alarmados, casi como si le dijera al mayordomo que resistiera y que iría a buscar ayuda, para luego salir corriendo por donde vino, a buscar a alguno de los sirvientes de la mansión o al mismo "reflejo" de Demian —como él le había puesto a Sebastián— para ayudar. En el rostro del mayordomo blanco se apreciaba una expresión de mucho dolor, con sus ojos levemente cerrados y con su respiración notablemente muy débil, quizás por intentar aguantar el dolor. No tardó mucho en comenzar a toser fuertemente, cubriendo su boca con la izquierda de sus manos enguantadas.

—_«¿Por… qué? ¿Por qué tenía que… suceder justo ahora?» _—Pensaba el pobre mayordomo, mientras intentaba recuperarse y apoyarse en el suelo sin sujetarse de la pared, pero eso solo provocó que estuviera a punto de caer en el suelo.

Cerró sus ojos instintivamente, esperando sentir el impacto de la caída… pero para su sorpresa en vez de eso, sintió que un par de manos sujetaban sus hombros, evitando así su desplome. Extrañado, el mayordomo blanco —aún sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, aunque intentando ignorarlo— alzó su mirada negruzca, encontrándose con un par de rubíes rojizos, que lo observaban con suma preocupación, pertenecientes a su hermano mayor. Sebastián temía que esto fuera a suceder, Demian ese día (a juzgar por lo cansado que estaba al llegar a la mansión) había estado esforzándose más de la cuenta, era inevitable que le diera uno de sus "_ataques_"… como odiaba el mayor de los Michaelis "_ese día_" en que su hermano menor contrajo "_esa enfermedad_"…

Los dos hermanos no decían ninguna palabra, solo se miraban fijamente… el par de rubíes y el par de perlas no se apartaban una de la otra… Demian tratando de ignorar el dolor y esforzándose en no preocupar más a su hermano mayor… mientras que Sebastián miraba en una mezcla de preocupación y algo de severidad a su hermanito. Demian era muy consciente de su estado de salud, pero en ocasiones se le olvidaba que no debía sobre-esforzarse… para disgusto de Demian, tanto Ciel como los demás sirvientes llegaron, ya que no quería preocupar a más nadie… pero lo que le causó un dolor todavía más grande en su interior y no causado por su "_enfermedad_" ésta vez… fue el rostro semi-lloroso y sumamente angustiado del pequeño Demetrio. De todos los sirvientes más pequeños en la mansión Rosenight, el jovencito italiano era el que más cariño le tenía al mayordomo blanco… ya que fue éste quien prácticamente le salvó la vida, antes de que el italiano fuera parte de la servidumbre Rosenight. En un viaje de negocios que el conde Rosenight había hecho a Italia unos tres años atrás, junto a su dedicado mayordomo… habían descubierto un orfanato aparentemente viejo y abandonado, oculto entre un bosque profundo… pero que a la vez era usado como algo tan… horrible, que Demian prefería no recordarlo…

El Michaelis menor intentó sonreír levemente, como diciendo que no pasaba nada, pero para aún más preocupación del Michaelis mayor, al igual que desconcierto del joven Phantomhive y los sirvientes, sobre-todo de Demetrio… su tos se agravó y hasta se pudo apreciar que… tosía algo como…

—**¡Sa-sangre! **—Chilló Maylene horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Efectivamente, el líquido que Demian tosía era sangre… pero… para desconcierto —y cierta curiosidad— del pequeño conde Phantomhive… esa sangre no era normal. Sebastián le indicó a Bard que lo ayudara a sujetar el otro hombro de Demian, a medida que éste lo hacía, Ciel se acercaba al pequeño charco de sangre enfrente de ellos, arrodillándose y metiendo unos de sus dedos dentro de éste, para luego acercarlo un poco a su único ojo visible. Al inspeccionarlo mejor, comprobó sus sospechas… pudo notar que el color de dicha sangre difería del usual rojo oscuro… ésta sangre era…

—_«¿Sangre __**negra**__…?» _—pensó el pequeño demonio, en lo que se re-incorporaba, todavía mirando la sangre de oscura e inusual tonalidad.

Al notar que Sebastián y Bard ya se habían llevado a Demian hacía la habitación del primero, (ya que el mayordomo negro poseía allí algunos instrumentos para atender "apropiadamente" a su hermano), Ciel intentó averiguar un poco más sobre la extraña enfermedad del mayordomo blanco. Se acercó al pequeño Demetrio, al cual intentaban consolar Maylene y Finnian diciendo que si Sebastián iba a ayudarlo, así sería y que no se preocupara.

—Demetrio… —al escuchar al joven conde llamarlo, el muchacho se giró, con expresión de extrañeza sustituyendo unos segundos a la de angustia de antes—. Disculpa mi incumbencia, pero… ¿podrías explicarme qué le sucede a Demian?

La expresión de extrañeza en Demetrio fue reemplazada ahora por una de tristeza, en lo que acariciaba la cabeza de un Duke, en cuyos ojos verdes igual se apreciaba cierta preocupación. Maylene y Finnian estaban igual de interesados, en saber la causa de la enfermedad que atormentaba al hermano de su estimado superior, por lo que se acercaron un poco más. Demetrio empezó su relato, hablando con voz algo baja pero suficientemente audible.

—_Sangre negra_… así es como el amo Juliano y los demás la llamamos… —refiriéndose a la enfermedad, hablaba con mucha tristeza a causa del inmenso cariño que le tenía al mayordomo. Arregló un poco sus gafas y continuó hablando—. No sé mucho sobre los demonios en sí, pero de lo que Juliano-sama me ha contado… es que a diferencia de otros demonios, cuya sangre es de cierto color rojo más oscuro que el de la sangre humana… Demian-san tiene en su interior…

—_Sangre negra_ —acabó la oración Ciel, nuevamente mirando la oscura sangre entre sus dedos. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero cada vez que se pronunciaba dicho término, el Phantomhive sentía un leve escalofrío recorrer su aún joven cuerpo.

Demetrio asintió—. Por lo que tengo entendido… Demian-san sufrió una grave herida hace muchos años… la cual causó que la _sangre negra_ invadiera su organismo… normalmente los _ataques _que sufre él por tal sangre, son ocasionados cuando se esfuera mucho y se agota, ya que su cuerpo se torna vulnerable y no es capaz de resistir la sangre negra… por lo que tose y debe estar tranquilo… aunque _Kailan-san_, una de mis compañeras de la servidumbre de la mansión Rosenight, lo ayuda a calmar los efectos de esa sangre, dándole unas _medicinas especiales _hechas por ella… no lo pueden curar de la _sangre negra_, pero sí ayudan mucho a controlarla… eso es todo lo que el amo Juliano y el mismo Demian-san me han dicho…

—Oh, vaya… —Maylene lucía realmente triste, aunque acabara de conocer al gemelo de Sebastián, se notaba que era buena gente, (irónico en un demonio, lo sé) y era una pena que sufriera de algo tan horrible.

—¡Pobre Demian-san! —Lloriqueaba Finny, totalmente impotente y triste por el oji-negro. ¿¡Por qué a la gente más buena le pasaban cosas tan malas!? **¿¡POR QUÉ!?**

Ciel por su parte se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando nuevamente la mano cuyos dedos aún poseían el líquido oscuro entre ellos. ¿Qué sería en sí la _Sangre negra_? ¿Cuáles serían sus causas? Y más importante… ¿cuáles serían sus consecuencias?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Es una maldición… —dijo Sebastián con tono serio y hasta sombrío, explicándole a un curioso Bard que había hecho la misma pregunta que su joven amo.

En lo que ambos ayudaban a Demian a sentarse en la cama de blancas sábanas y ambarinos soportes, ya dentro de la habitación del mayordomo de Phantomhive. En la pared que daba hacía la cabecera de la cama, se encontraba una pequeña ventana, por la cual entraba poca pero suficiente luz para mantener todo iluminado, (a juzgar por las nubes grisáceas que por afuera de la ventana se apreciaban, llovería pronto). Bard miraba con cierto disimulo el lugar —ya que era la segunda vez que lograba entrar a la habitación de su superior— de tamaño espacioso y contextura cuadrada. Las paredes eran de un relajado color blanco y de suelo azulado. A la izquierda, mirando frente a la cama había una mesita de noche y a un lado había un armario, ambos de color café. En medio de estos dos se encontraba un pequeño y redondeado espejo, colgado de la pared. También había una pequeña chimenea unos metros a la derecha de la cama. Y finalmente, a la derecha de la cama, se hallaba una mesita con algunos libros en ella, al igual que un pequeño frasco de tinta negro y una pequeña jarra blanca, junto a una silla. Tanto mesa como silla eran de madera de claro color beige.

—O-onii-san, no debes decirlo como si fuera algo tan… sombrío, como una maldición… —argumentaba un levemente tímido Demian, ya que su hermano había empezado a abrirle su frac blanco, junto a su camisa, dejando descubierto su torso (y cabe decir que Demian estaba algo sonrojado por ello).

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Si _esto_ es algo que atormenta a mi propio hermano y de no ser por las "atenciones médicas" que te da Kailan, estarías muerto ahora mismo… por lo que solo puedo verlo como una maldición… —dijo firmemente Sebastián, en lo que sacaba debajo de la cama una pequeña maleta beige.

—Menudo problema, Sebastián… ¿y no hay alguna cura que Demian pueda recibir? —Preguntó con sincero interés y preocupación Bard, cruzado de brazos, al igual que interrogándose en su mente quién sería esa tal Kailan, pero decidió no preguntar ya que no era un momento para hacer más preguntas de las necesarias.

Al ver que ambos gemelos unísonamente negaron con sus cabezas, Bard frunció levemente el ceño. Como odiaba el ex-militar momentos así, por más experimentado que fuera en las armas, al igual que en excelentes estrategias defensivas y en detectar bombas… el que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar o sugerir alguna cura para esa "_maldición_", como le decía su superior, lo hacía sentirse un inútil total. El pensativo oji-azul fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la aterciopelada voz del mayordomo negro hablarle.

—Bard, ¿podrías traer un poco de agua? —Pidió el oji-rojo con serenidad, en lo que le tendía la jarrita blanca de la mesita y que al parecer ya estaba vacía.

Bard asintió, ya que si Sebastián pedía algo tan simple, seguramente sería útil para atender a Demian. Antes de retirarse, miró unos segundos al menor de los Michaelis, con cierta lástima (ya que éste seguía respirando un poco débil) y pudiendo apreciar que pegada en el pecho de éste… justo en la zona del corazón… había una gaza con una no muy grande (pero tampoco pequeña) mancha, de la nombrada sangre negra impregnada en ella. Demian notó eso y con timidez se la cubrió con una mano, para luego sonreírle de la misma forma al chef, como agradeciéndole su preocupación. Bard asintió levemente y acto seguido salió de la habitación… dejando a ambos demonios y hermanos gemelos solos. Sebastián aprovechando la ausencia del chef, notó que Demian conservaba su mano posada en su corazón, al igual que se miraba dicha zona como intentando calmar el dolor. Puede que un demonio como Sebastián pudiera llegar a ser frío, siniestro, malvado, cínico y muchas de esas cosas… pero aunque la gente lo dudara, también podía llegar a sentir empatía por otros (aunque no lo demostrara mucho), sobre todo si era su hermano menor… habían estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron y (sin contar el momento en que se separaron, para servirle a sus respectivos amos) siempre había cuidado de él. Y por más que le gustara de vez en cuando "jugar rudo" con él, nunca se excedía por conocer bien lo delicado que era su hermano.

—Demian… ¿hace cuánto que te duele?

—… —el menor de los gemelos se mostraba algo reacio a responder, cuando luego de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente respondió—. Desde que llegué a la mansión… pero como era un dolor leve, pensé que se esfumaría… no esperaba que…

—Pero estás consciente de que por más leve que sea el dolor en tu corazón, no debes ignorarlo, ¿cierto? —Sebastián hablaba de igual forma en que miraba a su hermano: severa y seriamente. Pero luego suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él en la cama—. Demian… sé que quieres ser un buen mayordomo… pero por más dedicado que seas… sabes que eso no te curará de la sangre negra, eres un demonio delicado…

—… lo sé… pero, yo… —Demian bajó su mirada con tristeza, como deseaba que hubiera alguna frase que pudiera decir luego de aquél _«Pero, yo»_, aunque no sabía qué decir exactamente.

Sebastián suspiró, en lo que abría la maleta que retiró debajo de su cama y tras buscar algunos segundos, sacó de ésta otra pequeña gaza de repuesto. Con todo el cuidado posible, retiró poco a poco la vieja gaza del pecho del oji-negro, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz. Para sorpresa del oji-rojo, aunque dicha herida fuera vieja, tenía una pequeña abertura fresca y por la cual había brotado la sangre de oscuro color. Usando un pañuelito que sacó del mismo maletín y con el mismo cuidado, limpió el líquido restante y al asegurarse que ya no brotaba más, cubrió la zona con la nueva gaza. Pocos minutos después, volvió a entrar Bard con la jarra de agua. Tras agradecerle al chef y de sujetar la jarra con una de sus manos, con la otra retiró algo de la maleta… algo que no solo Demian miró con sumo asombro, sino igualmente Bard y cabe decir que a éste último casi se le cae el cigarrillo, por la expresión boquiabierta que profirió.

—O-onii-san… —con voz temblorosa y expresión incrédula, el oji-negro señaló a _aquél objeto_ que su hermano había sacado de la maleta—. ¿E-esa es una…?

—_«__**¡JODER!**__ ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!?» _—Gritó en su mente Bard y de total asombro, (ya que si lo hacía en voz alta, Sebastián lo reprendería y feo), mirando fijamente el mismo _objeto _que su superior sacó. Pero tras salir de su sorpresa inicial, logró recuperar el habla y preguntó—. ¿Qué es… esa cosa?

Para aclararles a los impacientes lectores que seguro ya se preguntarán qué fue lo que Sebastián sacó de la maleta… se trataba de una flor. Una muy curiosa flor debo añadir. Era de apariencia herbácea, perenne y bulbosa. Las bases de las hojas secas que recubrían al bulbo eran negras. El perigonio estaba formado por seis tépalos, unidos entre sí formando un tubo perigonio escamoso, de color rojo brillante. Los tépalos eran oblanceolados y algo encrespados. El androceo estaba formado por seis estambres, insertados cerca de la garganta del tubo perigonial. Demian conocía muy bien esa flor… era de la especie Lycoris*(6) aunque para los gemelos Michaelis era mayormente conocida como… la «_Flor del Infierno_» (sí, lindo apodo, ¿verdad~?). No solamente porque su nombre en japonés, _Higabana_, significara tal cosa… sino porque dichas flores provenían realmente de _allá abajo_, el hogar original del par de Michaelis y de todos los demonios: el _Inframundo, Infierno_, o como le gustara llamarlo a cada quien.

Sebastián encerró la rojiza flor dentro de su enguantada mano y la volvió un puño, apretándola con toda su fuerza y hasta volverla pedacitos, los cuales hecho dentro de un vasito, el cual Bard y por indicación del mayordomo, llenó de un poco de agua de la jarra. Finalmente, dicho vasito le fue tendido a un tímido Demian, el cual tras dudar unos instantes, bebió la "medicina casera" que su hermano preparó. Lo cierto era que tenía el típico y no muy agradable sabor de cualquier medicina, pero a pesar de ello procuró no dejar nada y tragársela entera. En lo que esperaba a que la "medicina" surtiera efecto, Sebastián se acercó a Bard y le susurró algo al oído —lo cual el inocente y curioso Demian no pudo escuchar— de forma algo misteriosa. Bard asintió, para acto seguido retirarse nuevamente de la habitación. La única respuesta que el Michaelis menor recibió de su hermano mayor, al preguntar inocentemente qué le había dicho al chef, fue: «_Le pedí que hiciera una llamada~_». Sebastián se sentó al lado de su hermanito, en lo que acomodaba los artículos que había sacado de la maleta nuevamente en su lugar, luego de cerrarla y acomodarla en su lugar debajo de la cama, se giró hacia Demian.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos.

Demian por su parte se llevó la mano a la zona del corazón de su pecho, respondiendo—. Pues… creo que ya me siento mejor, onii… **¿¡Saaaan…!?**

Demian había gritado el último término honorífico, al igual que un leve rubor inundó su sorprendido rostro, ya que su hermano repentinamente había acercado su cabeza al aún expuesto pecho de él, justo en la zona del corazón… seguramente para intentar escuchar la fuerza de los latidos de éste. Sebastián tenía sus ojos cerrados, para concentrarse más en escuchar… cuando los abrió y una serena sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya que los latidos de Demian ya no se escuchaban tan débiles como antes, ahora estaban estables. Una vez alejó su cabeza del pecho de su hermano, le indicó que ya no había nada que temer; cosa que tranquilizó igualmente a Demian, no solo por el hecho de haber contrarrestado su "_ataque"_ en esa ocasión… ¡Sino porque ya podría nuevamente arreglar su camisa y su frac! ¡Que vergüenza sentía el pequeño Demian por estar con el pecho descubierto! ¡Él era un mayordomo-demonio respetable! ¡No un demonio-nudista, por favor!

Sebastián dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su semblante, por lo cómicamente adorable que se veía el sonrojado de su hermanito, en lo que éste velozmente se arreglaba sus ropajes superiores. Sin duda alguna eran muy parecidos físicamente, (salvo en su color de ojos, claro está), pero **TOTALMENTE** diferentes respecto a sus formas de ser. Sebastián podría definirse como alguien seguro de sí mismo, que adoraba lucirse y que además era algo osado, aunque respetuoso y caballeroso a la vez. Demian aunque era igual de respetuoso, lo cierto era que su personalidad sumisa, tímida, levemente temerosa (sobre todo cuando su amo Juliano o su hermano Sebastián le hacían "_maldades_") lo hacía completamente distinto a su gemelo. Pero… a la vez lo hacía alguien totalmente adorable y que a pesar de su enfermedad, nunca dudaba en sonreír o de ayudar a otros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bard se encontraba parado a las afueras de la entrada principal de la mansión Phantomhive, la cual era pobremente iluminada por los rayos del sol que se ocultaban detrás del horizonte, en el atardecer que ya daba la cuenta regresiva para darle pista libre a la noche. Ya había hecho la llamada que Sebastián le había pedido que hiciera unas pocas horas antes, llamó a la mansión Rosenight, (cuyo número le fue proporcionado por un algo dudoso Demetrio) avisando del reciente ataque que el mayordomo de dicho lugar había sufrido. Dicha llamada había sido contestada por (un no muy feliz) Daisuke, al escuchar el motivo de la llamada Bard se había quedado incrédulo, ya que si no tuviera un buen oído militar, habría jurado escuchar exclamar al muchachito, (exactamente igual y sin exagerar nada): _«__**¿¡Qué demo…!? **__¡Maldición, no de nuevo! ¡Y eso que le dije que no se sobre-esforzara con cualquier mierda, joder! __**¡Cuando ese idiota de Demian-san vuelva, lo voy a…!**__»_, pero luego que se había calmado, contado hasta veinte, le pidió al chef la dirección de la mansión Phantomhive, ya que iría a buscar al (parecer condenado a muerte) Demian, a Demetrio y a Dukecito. Tan pronto como Bard le había proporcionado la información, Daisuke se despidió diciendo un severo y veloz: _«¡Gracias!»_, para finalmente colgar de golpe, gesto que había extrañado al hombre de tal manera que se quedó mirando la bocina del teléfono por unos segundos, antes de alzarse de hombros y colocarla en su lugar.

—A ver… —hablaba Bard, con expresión seria y cruzado de brazos—. Como soy un hombre razonable…

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó con ironía un Ciel que iba saliendo por la puerta principal, acompañado del Sr. Tanaka (que sabrá Dios dónde había estado todo éste tiempo) en forma Chibi y con su inseparable tacita de té entre sus manitas, haciendo coros de su usual: _«¡Jo, jo, jo!»_, como afirmando la pregunta del muchacho oji-azul.

—¡Bocchan, Tanaka! ¡Ustedes no se metan! —Exclamó indignado el rubio, con una venita palpitando en su frente, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria de antes—. Ehem… como decía… como soy un hombre razonable… te daré una última oportunidad, antes de que te vayas… —Bard se descruzó de brazos, extendiendo uno de ellos al frente y un poco hacía abajo, con su palma abierta y añadiendo—. ¡La pata…! **¡AHORA!**

Aja, como leyeron. El ex-militar aún no aceptaba la derrota contra el gran danés sentado frente a él, estaba decidido a que éste le tendiera su patita aunque fuera una única vez, antes de que se regresara a su mansión, junto al hermano de Sebastián y al muchachito cuatro-ojos (de acento italiano). Pero al parecer Duke de verdad estaba vacilando al chef, ya que él era un can excelentemente entrenado y que podía tender la patita sin problema alguno… y si de verdad se estaba haciendo el perrito confundido, realmente estaba funcionando su "plan" de irritar al hombre parado en frente suyo. Ciel se cruzó de brazos, suspirando y negando con su cabeza, mientras que el Sr. Tanaka le daba un sorbito a su té. Pobre Bard, siendo burlado por un perro de gran tamaño y hermosos colores. Pocos minutos después, salieron Maylene, Finnian —éste cargando juguetonamente a Demetrio sobre sus hombros, ambos riendo tiernamente— y los gemelos Michaelis, charlando algo entre ellos. Ciel aunque no lo demostró sonriendo ni nada parecido, sintió cierto alivio de ver ya mejor a Demian; sea lo que sea lo que Sebastián hubiera hecho para calmarle su _ataque_… había servido bien.

—_Entonces… ¿Lograste convencer a Ciel-sama de asistir, onii-san?_ —Preguntó en un susurro Demian al oído de su hermano mayor. Como deseaba que fuera así, ya que Juliano le haría algo "horrible" si no lograba que el pequeño conde-demonio fuera a la mascarada, que se celebraría en la mansión Rosenight dentro de unos días.

Sebastián sonrió de forma un poco misteriosa, acercándose igual a susurrarle al oído de su hermanito—. _De eso puedes estar seguro, Demian. Mi Bocchan asistirá a la celebración, así que puedes estar tranquilo_

—Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día~ —sonrió realmente alegre (y aliviado) el menor de los peli-negros. ¡Se había salvado de la ira de su amo Juliano!

Pero… un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Demian, al notar que un carruaje se acercaba velozmente hacia la entrada de la mansión, dejando una enorme nube de tierra y humo detrás de sí. No le aterraba la velocidad con la que iba dicho carruaje… sino el conductor de pequeña estatura, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y expresión de los mil demonios que iba al frente del carruaje. **"¡Trágame tierra!"**,** "¡Mátenme ahora!"**,** "¡Piedad!".** Esas serían las tres mejores expresiones para describir el terror indescriptible que adornaba el rostro pálido del pobre mayordomo de blancos ropajes. Oh no… puede que se hubiera salvado de la ira de Juliano Rosenight… pero ahora… ¿¡Cómo lograría apaciguar la indescriptible furia del pequeño Dai-ku… etoooo… Daisuke!? Demetrio lucía igual de preocupado que el Michaelis oji-negro, si estaba bien claro que Daisuke asesinaría a Demian esa tarde (por haberse esforzado de más)… tenía por sentado que posiblemente a él mismo lo asesinaría igual, por no haber cuidado mejor de Demian. Al abrazarse más al cuello de un confuso Finnian, la expresión que adornaba el rostro del pequeño peli-gris de lentes era de… **"¡Protégeme, Finnian!"**.

Con excelente experiencia y cálculos, Daisuke había tirado a tiempo de las riendas de los caballos del carruaje, logrando que estos detuvieran su carrera, pocos metros antes de (seguramente chocar) contra la entrada de la mansión. Maylene, Finnian y Bard no habían podido evitar soltar unos gritos de terror, por pensar que el carruaje fuera a chocar contra ellos, cosa que milagrosamente no pasó. Ciel y Sebastián por sus partes, solo estaban parados en sus sitios y con expresiones de sorpresa, el Sr. Tanaka solo soltaba otro de sus _«¡Jo, jo, jo!», _que sonaba con tono de asombro. Al ver al furibundo Daisuke bajarse del carruaje, Demian en un veloz movimiento se ocultó detrás de su hermano mayor, como un pequeño niño asustado de algo y pidiéndole protección a su padre.

—**¡USTEDES! **—Exclamó Daisuke, con voz gruesa aunque sin dejar de poseer el tono algo agudo de un niño, en lo que con un brazo señalaba hacía Demian y Demetrio. Al ver el ceño fruncido, las innumerables venitas palpitantes y el aura maligna (más no demoníaca) que rodeaban al muchachito, los señalados en un intento por calmar la ira de éste, se señalaron inocentemente a sí mismos—. **¡SÍ!** ¡Ustedes, bastardos irresponsables! **¿¡Se puede saber por qué carajo no avisaron del ataque de Demian-san!?**

Los demás presentes allí se sorprendieron de sobre manera por la intensidad con la que hablaba el muchachito. Casualmente a las mentes de Sebastián y Ciel llegó de golpe la imagen de la marquesa Middleford… Horror… a la vez en que un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de cada uno. _«Eeeeeeeeh…»_ era lo decían el mayordomo y el sirvientito, alargando la frase, para finalmente mirar con temor al muchachito, pidiéndole con temblorosas voces: _«N-no te enojes, por favor… N-no volverá a pasar»_. Daisuke se cruzó de brazos, mirando en silencio a los dos unos segundos, para a la final soltar un pesado suspiro resignado, diciendo que se los dejaría pasar en esa ocasión y que se subieran al puto carruaje de una maldita vez… (sí, ¿Daisuke no es un encanto de niño?). Demian y Demetrio asintieron velozmente, llevándose cada uno una mano a la frente y diciendo cómicamente: _«¡Señor, sí, señor!»_, antes de que Daisuke pudiera reclamarles ese gesto de militares, el par de nerviosos varones ya habían subido al carruaje, (tirando de Dukecito) y cerrado la puerta velozmente, no sin antes despedirse de los habitantes de la mansión Phantomhive de forma acelerada.

—Esos idiotas… —refunfuñó Daisuke, en lo que se giraba para subirse a su puesto frente al carruaje. Pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo en seco y se giró, mirando a los habitantes de la mansión Phantomhive, (los cuales al notar dicho gesto, temblaron levemente, como si el niño los fuera a devorar o algo). Pero únicamente notaron un leve brillo en los ojos color miel del muchachito, el cual hizo una reverencia de cabeza, diciendo ya más calmado al parecer—. Gracias por cuidar de ellos y espero que pueda asistir a la mascarada, Ciel-sama.

—S-sí… así lo haré… _«¿Acaso tengo elección?» _—respondió (obviamente pensando lo último) el pequeño conde, sonriendo levemente.

Daisuke asintió, esbozando una pequeña pero suficientemente perceptible sonrisa, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza en lo que volvía a su expresión seria, se montaba sobre el carruaje en el puesto de conductor de un salto y, con una no fuerte pero sí notable tira de las riendas, hizo que los caballos iniciaran su marcha hacia la salida de los territorios de la mansión Phantomhive. Al ya ver al carruaje desaparecer por el horizonte de la entrada, a la vez en que el sol se ocultó finalmente detrás del horizonte y le dio vía libre a la noche para que se extendiera con rapidez por el cielo, Sebastián golpeó repetidas veces sus palmas y les indicó a los demás sirvientes que ya volvieran a entrar a la mansión, cosa que estos asintiendo hicieron… cabe decir que Bard algo enojado, ya que no había logrado conseguir que el perro de los Rosenight le diera la pata. El mayordomo se giró sonriendo burlonamente hacia su joven señor, al notar la expresión de cansancio y leve fastidio de éste, en lo que Ciel se llevaba una mano a la frente. Menudo día más raro habían tenido… ¡Y encima Sebastián lo había convencido de asistir a la mascarada que el loco de Juliano iba a realizar! Pero bueno… luego de que Demian sufriera ese episodio por la sangre negra, tan solo por encontrar la mansión Phantomhive y entregarle a Ciel su respectiva invitación, no podía negarse a ir.

—Sebastián… —habló el más pequeño de los demonios, con tono autoritario, en lo que entraba a la mansión—. Prepárame algo dulce… tantos problemas hoy me dieron hambre…

Sebastián se llevó una mano al pecho, sonriendo y diciendo—. Como ordene, Bocchan —para luego entrar detrás de su señor, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían pasado unos pocos días luego de ese episodio en la mansión Phantomhive, solo faltaba un día para la mascarada en la mansión Rosenight, la cual ya se encontraba adornada para la ocasión. Juliano le había pedido a Henrique que fuera a determinada dirección, por un encargo. El hombre proveniente de Venezuela ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Londres, específicamente parado frente a una gran casa, de paredes beiges y cafés, que poseía por nombre _«The Strong Gemstone»__*(7)__._ Dicha empresa se especializaba en la incrustación y pulido de diamantes, al igual que de otras piedras preciosas, originalmente estaba a cargo del fallecido Barón Barnett, luego estuvo a cargo de su igual difunta esposa y tía de Ciel, Angelina Durless, (más conocida como Madame Red, por haber tenido un indiscutible amor —ligado a odio— por el color rojo). El hombre de piel de color tocó la puerta del lugar, la cual no tardó en ser abierta por uno de los sirvientes que allí residían, el cual al escuchar la razón de que Henrique estuviera allí, le pidió que pasara adentro y lo siguiera. En lo que caminaba por los pasillos de paredes y suelos de colores verdosos, el sirviente Rosenight trataba de recordar el nombre que su amo Juliano le había dicho, que pertenecía a la actual dueña de la compañía. Si su memoria no lo traicionaba… tras morir Madame Red… la empresa había quedado en manos de…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que el sirviente que lo guiaba se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera fina y café, al parecer el estudio de la jefa de la compañía. Tras agradecerle al trivial sirviente, cuyo nombre no nos interesa mucho por ahora (¿?) Henrique tocó la puerta, tras recibir respuesta de una voz suave y femenina que le indicó que pasara, tomó la perilla y la giró, tras abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación —cuyas paredes eran de un color azul rey, y el suelo de un color blanco, en la que predominaban estanterías con algunas muestras de pequeños fragmentos de diamantes, rubíes, esmeralda, e incluso del conocido "Oro de los tontos" (o Piritas), Henrique fue recibido por una muchacha de piel clara, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, de ojos marrones y tranquilos. Lucía realmente joven, como de unos 18 años cuando mucho. Su atuendo se apreciaba a simple vista conformado por una bata blanca de laboratorio, la cual al estar cerrada no dejaba apreciar bien lo que llevaba debajo, pero si se apreciaban sus pequeñas zapatillas negras.

—Buenos días, Rebecca-sama —saludó el hombre, con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

—Bienvenido, Henrique-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa leve, en lo que dejaba sobre una mesita al lado suyo una muestra de las anteriormente nombradas Piritas.

La única respuesta que obtuvo del (no digamos muy conversador) venezolano, fue recibir una pequeña carta de papel blanco, en cuyo centro se apreciaba el sello morado de una rosa, el sello de la familia Rosenight. La muchacha de nombre Rebecca la recibió extrañada, en lo que la abría y retiraba de su interior una pequeña tarjetita de papel, en la que se apreciaba la letra de Juliano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«¡Hola, Rebequita-chan__!_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿Has logrado encontrar muestras de oro genuino, o puro del de los tontos? En fin, no importa, te envío ésta carta a través de mi confidente, Henrique Marvel, para avisarte que estás cordialmente invitada a una mascarada que se celebrará en mi mansión mañana… Ah sí, seguro te estarás preguntando, arrugando el papel de ésta pobre carta entre tus lindas manitas, el por qué diablos no te envié dicha invitación antes… je, je, je… pues… esa es una historia muy graciosa, que te contaré cuando asistas a la mascarada_

_Bueno, eso era todo, esperó grató su asistencia a la mascarada, querida Rebecca. Cuídate y recuerda que por acá se te quiere mucho~ (aunque Henrique no lo muestre mucho físicamente). Adiós y nos vemos luego, mi querida niña~_

_**PD**__**:**__ ¡Ah, cierto! Otra cosa que se me olvidó decirte antes… es que… ¿adivina? __**¡VOY A SER PAPÁ~~~~!**__ ¡De eso con gusto te pondré al tanto cuando llegué el día de la mascarada!_

_**Firma**__**:**__ Juliano Rosenight~__»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o__

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * Baby-land significa "Bebe-landia" en inglés, una parodia de "Disney-land" pero de bebes en la mente de Juliano (xD)**_

_**** Una aldaba es una pieza articulada de metal situada en las puertas exteriores de las casas que, dando golpes, servía para llamar a sus ocupantes.**_

_***** «Buongiorno, signorina» significa "Buenos días, señorita" en Italiano.**_

_***(4) "Padrone" significa "Amo" en Italiano.**_

_***(5) "Signore" significa "señor" en Italiano.**_

_***(6) Lycoris es un género de plantas que comprende unas 20 especies nativas de Asia, desde Nepal hasta Japón. Una de ellas, se ha difundido a países vecinos como el Japón, donde se la conoce tradicionalmente como "Higanbana", traducido literalmente como "Flor del Higan", nombre que alude al hecho de que florece para el otoño, conjuntamente con el momento de la celebración de la fiesta budista Higan.**_

_***(7) "The **__**Strong Gemstone" significa "La Fuerte Piedra preciosa" en inglés.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sebastián**__**: *sonriendo* ¡Bueno, estimados lectores! Hasta aquí llegamos en el tercer capítulo, se acercará pronto la ya mencionada mascarada… al igual que más adelante se empezarán a revelar varios aspectos ocultos acerca de la sangre negra… y… sobre más cosas**__**. Demo… *se lleva un dedo frente a sus labios y guiña un ojo* Secretos son secretos hasta que la Ojou-sama los revele, a su tiempo~**_

_**Ciel**__**: *comiendo un heladito de chocolate en una copa, que Sebastián le preparó hace poco* Pero menudo problema con Demian y su tormento a causa de la sangre negra, seguro que a los lectores les afectó verlo sufrir de esa forma hoy… pobre…**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Eso es cierto… pero mi pequeño hermano aunque sea algo sumiso, no se deja vencer tan fácilmente tampoco, si ha logrado resistir esa "maldición" hasta ahora, seguro seguirá haciéndolo hasta que se encuentre una cura, Bocchan**_

_**Ciel**__**: Bueno… *le da otra probada a su helado* En fin… ¿se puede saber por qué le diste a Demian un "té de Lycoris"? ¿Qué causó esa cicatriz en su pecho?**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Pues solo para calmar su curiosidad, (al igual que la de los lectores), Bocchan… digamos que la flor Lycoris para los demonios es una pequeña "medicina temporal", para calmar los efectos de la sangre negra. No diré nada más.**_

_**Ciel**__**: Bueno… *se resigna y sigue comiendo su helado* Lo otro que me pregunto es si a los lectores la parte del "Lemon" entre Juliano e Isaura, no les aburrió o les pareció vulgar…**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *se cruza de brazos y pone expresión pensativa* A saber, la Ojou-sama se esforzó mucho para que quedara romántica, ya que ella mencionó que es su primera vez escribiendo algo de esa temática… aunque a mi parecer… no estuvo nada mal**___

_**Ciel**__**: *se gira y ve feo a Sebastián, con sus mejillas algo manchadas de helado* Eres un demonio pervertido, Sebastián…**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Dígame lo que quiera, Bocchan. Pero usted es un demonio maleducado, al comer helado y llenándose la cara de éste… mírese la cara nada más *sonrisa burlona***_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡Cállate y despide la conclusión de hoy, bastardo! *se va refunfuñando a otro lado, con su heladito***_

_**Sebastián**__**: *suspira aburrido* Ya se fue, y yo que quería molestar un poco más al Bocchan… en fin… ¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Si fue así, apoyen a la Ojou-sama con un Review, por favor. Que tanto a ella como a todos nos hace muy felices *sonrisa encantadora***_


	5. Asiste a una mascarada (P-1)

_**Yo**__**: ¡Buenas a todos! Nuevamente disculpas por la eterna demora en actualizar, pero por varios motivos (incluido el regreso a clases) no había tenido tiempo de escribir. ¡Pero como estoy de excelente humor, por las buenas notas que saque y que están impresas en el boletín que mi madre trajo, ya les traigo el nuevo capítu-…! *Siento un leve golpe debajo de mi cama, donde estoy sentada* ¡POR DIOS, DEMIAN! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ DE UNA VEZ!**_

_**Demian**__**: *Se asoma levemente debajo de la cama, con una pequeña telaraña en su cabello* ¿Todo despejado? ¿Mi Onii-san no está cerca?**_

_**Yo**__**: *Suspiro* Sí, sí, todo despejado, no hay rastro de ningún Sebastián Michaelis a la redonda. Ahora por favor, ayúdame en la introducción, ¿quieres?**_

_**Demian**__**: *Suspira aliviado y sale de su escondite, sacudiéndose el polvo y quitándose su "gorro de telaraña"* Pues, como dijo la Ojou-sama, ¡se aprecia mucho a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia! ¡Un profundo gracias en especial a las personas que comentan y también a aquellas que Favoritean o Follow-ean el fic! Así como a aquellas personas que leyeron, comentaron y favoritearon el mini-fic de "**__**Celebrando Navidad… ¡al estilo Kuroshitsuji!**__**". Entre ellas a…**_

_**Yo**__**: Ehm… Demian… *le toco un hombro***_

_**Demian**__**: ¿Sí, Ojou-sama? *mira hacia donde le señalo y al ver a su hermano acercarse, se alarma y se vuelve a esconder debajo de la cama***_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Una vez se acerca, se gira a verme* Disculpe, Ojou-sama, ¿no ha visto a mi hermano por aquí?**_

_**Yo**__**: Eeeeehm… *señalo la puerta trasera* Acaba de salir por allí**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Entrecierra sus ojos, mirándome unos segundos, luego a mi cama* Como diga, gracias. Si me disculpa… *se dispone a irse***_

_**Yo**__**: ¡Momento! *Le sujeto una manga de su traje* ¿Te gustaría decirles unas palabras a los lectores, Sebastián?**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *sonrisa dulce* Por supuesto. **__**Muchísimas gracias a "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**", "**__**Black . Cat 1995**__**", "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", "**__**Habieru Diamond**__**", "**__**darkstein647**__**" (quien por fin ya no es anónimo) y "**__**Tears To Call My Name**__**" por ser las personas que han dejado un Review. Al igual que a "**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**" y a "**__**rin taisho asakura**__**" por ser las personas que favoritearon/Follow-ean y también a "**__**Ryoma Echizen - P**__**", (la cual aunque aun no comenta, aviso por MP que lee el fic y eso se agradece inmensamente)… Y ahora… *Velozmente me sujeta en uno de sus brazos y con el libre alza la cama, descubriendo a su hermanito* Ah, con que aquí estabas, Demi-nii *sonrisa peligrosamente dulce***_

_**Demian**__**: ¡ONII-SAN, PIEDAAAAAD! ToT *se estremece y huye de ahí, perseguido por Sebastián (quien me dejó en el suelo antes ewe)**_

_**Yo**__**: *Suspiro* En fin… no se olviden de dejar Reviews, favoritear y follow-ear, quizás así logren calmar la ira de Sebastián y por ende, salvar a Demian ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 04~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, asiste a una mascarada**__**"**_

_**(Parte I)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El carruaje era tirado por los fuertes corceles de pelajes marrones y blancas crines/colas, que avanzaban a paso sereno por el suelo de tierra. El sonido de sus cascos hacía coro con el de las ruedas del carruaje al rodar. Henrique se hallaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, con su café mirada fija en el sendero que lo dirigía hacía la mansión Rosenight, un paraje repleto de verdosa y hermosa vegetación. Aunque conservaba su semblante serio de siempre, se sentía ya más calmado de haber hecho el encargo que (el loco) de su amo le había pedido. Cuando el carruaje finalmente se detuvo frente a la mansión "protectora de animales", el hombre proveniente de Venezuela fue recibido por el par de gemelos rubios, que igual conformaban parte de la servidumbre de allí: Kailan y Kirios, el ama de llaves y el mensajero de la mansión, respectivamente.

—¡Marvel-san~! —Como de costumbre, la mayor de los gemelos era la primera en saludarlo y por su apellido. Kirios de una forma más calmada y algo seria pregunto—. ¿Cómo le fue con el encargo?

He de aclarar que ninguno de los gemelos de turquesas/blancas vestimentas sabían de qué constaba el encargo que el venezolano recibió. Henrique suspiró algo cansado, en lo que se bajaba del carruaje, indicándole a Kirios que solo ayudara a la "visita especial" a bajar del carruaje. Los rubios se vieron entre sí, extrañados y una vez el menor de ellos se aproximó a abrir la puerta del carruaje… dejó al descubierto a una hermosa joven de clara piel, larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro y ojos de un color marrón suave. Traía puesto un vestido, cuya parte superior estaba formada por un corsé negro, unido en los bordes a unas mangas largas, de color morado brillante, que dejaban entrever la piel, pero la zona superior del pecho quedaba descubierta. La zona inferior del vestido era de dos tonos diferentes de morado (uno claro y otro oscuro), cubiertos por una tela negra, que dejaba entrever la tela morada. Por último, calzaba zapatillas negras. No necesariamente era una de esas chicas "voluptuosas", pero sí tenía lo suyo, viéndose sencilla y hermosa. El Stellar menor dio un leve respingo, quedándose estático y observando fijamente a la muchacha, de un año mayor que él, que poco a poco se asomaba por la puerta del carruaje.

—Ehm... ¿buenos días? —Preguntó la jovencita, perteneciente al nombre de Rebecca, con una expresión seria y algo extrañada.

No hubo respuesta de Kirios, hecho que extraño a Rebecca, al igual que a Henrique y Kailan. El rubio seguía con la mirada algo pérdida e incluso algo… sombría, aún sin apartarla de la chica. No sabía porque de repente le entraban ganas de arrojarse sobre ella y "devorarla", pero no en referencia a algo carnal o pervertido, sino a algo más… tenebroso y diabólico. Kailan cambiaba su mirada de su hermano a la chica, luego a su hermano nuevamente, a la chica y nuevamente a su hermano… al parecer no entendía que sucedía. Por lo que intercambió una mirada con Henrique, el cual asintió con su imperturbable semblante de seriedad, tomando la primera acción para interrumpir ese tenso momento… posó una de sus firmes manos sobre uno de los hombros de Kirios.

—Kirios-kun, déjame presentarte a Lady Rebecca Barnett —habló el hombre serenamente, aunque sin llegar a sonreír—. Será una invitada del amo Juliano ésta noche… y una muy apreciada…

A Rebecca le extrañó el hincapié que el venezolano hizo en la última palabra, _«apreciada»_, aunque… también se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso. ¿Ella? ¿Apreciada por el loco de Juliano Rosenight? ¿En verdad? Aunque, de cierta forma… también le hacía sentir algo de calidez. Ya que desde la muerte de su hermano, la única que la había protegido y querido fue Madame Red. Pero tiempo después de conocer a Juliano (en la boda de su hermano y Angelina) y tras la muerte de su "protectora escarlata" —como Rebecca le había llegado a llamar cariñosamente a Madame Red, mientras que ésta le decía igual por cariño "Borreguita protegida"— digamos que Juliano había asumido por cuenta propia, el cuidar de Rebequita. Aunque la muchacha entró en un estado de alta depresión tras la muerte de la Durless, el Rosenight poco a poco había logrado hacer que nuevamente se abriera, de hecho, Juliano fue el que se encargó de contratar unos sirvientes para que cuidaran de la castaña, en lo que ésta se encontraba en su tienda/hogar: «_**The Strong Gemstone**_». Aunque la Barnett en un principio se negó, a la final se resignó a las insistencias del morenito conde y aceptar las atenciones de los amables sirvientes. Pero había llegado un momento, digamos que antes de la muerte de su protectora escarlata, en que Rebecca se había enterado de que Ciel, su querido primito (por ley) Ciel Phantomhive seguía vivo, debido a que creyó que había muerto en la tragedia del incendio de la mansión Phantomhive, al igual que sus padres.

Sin duda otro golpe al alma que Rebecca había sufrido, fue cuando sus tíos (igual por ley) Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive murieron en ese incendio*… puede que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en conocerlos, pero desde que sus familias se juntaron, si les había agarrado un gran afecto. Pero a pesar de todo, ella seguía aliviada de que al menos uno hubiera sobrevivido. A pesar de eso… la muchacha sentía cierta desconfianza hacia el mayordomo que su primito tenía, ese tal Sebastián Michaelis le resultaba demasiado sospechoso y… perfecto, incluso le daba un poco de miedo. Pero en fin, para no desviarnos del tema más de lo necesario, digamos que era la primera vez que Rebecca visitaba la mansión Rosenight… por ende no conocía al resto de la servidumbre, únicamente a Henrique y a Daisuke, (el segundo al visitarla de vez en vez en su negocio, junto al venezolano). Por su parte, Kirios aún no parecía reaccionar completamente, cosa que ya estaba hastiando a su hermana mayor.

—¡Ey! ¿Kirios-nii? ¡Tierra llamando a Kirios-nii! **¿¡Holaaaa!?** —No fue sino hasta que sintió un zape de lleno en su nuca, cortesía de Kailan, que el Stellar volvió en sí, con cierta expresión de desconcierto, lo cual extrañó más a Rebecca—. ¿Ahora te haces el que no sabe nada? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Baka-nii? —Puede que por la forma en hablara Kailan pareciera molesta con su hermano, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por él.

—E-etooo… **¡OOOOOUCH!** —Se quejó Kirios, llevándose una mano a su nuca. Ah, ahora era que sentía el dolor del zape. _«Menudo despistado»_, pensó su hermana—. **¿¡Kailan-nee, ahora qué hice para que me golpearas!? **—Se quejó, pero recuperando su semblante serio (aunque sin ganarle a Henrique) de siempre, ligado a algo de molestia.

—¡Pues por andar actuando como retrasado mental, enfrente de nuestra invitada! —Le regañó Kailan, apuntándole acusadoramente con un brazo y pinchándole con un dedito su pecho—. ¡Eres un descortés, al ni siquiera presentarte ante ella! ¡Debería darte vergüenza y-…!

Kirios en medio del sermón que recibía, le preguntó: _«¿Y por casualidad tú ya te presentaste, Kailan-nee?». _La Stellar mayor detuvo en seco su sermón, quedándose estática unos segundos, con cómica expresión entre alarmada y enojada, cosa que hizo que Kirios enarcara una ceja. Velozmente la rubia encaró a Rebecca, sonriendo radiantemente y diciendo: _«¡Saludos, Lady Rebecca! Disculpe por no haberme presentado antes, me llamó Kailan Stellar y soy el ama de llaves de los Rosenight~ Si durante su estadía en la mansión tiene problemas con algún cerrojo o puerta, ¡no dude en preguntarme~!», _a la final se giró viendo feo a su hermano, para luego volverse hacía la castaña y añadir, sin mucho entusiasmo: _«Ah, sí… el de allá es mi hermano gemelo, Kirios Stellar», _decía en lo que hacía señas hacía éste, como su fuera poca cosa. Rebecca sudó la gota gorda, pero sonriendo levemente y asintiendo. Kirios bufó y dijo para sí: _«Tanto que me sermoneas por eso, cuando tú tampoco te presentas. A veces tu pareces más la Baka-nee…», _comentario no desapercibido por Kailan, la cual se puso roja (tanto de pena como de ira), girándose y empezando a discutir nuevamente con su hermanito, espetándole: _«¡Para que te quede claro, soy la mayor de los dos, así que me respetas!». _Ante una leve exclamación sorprendida de la invitada, los gemelitos detuvieron un segundo su _«Conversación fraternal», _mirándola curiosos.

—¿Pero de verdad usted es la hermana mayor, Kailan-san? —Al recibir un incrédulo/indignado: _«¡Pero claro!» _de la rubia, Rebecca se llevó una mano a la mejilla, añadiendo algo apenada—. ¡Oh, entiendo! Me disculpo por mi confusión, yo juraba que Kirios-san era el mayor de los dos, debido a que… ehm… —Kailan enarcó una ceja, extrañada de que la invitada se detuviera, por lo que al incitarla a que siguiera, ésta suspiró y culminó diciendo—. E-es que vi a Kirios-san más maduro que usted, Kailan-san.

Kirios se cruzó de brazos, espetando con tono y sonrisa irónicos—. Pues no es la primera en hacerse esa idea, Rebecca-sama, Kailan-nee puede llegar a ser tan terca, iracunda, distraída, inmadura, difícil de tratar y, sobre todo, agresiv-… **¡AAAAAAH!** —No pudo acabar esa oración, ya que una colérica Kailan se arrojó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Rodeando su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, tirándole de la mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha, en lo que le mordía la otra mejilla—. **¡K-Kailan-nee!** **¡Eso duele!** —Soltó un suspiro, en lo que susurraba, con su ojo entrecerrado—. Es por éste tipo de acciones tan infantiles, que pareces la menor de los dos…

—**¡Cierra el pico, Baka-nii!** —Le gritaba, entre mordidas en su ya roja mejilla, su enojada gemela, con varias venitas palpitantes en su frente.

Tanto Rebecca como Henrique sudaron una gota gorda cada uno, viendo como los gemelitos Stellar rodaban por el suelo en su épica "lucha"… bueno, "lucha" entre comillas debido a que Kailan era la única que lo hacía, el pobre Kirios solo intentaba liberarse de la "llave mordiscona" de su hermana, en lo que exclamaba que ya le dolía demasiado su mejilla. El venezolano soltó un pesado suspiro, llevándose una mano al rostro, susurrando: _«Paciencia, ya empezaron…», _a lo que una Rebecca preocupada por la "violencia" del suceso, le preguntó: _«Henrique-san, ¿no piensa detenerlos antes de que… se lastimen?», _recibiendo como respuesta de éste: _«Créame que lo he intentado en anteriores ocasiones, Lady Rebecca… pero intentar detenerlos en momentos como éste, es como intentar parar una tempestad». _Aunque añadió que no debía preocuparse, ya que Daisuke se encargaría de eso en cualquier momento… y ni lento ni perezoso, atraído por todo el alboroto que armaban los gemelos en su disputa, el nombrado muchachito salió por la puerta principal de la mansión. Se detuvo frente a los Stellar, cruzándose de brazos y enviándoles una mirada más aterradora que la del mismo demonio, (no hablo de Sebastián, sino de demonios en general). Solo eso basto para que Kirios y Kailan se separaran velozmente, re-incorporándose en posiciones similares a las de los militares, con el único detalle de que en vez de verse serios, lucían alarmados y tratando de decirle al oji-miel con sus miradas que no volvería a pasar, así que por favor les perdonara la vida. Daisuke entre-cerró, asintiendo una única vez, para luego decirles seriamente:

—Que bueno que lo resolvimos por la paz…

—Ejem-ejem —aclaraba su garganta el venezolano, para llamar la atención del pequeño sirviente, cosa que logró, por lo que señaló educadamente a Rebecca.

—Oh, saludos, Rebecca-sama —el muchachito ablandó su semblante, llevándose una mano al pecho e hizo una reverencia de cabeza—. Es todo un placer que pudiera asistir a la mascarada del Amo.

—Sí, aunque la verdad… me avisaron de la fiesta a última hora —confesó Rebecca algo irritada, al recordar la carta del loco de Juliano.

Daisuke se cruzó de brazos y asintió, diciendo: _«Lo sé, Rebecca-sama. El Amo es un idiota», _en total seriedad y contagiándose de la irritación de la castaña. Henrique le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al castaño, diciéndole que no se pasara de la raya. A lo que Daisuke suspiró fastidiado y se resignó, en lo que se alejaba ayudando a Henrique a llevar a los caballos al establo. Dándoles a entender a Kirios y Kailan que se encargaran de atender a la visitante.

—Lady Rebecca, permítanos guiarla a su habitación, por favor~ —pidió con entusiasmo la mayor de los gemelos, aunque el menor volvía a retomar su semblante serio de antes y no decía nada.

Rebecca se limitó a asentir, Kirios abrió la puerta principal de la mansión, permitiendo al par de muchachas entrar primero, para luego hacerlo él y cerrar nuevamente la puerta tras de sí. Los ojos cafés de la joven invitada se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida de ver tanto las paredes como los pasillos rebosantes de adornos, de tonos bicolores (es decir negro con blanco, y algo de dorado con púrpura). Cuando Juliano había dicho que prepararía una mascarada, no era en broma. Ah sí, hablando del conde morenito, peli-dorado y de ojazos amatistas… ¿dónde estaría metido ahora? Era extraño que sabiendo de la visita suya, no hubiera sido el primero en recibirla con los brazos abiertos y con uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos. Tras preguntarle a Kailan (la cual era la más conversadora de los gemelos), ya que Kirios no hablaba con las personas que recién conocía más de lo necesario (cosa por la cual Rebecca se sentía levemente identificada, ya que ella normalmente era seria con las personas que no conocía, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con ellas mostraba su personalidad animada). La respuesta de la rubia fue que su amo Juliano y su esposa Isaura habían salido a comprarle un vestido de improviso a ella, ya que su vientre ya iba tomando forma y se hacía más notable, a tal punto que debieron ir a última hora a cambiarlo. Aunque añadió que Juliano estaba actuando "extraño", desde que recibió la noticia del (o la) bebe, ya que ahora era super-mega-protector con la pobre Isaura, cada vez que ésta sentía algún movimiento en su vientre, Juliano se ponía a gritar histérico: _«__**¡Aaaaah! **__¿¡Va a nacer ya!? ¡Henrique, Kailan, Dukecito, __**TODOS**__! ¡Preparen el agua, las toallas, mi ungüento y llamen al médico!» _y varias otras cosas más. Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, por imaginarse así de nervioso al relajado Juliano Rosenight. A medida que le narraba más de las locuras de su amo, (sin poder descartar los episodios de los viajes a "Baby-land") iban subiendo las escaleras y luego caminando por uno de los extensos pasillos, cuyas paredes eran adornadas por diversos cuadros. En lo que escuchaba al ama de llaves hablar, la castaña no pudo evitar cierta incomodidad, como si la observaran fijamente…

Por lo que vio de reojo sobre el rabillo de su ojo, girando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás… y confirmando sus teorías… notó que Kirios la observaba fijamente, aunque ya no de forma sombría como antes, (y tampoco de forma pervertida), sino con interés y suma curiosidad… casi como si utilizara su único ojo visible para analizar el interior de su alma, de forma similar a como lo hacían los Rayos X** de hoy en día. Pero el Stellar al notar que ésta lo miraba, velozmente giró su vista con expresión indiferente, hacía uno de los tantos cuadros que adornaban el pasillo por el que caminaban. Rebecca se abrazó discretamente a sí misma, en lo que volvía a centrar su atención en la Kailan que seguía hablando, debido a la emoción de tener a otra muchacha de una edad cercana a la suya, ya que aunque no fuera la única mujer en la mansión Rosenight, la jardinerita de la mansión (una tal Blume) era muy joven para hablar de algunos temas, mientras que Isaura-sama estaba algo "bipolar" por su embarazo —a lo que podía estar feliz en un momento y luego enojarse tanto o incluso peor que Daisuke (aunque ese enojo solo iba dirigido a su pobre esposo Juliano)— y respecto a la mucama en jefe de la mansión (una tal Yasashi-san), era agradable conversar con ella… pero algo difícil de hacer que la ancianita, (por su vista de topo), no confundiera a Kailan con alguna otra persona u objeto, (siendo mayormente las confusiones con su hermano Kirios o, cómicamente, con el mismo Dukecito).

Al ya ignorar la sensación de incomodidad que la fija mirada que Kirios le enviaba, Rebecca sonreía abiertamente, aun con su "curiosa personalidad" y "pelea" anterior con su gemelo… Kailan le había caído muy bien y encima el sentimiento era mutuo. Se habían agarrado tal confianza, que Rebecca le pidió a Kailan que no le dijera más _«Lady» _o usara el _«Sama» _al final, solo _«Rebecca»; _a lo que la rubia sonriendo aceptó, a su vez pidiéndole que igual se dirigiera hacia ella y su hermano solo por sus nombres. Rebecca algo dudosa pregunto si estaba segura, a lo que Kailan afirmó sonriendo, girándose hacía su hermano y preguntándole su opinión. Kirios dio un respingo, como saliendo de alguna ensoñación y dijo un seco_ «Sí…». _Kailan enarcó una ceja al ver a su gemelo actuar raro, pero volvió a girarse hacia su invitada sonriéndole. Rebecca hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa, ya que la mera presencia de Kirios no sabía si le agradaba o no… pero lo que le causaba ser observada de esa manera tan rara por él, le causaba… miedo.

—Bien, ya llegamos~ —anunció sonriente Kailan, al ya estar frente a una puerta de madera de roble, pintada de un suave color crema. La puerta de una de las habitaciones de visitas—. Ahora solo debo sacar las… —pero se detuvo repentinamente, en lo que palpaba repetidas veces el bolsillo de su pantaloncillo—. **¿¡Llaves!? ¿¡Dónde están las llaves!?**

—Ah… —Kirios alzó uno de sus dedos, como si supiera la respuesta a tan alarmante dilema, aunque conservando su semblante serio—. Deben de haberse caído a las afueras de la entrada de la mansión… justo cuando me estabas "mostrando tu afecto físico", Kailan-nee… —susurró lo último con sarcasmo, en lo que se sobaba con esa misma mano una de sus (ahora ya no tan enrojecidas) mejillas.

—**¡No puede ser! **—Kailan se golpeó la frente con una palma. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse las llaves mientras castigaba a su hermanito? ¡Así no era ella! … Bueno, ok, ok, no les miento. Sí era normal que a la Stellar mayor se le perdieran algunas (bastantes, DEMASIADAS) veces las llaves de las puertas de la mansión. Por lo que ni lenta ni perezosa se dio media-vuelta, regresando con gran velocidad por el camino en que vinieron, añadiendo en una exclamación antes de cruzar el pasillo—. ¡Kirios-nii, te encargo a Rebecca!

Aunque lucía calmada por fuera… Rebequita estaba hecha un manojo de nervios internamente. No es que fuera asustadiza o necesitara la compañía de alguien… es solo que… el hecho de estar a solas con el rubio de fría mirada… no le hacía sentirse muy cómoda que digamos. Pero no pudo decir más nada, ya que Kailan ya había cruzado a paso veloz el pasillo. Por lo que la oji-marrón soltó un suspiro pesado, al escuchar unos pasos (pertenecientes a Kirios) detrás suyo, dio un leve salto y se giró velozmente… para descubrir que el rubio solo se había recostado de la pared, cruzado de brazos y sin fijar su mirada en ella. Casi como si intentara ignorarla. Ella volvió a suspirar, ahora de fastidio, justo tenía que quedarse con el agradable y conversador (nótese el sarcasmo) Stellar menor. Ya que ninguno decía palabra alguna, la invitada decidió imitarlo y reposó su espalda sobre la pared, solo que en vez de cruzarse de brazos, los tenía extendidos hacia abajo y pegados a la suave tela morada de su vestido. Rebecca disimuladamente miró por el rabillo de su ojo al sirviente al lado suyo, ahora que lo notaba bien, así parado, de perfil, con ese curioso mechón de cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos y ese semblante serio… lo hacía ver misterioso… pero… Rebequita no podía negar que a la vez se veía ciertamente apuesto.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara, o hay otra razón para que me observe tanto? —Salió de sus pensamientos, dando un leve respingo, por la sorpresa que le causó escuchar al chico por fin dirigirle una oración completa—. Ah… ¿ahora se hace la muda? Que descortés de su parte…

¿Ella? ¿Hacerse la muda? Y más importante, ¿¡portarse de forma maleducada!? ¡Ahhhh, claro~! Primero: era ÉL quien había actuado de mudo desde que le abrió la puerta del carruaje. Segundo: era ÉL quien se le había quedado mirándola de forma… no sabría si calificarla como pervertida o no… y Tercero: ¡ahora le decía maleducada! Una ya harta Rebecca se giró, encarándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú iniciaste por estarme observando durante todo el trayecto, pervertido!

Al escucharla dirigirse a su persona por esa última palabra, Kirios enarcó una ceja, diciéndole que no la miraba por ningún pensamiento carnal ni nada parecido… pero cuando una media-sonrisa apareció en su rostro y entrecerrando su ojo, acercó su rostro un poco al de Rebecca, preguntando con tono burlón—. ¿Pues no cree que por verme tan fijamente, eso también la haría quedar como una pervertida… _mi __Lady_~?

Rebecca se quedó boquiabierta y bastante ofendida, no por el hincapié sarcástico y burlón que el rubio había usado en el "_Mi Lady"_, sino por tal ocurrencia de éste por insinuar que algún pensamiento inmoral hacia su persona hubiera cruzado su mente… Rebecca maldijo internamente al muchacho, ya que la cercanía entre sus rostros provocó que un rubor inundara sus mejillas y aunque apartó su mirada, en lo que se alejaba lo más que podía del rubio… dicho rubor no pasó desapercibido por Kirios, por lo que la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó y susurró, en lo que se acercó nuevamente a ella:

—¿Es que acaso me quería desvestir con la mirada, _mi __Lady_~? —Al escucharlo decir tal barbaridad, igual que por su cercanía, Rebecca intentó darle una bofetada. Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que Kirios, al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo, atrapara dicha muñeca con una de sus manos, antes de que impactara contra una de sus mejillas—. Ah, ah, ah~ le agradecería abstenerse de golpearme, ya tuve suficiente con lo que mi hermanita me hizo antes… pero… ¿sabe algo? —con su mano libre sujetó el mentón de la nuevamente sonrojada castaña, acercando su rostro a uno de los oídos de ella y susurrándole—. El olor que emana de su cuerpo… me enloquece… es toda una tentación para mí…

Rebecca sintió un escalofrío, ya que Kirios lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, de forma lasciva y… hambrienta, susurrando: _«Entréguemela…»,_ en lo que la presión en su agarre de la muñeca de Rebecca aumentó, hasta el punto en que ella se quejó levemente de dolor, forcejeando porque éste la soltara y mirándolo hacia el rostro… oh, como desearía no haberlo hecho. Sintió que su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, estático, a la vez en que un inmenso miedo la invadió… el ojo de Kirios ya no era grisáceo, había adquirido un extraño color rojo-violeta claro y brillante, mientras que su pupila se había alargado verticalmente, hasta verse similar a la de un felino… en otras palabras, similar a la de un puma hambriento observando a su indefensa presa, antes de devorarla. Kirios pudo sentir el miedo de la chica, por lo que relamió sus labios, en lo que los acercaba a los de ella… Rebecca por más que intentara moverse no podía… ya estaban a pocos centímetros… estaban a punto de juntarse, cuando…

—**¡Las encontré~!**

Se escuchó la voz de Kailan acercarse y, a juzgar por el tono, estaba bastante cerca, aunque aun no hacía acto de presencia en el pasillo. Pero afortunadamente bastó escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor, para que Kirios reaccionara. Su ojo perdió ese brillo escarlata, recuperando su color gris anterior, en lo que lo abría debido a la sorpresa de ver como sujetaba a Rebecca. Incrédulo y horrorizado por pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la soltó y se alejó drásticamente de ella… Rebecca igualmente volvió a reaccionar, pero solo alcanzó a ver como el rubio bajaba su cabeza, susurrando:

—Rebecca, yo… yo no… nunca fue mi intención… —apretó sus puños, solo pudiendo decir un débil—. Perdóneme…

Añadió antes de alejarse de allí a paso veloz y desaparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo, dejando a una incrédula Rebecca inmóvil en su sitio, intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido antes, sujetándose de una de las paredes del pasillo. Justo cuando el menor de los gemelos se fue, la mayor apareció en el pasillo, llevando en una de sus manos un gran llavero plateado, adornado hasta el tope de múltiples llaves y de todas las formas posibles. Preocupada se acercó a la castaña, al igual que extrañada notó que su hermano no estaba con ella. Al sentir una mano de las manos de la rubia posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, Rebecca dio un leve respingo, pero al girarse y notar que solo era Kailan se tranquilizó. Al preguntarle que le sucedía, la Barnett mintió diciendo que solo estaba un poco mareada, a lo que una levemente preocupada Kailan tras abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, ayudó a la castaña a entrar y a sentarse en una de las camas de allí. Luego pidiendo permiso, se retiró de allí a buscar a su hermano, ya que aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupada.

Rebecca por su parte, repasó con su mirada la habitación de huéspedes. Era de contextura cuadrada y suficientemente amplia, (para que así el par de camas estuvieran adentro y a una mediana distancia entre ellas), de paredes amarillo crema y suelo blanco, con un ropero café oscuro a la derecha, junto a un ventanal de grandes ventanas (junto a cortinas ligeras y de un suave color violeta) con terraza y que daba vista al extenso jardín de la mansión. Había una pequeña alfombra redonda y verde oscuro, en el centro y entre las dos camas (una de sábanas celestes —sobre la que estaba Rebequita— y otra de sábanas rosa pastel). En cuyo frente había un pequeño tocador café, con espejo redondo colgado a la pared sobre éste. En resumen: habitación sencilla y bonita, para dos personas (mujeres, claro está). De repente, una muy extraña sensación la invadió, similar a la que se siente cuando se era observado fijamente; eso acompañado a un escalofrío, que provocó que se abrazara a sí misma. Giró lentamente su mirada sobre su hombro y soltó un grito del susto, por ver un par de ojos verdes mirándola.

—¡Guau, guau~!

Ladró con su gruesa pero alegre voz el gran danés, que estaba parado junto a ella en la cama. ¿¡Cuándo fue que Duke había entrado!? La muchacha al ver que solo se trataba del perro de Juliano —al cual conocía desde que lo vio paseando junto al Rosenight, en una pasada ocasión en un parque— suspiró aliviada, para luego sonreír y acercar una de sus manos. Duke agitó una de sus orejitas, dando una lamidita a la mano de la chica y se dejó acariciar por ésta, en lo que soltaba leves jadeos en señal de que le gustaba el gesto de cariño. Rebecca gozaba acariciar las pequeñas orejitas del can, eran suaves y… ¡dios! ¡Como le encantaba acariciarlas~! Además de que ese perro era simplemente hermoso, con ese pelaje marrón que casi llegaba al canela suave y esas… inusuales, pero preciosas manchas verde oscuro en su lomo, ni hablar de ese par de hermosos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas.

—¿Quién es buen chico? ¿Quién, quién~? —Preguntaba con cariño la chica, a lo que el can ladró dos veces y ella sonrió—. ¡Así es! ¡Tú, Dukecito~!

De repente y desconcertando a la muchacha, esa sensación de escalofríos y de ser fijamente observada la volvió a invadir… ésta vez más fuerte que antes. Por lo que por mero reflejo instintivo, se abrazó al cuello del perro, cuyo suave y cálido pelaje parecieron darle seguridad y consuelo. Duke emitió un gemidito de curiosidad y preocupación, cuando moviendo una de sus orejas alzó su mirada, específicamente hacia el cabezal de la cama. Centró fijamente su mirada allí, como si pudiera ver algo que la muchacha no y como si le dijera a la chica: _«Tranquila, amiga. Yo te protegeré», _en lo que frotaba su hocico consoladoramente de la mejilla de la castaña… quien no solo estaba muy nerviosa por esa sensación en dicha habitación… sino también por lo anterior sucedido con Kirios… ese color en los ojos de él… no parecía… humano.

Minutos después, cuando la muchacha ya se había calmado, sintió que tocaban a la puerta en lo que una conocida y alegre voz decía: _«¿Toc, toc~?», _la cual la castaña pudo reconocer, por lo que con sarcasmo (pero sonriendo levemente) preguntó:_ «¿Quién es?». _A lo que la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un sonriente y radiante Juliano (cargando en una de sus manos la maletita de Rebecca, la cual se ofreció el mismo a llevar —como excusa— para saludarla), gritando un: _«¡Tu queridito Julianito~~!», _el cual entró en la habitación y abrazó a la muchacha con muuuuuucho cariño —casi al punto de quitarle el aire— Tras sobrevivir al asfixiante abrazo del Rosenight y devolver el saludo, la chica le preguntó velozmente todas las dudas que la carcomían luego de leer su carta-invitación-de-última-hora, (como lo del embarazo de Isaura, sobre por qué **DIABLOS **no le había avisado de eso antes, así como lo de la mascarada con anticipo), a lo que Juliano primero que nada, soltó un largo suspiro de impresión, por todas las dudas que tenía la chica, dejándose caer sentado en la cama rosadita (quedando justo frente a la menor) y posando una mano detrás de su nuca, empezó a reír. ¿Por dónde empezar? Varios minutos de charla, charla y más charla, (ligada a ocasionales sonrojos de Rebecca) después…

—¿Y… qué creen que será? ¿Niña o niño~? —Preguntó la muchacha, con sonrisita curiosa y en parte divertida.

Un minutito de silencio se desató, aunque no era incómodo ni nada similar. Rebecca miraba fijamente al Rosenight, en lo que tenía la cabecita de Duke posada sobre su regazo y le sobaba levemente una de sus orejas, ya que desde que la conversación había llegado a "ese" temita, el Rosenight sonreía **mucho** más risueño que de lo normal. Rebecca podía jurar que se parecía al Vizconde Druitt, por tanta aura de brillitos y diamantitos que rodeaban al hombre. El hombre sonriendo decía: _«No estamos seguros… ¡pero estoy impaciente! ¡Ya quiero que pasen los 9 meses! ¡Y además Isaura se ve taaaan linda y tierna con su pancita~!», _entre otras cosas. _«¡Oh, genial! Baby-land otra vez…», _seguro era lo que pensaba el gran danés, negando con su cabecita y viendo de reojo a su embobado dueño… aunque igual el perro sentía que se contagiaba de la alegría de su dueño, no por nada decían que los animales eran bastante perceptivos respecto a las emociones. Cuando Juliano salió de su tierna fantasía, se giró hacia Rebequita, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de tal forma como si planeara hacer una travesura… Rebecca tragó grueso. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Ahora qué malévolamente traviesa idea habría venido a la mente del loco ese?

—Rebequiiiiiiita~… —la forma en que canturreó eso también daba la sensación de que tramaba algo—. ¿Ya tienes listo un vestido para la fiesta~?

Al escuchar eso, la chica infló sus mofletes y lo vio con sus ojos cafés entrecerrados—. Pues para tu información… ¡tuve que recurrir con Nina Hopkins, al ser un caso de emergencia extrema! ¡No tienes idea lo que me costó convencerla para que me hiciera un vestido! —Ya que la nombrada mucama, como bien se sabía, únicamente confeccionaba vestimentas para mujeres, así como niños-y-niñas menores a los 15 años, (Rebecca tenía 18), así como al conde Phantomhive—. ¡¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?! ¡Cuando finalmente Nina aceptó, lo hizo con la condición de que yo no me negara a usar el vestido que me iba a entregar!

—Oh, jo, joooo~ —la sonrisa de Juliano se ensanchó, en lo que miraba fijamente la maletita de Rebecca y acercaba lentamente una mano a ésta—. Me pregunto si el vestidito ese estará allí, ¿quieres que lo…?

—**¡Ni se te ocurra! **—Rebecca en un veloz movimiento, se arrojó y tomó la maleta primero, pegándola a su pecho de forma posesiva, en lo que miraba al Rosenight como si fuera un vil criminal—. ¡Aléjate, malvado Rosenight!

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Calma, muchachita! —Espetaba el moreno, con cómicos movimientos de manos. Luego de que ambos se calmaran, el hombre le sugirió algo—. Rebequita, recuerda que si algún invitado de la fiesta pregunta tu apellido…

—Ya sé… —interrumpió la chica, con leve deje de fastidio porque el oji-amatista le recordara algo que ya sabía y siempre hacía—. Debo decir que soy "_Rebecca Michallister_" en vez de "_Barnett"_ —eso se debía a que mucha gente tenía ansias por obtener el negocio, que sus difuntos hermano y cuñada habían mantenido. Juliano para evitar que supieran su relación con el negocio, le había aconsejado que para los desconocidos se dirigiera con un apellido falso. «_**The Strong Gemstone**_» no solo era un negocio de pulido de gemas preciosas… sino que también tenía aportes de caridad: para los niños de los orfanatos, para los pobres, entre otras cosas. Por ende, Rebecca no quería que alguien se casara con ella por interés en adueñarse del negocio, sino que lo hiciera por amor hacia ella y desde luego, que ella lo correspondiera—. Por cierto, Juliano…

—¿Mande~?

—Ehm… pues, quisiera saber si… —Rebecca de pronto se puso nerviosa, con un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro y finalmente, preguntó—. ¿Él… vendrá a la fiesta?

Juliano ante esa pregunta le sonrió con ternura, en lo que le daba palmaditas en la cabeza—. Por supuesto que vendrá, Rebequita. Mi mayordomo se encargó de enviarle su invitación hace unos días atrás… y si Ciel decía que no…** ¡Yo mismo me encargaría de traerlo~!**

—Eso no lo niego —susurro con ironía la castaña, ya que el Rosenight aunque insinuara a modo de broma que sería capaz de "secuestrar" al pequeño Phantomhive… sí era capaz de hacerlo y ni Sebastián hubiera podido evitarlo (sí, así de hábil y astuto era Juliano)—. _«Y aaaaah, claro~ Al primito Ciel sí le avisaste con tiempo, malvado moreno…» _—Pensaba a la vez Rebecca, con un leve toque de molestia, cuando de pronto adquirió algo de temor ante lo que añadió Juliano.

—¡Ah, sí~! Sebastián-san lo acompañará, ¿lindo, no? —sonrió alegremente el Rosenight, cuando enarcó una ceja al ver el repentino tono pálido que adquirió el rostro de la Barnett/Michallister—. ¿Rebequita? ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

—C-claro… n-no hay… problema, J-Juliano~

¡Oh, diablos! Si hasta la voz le temblaba, al tan solo escuchar que el cínico, sarcástico, cruel, siniestro y aterradoramente perfecto (y no podía negar que guapo) mayordomo estaría allí. ¿Cuál era la razón de que se pusiera asustadiza? Pues porque cuando ella solía visitar la mansión de su primito, una de sus "mejores tácticas" para hacer que Ciel sonriera era… hacerle bromas a Sebastián. Aja, como leyeron, jugarle algunas crueles y pesadas bromas al mayordomo, aunque ella sentía algo de pena por hacerlo… el ver que Ciel disfrutara de ver sufrir a su cínico mayordomo y sonriera divertido por ello, (ya que sentía que el carma-alias-Rebecca hacía justicia, en contra de todos los comentarios y burlas que su mayordomo le hacía) era un motivo por el que la Barnett no dejara de jugarle algunas bromas a Sebastián _**(¡Muajajaja~!). **_¿Cómo reaccionaba el mayordomo ante las "agresiones" de la humana? ¿Pues cómo se imaginan ustedes? Pues simplemente se "vengaba" de ella, no sin tocarla ni nada hostil (Sebastián además de mayordomo-demonio era un caballero), sino que… la "castigaba" haciendo que limpiara el desastre, que ella misma ocasionaba con sus bromas y así limpiar su nombre. Ejemplo: limpiar con un pañuelito **TODAS** las albóndigas, que había regado por uno de los salones de la mansión Phantomhive al arrojárselas en una "bazuca pequeña" (alias cuchara).

Juliano se levantó de la camita, estirándose un poco en lo que iba diciéndole a su "protegida" que aun faltaba mucho para que los demás invitados llegaran. Ah, genial, pensaba Rebecca. Encima de haber recibido tarde una invitación, había llegado mucho antes de la fiesta. Si había algo que la muchacha **ODIABA** era esperar, ya que se aburría con facilidad al no tener nada que hacer. Juliano sonrió divertido ante la cara de fastidio de la castaña, decidió añadir a su aviso que Ciel (y por ende Sebastián) llegaría pronto, ya que tenía algunas cosas que discutir con él, por lo que no debía esperar demasiado para verlo. Rebecca pareció animarse más por esa noticia, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su querido primito e intentar volver a hacerlo sonreír —aun si fuera a costa del suplicio del pobre de Sebastián— junto a su primita Elizabeth Middleford, con la cual había impuesto la "Alianza para hacer feliz a Cielcito", (de la cual Juliano era algo así como el "vicepresidente", al recurrir a casos extremos para hacer reír al muchacho —como haciéndole cosquillitas cuando estaba distraído o jugarle bromitas— Phantomhive).

—En lo que esperas que llegue, si quieres puedes pasear por la mansión —sugirió Juliano, en lo que se acercaba a la puerta—. Sería mejor que antes de pasear, ya te… cambiaras de ropa~

Rebecca sintió un escalofrío ante el "sospechoso y pícaro" tono con el que el Rosenight dijo lo último. No es que el hombre fuera pervertido con ella, pero si le causaba mala espina cada vez que hablaba así, ya que no olvidaba que Isaura le había contado que antes su esposo en sus "días de gloria", era conocido como el "bromista Rosenight", (¿la frase "Operación Demian: el pollito demoníaco" no les viene a la mente~?). Antes de salir, el hombre le envió una fija y disimulada mirada de seriedad a Dukecito, de la cual Rebecca no se cercioró, así como tampoco del leve asentimiento que el gran danés había hecho con su cabeza. Era casi como si el hombre le hubiera dado al perro la orden de que cuidara bien de la Barnett, a lo que éste asintió obediente. ¿Será que el Rosenight había sentido también algo raro en la habitación? Finalmente, el hombre se retiró de la habitación, con su usual sonrisa relajada de siempre y diciendo: _«Diviértete, Rebequita, diviértete mucho, ya que luego te quiero presentar a alguien~», _en lo que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. La muchacha pudo jurar que al final de esa oración, el hombre había soltado una malvada y cómica risita conspiradora; pero decidió no darle importancia y abrió su maletita, para empezar a cambiarse.

Dukecito al notarlo, se giró velozmente y dio la espalda a la chica, cual perrito respetuoso, ya que no se iba a retirar del cuarto por estar cuidando de la chica. Rebequita sonrió divertida ante eso, en lo que empezaba a desvestirse, retirando su vestido morado-negro de su cuerpo. Ahora únicamente se encontraba en ropa interior, el corsé no estaba ni muy apretado ni muy flojo, cubría lo necesario de su busto, pero aun así dejaba una buena cantidad de piel de estos al descubierto. Dukecito repentinamente alzó una de sus orejas, poniéndose alerta. Rebecca nuevamente sintió que era observada y ahora de forma más insistente… casi como si el dueño de esa mirada quisiera desnudarla. Se abrazó a sí misma, cubriéndose su busto con sus brazos y sintiendo algunos escalofríos. Repentinamente, Duke lanzó un aullido agudo y extraño, seguido de tres ladridos gruesos, en lo que miraba fijamente la pared que daba al frente de la cama del cuarto, luego se quedó callado y sin apartar su mirada. La Barnett miraba extrañada al can, cuando de pronto sintió que sus escalofríos y la sensación de ser observada se esfumaban… una vez Dukecito cesó de ver la pared, estaba dispuesto a girarse pero al notar a la chica en paños menores, cómicamente lanzó un gemido alarmado y velozmente apartó su vista. Rebecca sonrió divertida, una vez se relajó nuevamente y empezó a buscar el vestido que Nina le había dado, en la maletita que había en su cama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kailan velozmente entró en la respectiva habitación que ella y su hermano menor compartían. Pero notando extrañada que la ventanita del lugar estaba cerrada y con las cortinas recogidas, de modo que la habitación apenas y era iluminada por la escasa luz que se colaba entre la cortina oscura. Las paredes verde manzana y el suelo café, en ese momento estaban tornadas de un color más oscuro del real. En la cama superior de la litera, se veía un gran bulto oculto debajo de las sábanas y parecía temblar levemente; por lo que extrañada subió por las escaleritas a un lado de la litera y acercándose al bulto, sujetó y alzó suavemente una esquina de las sábanas… dejando al descubierto el rostro de su gemelo, con su mano derecha ocultaba el ojo que su mechón no cubría normalmente… lucía tembloroso y frustrado. En ese momento las uñas negras de sus manos (que todos los Demonios tenían) estaban al descubierto, ya que no traía puestos sus guantes de cuero beiges.

—¿Kirios… nii? —La voz de Kailan sonaba preocupada, francamente preocupada. Solo porque discutiera con su hermanito, no significa que no se preocupara por él.

—Kailan… nee… —el pobre muchacho al hablar sonaba como arrepentido y muy temeroso, era muy raro verlo así, ya que normalmente era alguien serio, a veces sarcástico (con su hermana) y tímido/adorable con "criaturas pequeñas", niños, bebes o mujeres embarazadas, pero temeroso… eso nunca—. Por favor… aléjala de mí…

—¿Alejarla de ti? ¿A quién? —La rubia se sentó en una esquina de la litera superior, posando con suavidad una mano en una de las mejillas de su hermano menor, cuyo cuerpo y cabeza aún era medio cubierto por la sábana clara, manteniendo su mirada baja—. _«Vaya… la piel de Kirios-nii es tan… suave…» _—pensó Kailan al notarlo tras sentir el suave tacto en la mejilla de su hermano.

—A Rebecca… por favor, onee-chan… aléjala de mí, no quiero herirla…

Kailan se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma, ya que solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba hablar de algo serio o que lo atormentara, ya que aunque ella fuera algo infantil y explosiva, seguía siendo la hermana mayor que cuidaba de su hermanito (aunque no pareciera así, había ocasiones en que sí). Poco a poco Kirios fue retirando su mano de su ojo, sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor con el brillo rojo-claro brillante y la pupila vertical que éste poseía, aunque ella ya era muy consciente de que su hermano no era humano… ya no… ella lo seguía queriendo como siempre, le daba igual que fuera Demonio, de hecho le parecía muy fascinante.

—Onii-chan… —al entender que sería una conversación íntima, entre hermanos, Kailan igual se dirigió a él por ese lindo apodo, en lo que le sonreía tranquilamente y acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla que aun le tocaba—. Ya discutimos esto antes… solo porque eres Demonio, no debes sentir que eres peligroso para otros… todos estos años, desde que te convertiste en Demonio, estuve a tu lado. Si fueras peligroso… ya me habrías lastimado, así que como eso **NUNCA** pasó, por ende no eres peligroso o malvado… —Kirios iba a replicar con algo, cuando Kailan volvió a hablar—. Lo digo en serio, onii-chan, recuerda que no todos los Demonios son malvados. Demian-san es muy bueno con nosotros y con otras personas, ¿verdad~? Así que no vuelvas a sentirte mal por tu actual condición… además… tus ojos de Demonio… —a medida que decía eso, usó su otra mano para alzar la pollina que cubría la mitad del rostro de su hermano, dejando al descubierto ambos ojos rojos-lilas de éste—. Me parecen hermosos~ —para asegurar sus palabras con más fuerza, la oji-lila dejó un cariñoso besito en la frente de su hermano, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y con su ojito adquiriendo un poco más de brillo, a la vez en que volvió a bajar la pollina de su hermanito.

—Onee-chan… —tras recapacitar un poco sobre las palabras de su hermana, el Stellar menor asintió, pero añadió—. Yo sé que no solo por el hecho de ser Demonio me haya vuelto malvado, pero… es que… cuando estoy cerca de ella, de Rebecca … yo… —a medida que hablaba, miraba fijamente una de sus manos—. Me siento extraño… no en un ámbito pervertido ni nada similar… pero… siento ganas de arrojarme sobre ella y… —volvió a cubrirse su ojo con esa mano—. No sé qué me pasa, onee-chan… es la primera vez que me siento así y lo peor es… que no me siento yo mismo cuando entro en ese estado… no soy consciente de mis acciones, casi le hice algo hace poco Onee-chan… por eso quiero alejarme de ella, para evitar ponerme raro y lastimarla…

—Onii-chan… —Kailan se sentía frustrada y muy mal por no saber cómo ayudar a su hermanito, al menos en ese momento. Los Demonios eran criaturas muy complejas y misteriosas, a veces le resultaba difícil adivinar en qué pensaban, eran inmortales (aunque ella igualmente era inmortal, pero no por ser Demonia, sino por otra cosa), poderosos, sobrenaturales y difíciles de entender la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque ella no pensaba de tal forma con Demian o Kirios, pero el segundo a veces era algo… inestable, quizás era por ser un "Demonito joven", a comparación con los otros pocos que Kailan conocía, entre ellos: los gemelos Michaelis—. Tranquilo… —solo pudo limitarse a hacer lo que una hermana podía, en una situación así y por no saber qué más hacer: abrazar a su hermano—. Lamento no saber cómo ayudarte ésta vez…

Kirios correspondió el abrazo, aún siendo cubierto por la sábana y reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana… vaya… se sentía cálida… era agradable. Algo que el rubiecito no notaba, era que el rostro de su hermana estaba totalmente sonrojado, aunque ella trataba de aparentar que nada pasaba, al acariciar suavemente la espalda de su hermano con una de sus manos. Como si intentara transmitirle consuelo y calma de esa forma. Duraron así un largo rato, sin decirse nada y en completo silencio. Lo único que podía escuchar Kirios, en medio de tanto silencio, era la respiración y el palpitar del corazón de su hermanita mayor. Curioso… el segundo palpitaba rápidamente, parecía que si se encontraba así de cerca de ella… la Stellar mayor se sentía rara y muy sonrojada. Kirios sonrió divertido, aumentando un poco más la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y por ende, pudo escuchar como los latidos de Kailan aumentaban de velocidad, aunque la rubia dijo un tembloroso: _«Ki-Kirios-nii…»,_ el rubio la interrumpió con un: _«Shhhh, calladita te vez más bonita…», _restregando su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, disfrutando la calidez, suavidad y el dulce aroma de los cabellos rubios-cremosos de su hermana mayor… de cierta forma, le resultaba maravilloso y relajante. Ya unos minutos después, Kirios rompió el silencio.

—Sí hay una forma en que puedes ayudarme, Kailan-nee —ahora el chico demonio hablaba sereno y algo serio, como siempre lo hacía, en lo que culminaba el abrazo y miraba fijamente a los ojos lilas de su hermana, ahora con el suyo propio volviendo a su usual color gris—. Mantén a Rebecca alejada de mí. Solo eso te pediré.

—E-está bien, Kirios-nii —asintió la rubia-crema con decisión, pero luego tragando grueso y sintiéndose nerviosa, por la media-sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de su hermanito menor, añadió—. ¿Q-qué?

Kirios acercó su boca al oído de ella y susurró burlonamente_—. Es que así de sonrojada… te vez tan encantadora, Kailan-nee~_

Y efectivamente, el rostro de la Stellar mayor estaba más rojo que un tomate. Dicho sonrojo aumentó, tanto por la nueva cercanía, el comentario y como por el… seductor-y-travieso tono de voz que usó su hermano. Por lo que exclamando un: _**«¡BAKA-NII!», **_dándole un fuerte empujón al rubio-crema, (el cual soltó una carcajada divertida), para luego bajarse de un salto de la litera superior y salir del cuarto refunfuñando varias cosas. Un sonriente y divertido Kirios (por haber logrado esa reacción en su hermana mayor) se quitó la sábana de su cuerpo, volviéndola a arreglarla en su respectiva litera y bajando de ésta más calmado (a comparación de Kailan), para posteriormente colocarse sus guantes de cuero beiges, con bordes negros.

—_«Solo espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir… no quiero hacerle daño a Rebecca…» _—pensó el joven demonio, suspirando algo triste, pero ya más seguro de que nada pasaría, mientras él tuviera la mayor distancia de la joven invitada, así como su hermana mayor lo ayudara a que ésta se mantuviera lejos de él, la Barnett no correría peligro. Finalmente, el rubio salió de la habitación, dispuesto a ayudar con los preparativos faltantes de la mascarada de esa noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Uff… Dukecito, desearía que pudieras hablar, para que me dijeras por qué diablos acepte ponerme esto… —suspiraba Rebequita con dramatismo e incredulidad en sí misma. En lo que paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión junto al gran pero cariñoso can, había decidido salir un rato y recorrer la mansión (ya que no la conocía). El perro solo le envió una mirada de comprensión a la chica, como si le dijera que no sabría responderle ni aunque hablara. ¿La razón del suplicio de la Barnett? Pues el vestido que traía puesto en ese momento, el cual Nina Hopkins le había confeccionado y que Rebecca había accedido a ponerse por desespero, al no tener otro vestido que usar en la mascarada.

Dicho vestido era de color rojo INTENSO, con detalles negros. El corsé se ajustaba desde atrás, pero llevaba un "falso atado" en la parte delantera, el cual estaba cruzado en "X" y se unía en un lazo negro sobre la cintura. Dicho atado atravesaba todo el centro del pecho, el escote tenía forma de V, terminando donde iniciaba el atado en X. El corsé era de un rojo más oscuro que el resto del vestido, con detalles brillantes, ya que tenía incrustada la más fina pedrería. Estaba **muuuuuy** ajustado, ya que según Nina, "el diseño resaltaría más" —aunque siendo honestos, lo que resaltaba más era otra cosa—. En realidad, Nina había intentado ocultar el hecho de que se había equivocado en las medidas, haciendo que el vestido fuera más pequeño de lo necesario, (cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Rebecca y desgraciadamente solo había notado eso al momento de ponérselo). La falda era de un tono rojo más oscuro (como el del corsé) y ribeteada en los bordes, con un encaje de color negro. Tenía un escote del lado izquierdo que llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto unas medias negras, (que para horror de Rebecca dejaban entrever la piel y que estaban a un nivel más bajo que el final del escote, con bordes de encaje también). Al que Rebecca no había notado, es que dicho escote se hacía notorio cuando ella caminaba, ya que la tela se separaba ante esa acción. También llevaba puestos unos guantes de encaje brillante, de color negro, que llegaban más arriba de los codos.

Rebecca ya estaba decidida… si por casualidad, se encontraba a la modista en la mascarada… ¡Haría que Duke la mordiera! **¡ERA UNA PROMESA! **(Nah, mentira, Rebequita no haría algo así —ni aunque quisiera— además de que sabía que el perro no atacaría sin razón o amenaza aparente… ah no ser… que le pegara a la modista un buen pedazo de carne al trasero). Una vez superó su rabia hacia la Hopkins, Rebecca se detuvo en seco y se quedó estática en su sitio. Duke igual se detuvo, mirándola extrañado y luego buscando con su verde mirada lo que la chica observaba. ¡Y Ta-rán~! Un mayordomo peli-negro y de traje blanco, alias Demian, estaba parado unos metros adelante del corredor, haciendo unos preparativos finales para la mascarada y estando tan concentrado en ello, que no había notado a la joven invitada… he de añadir que Juliano todavía no le había presentado al mayordomo de su mansión, ya que Demian estaba ocupado con los preparativos y al llegar ella, había sido recibida en la mansión por los otros sirvientes y escoltada por los gemelitos —sin encontrarse de casualidad al "Michaelis blanco" durante el recorrido— hasta su habitación.

—_«¿Ese es…? __**¿¡Pero qué hace allí Sebastián!?**__» _—Pensó la castaña, escondiéndose detrás de un muro junto a Dukecito, ambos asomándose levemente a verlo, (bueno, el perro solo la imitaba).

Inocentemente al no conocer al gemelo del mayordomo Phantomhive, se había confundido y creído que se trataba del Michaelis de negro. Al principio se sorprendió de ver a "_Sebastián_" vestido de blanco, pero como la temática de la fiesta que habría esa noche sería de "Mascarada", no le prestó atención a su vestuario y creyó que el frac blanco era parte de algún disfraz. Supuso que el mayordomo había llegado hace poco, por lo que le dijo Juliano minutos antes, por ende seguro Ciel también habría llegado. No se preocupó por no ver al pequeño conde al lado de "_Sebastián_", ya que estaba segura de que se encontraría en la sala de juegos o en la cocina robando chocolates.

Así que sonriendo "malvadamente", dentro de su mente empezó a idear una broma cruel para molestar al mayordomo y borrarle su eterna sonrisa de la cara, así como hacer reír a Ciel, aunque fuera malvadamente. Asomándose nuevamente y con disimulo de su escondite, al ver a "_Sebastián_" todavía haciendo unos arreglos en el pasillo, se le ocurrió la brillante opción de "confeccionar" su traje de mayordomo. Sujetándole suavemente una de sus orejas y preguntarle: _«¿De casualidad sabes dónde conseguir…?»_, así como luego de susurrarle algo más, Duke se levantó y con disimulo (para que el Michaelis no notara sus presencias), la hizo recorrer el lado del pasillo por el que habían venido. Tras recorrer algunos pasillos, milagrosamente sin que fueran pillados por alguno de los otros sirvientes o los Amos de la casa, llegaron con éxito a la cocina. Duke señaló con una de sus patas hacia el depósito de alimentos, por lo que Rebecca abrió la puerta y cediéndole la entrada al perro. Pocos segundos después, el gran danés volvió a salir de allí sujetando en su hocico un pequeño paquete, justo lo que la chica le había pedido.

—_«¡Perfecto~!» _—Pensó la castaña en lo que cerraba la puerta y sujetaba el paquetico que el perro le tendió, así como le acarició con otra de sus manos y susurraba—. Buen cómplice, Dukecito, eres un buen cómplice~ _«Prepárate para un cambio de imagen, Michaelis condenado, ¡muajajaja~!»_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Demian ya casi había acabado los últimos arreglos del pasillo norte, solo faltaba agregarle unos pequeños adornos y estaría listo. Por lo que todo inocente del riesgo que corría, se dirigió a una puerta de un armario cercano, pero al abrirla… **¡TAN-TÁN! **El pobre mayordomo solo pudo ver como una "cosa roja y castaña" saltaba del armario, arrojándose encima de él y tirándolo al suelo, quedándose encima de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera si quiera ver quién lo agredía, el pobre Michaelis de ojos negros sintió como** todo** su rostro era invadido por una sensación de frío, debido a que la "cosa roja y castaña", alias Rebecca, le había arrojado en el rostro todo el contenido del paquete de HELADO-DE-VAINILLA _**[¡Ñami~!], **_que (su cómplice) Duke le había entregado antes, en lo que gritaba: _**«¡HELADO SORPRESA DE MAYORDOMO Y CEREZA~!». **_Tan pronto todo el helado acabó derramado encima del pobre y confuso (además de semi-inconsciente en el suelo) mayordomo, Rebecca se levantó y salió corriendo a esconderse.

Pocos segundos después, Juliano hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, acercándose caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. El Rosenight enarcó una ceja, al ver extrañado a Rebequita escondiéndose detrás de un florero, con un gran ramo de rosas negras, mirando algo levemente asomada detrás del florero. Sonrió de lado y de esa forma "malvada" que solo él podía hacer, al notar el "poco normal" vestido rojo que la chica traía puesto en ese momento, pero no por perversión ni nada parecido, aunque de cierta forma… Juliano parecía satisfecho, Nina Hopkins había hecho un buen trabajo. La pequeña castaña se asustó, al sentir una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, pero al girarse y ver a Juliano se tranquilizó, llevándose una mano al pecho y suspirando de alivio; gesto que solo extrañó más a Juliano, pero éste decidió no darle importancia.

—Con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando —dijo Juliano, levemente divertido y muy curioso por el comportamiento de la muchacha—. Quería presentarte a… ¿alguien? —pero al girar su vista al frente, (justo hacia donde la Barnett miraba con anterioridad), miró en el suelo y unos metros adelante al pobre Demian, aún recuperándose de la bromita. El Rosenight no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ver a su mayordomo con el rostro y el cabello cubiertos de helado de vainilla, además de tener una pequeña cerecita encima de la cabeza y todo, _**[¡ÑAAAAAAMI! ¡A comer, Fan-girls~!]**_

—¿Demian? ¿Pero qué te sucedió? —Le preguntó el moreno al peli-negro, conteniendo la risa. Aunque el ver a su mayordomo así, sumado al extraño comportamiento de Rebequita, ya empezaba a unir el rompecabezas él mismo.

—Amo… —hablaba Demian, en lo que se levantaba poco a poco y miraba reprobatoriamente a su señor, sacudiéndose lo más que podía el helado que cubría sus ojos—. Yo pensaba que usted ya había dejado de hacer éstas cosas, a éstas alturas de su vida.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —Espetó el Rosenight indignado y en su defensa—. En fin… te estaba buscando para presentarte a la señorita Rebecca Barnett, pero si alguno de los invitados te pregunta sobre ella, deberás decirles que su apellido es "_Michallister_" —A medida que explicaba eso, Juliano se giró observando a Rebecca, la cual teniendo una expresión de miedo y risa a la vez, estaba a punto de pegar la carrera, pero para su mala suerte, el Rosenight ágilmente la había sujetado de un brazo—. Rebequita, le presento a mi mayordomo, Demian Michaelis, hermano menor del mayordomo del conde Phantomhive… pero… veo que ya se conocen~

Al decir eso último, el rubio no aguantó más y soltó algunas carcajadas. Vaya, sentía pena por su mayordomo, pero no podía negar que era hilarante verlo pasarse por "Demonio-helado andante". Rebecca dio un respingo, mirando incrédula a Juliano y luego se giró hacia el supuesto hermano gemelo de Sebastián, mirándolo con una mezcla de pena y de miedo. El helado que cubría el rostro del mayordomo, (quien seguía intentando quitárselo de los ojos, ya que le dificultaban la visión mucho peor, que la de un Shinigami cuando perdía sus gafas), no dejaba apreciar si estaba molesto o no. Una vez su risas se calmaron, Juliano se llevó una mano al pecho, susurrando para sí mismo: _«Ay, Dios… hace tanto que no me reía así~»_, para luego fingir una expresión de sorpresa y exclamar: _«¡Oh, ya voy, querida~! Discúlpenme, me retiro. Mi mujer me está llamando~», (_aja, eso no te lo cree nadie, Rosenight inmundo), seguido de un: _«Los dejaré solos, para que se conozcan un poco mejor~»._ Y dicho esto, antes de que alguno pudiera replicarle, el Rosenight se alejó caminando (o mejor dicho trotando) de allí… dejando a la Barnett sola con el Michaelis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un incómodo, incesante y terrible… __**Silencio**__… era lo que inundaba el pasillo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ni la futura Baronesa o el Mayordomo decían una sola palabra…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La pobre Rebecca se encontraba toda apenada y sin saber qué hacer. Pues no conocía a Demian y no sabía cómo era su personalidad. Él podría ser incluso peor que Sebastián, (en cuanto a temperamento se tratase)… ¡Sería su fin! Ella ya empezaba a imaginárselo: Demian enfurecido a punto de darle un buen coscorrón… ¡o peor aún! Desquitándose lanzándole helado a su revelador vestido… o encerrándola en un lugar recóndito de la mansión. Pero al ver que él se quedaba inmóvil, con una expresión de temor, esperando a que ella hiciera algo más, el ver al pobre mayordomo así le causó más culpabilidad a la castaña. Por lo que intentando corregir su error, ella se le acercó tímidamente y le ofreció un pañuelo. Pero al ver al Michaelis blanco reacio a aceptarlo (pues el pobre Demian temía de que el pañuelo fuera parte de la broma), ella misma le quitó la cerecita que todavía seguía en su cabello y le limpió el rostro con el pañuelo, con sumo cuidado.

Demian al principio dio un respingo cuando la tela del pañuelito hizo contacto con su piel, pero pasados los segundos se fue tranquilizando, al notar que efectivamente la muchacha solo le limpiaba el heladito del rostro y ya. Rebecca continuó con esa acción, pero de repente… se quedó un momento distraída, al haber visto el rostro del mayordomo… específicamente mirando sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros, los cuales en lugar de irradiar ira… mostraban mucha ternura y serenidad… cosa que inevitablemente la sonrojó un poco. Pero al salir de su "hechizamiento" y al comprobar que ya el rostro del mayordomo estaba limpió, (aunque ninguno se cercioró de una **diminuta** manchita en un mechoncito de su cabello negro), la chica velozmente le hizo una reverencia de cabeza, pidiéndole disculpas y toda apenada.

—Por favor, Demian-san, le ruego que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas —hablaba velozmente la castaña, en lo que el mayordomo solo la miraba tranquilo—. No era mi intención hacerle daño al mayordomo de la familia Rosenight, lo he confundido con su hermano gemelo Sebastián —_«No fue la única, Lady»_ pensó con ironía el mayordomo blanco, aunque aún escuchándola atentamente—. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que desee imponerme, para limpiar su nombre —Rebecca dijo eso, pues cuando le hacía alguna bromita al Michaelis mayor, (en una de sus tantas visitas a la mansión Phantomhive), éste la castigaba enviándola a la cama sin postre o dejándola un par de horas encerrada en el sótano… o incluso le hacía ayudar a limpiar los desastres que ella misma causaba en sus bromas.

Demian la miró sorprendido y algo enternecido, por lo que ella acababa de decir, se veía que aunque sus bromas eran "crueles" (no en un sentido de tortura, sino de comedia), la muchacha no era mala ni nada de eso. Pero fue entonces en que él se dio cuenta que la castaña había empezado a llorar, pero al ella haber bajado la cabeza, provocó que unos mechones de su cabello le ocultaran el rostro. Demian aunque no tenía culpa en nada, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si había algo que no le gustaba nada, era cuando la gente lloraba, menos las mujeres o los niños, simplemente no podía aguantar que estuvieran tristes —por lo que siempre que podía intentaba evitar que lloraran o que dejaran de hacerlo— por lo que apiadándose de Rebecca, él sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaleco de mayordomo, con sus iniciales bordadas en hilos dorados en él. Suavemente sujetó el mentón de la muchacha con su mano derecha, (la cual estaba levemente sorprendida y sonrojada), limpiándole las lágrimas con el pañuelo, para luego colocarlo entre las manos de ella, (a modo de obsequio), inclinándose levemente (ya que al igual que su hermano mayor, era considerablemente alto), mientras le decía con un tono suave y comprensivo, acompañados de una sincera sonrisa.

—Por favor, my lady… le ruego que no llore. Yo no soportaría ver a una hermosa y joven dama como usted llorando… y mucho menos por algo tan simple como una pequeña bromita… —Demian al recordar su "tragedia de vainilla" anterior, ahora no podía evitar que le resultara divertida—. Además… yo solo soy un sirviente de esta casa, por lo que no merezco que una joven de la alta sociedad derrame sus lágrimas por mí… y si desea saber mi respuesta, debo decirle que acepto sus disculpas —Rebecca no podía evitar quedarse estática, ahora que el mayordomo estaba un poquito más cerca, sin duda apreciaba más su gran parecido con Sebastián… al igual que su misma belleza—. Estoy seguro de que no fue a propósito, entiendo que me haya confundido con mi hermano, eso es algo que ocurre muy seguido, sobre todo cuando alguien solo conoce a uno de nosotros dos y debido a que usted solo conocía a mí Onii-san, es comprensible que no estando él aquí, le haya confundido con éste servidor…

Intentando afirmar más sus palabras, Demian soltó una pequeña risita, si antes Rebecca se sentía maravillada por su personalidad… el oír su risa le resultaba simplemente adorable. El mayordomo alzó uno de sus dedos, como si fuera a decir una solución a un gran problema.

—Pero le daré una pequeña pista, para que confusiones como esa no se den en el futuro y usted no se sienta mal por equivocarse. Si bien mi hermano y yo somos idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, la manera más fácil de diferenciarnos es por nuestro vestuario. El siempre viste de negro y yo de blanco, aunque esto puede variar dependiendo de la ocasión… —ahora señaló su rostro con esa misma mano—. Otra forma de diferenciarnos uno del otro, es por nuestros ojos. Como usted sabrá, los ojos de mi Onii-san son de color carmesí, mientras que los míos son de color negro azabache, como puede comprobar si lo desea —dijo lo último inclinándose un poco al frente, para que ella pudiera verlos mejor y sin ninguna otra intención.

Rebecca se quedó un rato absorta, mirando aquellos brillantes ojos negros como la noche, que parecían poder seguir brillando eternamente… que le devolvían una mirada tímida y cálida, acompañada de una sonrisa sincera y tímidamente alegre. Definitivamente él era muy diferente a Sebastián. Su mirada era alegre y brillante, (no fría e inexpresiva) y su sonrisa era tan cálida y hermosa… que ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo apuesto y repentinamente alegre que lucía el joven mayordomo… y en que ella haría lo que fuera para ver esa expresión de nuevo en él… dándose cuenta de los inconscientes pensamientos que habían llegado a su joven mente, y de que Demian también la miraba de la misma manera que ella lo veía a él, Rebecca no pudo evitar ruborizarse y terminar halagando al mayordomo blanco por sus "hermosos y brillantes ojos negros como la noche", al habérsele escapado ese pensamiento por sus labios. Él solo sonrió ruborizándose un poco, por el repentino e inconsciente comentario que salió de los labios de Rebecca.

—Gracias por su… eh… comentario, me halaga mucho… —decía con algo de timidez Demian, haciendo una nerviosa reverencia y llevándose una de sus enguantadamente grises manos al pecho.

—Yo… yo… ¡Disculpe! Yo…—la pobre Rebecca estaba aún más nerviosa todavía, pero no terminó de hablar porque Demian la interrumpió, diciéndole que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Que apreciaba mucho su comentario, ya que era la primera persona que le decía tal cosa. Ante eso, la pobre castañita no supo que decir y solo se quedó mirando a Demian tímidamente, quien notó la incomodidad de ella y para tratar de calmarla, le ofreció una pequeña rosa negra del florero cercano a ellos.

—Esto hará juego con su vestido —le dijo Demian dulcemente, mientras le acomodaba la rosa en el cabello, con sumo cuidado. Rebecca tímidamente le dio las gracias, (he de aclarar que más ruborizada que nunca) y sin saber que decir de nuevo, se quedó mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo… evitando la mirada de oscura y hermosa Demian. Ella presentía que si lo miraba de nuevo, se iba a quedar otra vez embobada… Demian notó esto y estaba a punto de decir algo… pero en ese momento, al mirar sobre la cabeza de Rebecca, metros lejos de ellos Demian se sorprendió y exclamó—. ¡Onii-san, Ciel-sama!

Al escuchar al mayordomo blanco decir eso, Rebecca velozmente se giró y efectivamente, el pequeño conde Phantomhive (en ese momento vestido con un conjunto turquesa oscuro y con bordes negros, junto a un gorrito de copa baja negro, así como llevando puesta una máscara-de-media-cara, que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro) y al mayordomo oji-rojo, (éste traía puesta una capa blanca, con símbolos y franjas de color negro, que cubría por completo su usual traje de mayordomo, llevando una mascarita blanca con franjas rojas, que le cubría la zona superior del rostro —hagan de cuenta que la misma del capítulo 4 del anime— y aunque ocultaba un poco sus ojos, no le dificultaba nada el ver). La joven y futura Baronesa sintió una mezcla de alegría, fastidio y temor, la primera ocasionada por ver a su primito y las dos últimas… aja, por Sebastián. Aunque no podía negar que estaba muy bien su disfraz, simple y elegante. Ciel por su parte estaba **TAAAAN** lindo, parecía un muñequito disfrazado para una Ópera o algo así. Tras saludarse y preguntarles hace cuánto que habían llegado, joven amo y Mayordomo respondieron que acababan de llegar, al haber sido recibidos por Henrique y al preguntarle a éste dónde se encontraba Juliano, el cocinero de la mansión había dicho que cerca de esa zona del pasillo norte, (aunque sin saber del "plan" de éste para dejar solos al mayordomo blanco y a la joven baronesita). Desde luego que ni Ciel ni Sebastián estaban enterados de eso, por lo que no había sido su intención interrumpir ese "momento".

Por otro lado y cerca de allí, Juliano miraba todo (oculto dentro de un armario cercano) su "experimento de amor en proceso". Para las personas que tengan dudas, acerca del comportamiento del Rosenight anteriormente (con Rebecca y lo del vestido), él no le había enviado la invitación a última hora porque sí… ¡Sino por el inicio de un "perfecta, malvada y meticulosamente calculado plan", del cual Nina Hopkins, la modista, era parte! ¿De qué constaba ese plan? Pues… digamos que Juliano hace un tiempo que notaba que su leal mayordomo, al igual que la pequeña baronesa, estaban solos y sin aparente relación amorosa. Por lo que desde hace unos meses, había empezado un plan para volverlos parejita, siendo un "Rosenight-Cupido" para ellos (y anónimo además). Ahora, enumerando el plan de la siguiente manera… constaba de esto… ejem-ejem:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paso 1)**__ Reunirse con Nina varios días antes de la mascarada, pidiéndole que confeccionara el "vestido rojo", especialmente hecho para Rebequita y pedirle que lo guardara hasta el "día indicado"… pero lo de las medidas pequeñas a comparación con las de la Barnett, fue error de Nina… ¡aunque eso ayudaría más en la "Operación Mayordomo x Baronesita"!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paso 2) **__Esperar al "día indicado" (el de la Mascarada) para enviarle a Rebecca su invitación, sabiendo que éste en su desespero recurriría a Nina, la cual la engañó haciéndole pensar que ese era un vestido recién hecho para su petición, pero entregándole el encargo que el Rosenight anteriormente le había hecho._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paso 3)**__ Luego de Rebequita (al no tener otra) ponerse el "vestido rojo", hacer que conociera a Demian y dejarlos solitos… aunque la verdad no estaba en el plan lo de la bromita de la Barnett… ¡Pero a juzgar por cómo iba la escenita entre ella y el mayordomo, estuvo ideal esa "intervención"!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Pero con lo que no contaba era en la interrupción del Phantomhive y del hermano de Demian!

**¡EXIGÍA UN RECUENTO! ¡UNA REPETICIÓN! ¡UN MEDIO-TIEMPO!**

¡Lo que fuera…!

**¡PERO QUE ALGUIEN SACARA A ESOS ENTROMETIDOS DEMONIOS DE ALLÍ!**

(Salvo a Demian, claro)

—_«¡Por amor de...! ¡¿Por qué debían meterse justo ahora!?» _—Pensó furioso el Rosenight, dando pataletas cual niño pequeño y maldiciendo mentalmente al par de Demonios entrometidos que interrumpieron su "perfecto plan" para unir a Demian y a Rebecca. Ciel enarcó una ceja, al haber escuchado los pensamientos del hombre, por lo que buscó con su mirada hacía donde él estuviera, pero no lo observaba, (ya que Juliano se había vuelto a ocultar en el armario).

Sebastián por su parte, al haber entendido que accidentalmente había interrumpido y arruinado el momento de su hermanito, (aunque mirando de reojo y con desconfianza a la castaña, ya que cuando ella sonreía "dulcemente" al estar cerca de Ciel… esa sonrisa le resultaba malévola al mayordomo, ya que significaba incesantes bromas dirigidas hacia él), tocó uno de los hombros de su joven amo, susurrándole que por favor lo acompañara. Había decidido llevárselo a la cocina, para prepararle un postre en lo que llegaban los demás invitados y para volver a dejar solitos a los "tortolos".

—De acuerdo, Sebastián —aceptó el pequeño Demonio, girándose hacia su prima—. Bueno, Rebecca, ¿te parece si continuamos hablando en otro momento?

—Claro, no hay problema~ —asintió Rebecca, acariciándole la cabeza a su primito y sonriendo "dulcemente", (cosa que le dio muy mala espina a Sebastián).

Juliano mirando todo desde un orificio de la puerta entre-abierta del armario, asentía y seguía pensando—. _«¡Eso es! ¡Fuera, fueeeera! ¡Ushkale, Ushkale!»_

Ciel en lo que caminaba por frente del armario donde el Rosenight se ocultaba, se detuvo unos instantes y volvió a mirar por todos lados. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba el moreno loco? Pero de repente, al centrar su mirada azulada unos metros más adelante en el pasillo, específicamente en la puerta principal de la mansión Rosenight (que estaba cerca y conectaba con el pasillo donde se encontraban en esos instantes todos), el pequeño conde sintió que su sangre se helaba del miedo. Sebastián miró extrañado a su joven señor, pero cuando estuvo a punto de volver a decirle que siguieran caminando… al dirigir su escarlata mirada hacia donde observaba el chiquitín, el mayordomo sintió algo similar a su joven amo. Con lo que ninguno de ellos contaba… fue la llegada de Frances Middleford, junto a sus demás familiares (los demás estaban en el salón principal). De clara piel, con su cabello rubio atado en un moño apretado, junto a un largo mechón con un rizo ligero y sus ojos verdes brillando intensa y severamente, los cuales se apreciaban por los orificios que la máscara Veneciana (de color amarillo crema, con símbolos verdes y unas pequeñas plumas blancas en lor bordes superiores) que traía puesta. Llevaba puesto un vestido limpio y del mismo color de la máscara, ligeramente adornado. Junto con unos guantes blancos y su usual collar corto de cuentas.

—**¿¡TÍA FRANCES!?** —Ciel logró salir de su shock inicial, gritando eso de la impresión. No es que no supusiera que la mujer y su familia serían invitados, pero no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto.

—_**«¡Oh, genial! ¡Justo eso faltaba! ¡LA MARQUESA-ENMASCARADA DICTADORA!» **_—Pensó Juliano igual de alarmado que el Demonito, aún viendo todo en su escondite. Y Ciel al escucharlo nuevamente en su mente insistía. ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba el Rosenight!? ¿¡Se había vuelto invisible o qué!?

—Phantomhive, veo que ya llegaste —asintió la mujer, aprobando que el prometido de su hija fuera aunque sea puntual. Pero al girarse a ver a los gemelos Michaelis, su ceño se frunció mucho, a lo que el par de Demonios sintieron un escalofrío cada uno, al conocer el sermón que se aproximaba—. **¡Y ustedes dos!** **¡¿Se puede saber por qué siguen conservando esos inapropiados y desaliñados peinados?! ¿¡Y por qué están perdiendo el tiempo en el corredor, en vez de estar atendiendo a los invitados!?**

¿Pero de qué hablaba la marquesa esa? Era lo que pensaba Sebastián en ese momento, en lo que recibía el sermón de la mujer nuevamente sobre su cabello, al igual de que su disfraz era bastante estrafalario, extraño _**[y blah, blah, blah…],**_ cuando llegó un momento en el que el Michaelis oji-rojo, solo siendo escuchado por su joven amo y el mayordomo blanco, pensó—. _«Mi hermano SÍ estaba atendiendo a una invitada~» _—Haciendo un enorme hincapié en el "sí", miró levemente por el rabillo de su ojo hacia Demian, enviándole una mirada subjetiva y una sonrisa pícara. Aunque Ciel (en toda su inocencia que aún conservaba) no entendió a que se refería Sebastián con "atender" a su prima, Demian sí lo había hecho… ¡Por lo que se puso rojito como un tomate!

Frances continuó regañando a los Michaelis, incluyendo un: _«__**¡Y tú! ¡El de blanco! **__¿Qué con ese repentino sonrojo? ¿¡Si tienes fiebre por qué diantres andas caminando libremente por la mansión!? __**¿¡Quieres contagiarnos a todos!?**__», _dirigido a el pobre de Demian, el cual a su vez pensaba: _«Se lo suplico, Frances-sama… __**¡PIEDAD!**__…», _temblando levemente por el intenso regaño. Ciel y Rebecca se miraron entre sí, nerviosos y temerosos, aunque querían intervenir y defender a los gemelos, no sabían cómo afianzar a la marquesa primero. Juliano suspiró resignado, al ver que tenía que intervenir para intentar calmar la ira de Frances-zilla. Pero tan pronto como salió del armario para defender al par de mayordomos, diciendo un relajado y sonriente: _«¡Calma, pueblo, calma! No esté tan estricta, Frances-sama, ¡es una fiesta, relájese~!», _solo ocasionó que la enojada Marquesa le dirigiera una mirada que era una mezcla de desaprobación, incredulidad, indignación… ¡y más furia!

—**¿¡Pero qué es eso de andar espiando a tus invitados!?** —Le gritó Francis, en lo que le apuntaba con uno de sus dedos, pinchándole el pecho con éste—. **¿¡Y es que tu mayordomo también te influenció el mal-peinado!?** —Eso se refería a que los cabellos del Rosenight prácticamente eran una ensalada de algas doradas, por lo rizados y largos que estaban. Pero ciertamente así era el estilo de Juliano.

—¡Oiga, momentito! ¡Demian no tiene nada que ver con mi peinado, así que no le eche la culpa! —Ante la pregunta de entonces por qué diablos su cabeza era un mar de algas doradas, que la Marquesa le hizo, el Rosenight se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo agitó levemente, pensando en qué responder. Cuando finalmente se alzó de hombros, todo sonriente y despreocupado, añadió—. ¡Es que me da flojera peinarme y me lo dejo así~! ¿Lindo, no~?

La Marquesa se llevó una mano a la frente, con una venita palpitando en su nuca y susurrando—. Dios, Juliano… nunca cambiarás. Cada día te pareces más a mi hermano Vincent… —a lo que el Rosenight solo soltó una risita nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

Eso no lo podía negar, tanto él como su difunto amigo Vincent, eran unos relajados y felices de la vida, ¡por eso es que fueron mejores amigos y hacían locuras cuando estaban jóvenes~! Cuando giró su mirada amatista hacia su sirviente, al notar la minúscula manchita de helado blanco, sobre uno de los mechones negros del cabello de éste, velozmente le empezó a hacer señas indicando que se lo limpiara. Pero desgraciadamente, la marquesa al notar las señas que el Rosenight hacía, giró su mirada verde hacia el mayordomo (el cual inocentemente aun no se cercioraba de la manchita en su cabello), casi como un águila en pleno vuelo captaría a un ratoncito en el suelo, la mujer captó la manchita de helado en la cabellera azabache del Michaelis menor. Por lo que nuevamente empezó a darle otro épico sermón, el pobre Demian solo se mantenía quieto y mirando a la Marquesa con miedo… aunque no fuera así, ¡esa mujer tenía un temperamento similar al de un enfurecido demonio.

Al ver que era (aparentemente) imposible calmar la ira de Frances-zilla en esa ocasión, Juliano le dio un leve codazo a Sebastián para llamar su atención, una vez lo hizo le susurró que aprovecharan y se escaparan. El mayordomo enarcó una ceja, pero como no estaba de humor para recibir otro épico sermón por una cosa irrelevante aceptó, dándole empujoncitos a su joven amo y tapándole una boca con una mano, para que no dijera nada que les arruinara el escape. ¡El "sacrificio" de Demian hacia la bestia de Frances no sería en vano! Rebecca sudando la gota gorda, por ver al singular trío escabullirse de allí, desapareciendo al girar por otro pasillo, suspiró y decidió hacer el intento de calmar la ira de la Marquesa, ya que el regaño que le estaba dando al pobre Demian ya estaba exagerado. Por lo que tomando una gran bocanada de aire, reuniendo valor, tiró levemente de una manga de la Marquesa. Una vez la rubia se giró a verla, con su ceño aun fruncido, la castaña habló.

—Lady Middleford, no es culpa de Demian-san, sino mía… por una pequeña travesura que hice…

Fue todo lo que Rebecca pudo decir, ante la imponente mirada enojada de la Marquesa, (así como la mirada entre sorprendida y enternecida de Demian, por haberlo defendido aun a costa del riesgo de un sermón de Frances), la cual estuvo a punto de regañarla (sobre que ya estaba grande para hacer tales cosas), pero… se quedó callada por notar el brillo en los ojos cafés de la joven baronesa, al defender al mayordomo. La mujer no supo porque, pero ante la sincera mirada de arrepentimiento que la muchacha enviaba, solo pudo soltar un pesado suspiro. Por alguna razón… esa intensa mirada de Rebecca… le recordó el momento en que conoció a su marido, Alexis Middleford. Por lo que una vez se tranquilizó completamente, la mujer posó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la castaña, (la cual la miró sorprendida de que se calmara) y le dijo.

—Es bueno que confesaras, pequeña. Solo no vuelvas a hacer travesuras, ¿de acuerdo? —Rebecca asintió una vez, como niña buena, pero disimuladamente se llevó una de sus manos detrás de ella, cruzando los dedos. No le gustaba mentir, ¡pero si sus bromitas hacia Sebastián animaban a Ciel, seguiría haciéndolas! (Claro que si la Marquesa Middleford estaba presente, debería aguantarse). Cuando de pronto, la Marquesa nuevamente seria, añadió—. Y en cuanto a ustedes… **¿¡Pero qué-…!? ¡ESOS SINVERGÜENZAS! **—Gritó nuevamente enojada, ya que al girarse y estar dispuesta a darles un último "sermón de cierre" al Rosenight y al mayordomo oji-rojo, notó que ya no estaban—. **¡Ya verán cuando los encuentre! **—Sentenció refunfuñando Frances en lo que se alejaba de allí, en busca del "trío" que aprovechó su distracción para escabullirse… dejando a Rebecca y a Demian nuevamente a solas.

Rebecca soltó un suspiro agotado, llevándose una de sus enguantadas manos a una de sus mejillas, siendo vista por un poco preocupado Demian, quien pensaba que estaba mareada o algo—. Dios… que bueno que Frances-sama se calmara… ¡ella a veces asusta más que Sebastián!

Demian al escuchar lo último, no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión de preocupado por una divertida, llevándose una de sus manos a su boca y soltando leves risitas—. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, my Lady… pero solo porque se vean muy duros por fuera, no significa que sean iguales por dentro. Los más serios a la vez son los más amables~ —Rebecca lo miró, enarcando una ceja con ironía. ¿Frances Middleford y Sebastián Michaelis? ¿Amables por dentro? Sí, claro… sobre todo por el último. El mayordomo de negro, por más bromas que ella le hiciera, aun le generaba cierto miedo. Al notar esa mirada de la muchacha, Demian volvió a reír—. Je, je, je, puede que suene difícil de creer… pero créame que es así y… por cierto… muchas gracias por defenderme de esa forma, my Lady~

Ante la relajada y agradecida sonrisa que el peli-negro le enviaba, la castaña no pudo evitar contagiarse de ésta y decirle que no pasaba nada, ya que era injusto que hubiera recibido un regaño, por algo de lo que ella fue la causante. Pasados unos segundos, Demian no pudo evitar notar lo… ehm… revelador que era el vestido de la invitada, por lo que tuvo que apartar su levemente ruborizado rostro a otro lado. No es que fuera un Demonio-mayordomo-medio-pervertido (como su hermano mayor en ocasiones), pero no podía evitar sonrojarse y apenarse mucho al estar a solas con una chica, que estuviera vistiendo de esa forma. Rebecca también se sentía de forma similar, apenada y sonrojada… ¡como deseaba matar a Nina en ese momento! (Y eso que aun no había notado el detalle del escote, que se alzaba al caminar o hacer movimientos bruscos). Pero al recordar que aun le faltaba darle los últimos toques a los adornos de la mansión, Demian había decidido escoltar a la joven invitada al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y por ende, donde se encontraban los demás invitados (los cuales al parecer ya empezaban a llegar).

—My Lady, déjeme escoltarla. Su mano, por favor —pidió educadamente, tendiendo una de sus manos en frente de la muchacha, la cual tímidamente la sujetó.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, ya que el pasillo donde estaban era cercano al salón principal. El cual era bastante espacioso, adornado con algunos floreros de rosas negras, pero en su mayoría los adornos constaban de pequeñas máscaras de diseño simple y blanco como único color. Los invitados que ya estaban allí igual iban con trajes elegantes y diferentes tipos de máscaras, toda una Mascarada digna de ser. En una esquina había una larga mesita, rebosante de bocadillos y dulces, (por la cual Rebequita no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, al imaginar a su primito Ciel allí en cualquier momento). Entre los presentes se encontraba el pequeño conde Phantomhive, el cual era abrazado (espachurrado) por su prometida Elizabeth, (la cual llevaba un vestidito verde con encajes blancos, que hacía juego con la máscara Veneciana que llevaba puesta, con plumas rosaditas en el borde superior) así como por el padre de ésta, Alexis Middleford, (quien llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, junto a una sencilla máscara de medio lado de color beige, con bordes negros). El hermano mayor de Lizzy, Edward Middleford (quien en ese momento llevaba un traje de color beige oscuro, con detalles cafés y una máscara de medio-lado negra y con detalles azules), miraba fija y amenazadoramente a Ciel… los celos de hermano no se calmaban.

Por su parte, Frances (la cual ocasionalmente mirando a algún lado, en busca del esposo de ésta o del mayordomo negro) charlaba con Isaura, felicitándola por su bebe y deseándole lo mejor. La última llevaba un vestido sencillo y suave de algodón blanco, con bordes celestes y una sencilla máscara de color violeta claro, con una pequeña flor en una esquina. A ésta ya se le notaba el vientrecito más inflado y en efecto, se veía bastante adorable así. Por otro lado, se encontraban el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar y su sirviente, el alto y sumiso Agni, estos últimos con sus usuales ropas de la India, solo que (de acuerdo al tema de la fiesta) con un par de máscaras (que cubrían la zona superior del rostro) puestas: una dorada y con símbolos morados, con un pequeño y cómico bordado de un elefantito en una esquina; así como una plateada con símbolos naranja claro y otro bordado de un elefantito en una esquina. Pero desde luego que quien no había podido faltar, era el excéntrico Vizconde Druitt, llevando sus usuales y elegantes vestimentas blancas, llevando una máscara Veneciana de color celeste, con detalles dorados y un par de plumas blancas a cada lado. Éste último al ver a su hermana y la pancita de ésta, sintió tanta emoción que exclamó: _**«¡OOOOOH~! ¡DIOS MÍO, SERÉ TÍOOOO~~!» **_y casi se desmayó en medio del salón. Su hermanita Isaura ya se lo había informado en una carta, pero él mismo había querido confirmarlo en persona y **¡ZAS!** ¡Confirmado en la Mascarada!

—Vaya… —Rebecca paseó su mirada por todo el salón, bastante sorprendida, cuando escuchó una leve y discreta risita de parte de Demian.

—¿Sorprendida, mi Lady~? —Preguntó amablemente el peli-negro.

—Pues… sí, me agrada mucho como está decorado el salón —asintió la castaña, ya que ella al ser una chica que prefería las cosas sencillas y bonitas, le resultaba hermoso el salón, ya que así era como estaba todo preparado: sencillo y bonito—. Es confortable, la verdad… ¿usted lo hizo?

—Me alegra que le agrade, Rebecca-sama~ —dijo un grato Demian, añadiendo—. Pues digamos que sí, yo me encargue de adornar, pero mis compañeros insistieron en ayudarme, por lo que se encargaron de preparar los alimentos, de arreglar los pasillos y el jardín.

Rebecca asintió, otra cosa que le agradaba era el trabajo en equipo, algo que sin dudas se mostraba que los sirvientes Rosenight tenían, por la forma en que adornaron todo. Fue entonces en que la chica notó que el mayordomo le tendía algo, al sujetarlo pudo notar que lo que Demian le había entregado… era una máscara de color negro, con detalles y franjas que parecían formar bordados de flores blancas. El mayordomo le explicó que había decidido entregársela, ya que había notado que ella no traía máscara alguna y como el tema de la fiesta era "Mascarada"…

—¡Ah! —Fue la inicial exclamación de la castaña, ya que ciertamente se había olvidado de traerse una máscara para la fiesta. Menuda despistada que era la pequeña Barnett, aunque era comprensible eso, ya que había tenido suficientes problemitas con el vestido de Nina—. Se lo agradezco mucho, Demian-san.

—No debe agradecer, espero disfrute la fiesta, my Lady~ —una vez dicho esto, el mayordomo se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo unos pequeños asuntos que atender… —pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, el mayordomo sintió que la Barnett le sujetó una de las mangas de su traje, por lo que girándose le preguntó servicialmente—. ¿Eh? ¿Necesita algo, mi Lady?

—Etooo… —Rebecca duró unos segundos en silencio, ya que ni sabía que decir y tampoco sabía porque había detenido de esa forma al Michaelis oji-negro. Hacía un inmenso esfuerzo porque su rostro no se tornara del mismo color de su vestido, pero la dulce y atenta mirada que Demian le enviaba no ayudaba mucho en ello. Una vez sintió que la vela de su cabeza se encendía, ante una improvisada idea, la Barnett preguntó—. ¿Lo volveré a ver… Demian-san?

Demian pareció sorprenderse un poco ante la pregunta de la muchacha, pero con una recién aparecida sonrisa en su rostro, asintió—. Por supuesto, mi Lady~

A lo que la chica, sin saber porque, al sentirse aliviada de que volvería a ver al mayordomo por boca de éste, soltó suavemente su manga. Demian nuevamente le pidió que se divirtiera en la fiesta y se alejó de allí, saliendo por la puerta del salón. Rebecca no pudo evitar sentir cierto vacío, cuando vio al mayordomo desaparecer al cruzar el portón. ¿Por qué sentía eso? La Barnett no lo sabía… pero decidiendo seguir el consejo del peli-negro, se colocó la máscara que le entregó y se dispuso a disfrutar de la fiesta. Pero tan pronto como la muchacha se alejó de donde estaba, se abrazó levemente a si misma, ya que nuevamente sentía que un extraño frío la rodeaba, al igual que la sensación de ser observada. Se sentía mucho peor que en su habitación, miró por sobre su hombro y a sus alrededores, pero no notaba a ninguna persona (preferiblemente un hombre) observándola de tal forma. Por lo que se alzó de hombros, intentando ignorar esa nada agradable sensación y se dirigió hacia donde Elizabeth apretujaba a Cielcito, para acudir al rescate del Phantomhive. Lo que nadie en esa habitación notó, salvo unos Sebastián y Juliano que charlaban de determinado tema (ocultándose de Frances entre un grupito de personas), fue una extraña sombra en una de las esquinas del salón. La cual se camuflaba bien ya que por esa zona la poca iluminación hacía pensar que era una sombra normal y corriente…

Pero no… tanto el mayordomo como el Rosenight, sabían y sentían que esa sombra no era normal… sus sospechas se confirmaron por lo que sucedió a continuación. Una pareja pasó por enfrente de esa esquina y una vez se alejaron… la sombra ya no estaba allí. Sebastián y Juliano se intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices, el segundo giró su mirada hacia donde estaba Rebecca, la cual estaba intentando liberarse del abrazo que una emocionada Lizzy le daba a ella, en lo que exclamaba: _«¡Rebequita! ¡Que alegría verte~!», _entre varios _«¡Kawaii~!» _que iban dirigidos al vestido rojo —el cual en vez de indecente, le parecía muy lindo— que la castaña traía puesto, (al parecer el plan de la Barnett, de ayudar a Ciel no había tenido el resultado que esperaba). Aunque esa escena le resultaba cómicamente tierna, el Rosenight no podía eliminar la angustia que sentía… debía estar muy pendiente de Rebequita, o al menos asegurarse de que ella no se quedara sola en ningún momento… ya que la anterior sombra parecía estar involucrada en su angustia y de cierta forma… haciendo peligrar la seguridad de la muchacha.

—Sebastián… —llamó el Rosenight, en ese momento con una máscara de medio rostro (de color morado oscuro, con detalles dorados y una plumita negra en una esquina), dirigiéndose al encapuchado mayordomo—. Si notas o sientes cualquier energía extraña… házmelo saber.

—Entendido, Juliano-sama —asintió el mayordomo, con sus algo ocultos ojos (por la máscara) destellando un brillo carmesí intenso unos segundos, pero luego volviendo a su tono normal. Le dio un último vistazo a la esquina donde anteriormente estaba la sombra, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho y con una leve reverencia, añadir—. Con su permiso…

Dicho esto el mayordomo se retiró hacia donde estaba su joven amo, Juliano por su parte suspiró, dándole un vistazo a la misma esquina con cierta frustración. Era increíble, simplemente increíble. Justo cuando se iba a llevar a cabo la Mascarada, al igual que su plan de unir a Demian con Rebequita… tenía que entrometerse "_ese_" ser. El Rosenight de haber sentido antes esa presencia, hubiera pospuesto la mascarada y ponerla para otro día, pero como no lo había podido hacer, tuvo que preguntarle al mayordomo Phantomhive (para asegurarse de que no eran cosas suyas) si sentía alguna presencia similar a la suya, por lo que el mayordomo-demonio al responder afirmativamente, había confirmado el mal presentimiento de Juliano. Pero el Rosenight no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, iba a defender su mansión y a la joven baronesa, no importa lo difícil que fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * En éste Fan-fic se usó la versión de la tragedia Phantomhive del anime, es decir Angela, la unión de los rostros de Vincent y Rachel, sangre, tragedia y blah blah blah, los que hayan visto el anime ya saben de qué habló~ (?)**_

_**** Sé que los Rayos X no existían en ese tiempo, pero no se me ocurría de que otra forma describir la mirada de Kirios hacia Rebecca.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Yo**__**: *Comiendo cereal* Ñam-ñam, rico. No hay nada mejor que comer luego de escribir tanto :3**_

_**Demian**__**: *aparentemente a salvo y sentadito en una silla junto a mí* Ehm… Ojou-sama… ya terminó el capítulo…**_

_**Yo**__**: *Escupitajo de leche y migajitas* ¿¡NANI!? ¿¡TAN RÁPIDO!? *suspiro* Bueh, lo diré rápido pues tengo hambre, gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y blah blah *me largo con mi cereal* ¡Demian, te dejo el resto!**_

_**Demian**__**: Etoooo *gotita de sudor* Pues como dijo la Ojou-sama, muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que siguen y leen fielmente el fic, esperamos ansiosos sus comentarios y-…**_

_**Kirios**__**: *Aparece de repente* Cualquier acción (como Favoritear o Follow-ear) que demuestre quienes son los que leen ésta historia.**_

_**Demian**__**: *Del susto se cae de la silla* ¡KIRIOS-KUN! ¡NO APAREZCAS ASÍ!**_

_**Kirios**__**: Ah, gomen, Senpai *lo ayuda a levantarse* Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar de la ira de Sebastián-san?**_

_**Demian**__**: Pues le tuve que comprar un peluche de gatito, para que no me dañara *escalofríos por pensar lo que hubiera pasado de no hacerlo hecho* TwT Por cierto, Kirios-kun… ¿a qué te referías en el capítulo de hoy, cuando le dijiste a Rebecca-sama: "Entréguemela"?**_

_**Kirios:**__** ¿Y usted cree que yo lo sé? ¡La ojou-sama no me deja ver el guión y por eso no sé qué diablos significa! *irritado* u_ú* Aunque… no niego que me agradó la escena entre Kailan-nee y yo *sonrisita* Pero… ¡La Ojou-sama me hizo quedar como un acosador sexual o algo así! *vena palpitante en su cabeza***_

_**Demian**__**: Bueno, bueno, tranquilo *lo calma* ¿Quieres despedir el capítulo de hoy?**_

_**Kirios**__**: Ya que… *se alza de hombros y agita una de sus manos* ¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_


	6. Asiste a una mascarada (P-2)

_**Yo**__**: ¡Uff! *vengo cubierta de papelitos, de pies a cabeza* ¡Hola a todos! Ni se molesten en preguntar por mi estado, que no tengo tiempo de explicar, así que…**_

_**Ciel**__**: *cruzado de brazos y sentado a mi lado* Es que estuvo toda la semana haciendo "Labor social" (cofcofoseatenerladecachifaco fcof) en su liceo, en la cual tuvo que pegar, recortar y engrapar papelitos… pero la pobre jefa tuvo un accidente con el pegamento y los papeles… por esa misma razón, es que no había podido actualizar antes…**_

_**Yo**__**: *lo veo con el ceño fruncido* Gracias por tu ayuda, Ciel, se aprecia *sarcasmo***_

_**Ciel**__**: *me ignora olímpicamente* Antes de dar inicio al capítulo, como siempre se les brinda un agradecimiento a aquellas personas que leen ésta historia, sobre-todo a las que comentan, como: "**__**Tears To Call My Name**__**", "**__**otakusinlimites12**__**", "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**", "**__**Darkstein647**__**", "**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**", ""…**_

_**Yo**__**: *suspiro pesadamente, pero sonrío* Igualmente a aquellas que favoritean, follow-ean y las que leen el fic (aunque no comenten), como: "**__**Ryoma Echizen - Prince**__**" y "**__**sasuhina18**__**" :3 por cierto… ¡No sean flojo/as y comenten! ¡Oh si no…! ¡OBLIGARÉ A CIEL A HACER LABOR SOCIAL CONMIGO**____**! **_

_**Ciel**__**: *escupe el té que estaba bebiendo* ¡MÁS LES VALE QUE COMENTEN, SEAN QUIENES SEAN LOS QUE LEAN ESTO! ¿¡ME OYERON!?**_

_**Yo**__**: Bueeeeno, ya que seguro ignorarán ésta advertencia… ¡VAMOS ABRAZADOS HASTA MI LICEO, CIEL-KUN**____**! *Me acerco con mis bracitos extendidos, llenos de pegamento y papel, hacia él***_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡NOOOOOO, ATRÁS, JEFA…! ¡ATRÁS! *en lo que se monta en la mesa, sujeta una sillita y me mantiene al margen con ella* ¡SEBASTIÁN, HAS ALGO!**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *mira la escena sonriendo del otro lado de una ventana* Pero, Bocchan, la Ojou-sama solo quiere abrazarlo y darle responsabilidades, endureciendo su carácter con dicha labor social**___

_**Yo**__**: ¡ESO, ESO~! *Me arrojó sobre Ciel y lo abrazó* ¡SHIERUUUUUU, KAWAIIIIIII! *Lizzy mode: On* (¿?)**_

_**Ciel**__**: ¡AAAAAAGH! *cae al suelo y rodamos* ¡SEBASTIÁN, BASTARDO! ¡DESPÉGALA DE MIIIIIIII!**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Se ríe leve y malvadamente* En fin, por favor, disfruten el capítulo de hoy, en lo que despego al Bocchan y a la Ojou-sama~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 05~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, asiste a una mascarada**__**"**_

_**(Parte II)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rebecca luchaba por no morir asfixiada, a causa del abrazo que la pequeña rubia le estaba dando en ese momento, al igual que frotando su cabeza contra una de las mejillas de la castaña. Si a la Barnett antes respiraba con dificultad, (a causa de la faja del vestido que llevaba puesto), el abrazo de Elizabeth iba a acabar matándola. Ciel miraba todo sudando una gota gorda, en lo que buscaba cerca de allí alguna "cosita kawaii" que lograra distraer a su prometida y, por ende, liberar a su prima del abrazo de ésta. La Middleford por su parte, totalmente inocente al aspecto de estar asfixiando a la Barnett, continuaba abrazándola y armando un escándalo de toda la emoción que tenía, por verla luego de tanto tiempo.

—¡Ay, Rebe-chan! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte! —Exclamaba eufóricamente Lizzy, aun frotando su mejilla contra la de la chica, cuyo rostro se tornaba de un azul semejable al de los ojos de Ciel—. ¡Te ves tan kawaii con esa máscara y esa linda rosita negra en tu cabello~! ¡Vi como Demian-san te la colocaba! ¡Por cierto, ambos se veían muy kawaiis juntos! ¿No lo crees, Ciel~?

—Ehm… supongo que sí —respondió el pequeño conde-demonio, bastante alarmado de la coloración del rostro de su prima, la cual lo miraba de una forma que parecía decir: _**«¡A… YÚDA… ME! ¡ME AS… FI… XIO!»**_, ya que por el abrazo de la rubiecita no podía hablar. Por lo que Ciel en su desespero, señaló hacia Isaura y exclamó—. ¡Mira, Eliza… ehm, Lizzy! ¿No crees que Isaura-sama se ve kawaii con su… etooo… vientre?

La rubia al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, soltando a la muchacha castaña —la cual aprovechó de tomar una gran bocanada de aire— y se giró a ver a la embarazada mujer, la cual efectivamente se veía DEMASIADO tierna, tanto por su vestidito blanco como por su vientre infladito. Sus ojos verdes brillaron ilusionados, a la vez en que un aura de brillitos (estilo Vizconde Druitt) la rodeaba y exclamando un: _**«¡KA-WA-II~~~!», **_corrió para felicitar a Isaura. Una vez repuesto su ritmo cardiaco, Rebecca se giró hacia su pequeño primo.

—Gracias, Ciel~ —le agradeció la castaña, sonriendo levemente, aunque algo agotada.

—No es nada, Rebecca —respondió el pequeño conde-demonio, mirándola con algo de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. Ya me empezaré a acostumbrar a los abrazos de Lizzy —rió levemente Rebecca, en lo que junto a Ciel se acercaba a la mesita de los bocadillos, específicamente a la sección de los dulces _**[¡Ñami~!], **_la debilidad tanto de ella como del pequeño conde—. Y bueno, Ciel … ¿es cierto lo que dijo Lizzy? ¿Fuiste tú quien atrapó el ramo~? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Un Ciel, a punto de meterse un pastelito de chocolate a la boca, se detuvo y volviendo a colocarlo en el platito, exclamó adorablemente irritado (y sonrojado)—. ¡Y dale con eso! ¡¿Cuándo será que esa chica se olvidará del bendito ramo?! —Rebecca no pudo evitar soltar risitas, enternecida por la expresión de enojo-kawaii de su primito.

Tristemente, Rebecca no había podido asistir a la boda de Juliano e Isaura, pero Elizabeth (en medio de su asfixiante abrazo) le había contado todo lo sucedido, con detalles y sin olvidar nada, al igual que en su forma le reprochaba el no haber estado presente, que se había perdido algo maravilloso, que Isaura se veía demasiado hermosa con su vestido de novia, que todo había estado muy kawaii (con los adornos, el salón, y los vestidos), la infaltable mención de la "épica" atrapada del ramo hecha por Ciel, que ella no podía faltar a un evento así y (la parte que más había apenado al pequeño Phantomhive) que cuando llegara el momento en su boda con Cielcito, ¡ella debía asistir a ésta, sí o sí~!

—¡Ciiiiii-eeeeeel~! —Exclamaba Elizabeth acercándose correteando, sujetando una de las muñecas del confuso Phantomhive, toda ilusionada y sonriente—. ¡Ay, Ciel, tenías razón! ¡Isaura-sama se ve tan kawaii y hasta me permitió tocar su vientre~! ¡Tienes que hacerlo también, Ciel~! —Luego se giró hacia Rebecca, sujetándolo a ésta una de sus muñecas con su mano libre—. ¡Tú también, Rebe-chan~!

Y antes de que el condesito o la baronesita pudieron replicarle, ya eran arrastrados por la pequeña rubia, en dirección a la nombrada condesa Rosenight, quien estaba en una de las sillas del rincón norte del salón principal, con su hermano mayor Aleister sentado a su lado, ambos viendo con unas sonrisas tiernas y divertidas al eufórico marido de la Chamber menor, el cual caminaba de derecha a izquierda, luciendo realmente nervioso, hasta el punto que se veía cómico.

—Amo, le ruego que se calme —pedía un Demian ya arreglado con una capita monocromática, (similar a la de su hermano), solo que su máscara blanca tenía unas líneas azules (en vez de rojas), en lo que intentaba tranquilizar la ansiedad de su amo.

—**¡¿QUE ME CALME?!** ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Demian?! —Gritaba el hombre, sujetando repentinamente el cuello de la capa de su mayordomo y lo agitaba, a causa de los nervios que sentía—. ¡¿No entiendes lo que sentí al tocar el vientre de Isaura?! ¡Sentí una patada, Demian! **¡UNA PATADA!**

—¡Pe-ro eso no sig-ni-fi-ca que va-ya a na-ceee-eeer! —Replicaba el Michaelis oji-negro entre cortadamente, por ser agitado tan fuertemente, en lo que sus ojos adquirían formas de un par de espirales. Ya que nuevamente su Amo había entrado a la "_sección histérica-paranoica_" de _Baby-land_, creyendo que la criaturita iba a nacer ya… pero seguramente la "patada" que sintió, no fue sino causada por su sugestión de futuro padre o algo así.

—July, cariño… —llamó Isaura, acariciándose el vientre con una de sus manos—. Mi onii-sama ya te lo repitió… un bebito no puede nacer con apenas un mes y medio~ —ese era el tiempo actual del embarazo de la mujer y en efecto, el Vizconde Druitt había dicho eso, ya que aun con su excentricidad, no dejaba de lado que era un graduado en medicina, con doctorado y todo (pero lo único que no soportaba el hombre era el ver sangre, ya que se desmayaba de solo verla… que ironía, ¿no?)

Antes de que el morenito pudiera replicar, el Chamber mayor (con una extraña calma en él) dijo—. Es cierto, querido cuñado. Aún falta mucho para que la criaturita nazca, así que no te alarmes~ —abrazando a su hermanita suavemente y frotando su mejilla con la de ella, añadió—. ¡Y no lo olviden! Cuando finalmente llegue el momento del nacimiento, deben llamarme… ¡porque yo quiero ser el doctor que reciba a mi sobrinito o sobrinita~!

—Pero, onii-sama… ¿estás seguro que podrá soportarlo? —Preguntó algo preocupada la mujer, al conocer el efecto que la sangre causaba en su hermano—. Digo… sabes bien que en los partos… hay sangre…

—¡Descuida, onee-chan! ¡Tú tranquila, yo nervioso, que las embarazadas no deben tener siquiera el más mínimo sentimiento negativo! —Sentenciaba apretando un puño en el aire el Vizconde, con una mirada de decisión al igual que un aura de brillitos lo rodeaban—. ¡No importa lo que pase, ni la sangre evitará que reciba a la criaturita, como el doctor que soy~!

Cuando finalmente el Rosenight se calmó y soltó a su (medio-mareado) mayordomo, se agachó y dejo un besito en los labios de su esposa, junto a uno en su frente, para luego alejarse de allí y atender a los demás invitados como el anfitrión que era, no sin antes decirle a Demian que cuidara bien a su esposa. El mayordomo (una vez superó su mareo) asintió, para luego preguntarle servicial y tranquilamente a su Ama si tenía algún antojo. Ella sonriente, le dijo que nada por el momento, cosa que Demian internamente agradeció, ya que los antojos de la señorita a veces podían ser… inusuales y bipolares… ejemplo: un día podía estar antojada de chocolates, otro de comida china (que era proporcionada por Lau) y otro de sandías. Justo en ese momento, Lizzy finalmente llegó con (los secuestrados) Ciel y Rebecca, pidiéndole emocionada a Isaura que si no era molestia, les dejara a ellos tocar al o la bebé; a lo que la condesa riendo levemente al enternecerse por los ánimos de la muchacha, asintió.

—Pero… Isaura-sama, ¿no es… molestia? —Preguntó con timidez Ciel, una vez se repuso del arrastre que sufrió de su prometida. Tanto él como la castaña lucían nerviosos, aunque en el fondo ambos querían hacerlo.

—Pero desde luego que no es ninguna molestia~ —dijo la mujer, haciéndoles señas con una mano de que se acercaran, una vez lo hicieron pero al ver que aun dudaban de hacerlo, ella añadió—. Adelante, saben que quieren hacerlo~ —confirmó esa sospecha por los sonrojitos que aparecieron en los rostros del par de menores, a lo que rió.

—"_Vamos, tóquenme. ¡Que no muerdo~!"_ —habló el Vizconde, dándole palmaditas al vientre de su hermanita, fingiendo una voz aguda y cómica, como si quien hablara fuera él o la bebé que se formaba allí.

Ciel sintió un leve escalofrío por ver al rubio ese, pero tomó aire y controló su temor (aja, el pobre Phantomhive aun no superaba su trauma), por lo que él y Rebecca se vieron entre ellos, asintiendo y acercando cada uno una de sus manos, posándolas en el vientre de la mujer, la cual a su vez posó sus dos manos sobre la de los menores, con dulzura y pocos segundos después… **¡PAM!** ¡Leves latidos a la orden! Ciel y Rebecca no pudieron evitar dar respingos, sorprendidos, al igual que no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente, causando a su vez que Lizzy empezara a dar saltitos y toda emocionada, exclamara: _«¡Kyaaa~! ¡Kawaiis, se ven muy kawaiis~!». _Rebecca no podía ocultar tampoco su emoción… ya que después de los dulces y de forma similar a Kirios… ¡Los bebés eran su debilidad~! Por lo que ahora acariciando el vientre de Isaura, acercó su rostro a éste y toda feliz empezó a susurrar cosas, como: _«Hola, criaturita. Soy la tía Rebequita, espero ansiosa tu llegada, al igual que todos»_, añadiendo ahora en tono de broma: _«¿Serás una linda y tranquila niña, como tu okaa-san? ¿O un pequeño travieso, como tu otoo-san? Cuando llegues, te cuidaré junto a Lizzy, ¡si resultas niñita, te daremos un lindo anillo con un diamante!»_, ahora siendo acompañada por Lizzy, la cual añadió: _«¡Y si resultas varoncito, te daremos un parchecito como el de mi kawaii prometido Ciel~!»_, a lo que el pequeño conde-demonio muy sonrojado, exclamó incrédulo: _«¡¿C-cómo?! ¡¿Un parche como el mío?! ¡No se pasen, chicas!»_, a lo que todos los presentes cercanos allí estallaron en risas divertidas, incluidas Rebecca y Elizabeth.

La castaña una vez logró calmar su emoción y se separó del vientre de la condesa, se sentó junto a ella en una de las sillitas, al igual que Ciel y Lizzy. Empezaron a hablar con Isaura de muchas cosas, hasta el mismo Ciel tímidamente ocasionalmente había hecho preguntas, acerca de cómo se sentía la mujer al sufrir antojos y cosas así. Luego de minutos de conversación después, en mitad de los cuales Aleister se había retirado unos segundos, ya que se sentía seguro dejando a su hermanita junto al mayordomo Rosenight y con los menores… no sin antes darle una curiosa mirada el Phantomhive, jurando haberlo visto antes en otra parte (cofcof**PETIRROJO**cofcof), por lo que Ciel tuvo que calmar sus nervios y no darle sospechas al Vizconde, el cual finalmente se alzó de hombros y se alejó de allí, a lo que Ciel suspiró aliviado. Pasados unos minutos, el tema de conversación había cambiado… hasta que salió a relucir el tema del matrimonio, por lo que la curiosidad empezó a carcomer a Lizzy, respecto a la vida amorosa de Rebequita.

—Rebe-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó con interés la Middleford. Al recibir la inocente respuesta de: «_Ehm… tengo 18, ¿por?»_ de parte de la castaña, la oji-verde se llevó sus manos a la boca, totalmente sorprendida. Tanto Ciel como Rebecca enarcaron una ceja cada uno, al ver a la rubiecita pararse de su silla de un salto y empezar a agitar sus brazos, exclamando—. **¡Esto no es posible, Rebecca!** ¿¡Cómo es que a tus 18 años, aún no estás comprometida con alguien!? ¡¿Es que aún no te interesa nadie, querida?! —Pero aunque la castaña iba a responder algo, Lizzy la interrumpió y añadió, con sonrisa decidida—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo misma te buscaré un super-kawaii novio a toda costa…! **¡Y AHORA MISMO, VAAAAAMOS~!**

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera replicar, la pobre sintió como ya era arrastrada nuevamente por la rubiecita por todo el salón, siendo observadas alejarse por Isaura, Ciel y Demian, sudando una gota gorda cada uno. Ya algo lejos de su grupito, Elizabeth miraba a todos lados del salón, sujetando una de las muñecas de la arrastrada castaña, en lo que pensaba en los posibles candidatos que serían un buen prometido para la Barnett. Había varias opciones que para ella lucían fiables, aunque no tanto para Rebequita, ya que si para Lizzy tenían "_Pors_", para la castaña tenían "_Contras_". Entre la lista que la rubiecita tenía con sus "_Pors_", al igual que los "_Contras_" de Rebecca, estaban:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Candidato número 1****:** _El príncipe Soma Asman Kadar_. "**Pors/de Lizzy**": Alegre, gracioso, juguetón, simpático y actualmente de la misma edad de Rebequita. "**Contras/de Rebecca**": Ruidoso, infantil, hiper-activo, sentimental y siempre intentando hacerla reír (¿y a ti que te cuesta, chica?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Candidato número 2****:** _Aleister Chamber/El vizconde Druitt_. "**Pors**": Caballeroso, atento, galante, simpático, interesante, gracioso y solo 8 años mayor que Rebequita. "**Contras**": Pervertido, mujeriego, excéntrico, bien rarito, melodramático, seguidor en secreto de la magia negra y vendedor de personas para el mercado negro (la Barnett era consciente de lo último por boca de su difunto hermano mayor, quien le dijo que se cuidara de sujetos así)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Candidato número 3****: **_Edward Middleford_, hermano mayor de Lizzy. "**Pors**": Valiente, leal, osado, justiciero, atento y solo un año mayor que Rebequita. "**Contras**": Celoso, serio, estricto, sobre-protector y simplemente aterrador, no él sino el hecho de imaginarse a Frances como suegra _**(¡Zaaaaape' gato! [¿?]).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al ver que ninguna de sus "_tres infalibles opciones_" serviría para su amiga, Elizabeth suspiró derrotada y algo triste, por no haberle conseguido un prometido a la Barnett en esa ocasión. Fue entonces en que regresaron donde Isaura, notando que ésta charlaba de determinado tema con Cielcito, extrañadas notaron que Demian no estaba con ellos. ¿Será que estaría charlando con (el igual de desaparecido) Sebastián? Lizzy (al ver la expresión medio… triste de Rebecca) sugirió que fueran a buscarlo, por lo que la castaña asintió, sin saber muy bien porque accedió tan deprisa a hacerlo. Por lo que empezaron a recorrer el salón, buscando algún indicio del mayordomo Rosenight. No fue sino hasta que se detuvieron un segundo a descansar, al lado de la mesita de bocadillos, que escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y al girarse, las dos chicas descubrieron al Michaelis menor parado detrás de ellas, sujetando sobre una de sus manos una bandejita de plata. Explicó que su Ama le había pedido que atendiera a los demás invitados y que no se preocupara por ella, ya que estaría con Ciel, por lo que había estado repartiendo bebidas entre los demás invitados y una vez acabó de hacerlo, había decidido regresar donde su Ama y seguir cuidándola (oh si no, Juliano se vengaría de él por dejar a su querida esposa solita).

—¿Se les apetece alguna bebida, Ladies? —Preguntó amablemente Demian, al ver a las muchachas junto a la mesita de los dulces (pensando que tendrían sed) y al aun conservar un par de copas con bebidas aptas para ellas, (como jugo, té, etc…), aunque en sí Rebecca al ser mayor de edad ya podía beber vino y esas cosas.

—Je, je, no, gracias, Demian-san… —negó igual de amable Lizzy, ya que aun no tenía sed. Aunque Rebequita por su parte aceptó, ya que ser arrastrada por todo el salón aunque no lo pareciera, ocasionaba sed (debido a los gritos y protestas que ella le decía a su "secuestradora rubiecita"). Una vez el mayordomo le entregó una copa de vino a la castaña y ésta tras agradecerle empezó a beber, Elizabeth inocentemente le preguntó al peli-negro—. Y oye, Demian-san, ¿qué opinas acerca de que Rebe-chan, a sus 18 años, aún no tenga un prometido?

El mayordomo pareció sorprenderse de recibir tal pregunta, mirando unos segundos a Rebecca (quien ahora estaba muy avergonzada tanto por la pregunta, como por el escupitajo que casi había hecho ante la impresión de la misma), para finalmente responder, con una sonrisa serena y amable—. Pues si me permiten dar mi humilde opinión… diría Rebecca-sama aun sigue siendo joven y hermosa, por lo que por lo tanto no debe apresurarse en buscar un prometido~

Al escuchar al mayordomo blanco decir esas palabras, Rebecca inevitablemente tuvo que apartar su mirada, la cual (aunque la máscara ayudaba a cubrirlo) estaba más sonrojada aún. Segundos después Demian se retiró, dejando solas al par de muchachas y antes de que la castaña pudiera responder o siquiera decir una palabra… la música en el salón empezó a sonar, causando que varios de los invitados (tuvieran una pareja o no) se dirigieran a la pista para bailar. Desgraciadamente, el pobre Ciel (una vez acabó su conversación con Isaura) tampoco había tenido oportunidad de devorar cuanto dulce se le antojara (al ver la mesita de postres prácticamente sola), ya que por ver la carita de ilusión que su prometida la enviaba, suspiró derrotado y la sacó a bailar, dejando a la Barnett solita de nuevo (al no tener a nadie que la invitara a bailar y tampoco atreverse a pedírselo a alguien).

—_«Bueno… ¡ahora quedamos solo ustedes y yo, dulzuras~!»_ —Pensó triunfante la castaña, dirigiéndose a los pobres e indefensos dulces y postrecitos de la mesa, empezando a comer algunos de estos, ya que como se dijo anteriormente, los dulces eran la debilidad tanto de Ciel como de ella.

Minutos después de que Rebequita comiera "unos pocos dulces" (es decir, que se zampara 3 pastelitos de chocolate, 10 galletitas y otros dulces más), una burlona, seductora y aterradoramente conocida voz a sus espaldas le dijo sarcásticamente: _«Si me permite opinar, my Lady… si continúa comiendo dulces de esa manera, va a perder su esbelta figura». _Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por completo su joven cuerpo, la muchacha castaña se giró y… se quedó paralizada… ¡pero de miedo, porque quien le había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Sebastián! _—_El blanco de sus bromitas pero también… el causante de sus temores cada vez que visitaba la mansión Phantomhive_—_ quien en ese momento al llevar su disfraz y su máscara… se veía mucho más misterioso y (no podía negar que apuesto que de costumbre. Menos mal que había reconocido su voz, ya que de no ser así, habría jurado que se trataba de Demian (por el parecido de sus disfraces).

—**¡Se-Sebastián…!** —Rebecca no sabía qué decir, ahora seguro que inevitablemente tendría que enfrentarse a la ira del mayordomo negro. Sonriendo de esa forma tan burlona (y desmaya mujeres) propia de él, Sebastián habló.

—Sus bromas siempre han sido muy… originales e irritantes, pero la de hoy sin duda alguna superó a todas… —hablaba el mayordomo, con notable tono irritado en su voz (por recordar sus anteriores suplicios), aunque sin perder la burlona sonrisa de su aterciopelado rostro—. Es una lástima que el blanco de esa travesura no haya sido yo, sino mi hermano… ese sí que fue un buen comienzo para conocerse, mi Lady~ —ahora la sonrisa de Sebastián se había tornado malvada y sarcástica, al mencionar lo último. Ya que el ver la cara de apenada de la Barnett, (su torturadora), le regocijaba y era una buena forma de desquitarse. _**[¡Muajajaja, venganza~!]**_

La apenada Rebecca no sabía si preguntar por Demian o no, pero Sebastián —ya que aunque sentía rencor (comprensible y sin llegar al odio) hacia la chica, también se sentía satisfecho de que su hermanito hubiera encontrado a, su posible, "media naranja"— sin necesidad de que le preguntaran, respondió a sus dudas (aunque sin ser una respuesta del todo), al decir lo siguiente.

—Con su permiso, debo retirarme y encargarme de atender a los invitados. El amo Juliano me ha pedido _«O mejor dicho, obligado» _tomar el lugar de mi hermano durante el resto de la fiesta, para que él descanse un poco —al ver la cara de interés y… preocupación que la castaña le envió, el oji-rojo añadió—. Después de todo… él debería tomarse un poco de tiempo libre, luego de haberse encargado de adornar todo por sí solo… —en el fondo y aunque a Rebecca no le pareciera así… Sebastián en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado por su hermanito, al igual que agradecido con los sirvientes de la mansión Rosenight por insistir tanto en ayudarlo.

—Entiendo… —respondió Rebecca, sin notar el tono decepcionado de su voz (aunque Sebastián sí lo hizo)—. ¿Y… por cuánto tiempo se irá?

—¿Eh? No, él no irá a ningún lado —respondió el Michaelis mayor, agitando una de sus manos en forma de negación—. Nada haría que él se fuera, aunque sea por poco tiempo, dejando a Juliano-sama o a Isaura-sama solos…

En lo que el mayordomo hablaba con la baronesita, algo alejado de ellos y observándolos, en la zona sur del salón… estaba Kirios, usaba únicamente una máscara de medio-rostro blanca y sencilla, cubriendo la zona que su mechón no ocultaba. El pobre y joven Demonio sentía como sus manos, ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su levita, temblaban levemente. Por más que intentaba apartar su mirada de la muchacha castaña, (cuyo vestido tan… revelador, no le ayudaba mucho), algo en su interior se lo impedía. Poco a poco su respiración se tornaba veloz, pesada, su garganta le ardía a horrores, todo causado únicamente por la presencia de Rebecca en el mismo salón. _«Llévatela… aléjala del mayordomo y llévatela a donde no escuchen sus gritos…»_, eso y muchas cosas más (aun más aterradoras) era lo que una voz en su mente le decía al rubio, el cual negaba y se cubría su ojo visible con una de sus enguantadas manos. Una Kailan usando una máscara de rostro-superior lila, con manchitas verdosas, que caminaba cerca de allí, atendiendo a los pocos invitados, (que habían decidido no bailar), junto a la pequeña Blume, (quien llevaba una máscara veneciana morada, con plumas negras, cómicamente cubriendo un poco más abajo de su nariz), no tardó en cerciorarse del estado de su hermano ni en la causa de ello: Rebecca parada al otro lado del salón y…

_**¡Momento!**_

_**¡Hablaba con Sebastián!**_

_¡Ahora seguro podría averiguar qué era lo que tenía su hermanito, preguntándoselo al mayordomo negro!_

_Pero… primero… ¡a encargarse del "Fantasma de la Opera"*… digo, de Kirios!_

Pidiéndole a Blume que la esperara allí, la rubiecita se escabulló de cuclillas, ocultándose detrás de los jarrones y cortinas, acercándose poco a poco a su gemelo por su costado derecho. Una vez ya estaba cerca de él (sin que notara su presencia), al ver como el chico había dado un pequeño paso al frente, se arrojó encima de él de un salto, empujándolo fuertemente, en lo que gritó:

—**¡KIRIOS-NII, NO VAYAS!**

Provocando que salieran por la (convenientemente abierta) puerta trasera del salón, que daba hacia un segundo pero mucho más pequeño salón, a juzgar por el piano de cola marrón oscuro y los otros instrumentos (entre ellos un par de violines, unas cuantas cornetitas, una trompeta, etc) que se encontraban en el salón de contextura cuadrada y paredes color crema (aunque en ese momento se notaban oscuras, por ser de noche), era el salón de música. Causando que tanto Kirios como ella se tropezaran y cayeran al suelo, en una comprometedora posición, aun para unos hermanos: Kirios tirado de espaldas al suelo, con Kailan encima suyo y con sus manos posadas sobre su pecho. Por suerte nadie (de milagro), salvo Sebastián —por escuchar el ruido con sus agudos sentidos demoníacos— los había observado entrar. He de decir que luego de salir de su "_estado de inconsciencia por Rebecca_", Kirios frunció mucho su ceño, pero solo por no saber que diablos pasaba (recuerden que cuando él entraba en "ese" estado, perdía su consciencia unos segundos).

—¡Kailan-nee! **¡¿Pero qué diablos-…?!**

Pero no pudo acabar esa oración, ya que su hermana le cubrió la boca con su mano derecha y la izquierda se la llevó a sus labios, haciendo un: _«¡Shhhhh!». _Notándose extrañamente seria, luego le susurró—. _No te muevas de aquí, Kirios-nii… ¡ni te levantes del suelo!_

Para al final salir del mini-salón de música, entre-cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sebastián ladeó un poco su cabeza, curioso, al haber presenciado todo el "_atentado_" en contra del Stellar menor (que la mayor de ellos cometió), ahora viendo como ésta última salía por la puertita contigua. Rebecca dirigió su mirada café hacia donde el mayordomo observaba, viendo como la gemela Stellar mayor se dirigía en paso veloz hacia ellos… ahora que lo recordaba… ¿dónde estaría Kirios? Aun con todo en esa anterior escena tan… comprometedora que habían tenido, ella no podía evitar sentirse preocupada… sobre-todo por no ver al Stellar menor junto a su hermana, sin contar que no se había topado con él luego de aquél momento (y he de añadir que la chica no había notado la presencia de Kirios en el salón, mucho menos el empujón que Kailan le había dado a éste para esconderlo). Para sorpresa de la Barnett, miró como la rubia se acercaba al Michaelis mayor, haciéndole unas señas con una mano en petición de que bajara un poco su cabeza. Una vez lo hizo, el Michaelis escuchó con atención las palabras que la Stellar le susurraba en uno de sus oídos, enarcando una ceja a la mitad del relato y finalmente poner un semblante de seriedad total una vez la chica culminó.

—Entiendo, Kailan… en seguida voy con él… —respondió el mayor, refiriéndose a Kirios (o eso era lo que Rebecca pensaba, acertadamente), para luego sentir como la rubiecita le sujetaba y tiraba (infantil e impacientemente) de su capa monocromática, al estar ansiosa de que la siguiera. Pero antes de marcharse, se giró hacia la castaña y, aclarando las dudas anteriores de ésta (respecto a Demian) con una sonrisa maliciosa, dijo—. Ahora mismo debe encontrarse en el jardín~

Para finalmente ser "secuestrado" por Kailan y desaparecer entre el mar de gente del salón. La castaña sin saber por qué, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del salón, que daba al jardín de la mansión. Se detuvo en el marco de ésta, enfrente de los escaloncitos, buscando con su mirada algún indicio del Michaelis menor. A juzgar por el cielo tornado de un color naranja, ya estaba iniciando la tarde-noche, debido al sol que poco a poco se iba ocultando en el horizonte. No tardó mucho en encontrar al aun disfrazado Demian, por lo que se acercó a éste. El mayordomo se encontraba descansando, sentado y acostado bajo el pie de un árbol cercano a la mansión, su máscara no dejaba apreciar si sus ojos estaban cerrados o no. Rebecca una vez estuvo más cerca, al cerciorarse de un detalle se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo una risita. ¿La razón? Pues los adorablemente regordetes pajaritos multicolores que jugueteaban, saltaban, que además casi parecía que anidaban sobre el pecho y cabeza del mayordomo. Se veía cómicamente adorable así, aunque tal parecía que no sentía a los animalitos encima suyo, quizás si se había quedado dormido… aunque el "_hechizo del bello durmiente_" no duró mucho, ya que uno de los pajaritos se quedó observando fijamente su rostro, captando su atención uno de los largos mechones del cabello azabache, por lo que de un saltito se posó en su nariz y no fue sino hasta que sintió el pequeño, pero sorprendentemente fuerte tirón del pajarito, que el mayordomo se despertó de golpe.

—**¡NO, AMO! ¡ALEJE ESO DE MÍ!** —Gritaba Demian, cómica y adorablemente alterado, quizás por algún sueño (o mejor dicho pesadilla) que habría tenido relacionado al despiadado (respecto a bromas) Rosenight, en lo que se agitaba y provocaba que los pajaritos revolotearan.

Rebecca en un principio igual se sorprendió y alejó un poco —ya que sin notarlo se había acercado mucho a un lado del peli-negro, mirándolo anteriormente dormido— pero luego no pudo evitar soltar una discreta risita. El mayordomo blanco al cerciorarse de que la joven baronesa lo había estado observando… agradeció inmensamente tener puesta la máscara, ya que sentía que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un par de manzanas.

—¿Re-Re-Rebecca-sama…? —Tartamudeó Demian, adorablemente avergonzado—. ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

—Pues, yo… ehm… —jugueteando con sus manos, pensando qué responderle—. Estaba… preocupada por no verlo en el salón y… vine a buscarlo.

—Ah, ehm… entiendo —Demian se rascó levemente una zona de sus mejillas (que la máscara no cubría) con una de sus enguantadas manos—. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no debe sentirse así por un sirviente como yo, puede volver a la fiesta si lo desea…

—**¡NO! **—Exclamó velozmente, no enojada sino aterrada, por la idea de seguir siendo arrastrada por Lizzy en el salón o estar a la merced del vengativo gemelo de Demian. El mayordomo blanco la miró extrañado por su reacción, ahora era ella la sonrojada de pena, bajando su mirada hacia el césped del jardín, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo—. ¿No le molesta si… lo acompaño un rato, Demian-san?

El mayordomo ladeó su cabecita hacia una esquina, notándose curioso por la petición de la baronesita, pero al no tener pretexto alguna de negárselo, se arrimó unos centímetros a su izquierda y le dio espacio en la enorme raíz (que cualquiera confundiría con un tronco caído) a la muchacha para que se sentara. Rebecca en lo que se sentaba al lado del mayordomo (con unos cuantos centímetros de distancia) siguió jugueteando con sus manos y para iniciar alguna conversación (que ablandara el silencio del ambiente, que únicamente los sonidos de la fiesta en la mansión rompían), habló.

—Nuevamente gracias por la máscara… la suya está muy linda también —¿De toda la belleza que el mismo mayordomo tiene en su rostro y en sus ojos… y le alababa su máscara? ¡¿Qué diablos le sucedía?!

Demian sonrió tiernamente—. No tiene que agradecerlo, mi Lady, y gracias por su halago~

—Etooo… Demian-san, disculpe si soy entrometida, pero… —Rebecca intentaba averiguar un poco más sobre el Michaelis menor, ya que del Michaelis mayor no sabía prácticamente nada, por lo que quería ver si averiguando un poco del pasado de Demian… descubriría una o dos cositas sobre Sebastián. Por lo que primero haría preguntas simples—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Nuevamente Demian agradecía que su máscara le cubriera la zona superior del rostro, ya que ocultó bien sus ojos negros al abrirse de par en par, a causa de la impresión por esa pregunta. Puede que para los humanos no fuera tan relevante… pero si a un Demonio encubierto entre humanos se la hacían, éste debía ingeniárselas para responder (mentir) una edad coherente a su apariencia (humana y que usaba para camuflarse entre los mortales). _«Pues yo diría que tengo unos 500… 560 añitos, pero me temo que al ser un Demonio longevo no recuerdo con exactitud mi edad, mi Lady~ ¡Pero soy joven, soy joven~!»_. ¡Eso no era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de responder! Aunque bien eso fuera cierto… ¡No quería que la muchacha lo tachara de loco o algo así! ¡Y mucho menos asustarla si, es que se creía el hecho de que él era un Demonio! ¡Piensa, Demian Michaelis! ¡Piensa, piensa, **PIENSA**!

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio (que para el mayordomo parecieron horas) después, finalmente respondió—. Tengo… _25 años_**, mi Lady… —disimuladamente suspiró de alivio, al ver que la chica pareció asentir de entendimiento. Uff, que bueno… había dicho una edad apropiada.

—Lo suponía~ —Rebecca esbozó una sonrisita triunfante, no solo por "acertar" en la edad que suponía tendrían los gemelos Michaelis, sino porque ya sabía con certeza cuántos años Sebastián le llevaba. Solo 7, si no se equivocaba… Ay, Rebequita, si tan solo supieras que eres varios SIGLOS menor, una "bebé" comparada con ellos—. Entonces Sebastián y usted nacieron como en el año 1864, ¿verdad, Demian-san~?

—Ehm… Sí, sí~ —respondía afirmativamente Demian, ocultando sus nervios en una sonrisita, ya que (obviamente) había nacido muchos siglos antes que eso.

—¿Hace cuánto que usted sirve en la mansión Rosenight?

—Pues… desde que era joven, mi Lady… —bueno, en esa no había mentido del todo, ya que técnicamente SÍ había servido en esa mansión durante **MUUUUCHOS **años, desde su juventud (aunque se veía prácticamente igual que ahora) y a varios de los ancestros de Juliano, (quienes igualmente conocían su inmortalidad y naturaleza demoníaca).

—Aaaah… —Rebecca asintió, tal parecía que el mayordomo era verdaderamente muy leal, si había servido a los Rosenight desde joven—. Y… ¿aparte del bastar-…? ¡Sigo! ¿Aparte de su hermano, tiene otros familiares~? —Corrigiéndose a tiempo, había hecho esa pregunta con una sonrisa interesada y dulce. Pero… al notar que el peli-negro se había quedado callado, entendió que había hecho una pregunta indebida… y aunque la máscara lo cubriera, no era difícil saber que había esbozado un semblante melancólico, nostálgico e incluso serio y algo sombrío. Muy apenada por ello, Rebecca intentó retirar lo que dijo—. Ehm… discúlpeme si pregunté algo que no debía, Demian-san… yo no…

—No… descuide… —respondió el mayordomo, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz y de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Ciertamente no culpaba a la chica por hacer esa pregunta, sabía que estaría interesada en la familia de ellos… y aunque los gemelitos tuvieran, efectivamente, un padre y una madre… no necesariamente habían tenido una infancia feliz, no es que sus padres los hubieran maltratado u odiado, pero… sí habían tenido momentos difíciles—. Bueno, mi Lady… ya empezó a anochecer, será mejor entrar ya~

Efectivamente, el sol prácticamente ya se había ocultado, por lo que el cielo tornado de un azul oscuro daba inicio a la noche y a la blanca luna llena, al igual que las estrellitas iban apareciendo de una a una. Rebecca se sorprendió, por no haberse cerciorado del anochecer al estar tan interesada en hablar con el mayordomo. Demian se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco su capita y luego le tendió una mano a la castaña, ayudándola amablemente a levantarse. Pero Rebecca cuando se levantó… al sentir un extraño "frío" en sus piernas, bajó su mirada y finalmente fue que notó que el escote de su falda se hacía más notorio al mover sus piernas, aunque fuera solo un poco. Y lo peor de todo, es que Lizzy la había hecho **CORRER** por todo el salón, de solo imaginarse las expresiones de los demás invitados (sobre todo de los hombres o incluso de los mismos Sebastián y Demian) su rostro se tornó casi tan rojo, como el vestido que traía puesto. Apenada por éste hecho, le pidió a Demian que se quedara de su lado por el resto de la noche.

—¿Mi Lady? —Demian ahora estaba confundido, aunque a juzgar por el rubor del rostro (las zonas que no cubría la máscara, claro) de la muchacha, parecía que finalmente se había cerciorado del… "detalle" de éste—. Aunque sería un honor para mí y me complacería mucho el acompañarla… no sería apropiado que un simple mayordomo como yo, me convirtiera en su acompañante durante la velada…

—Demian-san, **no se atreva a dejarme sola**… —Pidió (o mejor dicho: "_exigió_") la castaña entre dientes, en lo que se abrazaba (o mejor dicho: "_pegaba_") del brazo derecho del mayordomo, intentando hacer que el escote de su falda no se alzara o moviera tanto, al mantenerlo firme y pegado a algo… aun si ese "algo" fuera el cuerpo del peli-negro.

Demian suspiró resignado, calmando el rubor de su rostro (cosa que Rebequita aun no lograba) y aceptando la orden de la muchacha, ya que como mayordomo debía cumplir cualquier mandato que le impusieran, ya fuera su amo o algún invitado. Por lo que no le quedó de otra más que escoltar a la muchacha (sanguijuela cual pegada a él) de vuelta al salón principal. Rebecca no quería separarse de él, por vergüenza a que se notara el profundo escote de la falda. Aunque por más que quisiera buscar alguna excusa, Demian no podía tampoco decir alguna, ya que para él no habría impedimento, pues tenía la noche libre para descansar por su arduo trabajo al adornar la mansión (y también por su delicada salud)… aunque no podía evitar pensar si el sentir pena por la cercanía sería buena excusa. Pero algo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue que una personita los observaba, oculta desde una ventanita de la mansión que daba al jardín. Y no, Juliano no era esa persona. Sino que era nada más y nada menos que: Kailan. Donde había encerrado a Kirios y "secuestrado" a Sebastián, al ser un mini-salón (de música) alterno al principal, tenía una ventana que daba hacia el jardín, además de una buena cortina, que en ese momento ayudaba a que la "_espectadora_" observara.

—_«¿Así que Demian-san y Rebecca-chan…?»_ —Parecía un poco sorprendida, pero la sonrisita que apareció en su rostro, demostraba que igual estaba enternecida—. _«Se ven hermosos juntos~»_

Pero al ver que los "tortolitos" ya habían entrado al salón, decidiendo volver a lo que estaba haciendo previamente, la Stellar se giró y se sentó junto al mayordomo negro y su gemelito en el suelo. Kirios ya le había explicado su "extraño estado" al estar cerca de Rebecca, Kailan le había preguntado si era algo normal en los "Demonitos jóvenes" y que si él (Sebastián) había experimentado algo similar antes.

—Mmm… —el mayordomo se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando recordar su "_hermosa adolescencia demoníaca_". No tardó mucho en venir a su mente una posibilidad, poco probable pero no imposible. Por lo que centrando su mirada escarlata en el Demonio menor, con un semblante serio y hasta sombrío, preguntó—. Kirios… cuando estás cerca de… Rebecca-sama… —se aguantó el no decir algo impropio, aun por su "_rabia infantil_" a la muchachita esa y sus bromitas—. ¿Sientes que su "_aroma_" te… _enloquece_?

Kirios pareció sonrojarse levemente, ya que la pregunta que el Demonio mayor había hecho podría ser "_malpensada_" fácilmente. Pero entendiendo que no se trataba de nada carnal o pervertido, sino a algo más "profundo y puro", perteneciente a la Barnett, el rubio asintió seriamente. Kailan miró a ambos Demonios y preguntó—. Entonces… ¿Kirios-nii no es un pervertido? —Provocando que su hermanito volviera a sonrojarse y la viera feo, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Sebastián solo rió divertido, (por ver que aunque los Stellar fueran inmortales como él, seguían siendo unos "_niños_" en comportamiento), respondiendo a sus dudas.

—Para nada, Kailan. La reacción de tu hermano es completamente normal, al estar cerca de alguien con una "_tentación_" tan alta como la de Rebecca. Con el tiempo irá aprendiendo a controlarse… aunque… —nuevamente su semblante se ensombreció, añadiendo—. Tampoco puedo asegurar que no volverá a "_enloquecer_" si se queda a solas o en la misma habitación que ella…

Kirios apretó sus puños por la impotencia, cuando Kailan bastante decidida preguntó—. ¿Y no hay alguna forma en que mis "_artículos_" puedan ayudar a Kirios-nii a controlar sus… instintos? ¿Será que se puede preparar una medicina, sedante o… algo así? —Siendo vista por su hermanito con una expresión tan indignada, que pareciera decirle con su mirada: _«¡Ey, ey, Kailan-nee! __**¡SOY DEMONIO, NO ANIMAL!**__»._

Sebastián se llevó una mano al mentón por otro rato de silencio más, hasta que recordó algo—. Pues… recuerdo que había un "_objeto_" cuyo efecto amansaba la "_locura_" de los Demonios jóvenes…

Los gemelos ansiosos por escuchar, lo incitaron a seguir, a lo que el mayordomo se acercó y les susurró algo, a lo que Kailan sonrió triunfante. ¡Por fin podría ayudar a su hermanito! Solo debía averiguar cómo conseguir los "_materiales_" necesarios y "_preparar_" el "_objeto_" que Sebastián había explicado. Kirios solo esperaba que su hermana no hiciera "_explotar_" la mansión durante el proceso. Sebastián por su parte, al finalmente haber ayudado a los menores, se levantó y estuvo dispuesto a salir del "_escondite_", cuando… una extraña sensación llamó no solo la atención de él, sino de Kirios, quien igualmente se levantó de golpe. Los ojos de ambos incluso habían tomado su color violeta brillante y pupila vertical, en lo que miraban fijamente a una esquina del pequeño salón, más específicamente… hacia donde estaba el piano de cola.

—¿Sebastián-san? ¿Kirios-nii? —La pobre Kailan miraba a ambos Demonios confusa, ya que aunque ella fuera inmortal, no era tan perceptiva como ellos. Se extrañó más, cuando su hermano la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la pegó a su pecho, a modo de protección.

Sebastián entrecerró sus ojos, posicionándose al frente de los dos menores, en un acto reflejo para mantenerlos seguros, en lo que debajo de su capa disimuladamente sujetaba y preparaba sus "aparentemente" inofensivos, pero eficaces cubiertos plateados, listos para arrojarlos a lo que fuera que los estuviera observando. A partir de ese momento, todo sucedió tan rápido, que Kailan apenas había podido procesarlo bien. Luego de ser rodeado por una extraña aura oscura, en un veloz y repentino movimiento, el piano literalmente se arrojó en dirección a ellos, (casi como si hubiera sido empujado fuertemente) cual toro furioso. Sebastián y Kirios (aun abrazando a Kailan) se apartaron a tiempo, por lo que el piano no los logró golpear, pero a pocos centímetros de chocar contra una de las paredes y por acto de magia, el piano se detuvo tan súbitamente como se "_movió_", en lo que el aura que lo envolvía desaparecía. Mirando en la dirección donde anteriormente estaba el piano, Sebastián no tardó en volver a apreciar la "sombra" de antes; por lo que velozmente arrojó 4 de sus cubiertos hacia donde ésta estaba. Pero a su vez, la sombra logró evitarlos al apartarse hacia la derecha, por lo que los cubiertos solo se clavaron en la pared. Pero el mayordomo no se detuvo y continuó arrojando sus cubiertos (que en ese momento parecían inacabables), a lo que la sombra continuaba esquivando a gran velocidad, hasta que llegó detrás de la zona donde yacían las cornetitas.

Éstas fueron rodeadas por la misma extraña aura de antes, en lo que fueron alzadas en el aire y arrojadas en dirección al mayordomo, quien logró esquivar la mayoría, pero al notar que una iba en dirección a los dos menores… en un acto reflejo y por instinto de protección, se posicionó enfrente de estos y recibió el impacto de la corneta en un lado de su rostro. Soltando un leve quejido, Sebastián apreció que el impacto le había retirado su máscara del rostro y hacer que ésta cayera a sus pies, a la vez en que sus ojos pasaban del violeta-demoníaco al escarlata usual. La "entidad" al fijarse en ese detalle, pareció haber cambiado de opinión en continuar atacando al mayordomo de negro, por lo que logró arrastrarse a través de la pared, llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación y escapar por ésta. Al ver eso Sebastián suspiró, no agotado pero resignado, la sombra ya no los molestaría… o al menos por ahora, luego se giró hacia los menores.

—¿Se encuentran bien los dos? —Preguntó con un semblante frío, pero con tono de voz notablemente preocupado.

Kirios asintió igual de serio, aunque de un pequeño golpe que su hermana le dio en el pecho (ya que la abrazaba —a modo de protección— tanto a su cuerpo, que empezaba a asfixiarla), se cercioró de eso y la soltó de inmediato. La rubia lucía incrédula, aunque sabía que lo que acababa de suceder era causado por algo sobrenatural, aun no entendía porque los había atacado.

—Pero… ¿qué fue… eso? —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, tanto por la falta de aire (cortesía de la sobreprotección de Kirios) como por lo antes sucedido.

El demonio mayor, en lo que sacaba los cubiertos clavados en las paredes (alrededor del cuarto) y los volvía a ocultar dentro de su capa, respondió con un sereno—. No lo sé con totalidad, pero… de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que esa "_entidad_" me resultaba muy familiar…

Pero a pesar de eso, el Michaelis mayor no era capaz de recordar por qué. Al notar que los dos menores se levantaron y la mayor de ellos sujetó la máscara que antes se le cayó, acercándose para entregársela… el Demonio mayor notó que los Stellar lo miraban con mucha preocupación. No fue sino hasta que sintió que un líquido resbalaba por la derecha de su rostro, que entendió a qué se debían esas expresiones. El impacto de la anterior corneta, tal parece que había sido bastante fuerte y le provocó que su herida sangrara, aunque la verdad no era mucho, sino más bien un hilillo (un poquito grueso) de sangre el que resbalaba por su rostro. La verdad no le había dolido tanto, por lo que retirando del interior de su capa un pequeño pañuelito y limpiándose la sangre, para luego sujetar su máscara, les envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los adolescentes.

—Descuiden, muchachos. No deben angustiarse, estoy bien… además… —colocándose nuevamente su máscara, se llevó una mano al pecho y añadió—. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería, si no pudiera encargarme de algo como esto~?

Al notar que era verdad lo que les decía, al igual que escuchar esa frase, los Stellar sonrieron levemente, aliviados de que el mayordomo no hubiera resultado herido de gravedad. Aunque Kirios no pudo evitar girar su mirada, con notable rencor, hacia la ventana por donde la "entidad en forma de sombra" había salido. Había herido a Sebastián por su causa… y él… no pudo hacer nada… que Demonio tan patético se sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus "instintos" al estar cerca de Rebecca. No fue sino hasta que sintió una mano de Sebastián posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, que el Stellar menor salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró a verlo.

—Kirios-kun… descuida~ —fue lo que el oji-rojo le dijo, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, casi como si hubiera adivinado lo que el Demonito sentía. El rubio-crema se limitó a asentir y esbozar una muy leve sonrisa.

—Bien… —Kailan sonrió animadamente, en lo que le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de su (adolorido) hermanito—. ¡Vamos a nuestro cuarto, Kirios-nii~!

—¿Se puede saber para qué? —Preguntó con falso interés Kirios, intentando ocultar el dolor en su espalda, cortesía de las palmadotas de su hermana.

Sonriendo con picardía, Kailan respondió—. Para que… tú y yo… _vayamos a hacerlo… _—Kirios abrió de par en par su ojo visible, Demian no era el único agradecido por llevar una máscara, ya que su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse como un tomate. La sonrisa de Kailan se ensanchó y exclamó—. Así es… para que… vayamos a hacer… ¡tu sedante~!

Al escuchar esa aclaración, Kirios suspiró pesadamente, respondiendo—. Que no soy un perro para que me des sedante, Kailan-nee…

Aunque una parte de él lo esperaba venir… ¿por qué otra parte parecía decepcionarse? Antes de que pudiera aclararse esa duda, sintió como Kailan le sujetaba de un brazo y empezaba a jalonearlo hacia la salida. Sebastián observó salir a los dos menores, para luego girarse hacia la ventana y observar hacia ésta, con su semblante ensombrecido. Esa entidad puede que se hubiera por ahora… pero no significaba que se había marchado, aun podía sentir su presencia por las cercanías de la mansión. Aun no identificaba quién o qué fuera esa sombra… pero la sensación de que le resultaba familiar… seguía presente. Decidió que por ahora lo mejor era informarle al amo de la casa, por lo que dándole un último vistazo a la ventana, se dio media vuelta, retirándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Ya veo… —fue lo que murmuró Juliano, una vez el mayordomo oji-rojo le había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido minutos antes. Ambos se encontraban parados cerca de la mesita de bocadillos—. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Sebastián? —Se notaba la preocupación tanto en su tono de voz, como por su mirada a través de la máscara.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, Juliano-sama~ —sonrió el peli-negro, haciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza—. Pero le aseguro que estoy bien, no fue una herida profunda.

—De acuerdo, es un alivio… —Juliano miró un segundo a todos lados—. Por ahora no siento ningún rastro de su presencia, ¿y tú? —Al ver que el mayordomo-demonio decía que nada, ya que parecía que la "sombra" se había calmado (por ahora), el Rosenight se sintió más tranquilo. Ya luego se encargaría de esa entidad, no iba a permitir que saliera impune de eso. Pero al salir de sus pensamientos y centrar su vista hacia una esquina del salón, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro—. ¡Oh, vaya, vaya~!

Enarcando una ceja y mirando en la dirección en que lo hacía el morenito conde, Sebastián entendió la razón de esa sonrisa. Se trataba de su hermanito Demian y de la (bestia) de Rebecca, notando que había un gran "apego" entre ambos… o mejor dicho, Rebequita se abrazaba a un brazo del mayordomo, mientras que éste le susurraba cosas… nada pervertido o atrevido, sino pidiéndole que se calmara, ya que había notado que la baronesita temblaba levemente a causa de la pena, por el "detallito" de su vestido. Enternecido y satisfecho de que su "infalible plan" estuviera dando un interesante —pero conveniente— rumbo, riéndose levemente el Rosenight (al ser consciente de la "_enemistad infantil_" entre la Barnett y el mayor de los Michaelis), decidió (valientemente) vacilar un poco al oji-rojo que estaba a su lado, por lo que adquiriendo inicialmente una expresión seria, dio inició a su idea.

—Oye, Sebastián… —llamó Juliano, dándole un leve codazo al mayordomo, para llamar su atención—. ¿Qué tal el vestido de tu "_cuñadita_"? ¿Crees que a tu hermanito le guste~?

—**¿¡Perdone!?** —Ese comentario había tomado por sorpresa al mayordomo, aunque en parte estaba orgulloso de que la flecha de "_Cupido_" (o en éste caso: Juliano) hubiera impactado en su hermanito, seguía negándose a aceptar la "_horrible_" (para él) opción de tener como cuñada a la "_malévola_" (también según él) de la Barnett.

—Yo creo que en realidad el ramo era para Rebe-chan, pero… —soltó un suspiro falso y triste, alzándose de hombros—. Como ella no pudo asistir a mi boda, Ciel fue quien terminó atrapándolo. Pero, dime… —se giró a ver fijamente al Demonio, con su semblante serio siendo sustituido por el travieso usual—. ¿No has pensado en ser tío? Sería realmente interesante, verte rodeado de lindos sobrinitos o sobrinitas~

Sebastián sintió un tic nervioso aparecer en uno de sus ojos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas que la "_mocosa_" de su (posible) futura cuñadita le hacía… aun no se sentía preparado para confrontar al "_Rey de las bromas y comentarios vaciladores_", alias, Juliano Rosenight. Por primera vez en todos sus años de su inmortal existencia, no sabía cómo controlar esa situación, por lo que solo pudo responder—. Le ruego que… no haga esos comentarios inapropiados, Juliano-sama… —pero solo pudo escuchar como el morenito bufó.

—¡Inapropiado mi peinado! —Exclamó el hombre de cabellos dorados, enredados y semejantes a espaguetis, (aunque en realidad eso era lo que la marquesa-dictadora Frances pensaba), en lo que continuaba hablando—. ¡Debemos empezar a hablar y preparar todo ahora! Contratar a alguien que fabrique 10 cunitas para los "_Demiancitos_"; otras 10 cunitas para las "_Rebequitas_"; pedirle a Nina que diseñe el traje de novia; organizar la boda…

Decía todo eso y mucho más enumerando con sus dedos, en lo que ladeaba un poco su cabeza y le preguntó a Sebastián si había organizado antes una boda. Porque ésta vez debería encargarse él de ello, añadiendo: _«¡Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso! ¡Que te ayudaré con eso~!»_, ya que podía usar varias de las rosas negras de su jardín, para preparar toda la recepción del lugar donde se realizaría la boda. Finalmente, para coronar la noche (y antes de que el mayordomo pudiera siquiera decir algo) el Rosenight añadió, en lo que le daba unas palmaditas en uno de sus hombros.

—Deberías buscarte una prometida también, Sebastián. Pronto tu hermanito se casará, al igual que tu joven amo Ciel, y no querrás quedarte atrás. Porque me imagino que aunque seas solo un "_Demonio de mayordomo_"… —pronunció esa famosa frase del peli-negro, haciendo comillas con sus dedos y agravando un poco su voz, en una vaga y cómica imitación a la voz del mayordomo—… ya debes sentir atracción por alguien… ¿oh, no~?

—Pues… —aunque Sebastián lucía su semblante sereno-serio por fuera, por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cortesía del "_ataque vacilador_" que le estaba enviando el Rosenight. Claro que no se dejaría "_intimidar_" por éste, no señor, Sebastián Michaelis no lo permitiría… pero… ni él pudo prevenir la frase que el hombre dijo a continuación.

—¿Sabes? Esa muchacha que sirve en la mansión de Ciel-kun, Maylene, es bastante hermosa, atenta, adorable y dulce… —con sus cejas alzadas, en señal de picardía, añadió—. ¿No has pensado que sería una maravillosa madre, si llegaran a tener "_Sebastiancitos_" o "_Maylenecitas_"~?

Ahora era el turno de Sebastián de agradecerle a su máscara, por ayudarlo a ocultar el leve rubor que había aparecido en su rostro. Puede que él fuera un demonio frío, misterioso y un tanto pervertido, al igual que se sintiera atraído por los hermosos ojos y la agilidad de la mucama de cabellos rojo-vino (solo al momento de usar armas claro… aunque ese lado torpe de ella le resultaba adorable a la vez)… pero, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de tener hijos (o hijas) con ella. Aunque… la verdad no sabía si lo que sentía hacia Maylene era mera "atracción" por las cosas anteriormente nombradas… o ese auténtico sentimiento que los humanos denominaban "_Amor_". La sonrisa de Juliano/Cupido se ensanchó al notar que el mayordomo no le reprochaba nada. _«El silencio otorga~», _pensó el moreno, cuando notó que sus "otras víctimas", (es decir: Demian y Rebecca) se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, ya que la baronesita había decidido sentarse y ocultar ese "detalle" de su vestido, haciendo uso de uno de los bordes del mantel, de la mesa de bocadillos y así evitar seguir usando al pobre (y apenado) mayordomo como escudo.

Por lo que una vez estos ya estaban cerca, el morenito los saludó alegremente, exclamando—. ¡Rebecca, Demian! ¡Hola~! Y oh, linda máscara, Rebequita~ —añadió lo último, ya que no se había cerciorado de que la traía puesta. Se veía tan adorable que le provocaba abrazarla.

Un poco sorprendida por tan repentino saludo y viendo que no podría cumplir su cometido (de sentarse y taparse con el mantel) por ahora, decidió acercarse junto al mayordomo/escudo al Rosenight… pero todavía sin despegarse del brazo de Demian, cosa que seguía apenando un poco a éste y que le daba más ideas "malévolas" a Juliano.

—Bueno, Demian, gracias por traerla. Ahora suelta a la señorita, para que los demás también podamos saludarla… —pero al ver que Demian no la soltaba, (aunque en realidad era Rebecca la que no lo soltaba a él), Juliano entrecerró sus ojos amatistas, adquiriendo un semblante aterradoramente serio, al menos para alguien como él, a lo que añadió—. Aaaah, ¿con que esas tenemos? ¿Ahora te la tiras de "_mayordomo desobediente_"?

—¿P-perdone? —Demian sentía que varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca, al igual que varios escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Si las sonrisas de su Amo ya eran suficiente "mal presagio"… su rostro serio era indicación de algo peor, mucho peor.

—**¡Libera a Rebequita de tus garras, mayordomo-enmascarado del mal!**

Aunque exclamaba eso firmemente, en lo que sujetaba uno de los bracitos de la castaña, todo era mera actuación. Pero al intentar "separarla" de Demian, Rebecca toda roja (ya que por el forcejeo y por despegarse de éste, el escote de su faldita se alzaría mucho) se abrazó más al brazo derecho del oji-negro, exclamando: _**«¡N-NO, ESO NOOOO!», **_dirigiéndose al Rosenight. El cual aprovechando esa acción de ella, hizo una gran imitación dramática de los "ataques de histeria" de su cuñado Aleister, exclamando en falso enojo: _«__**¡IMPOSIBLE!**__ ¡Primero te rehúsas a liberar a mi pequeña niña de tus garras, luego de seducirla con tus sucios trucos…! ¡Y ahora le lavaste el cerebro para que no me quiera! __**¡TRAIDOR!**__». _Demian solo miraba confuso a su Amo, tratando de asimilar o buscarle una explicación a todo lo que le gritaba. ¿Rehusarse a liberar a Rebecca? ¿Seducirla? ¿Lavarle el cerebro? ¿Traidor? ¿¡Pero qué mosca le había picado al Rosenight ésta vez!? Por su parte, Rebecca solo miraba con alarma al moreno, ya que al escucharlo gritar: _**«¡ME VENGARÉ~!» **_no le daba buena espina ni a ella ni a Demian.

—¡Ujum! **¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA~!** —Y antes de que el mayordomo o la muchacha pudieran replicar, el "enojado" conde Rosenight le dio un empujón al peli-negro, provocando que tanto él como la (aun sujeta a él) castaña, retrocedieran hasta incluirse entre las personas, que danzaban en la pista de baile.

_**«¡MALDITO SEAS, JULIANO HARMONIOUS ROSENIGHT!»**_

Fue lo que gritó en su mente la pobre Rebecca, teniendo que pegarse aún más al cuerpo del mayordomo (el cual nuevamente estaba rojo y de milagro la máscara lograba cubrirlo), al estar abrazándolo en su pecho, en el improvisado baile que ambos acaban de iniciar. Pero poco a poco fueron medio acostumbrándose e integrándose, a las demás parejas que danzaban serenamente en el centro del salón… digo "medio" ya que Demian era el que lograba bailar el vals sin problemas… pero Rebecca… ella no tenía la misma suerte… ¿Razón? ¡Pues ella no sabía bailar! Y no la culpen, tenía justificación. Ya que al estar tan concentrada en mantener su compañía, tal como Madam Red (que en paz descanse) la había mantenido en vida, no había tenido tiempo para aprender a bailar apropiadamente. Por lo que… **¡PAM! ¡Pisada en uno de los pies de Demian a la orden! **La pobre Rebecca abrió mucho sus ojos, totalmente apenada por haber pisado al mayordomo, esperando que no estuviera adolorido u adolorido. Pero (para su buena suerte) el mayordomo no tenía un rastro en su semblante, que demostrara alguna dolencia. Aunque en realidad, Demian sí había sentido la pisada, pensando tranquilamente: _«Oh, ¿me pisó?», _no le había causado dolor alguno, aún con su delicado estado de salud, seguía siendo un Demonio resistente, por lo que algo que les doliera mucho a los humanos, (como una pisada) no le afectaba o resultaba gran cosa.

—_«Uff… que alivio, creo que no sintió la pisada…» _—pensó suspirando la castaña, en lo que continuaba danzando levemente junto al mayordomo, procurando no volver a pisarlo al estar mirando (sin demasiado disimulo) al suelo.

—Ehm… mi Lady… —llamó suavemente Demian, extrañado de que la muchacha estuviera cabizbaja, al igual de la forma en que se abrazaba a él.

—_«__**¡AY, SANTO DIOS!**__ ¡Lo sintió, debe estar molesto! __**¡NOOOO!**__» _—Pensaba adorablemente aterrada la chica, aunque su expresión de alarma no se apreciaba, al estar mirando el suelo. Intentando sonar calmada, preguntó—. ¿S-sí, Demian-s-san? _«¡Diablos! ¡Si hasta me tembló la voz!»_

—Disculpe mi insolencia al hacer ésta pregunta, mi Lady… pero… —el mayordomo bajó un poco su rostro, para poder estar a la altura del oído de la muchacha y preguntarle, en un susurro—. ¿Usted no sabe bailar? —Al poder sentir que por segunda vez y a causa de la impresión, la muchacha lo volvió a pisar, el mayordomo (nuevamente sin sentir gran cosa) añadió—. Tomaré eso como un _"Sí"_

—D-discúlpeme, Demian-s-san… —dijo apenada la castaña, nuevamente desviando su mirada al suelo, ya que por unos segundos había observado al rostro del hombre con quien "bailaba"—. E-es verdad… como no s-sé bailar, incluso he vuelto a p-pisarlo y p-por ello me d-disculpo… —se maldijo internamente, ya que por estar tartamudeando tanto, seguro que el mayordomo no le había entendido nada.

Pero en lugar de la expresión burlona o molesta que esperaba que pusiera, notó como Demian sonrió con ternura—. Entiendo y no se disculpe, mi Lady. Aquí entre nosotros, ¿le digo algo? —Nuevamente volvió a susurrarle en el oído, ahora hablando con tono divertido—. Cuando yo era joven, también me había costado aprender a bailar. Parecía yo un mayordomo-con-pasos-de-ganso en la pista de baile~

Rebecca se contagió de la sonrisa del peli-negro, ya que éste parecía divertido por recordar eso, de hecho, una de sus anteriores Amas (ancestra de Juliano) le había tenido que enseñar a bailar, tomó su tiempo pero al final el mayordomo-demonio se había vuelto un excelente bailarín. Una vez salió de su ensimismamiento, Demian volvió a susurrarle, preguntándole amablemente: «Por ahora no soy el encargado de atender a los invitados, por lo que puedo instruirle lo principal del Vals en éste "medio tiempo"… así que… ¿Gusta que le de algunas clases de baile, mi Lady~?», a lo que Rebecca dudó un poco. Pero para evitar el pisar por tercera vez al mayordomo, aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Con su dulce sonrisa un poco más ensanchada, Demian le indicó que debía colocarse en una posición erguida, que no debía mover las caderas ni los hombros fuera de dicha posición. Sujetó suavemente el brazo izquierdo de la castaña, posándolo sobre el hombro derecho de él. En lo que con su mano izquierda estrechaba (igual de suave) la mano derecha de ella… ya que para sonrojo de Rebecca, el mayordomo tras decir un: _«Ahora, con su permiso~»_, había posado su mano derecha sobre la cintura de ella. Demian frunció levemente su ceño, no por molestia sino por preocupación… al notar con su tacto lo apretada que estaba la cintura de la joven baronesa. ¿Que tan ajustada estaría la faja de ese vestido? Pero al notar que a ella no parecía molestarle, decidió dejar esa leve angustia de lado y continuar con su explicación, del compás en el vals.

—Ahora, se debe contar _1, 2, 3 _y en cada uno de esos tiempos dar un paso —explicaba el mayordomo, en lo que lentamente añadía acciones a su explicación, empezando a moverse—. El primero debe ser más acentuado que los dos últimos, mi Lady. El primer paso, debe darlo con el pie entero… así… —le mostró haciendo que uno de sus pies, totalmente, hiciera contando con el suelo—. El segundo paso, debe darse con la punta del pie… así —enseñó en lo que ejecutaba un movimiento similar a como si se estuviera barriendo el suelo, con la punta de su pie—. Ahora, el tercer paso no se desplaza en el espacio, es decir, que se levanta el talón del suelo y se vuelve a colocar en el mismo sitio… así —y tras hacer esa acción, alzando y volviendo a posar su pie donde estaba, el mayordomo preguntó si estaba totalmente clara con su explicación.

—E-etoooo… —sí había visto y prestado atención a la explicación del hombre, pero los nervios y el miedo (de volver a pisarlo) aún la carcomían. Tragando grueso, preguntó con timidez—. ¿A-así?

En lo que daba un paso hacia atrás con su pie derecho, para luego dar otro paso con su pie izquierdo hacia un lado, siguiendo el pie derecho, quedando cada uno de los pies al lado del otro. Al ver que el hombre asentía, siguiéndola en el baile con sus propios pasos, mirando atentamente los movimientos de sus pies, Rebecca a continuación (e igual mirando sus propios pies) levantó su pie derecho y lo volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio del suelo, en lo que daba un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo. Para luego dar otro paso con el pie derecho hacia un lado, siguiendo al pie izquierdo y nuevamente cada uno de estos quedando al lado del otro. Demian nuevamente asintió, aun dando sus respectivos pasos, a lo que ella levantó su pie izquierdo, volviéndolo a colocar sobre el mismo sitio del suelo y finalmente regresando a su posición inicial.

Demian igualmente dio sus últimos pasos, para luego sonreír alegremente—. ¡Ya lo tiene, mi Lady~! Aprendió muy rápido… ni yo pude aprenderlo así de inmediato en mi primera vez… je, je, je… —Demian rió nerviosamente, sintiendo que una gota gorda resbalaba por su nuca, al recordar que en sus primeras clases había tropezado sabrá Dios cuántas veces… incluso en uno de sus tropiezos había caído encima de su Ama/Profesora de baile, sonrojándose de tan solo recordar ese bochornoso momento (el cual no le había causado más que gracia a su —en ese entonces— Ama)

—¡Bien~! —Rebecca lucía notablemente emocionada (y aliviada) de haber dominado todo, sin haber vuelto a pisar al mayordomo.

La tierna y jubilosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro… la hacía ver radiante. Eso era lo que pensaba Demian, quien repentinamente poniéndose tímido, en lo que aun bailaba junto a ella, (ya unidos al ritmo de los demás que bailaban), apartó levemente su azabache mirada a otra esquina del salón. Pero al hacerlo, Rebecca pudo notar extrañada como el hombre dio un leve respingo, por lo que sin saber bien porque sentía un mal presentimiento, giró su mirada hacia donde el mayordomo lo hacía y…

_**¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!**_

_¿Qué hacía Juliano hablando con… con… __**¡CON NINA HOPKINS!**__?_

En efecto, el (loco) conde hablaba muy tranquilamente con la (igual de loca) modista/costurera, una mujer entre 25 y 28 años cuando mucho, de clara piel, ojos marrones claro, cuyo cabello castaño lo llevaba rizado en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, poseía un sombrero encima de ésta, inclinado hacia el lado derecho. Ella iba vestida con un traje ajustado, de manga larga, escotado (mostrando así su pecho), con un chaleco sobre la parte superior de encaje negro. También llevaba una falda, —la cual los (que hayan leído el manga) sabrán que era usada como mero adorno, para ocultar unos pantaloncillos extremadamente cortos, que cualquiera pensaría que eran pocos femeninos, así como que debajo de dichos pantalones habían unas ligas— las cuales le sujetaban sus botas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

En ese momento y por la temática de la fiesta —a la cual igualmente había sido invitada por el Rosenight (sin habérselo informado a su mayordomo)— llevaba puesta una _**E-X-T-R-A-V-A-G-A-N-T-E **_máscara veneciana, con la zona central dorada, una gema turquesa en la zona de la frente, con pequeñas plumas blanqui-negras rodeando las zonas superior, derecha e izquierda; con otras plumas mucho más grandes detrás de éstas, las de la izquierda eran escarlatas y las derechas rosa intenso. Al cerciorarse de que la castaña miraba hacia ellos, Juliano sonrió traviesamente, en lo que Nina se volteaba e igual sonreía cómplicemente, saludando inocentemente a la muchacha con una mano, en lo que movía sus labios pero sin hablar. Rebecca pudo leer que con sus labios le dijo: _«¿Te gustó el vestido, querida? Porque a juzgar por cómo estás con el hermanito de "Rígido-san"***, le estás sacando provecho~»_, por lo que tan pronto salió de su shock inicial, sintió que pasaba de la impresión a la ira pura, con su cara casi tan roja como el vestido que usaba. ¡¿Será que le decía a Duke que atacara a la costurera, en venganza por las tallas tan pequeñas de su vestido?! Fuuuu, no, esa no sería opción, al cerciorarse que el gran danés estaba concentrado en robar, disimuladamente, algunos alimentos de la mesa de los bocadillos y moviendo su colita alegremente.

Pocos minutos después, ya finalizando la pieza… Rebecca tuvo que sujetarse de los brazos de Demian, el cual la miró extrañado y le preguntó—. ¿Mi Lady? ¿Qué sucede?

—Me siento… un poco mal… —respondió la castaña, con su cabeza levemente posada en el pecho del peli-negro—. Creo que… estoy mareada…

—¿Mareada? —Demian la vio algo preocupado, ¿sería por el reciente baile? O… ¿por esa faja del vestido?—. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

—No, no… —negó la joven baronesa levemente, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Creo que… solo necesito un poco de aire.

Observando a la "_aun-no-pareja_" a prudente distancia, por ver que se detuvieron unos segundos antes que el resto de las personas que bailaban, Juliano y Nina se repartieron miradas cómplices nuevamente. La mujer le preguntó en un susurro: _«¿Le muestro el "otro" encargo, Juliano-sama~?»_, a lo que el Rosenight asintió, haciéndole unas señas para que lo guiara y discretamente, ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sabrá Dios donde. Demian por su parte, sujetando suavemente a la joven baronesa de los hombros, la guiaba hacia la puerta trasera del salón (que daba hacia el jardín) para que ésta tomara un poco de aire. Ya parados ambos en el césped del jardín, con una suave y agradablemente fría brisa nocturna soplando un poco en sus rostros, agitando levemente sus cabellos… Demian la miraba fijamente, esperando que eso la ayudara a superar ese repentino mareo. Rebecca tenía una mano posada en su frente, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo una extraña dificultad para respirar… al abrir lentamente sus ojos, notaba que veía todo borroso. Pero… a la vez se sentía nuevamente observada y no precisamente de la forma atenta-preocupada, en que el mayordomo lo hacía en ese momento… sino de forma… deseada… aterradora… provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, del cual el agradable frío nocturno no era responsable tampoco. Poco a poco, a medida que su mirada iba tornándose aún más borrosa, la chica buscaba al responsable de esa sensación y mirada… hasta que unos metros a lo lejos, entre unos frondosos árboles… pudo percibir una extraña "sombra"… en la cual a su vez, se observaban un par de extrañas esferas, que poseía un brillo rojo-violeta intenso… enseguida le llegó a la mente el color del ojo de Kirios… pero claramente no era Kirios, ya que se apreciaban los dos "ojos"… entonces… ¿_quién_ era? O mejor dicho… ¿_qué_ era? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué poseía esa mirada de… rencor, celos, odio… y en parte… _deseo_?

—¿Mi Lady? —La llamó Demian, al sentir que un leve temblor invadía el cuerpo de la baronesita, al aun sujetarle suavemente sus hombros. No tardó en sentir la presencia de otro ser en el jardín, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia donde ella miraba, desgraciadamente la sombra desapareció, al igual que ocultó nuevamente su presencia. Demian entrecerró sus ojos, pero pocos segundos después de soltar los hombros de la muchacha, (la cual sentía que su visión se oscurecía más y más), intentando acercarse a inspeccionar el jardín…

_**¡PLOP!**_

Un sonido seco y fuerte a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear velozmente… solo para ver alarmado a la pobre muchacha castaña desmayada en el suelo, incluso la máscara se le había caído, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Demian velozmente regresó y agachó junto a ella, tal parece que sus sospechas eran acertadas: el corsé estaba demasiado apretado y le impedía respirar bien a la pobre muchacha. Pudo notarlo por ver que el pecho de la joven no se expandía lo suficiente, por lo que decidió llevarla a una de las habitaciones de la primera planta para auxiliarla, pero procurando no entrar por donde estuvieran los invitados o su amo, no quería preocupar a nadie. Con sumo cuidado, cargó entre sus brazos a la muchacha, velozmente se dirigió a una entrada trasera y alterna, pero fue tal su prisa… que dejó en el suelo la máscara de la muchacha… aunque pocos segundos después de que el mayordomo dejara el jardín, la sombra nuevamente apareció y se acercó a dicha máscara, se extendió y alzó junto a ésta, hasta que en el interior de la "neblina" que la sombra formó, una figura apareció. Se agachó y entre una de sus posibles manos, (ya que era oculta entre dicha neblina) sujetó la pequeña máscara, apreciándola unos segundos con sus ojos violetas, los cuales parecieron brillar con más intensidad, por recordar a la joven que anteriormente la traía puesta. Aun con el objeto en sus manos, la entidad retomó su aspecto de sombra y se alejó del jardín, específicamente hacia donde el mayordomo se había marchado.

En el interior de la mansión, teniendo máximo cuidado de no toparse con ningún invitado o con alguno de sus Amos, Demian atravesaba los pasillos a paso veloz. Aunque no contó con que repentinamente una puerta en frente suyo se abriera, (logró detenerse a tiempo y evitar chocar con ésta), por la cual salieron Kailan y Kirios, cargando entre ellos… ¿una enorme cacerola negra? Los gemelos rubios igual parecieron desconcertarse de la repentina aparición de su superior, milagrosamente no soltaron la enorme olla que cargaban, ante la preocupación de ver a la castaña siendo cargada por el mayordomo… Kirios tragó grueso y apartó levemente su mirada, lo último que quería era "_enloquecer_" nuevamente. Tan pronto explicó lo sucedido —descartando el detalle de la "entidad" que sintió— se escucharon (para horror del mayordomo) pasos acercarse, por el pasillo derecho que conectaba al pasillo central (donde se encontraban los gemelitos y él), a lo cual su única vía de escape era ir por el pasillo izquierdo. Entendiendo el predicamento de su superior, por no querer que vieran el estado de la castaña, Kailan le indicó velozmente (y en voz baja) a su hermano que distrajera a quien fuera que se acercara, soltando repentinamente su lado de la cacerola —a lo cual Kirios tuvo que poner fuerza, para evitar que se le cayera— e indicándole al mayordomo que la siguiera, ya que conocía un atajo a una habitación de huéspedes cercana. Antes de poder siquiera replicar, Kirios vio a su gemela y superior alejarse correteando de allí, por lo que la (loca) costurera Nina Hopkins hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo, viendo extrañada al rubio y la cacerola que éste cargaba. Aunque el muchacho tampoco pasó desapercibido el misterioso bulto envuelto en gris, que la costurera llevaba entre sus manos —el cual Juliano le había pedido traer, tras "arreglar" un poco— por lo que ahora los dos se repartían miradas interrogantes.

_Un minuto de incómodo silencio después…_

—¿Qué con la cacerola? ¿Cocinarás algo? —Fue la pregunta que recibió de parte de Nina.

A lo cual y tras otro minuto de silencio, (en lo que pensaba que contestar), Kirios respondió con un simple—. Ejem, sí… me interesa cocinar ahora… —luego de otro ratito de silencio, añadió interrogante—. ¿Y ese bulto que carga usted, Nina-san?

Pero solo recibió un veloz y sospechoso grito de—. **¡CONFIDENCIAL~!** —De parte de la adulta, la cual velozmente desapareció correteando por el pasillo, dejando a un aun más confuso Kirios solito en el pasillo… aunque en parte preocupado, ya que se había ido en la dirección en que su gemela y superior se fueron con anterioridad.

—_«Es oficial… ¡no entiendo a los adultos!» _—Exclamó el rubio en su mente, para luego soltar un suspiro pesado. Rebecca… no pudo evitar recordarla inconsciente y vulnerable… ojalá que se encontrara bien… Pero decidiendo no pensar de más en ello, estando seguro de que su superior se haría cargo de ella, se dirigió (con todo y cacerola) al cuarto de su hermana y de él, para continuar con lo que habían estado preparando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya dentro de una determinada habitación, Demian acomodó suavemente a la inconsciente Rebecca en la pequeña cama de sábanas azuladas, Kailan una vez lo guió allí había salido, para dirigirse a la habitación que su gemelo y ella compartían (aja, para continuar con lo que hacían), cerrando la puerta al salir. Algo de lo que ni el mayordomo ni el Ama de llaves tenían consentimiento… era que dicha habitación donde se encontraba… era donde Nina Hopkins se estaba quedando momentáneamente, ya que el bolso de ella —con sus artículos de costura— reposaba debajo de la cama. Una vez Demian se quitó su propia y pequeña máscara, apreciando la zona del vestido que debía abrirse, aunque estaba dispuesto a quitar el apretado corsé, no se sentía digno de apreciar la piel desnuda de la muchacha, no, no y no. Él era un mayordomo y no podía hacer algo así de insolente… por lo que tal y como hacía con su Ama Isaura, al momento de ayudarla a ponerse el vestido —ya que su vientrecito medio inflado lo dificultaba un poco— Demian sacó una venda blanca de su frack, colocándosela en los ojos y se arrodilló frente a la cama donde la chica reposaba. Una vez su visión estaba restringida, pero guiándose por el tacto… el mayordomo abrió un poco el vestido de la chica (sin ninguna intención pervertida) y consiguió retirar el corsé-semejable-a-camisa-de-fuerza (por lo apretado que estaba). Después de que lo hizo, y afortunadamente, Rebecca comenzó a respirar otra vez con libertad, pues ya no existía ninguna obstrucción en sus vías respiratorias.

Poco a poco la castaña fue retomando el conocimiento, sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente y acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación de la habitación. Tal parece que el corsé le había una mala jugada y terminó desmayándose. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Seguiría en la mansión Rosenight? Recordaba que había salido al jardín junto a Demian, para tomar un poco de aire… cuando empezó a sentirse mal… ese par de ojos violetas/rojizos y… luego la inconsciencia. Cuando su vista finalmente dejó de ser borrosa, extrañada, notó que su pobre pecho ya no seguía aprisionado por el corsé, pero…

_**¡Momento!**_

_**¡¿Estaba semi-desnuda?! ¿¡Dónde había quedado el corsé!?**_

De golpe y sujetando una almohada cercana para cubrirse, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al cerciorarse de Demian (¿vendado de ojos?) arrodillado frente a ella, con el corsé faltante en sus manos. ¿¡Pero qué hacía sola con él mayordomo de los Rosenight!? La pobre baronesa tembló levemente, malpensando la situación y asustada por estar en una habitación desconocida, a solas con el joven Michaelis… pensó que éste finalmente deseaba vengarse "_suciamente_" de ella, por la anterior broma del "_helado de mayordomo_". Aunque por su parte, Demian al escuchar que la chica había despertado, sonrió levemente y aliviado… aunque esa sonrisa (a causa de la poca iluminación del lugar —ya que la luz de la luna, colándose por la ventana, era lo único que la iluminaba—) a la muchacha le dio miedo, ya que pensó que era cínica o malvada.

—P-pensé que me había perdonado, D-Demian-san. P-pero… llegar a estos extremos… —la chica se abrazó más a la almohada que cubría su pecho, en lo que hablaba y apartaba su mirada, con un leve temblor de temor en su cuerpo—. S-si quería vengarse… al menos hubiera esperado que terminara la fiesta… —¿Llegar a estos extremos? ¿Vengarse? ¿Pero de qué hablaba ésta chica? Era lo que pensaba el mayordomo, cuya expresión de inocencia y confusión en su oscuro mirar, era oculta por la venda—. ¿Q-qué pensaría Juliano-sama si nos… encontrara así? A-al menos… espere un p-poco… mi reputación como respetada doncella se arruinará si alguien nos ve así… pero, p-por favor… no me lastime… —al escucharla decir esa última oración, en lo que ella bajó su cabeza, aunque no veía… el peli-negro sí pudo captar por su voz, que lo había dicho casi llorando.

Sintiéndose culpable por la reacción de Rebecca, pues él en ningún momento tuvo malas intenciones con ella, (aunque siendo comprendiendo lo mal-pensable que hubiera sido ese momento, para cualquiera) Demian agachó un poco su cabeza, (aun sin quitarse la venda) notándose sumamente apenado y… con un tono de voz sereno, pero que confirmaba su inmensa culpabilidad… habló.

—Le ruego me disculpe, mi Lady, si es que mis acciones le hicieron pensar mal, pero… yo no… nunca fue mi intención… —aunque le intentaba explicar lo que había pasado, el pobre mayordomo ni siquiera podía hablar bien, por la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento. Aunque respirando hondo y ya calmándose, finalmente le explicó lo sucedido en el jardín (saltándose la parte de la entidad, aunque no sabía que ella ya la había notado por si misma), finalizando con un apenado—. Le juro que en ningún momento la desvestí con intenciones obscenas… pero nuevamente le pido disculpas, por haberla asustado de esa forma, mi Lady…

_Por su parte y al escuchar la versión del peli-negro de los hechos, el rostro de Rebecca se tornó de los mil colores, a causa de sentirse como "una sucia pervertida malpensada"… en pocas palabras, ¡como una segunda Nina Hopkins!_

_**¡Ahora sin dudas iba a matar a la costurera, tan pronto la viera!**_

_No solo por haber provocado —ya sea intencionalmente o no— ese bochornoso momento…_

_**¡Sino por casi haberla asfixiado por ese maldito corsé!**_

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, ni el mayordomo o la baronesa decían nada. Pero en ese momento y casi como si hubiera sido invocada, Nina hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, tras abrir la puerta de ésta… salvándolos a los dos del incómodo momento… pero generando **OTRO **aun más incómodo. La mujer inocentemente y sin saber la presencia de la "aun-no-pareja" en la habitación, donde se había instalado temporalmente, al ver al hermano-gemelo de "Rígido-san" arrodillado (aun con el corsé en mano), y a la joven Rebecca sentada en la cama, semidesnuda, en frente de él… primero: sintió que un leve hilillo de sangre resbaló por su nariz… Segundo: Se sintió colosalmente alegre y triunfal de que el plan, que ella y Juliano habían maquinado meses antes, estuviera funcionando. Y tercero: su mente pervertida empezó a correr a millón, pero haciéndose la inocente, empezó a decir varias cosas… que hicieron poner de los mil colores a los otros dos.

—Uy, ¿Interrumpo algo? Si es así, volveré luego. ¡Que bien que añadí esos "_detalles especiales_" al vestido~! Rebecca, cariño, recuerda que la falda se desabrocha desde atrás, para que no vayan a romperla… Y otra cosa, Demian… ¡quítate esa venda! ¡Me esforcé mucho añadiendo tantos detalles, como para que no los vayas a ver! —Exclamó la modista, con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque al notar la mirada fea que Rebecca le dirigió, a causa del comentario, le respondió de una manera muy inesperada—. ¡Linda, no me mires así! Si querían estar solos, debieron irse a una habitación más privada _—«¡Bastarda modista pervertida!»_, pensó la pobre y sonrojada baronesa, frunciendo más su ceño—. Bueno… los dejo. La primera noche de una pareja, no solo debe ser apasionada, fogosa y sensual, sino también especial~ —en tono de falsa inocencia, al ya conocer ella misma la respuesta, añadió—. Supongo que ésta es su primera noche juntos, ¿no~? —Pero al no recibir respuesta, sino solo la secuela de la mirada iracunda de Rebecca, preguntó nuevamente "inocentemente"—. _¿Ça va bien?*(4)_

—_¡Ça ne va pas!*(5) _—le contestó Rebecca furiosa, aunque Demian (aun con la venda y de espaldas a Nina) pareció sorprenderse de que la joven muchacha conociera francés.

Nina soltó un leve silbido, al ver que ya su objetivo estaba hecho (sí, claro), dejó un pequeño bulto en una mesita cercana a la puerta—. Bueno, ehm, aquí tienes un segundo vestido, que Juliano me pidió entregarte, tras arreglarlo un poco~ —ya saliendo por la puerta, velozmente añadió—. Perdón por la interrupción, continúen~ _¡Au revoir!*(6)_ —Se despidió cerrando la puerta rápidamente, la cual recibió el impacto de la almohada que lanzó Rebecca, siendo la misma que había usado para cubrirse el pecho todo éste tiempo.

—Por favor, discúlpela… —dijo con pena y leve irritación la castaña, tras un leve minuto de silencio—. Siempre es así… realmente no la entiendo…

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, mi Lady. Entiendo perfectamente —respondió el mayordomo, ya con su anterior sonrojo desaparecido y aun arrodillado frente a ella—. La señorita Nina siempre está haciendo esa clase de comentarios… ahora… —re-incorporándose, añadió—. Por favor, permítame ayudarla a cambiarse el vestido. Supongo que su modista lo dejó antes de irse, ya que por obvias razones, no pude ver.

—Así es… —asintió la castaña—. Tómelo y, por favor, apresúrese. Ya me he ausentando bastante y no quiero que Juliano-sama vaya a preocuparse.

—Entendido —respondió el mayordomo, dándose la vuelta y alzando levemente la venda, para ver donde estaba el vestido nuevo. Una vez lo hizo, se acercó al bulto sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta, volvió a cubrirse con la venda y encaró a Rebecca—. Por favor, dese la vuelta para atar la parte superior del vestido. —Respondió, sacando de la bolsa gris el vestido, (que por la poca luz que entraba no se apreciaba en su totalidad), sujetándolo entre sus manos enguantadas. Luego, tomando el corsé, envolvió con él la cintura de la joven y procedió a atarlo rápida, pero delicadamente. Después de todo, si lo ataba muy fuerte, podría lastimarla y eso no lo deseaba—. Ya casi he terminado —avisó tranquilamente, deslizando los dedos por las cintas de seda, (pudo sentir que eran de dicho material, gracias al tacto)—. ¿Está bien así, o está muy apretado?

—Así está bien, gracias. Yo misma me pondré la falda —avisó la castaña.

—Entendido. La esperaré afuera.

Respondió él, mientras terminaba de atar el complicado lazo (que se dividía en dos atados diferentes, entrelazados entre sí). Pero cuando se dio la vuelta con la intención de dejar la habitación, de repente pudo sentir la anterior presencia del jardín y en efecto, la "sombra" de afuera, que había estado observando todo desde una esquina de la habitación, al parecer estaba bastante enojada y… ¿celosa? Se arrojó hacia el mayordomo, empujándolo fuertemente y haciendo que cayera en una esquina de la cama.

_«__**¡ALÉJATE! **__¡Ella es mía! ¡Ella es solo __**MÍA**__!»_

Fueron las palabras que el demonio-mayordomo pudo escuchar siendo pronunciadas, por una voz sobrenatural y masculina… una voz que no era de ésta mundo y que a cualquiera podría haberle helado la sangre, por el tono tan… sombrío y amenazante con que habló. El mayordomo estaba en leve shock, esa voz… le resultaba demasiado familiar, pero no podía identificarla. Pero tal parecía que la castaña no pudo escuchar, ni tampoco ver a dicha "sombra" —ya que tan pronto como empujó al mayordomo, ésta desapareció— por lo que solo pudo ver a Demian "tropezarse" y caer de cara a la cama.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—_Ujum…_ —fue lo que el mayordomo respondió, al aún tener el rostro pegado a la cama.

—Mejor quítese la venda, antes de que tropiece de nuevo —Rebecca dijo eso serena, aunque con una sonrisita divertida, por lo gracioso que se veía el mayordomo así—. P-pero… dese la vuelta antes de hacerlo… a-aun me falta la parte de abajo del vestido —Demian asintió levemente, en lo que se levantaba de la cama y se giraba a otro lado, haciendo lo que se le fue dicho. Pocos minutos después, cuando finalmente logró arreglar lo que faltaba del vestido, Rebecca dijo—. B-bien, ya puede destaparse, Demian-san.

El mayordomo hizo lo que se le indicó, pero al girarse… sintió que la vendita blanca resbalaba y caía de sus manos… ya que se había quedado unos segundos embelesado… mirando a Rebequita en frente de él, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, con detalles plateados (y mucho más decente que el vestido rojo), no poseía mangas y dejaba al descubierto la clara y suave piel de sus hombros, ya que se sostenía con un par de tiritas de estos, pero en sí no era revelador ni nada parecido. El mayordomo incluso llegó a sonrojarse un poco, pero no porque estuviera pensando cosas pervertidas ni nada de eso… sino porque realmente creía que la joven lucía muy hermosa.

—Y… ¿qué opina, Demian-san? —Preguntó la chica, ladeando un poco su cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida. No era ninguna chica creía o egocéntrica, pero de vez en cuando quería escuchar la opinión de otros, sobre si lucía adecuada para asistir a algún evento o no.

—¿E-eh? ¿Perdone? —Demian pestañeó varias veces, saliendo de su embelesamiento.

—¿Qué opina del vestido? —volvió a preguntar ella, sonriendo levemente y divertida por la expresión tan kawaii del peli-negro.

—P-pues… E-ehm —titubeando un poco al principio, finalmente el Michaelis oji-negro dijo—. En mi opinión, es… perfecto… Rebecca-sama.

La castaña sonrió más, aliviada de que éste vestido fuera adecuado y no como ese otro, de color rojo, que sería por ahora la principal causa para vengarse de Nina Hopkins. Pero cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta, para abrirla y salir nuevamente de la habitación… tiró, tiró y volvió a tirar… pero nada que se abría.

—Ehm… Demian-san… la puerta se atascó…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Al escuchar a la muchacha decir eso, enarcó una ceja y se acercó a intentar abrirla, pero nada…_

_Algo que ninguno de los dos "tórtolos" había notado cuando Nina salió, fue que la modista había cerrado __**CON LLAVE**__ la puerta de dicho cuarto, ya que Juliano le había otorgado una llave._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Mi Lady… —empezó a hablar Demian.

—¿Sí…?

—Creo que la puerta está cerrada… con llave…

Se sentía inútil en ese momento… ya que, de no ser porque la muchacha lo observaba, podría haber abierto fácilmente la puerta, haciendo uso de sus poderes demoníacos, pero igual no podía usar esa fuerza para abrir una mera puerta y menos cuando estaba en período de reposo… tal parece que la _**Sangre negra**_, directa o indirectamente, siempre le hacía malas jugadas. Al escuchar al mayordomo decir eso… un único nombre llegó a la mente de la castaña: **«NINA HOPKINS»,** provocando que una venita palpitante apareciera en su nuca, al igual que un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

_Ya tenía más que suficientes razones para hacerlo… sería oficial…_

_**¡ASESINARÍA A ESA MUJER…!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Y A JULIANO TAMBIÉN!**_

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que él también tenía mucho que ver en todo esto… Oh, si tan solo la muchachita supiera que el Rosenight no había planeado solo la mascarada, como mero acto de entretenimiento… ¡sino para unirla junto a Demian~! Ya que la operación "Mayordomo x Baronesita" abarcaba más allá de los dos vestidos y he de añadir que el segundo, el blanquito… originalmente era uno que Isaura usó a la misma edad de Rebequita y que Juliano le había pedido a Nina que arreglara un poco, adaptándolo a la muchacha —ésta vez las medidas sí eran adecuadas— y entregárselo como segunda fase del plan.

—¿Y-y qué debemos hacer ahora? —La chica estaba muy nerviosa, ya no tenía miedo de estar encerrada junto al mayordomo (ya que éste era un "santo" —irónicamente y a espaldas de ella, siendo un demonio—), pero… ¡No soportaba estar encerrada! ¡Ella era activa! ¡Moverse era su vida!

—Pues… —Demian suspiró cansado—. Deberemos esperar a que alguien llegue y nos busque… —sugirió, sentándose en una esquina de la cama de la habitación y palpando a un lado, invitando a la muchacha a sentarse, cosa que ésta hizo.

—Entonces… en lo que alguien viene… —Rebecca tímidamente jugueteaba con sus manos, ya que sentía que si miraba directamente al rostro del peli-negro… se sonrojaría nuevamente—. ¿Podemos charlar un poco más… sobre lo de antes? —Refiriéndose a lo del jardín, pero velozmente añadió—. N-no debe hablarme de su familia… si es que eso le incomoda, Demian-san…

El mayordomo sonrió y asintió, aceptando con gusto responder —modificando "un poco" la información de sus respuestas— a las preguntas de la muchacha, a lo que ella igual le dijo que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa que le interesara sobre ella. Así, a medida que hablaban, ambos fueron olvidándose poco a poco de su "_encierro_"… y para aquellas dudas que pudieran haber sentido, sobre lo que por qué nadie había ido a buscarlos… pues hagan de cuenta que Kailan, había perdido (**OTRA VEZ**) accidentalmente la llave de la habitación —donde se encontraban el mayordomo y la baronesita— minutos después de que Nina se la hubiera entregado (tras dejarlos encerrados a ambos). Y por si no fuera poco, la Hopkins, en calidad de "_cómplice_", le había dicho a Juliano que Rebecca se había "_retirado a su habitación_" y que no quería ser "_molestada_"… mientras que por su parte, Demian estaría muy "_ocupado_" y no quería ser "_interrumpido_"… debido a esto, nadie se molestó en buscarlos a ellos… ¡aun cuando se ausentaron por más de dos horas de la fiesta!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aunque Juliano tenía otra teoría sobre lo que ese par de tortolitos hacían…_

_**¡Muajajaja**__~!_

_¡Operación "Mayordomo x Baronesita": __**completada**__~!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Juliano Rosenight, ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro? —El aludido sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, al escuchar esa pregunta a sus espaldas, proveniente de una recién aparecida Isaura, con extraño tono severo en su voz (a causa de su "_bipolaridad_" por su embarazo y encima porque cuando le daba hambre, también por su embarazo, se ponía de malhumor… pero solo con su esposo), comiendo una curioso plato lleno de… ¿arroz chino? Que el recordara, Henrique no había preparado eso para la mesa de bocadillos.

—N-nada, Isaurita querida, es solo que… —pero detuvo su titubeo nervioso, (ya que no quería sufrir la "ira de la embarazada", como las anteriores semanas), al ver lo que su esposa comía—. ¿Y… ese platillo de dónde salió?

La única acción que la mujer hizo, ya que tenía la boca llena de arroz y por ende no podía hablar, fue señalarle con los palillos chinos (con los que comía) hacia una determinada zona del salón. Al seguir con su mirada amatista hacia donde su bipolar-pero-aun-amada mujer le señalaba… una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro. ¿La causa? Pues el ver a su amigo cercano Lau, charlando con los sirvientes varones más pequeños de la mansión Rosenight, (es decir Demetrio y Daisuke), con su acompañante (y guardaespaldas) Lan-Mao a un lado suyo, ésta última jugueteando tiernamente con la pequeña Blume y unas muñequitas que ésta le había mostrado, aunque la mujer china lucía tan tranquila como siempre, realmente parecía disfrutar el juguetear junto a la pequeña jardinera.

Lau era un hombre entre los 20 a los 27 años, de clara piel, de cabello corto negro y de ojos... bueno, de las pocas veces en que los abría (cosa que casi nunca hacía) se tenía entendido que eran de un marrón oscuro. Vestía con ropajes de su país de origen, China, por lo que su Tangzhuang de color turquesa oscuro, con bordes rojizos y blancos, era lo que más resaltaba. Como siempre, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y ocultadas en sus bastante largas mangas. Siempre con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, en ese momento (y siguiendo la temática de la fiesta), llevaba colgando de un lado de su rostro una máscara china de color blanco, con un par de franjas negras rodeando el centro (un par de agujeritos que serían los ojos) y un circulito rojizo en la zona de la frente. Respecto a Lan-Mao, ella era muchacha alrededor de 16 a 18 años, muy parecida a una muñeca de porcelana china, por tener unos ojos grandes y dorados; el cabello corto y negro, con flequillo, el cual llevaba atado en un par de largas trenzas, con un par de bollos de pelo (que le daban cierta apariencia de "gatita"), acompañados de una rosa en una esquina de su cabeza, y una borla de oro en su oído izquierdo, que hacía pasar como la decoración de su pelo. Llevaba puesto un Cheongsam negro corto, decorado con pétalos de color rosa oscuro. Sobre ésta llevaba una chaqueta corta, de color azul oscuro. También llevaba puestas unas mallas negras, altas y ajustadas, junto a zapatillas de ballet negras, pulseras de oro de tobillo. Ésta llevaba colgando de una zona de su rostro, una pequeña máscara similar a la de Lau, solo que el fondo era azul y curiosamente tenía pintados unos bigotitos blancos, junto a una naricita, siendo una máscara de gato.

—No me queda otra elección… —suspiró con pesar Lau, tomando una extraña expresión seria—. Deberé recurrir a mi auténtico aspecto como "_tigre durmiente_" de las fiestas del Año Nuevo de Shanghai… —decía eso en lo que miraba fija y seriamente (aunque tenía sus ojos cerrados) a Daisuke, el cual lo miraba con expresión de fastidio y cruzado de brazos, más amargado de lo normal (y con una máscara negra, con detalles rojos en la zona que rodeaba los agujeros de los ojos, colgando a un lado de su rostro). Demetrio observaba a su compañero y al noble chino repetidas veces, expectante y esperando a ver qué pasaría, con su máscara de color café y con detalles azulados ocultando la zona superior de su rostro puesta. Lau se agachó levemente frente al pequeño castaño, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar… una sonrisa relajada apareció en su rostro y dijo—. _¡Pon la mano y tira la manta~!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Daisuke no decía nada…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El sonriente pero ansioso Lau tampoco…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El expectante Demetrio, mirando fijamente a su compañero, tampoco…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hasta que finalmente, el pequeño de ojos miel y seria expresión, rompió el silencio… diciendo…_

—¡No me jodas, Lau-san! **¡¿Y se supone que eso es un chiste?!** —Aja, señoras y señores, la razón de que el chino hubiera dicho ese (_pésimo_) juego de palabras, fue para intentar hacerlo pasar por un chiste, para así hacer reír un poco al pequeño gruñón… cosa que obviamente, no surtió efecto.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡tan pequeño y tan amargado~! —Exclamó Lau, sonriendo divertido, en lo que se reincorporaba con sus manos ocultas entre sus mangas—. Sí así eres ahora, imagínate de adulto… _Daisuki-kun_*(7)~ —pronunció en todo burlón, pero al escuchar la voz de Juliano llamarlo a sus espaldas, el chinito se giró y alejó para saludarlo, en lo que Demetrio sujetaba a su compañero Daisuke (para evitar que fuera a golpear al chino, por cómo se dirigió a él)—. ¡Ah, Juliano~! Linda fiesta tienes aquí.

—Lau-san, me alegra que pudieras asistir, junto a Lan-Mao-san —dijo eso, sonriendo divertido de ver a la muchacha china jugueteando junto a la pequeña Blume—. Y en fin… ¿fueron ustedes los que le trajeron el plato de arroz a Isaura? —Al ver que el chino asentía, le sonrió—. Muchas gracias, el arroz de sus tierras es bastante sano, eso ayudará mucho a la alimentación de mi esposa y a mantener en equilibrio su nutrición.

—Muy cierto, muy cierto —afirmaba el sonriente noble chino, cuando añadió—. Y… Juliano, dime una cosa… —al ver que el Rosenight lo miraba fijamente, Lau preguntó, con total despreocupación—. ¿Es cierto eso que acabo de ver? ¿Isaura-sama está embarazada? ¡Yo ni sabía! ¡Muchas felicidades, amigo~!

Juliano se sintió tropezar y caer de cara al suelo. ¡Era verdad! Desde la última vez que había visto a Lau, (en su boda), no había podido contactar con él y por tanto, no le había avisado del embarazo de su esposa… ¡Pero por la forma en que Lau hablaba sobre el tema y los tarros de arroz que le enviaba a Isaura, parecía que SÍ supiera del estado de ésta!

El chino por su parte solo soltó leves risitas, añadiendo un simpático—. El futuro padre colapsó —con su usual sonrisa relajada dibujada en su asiático rostro, al ahora ya saber el porqué la mujer de su amigo estaba tan comelona.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * No pude evitar hacer la comparación entre Kirios y ese famoso personaje, ya que llevaban una máscara igual: blanca, sencilla y que cubría el medio-rostro xD**_

_**** Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo veo a Sebastián (y por ende, a Demian) de 25 años aparentemente humanos owo**_

_***** Por "Rígido-san" o "Sr. Rígido", los que hayan leído el manga saben que así es como Nina le dice a Sebastián xDDD**_

_***(4) "¿Ça va bien?" traducido del francés significa: "¿Está todo bien?"**_

_***(5) "¡Ça ne va pas!" significa "¡No! ¡No está bien!" en francés**_

_***(6) "**__**Au revoir" es "Adiós" en francés.**_

_***(7) "Daisuki" significa "Amor" o "Cariño" en japonés, aquí Lau se dirigió a Daisuke de esa forma, como un juego de palabras con su nombre, que sería "Amoroso-kun" o "Cariñoso-kun" xDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Yo**__**: ¡Bueno! ¡Allí tuvieron la segunda parte de la mascarada! *Toda sonriente, ya sin pegamento o papelitos cubriéndome***_

_**Ciel**__**: ¿Por qué los dejas a todos con la duda? ¿Qué diablos era esa sombra? *Serio, pero muy curioso en el fondo* Y además… ¿¡Cómo es que Lau aún no estaba enterado del embarazo de Isaura!?**_

_**Yo**__**: jejeje, pues ya conoces a Lau y su forma de ser *gotita de sudor* y lamento haberlo cortado hasta allí… pero ya estaba quedando muy largo, y-…**_

_**Nina**__**: *aparece de repente, junto a Juliano y Kailan* ¡NADA DE EXCUSAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LO CORTASTE HASTA AHÍ?!**_

_**Juliano**__**: ¿¡SÍ, POR QUÉ!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ RECHAZASTE MI PETICIÓN DE SER ASISTENTE DE "SANTA CLAWS"!?**_

_**Kailan**__**: ¿¡Y POR QUÉ ME HACES QUEDAR MAL, DICIENDO QUE SIEMPRE PIERDO LAS LLAVES!?**_

_**Yo**__**: ¡**__**Primero**__**: El capítulo iba a quedar muy largo, confórmate! ¡**__**Segundo**__**: Porque ese gordinflón no existe, supéralo! ¡**__**Y tercero**__**: Porque es VERDAD, acéptalo! ¡Cielcito, les dejo el resto! ¡Kyaaaaaa! *salgo huyendo, siendo perseguida por los tres chiflados* (¿?)**_

_**Ciel**__**: *Gotita de sudor* Pues… muchas gracias a todos por leer, no se olviden de comentar, favoritear y darle a "Follow"… ahora… *abre un armario* a esconderme de Elizabeth, antes de que me pida bailar con ella, por décima vez… *se esconde dentro de dicho armario, cargando un platito lleno de pasteles y deja pegado afuera de la puerta un pequeño letrero, que dice: -"**__No molestar hasta el próximo capítulo__**"-***_


	7. Asiste a una mascarada (P-3)

_**Yo**__**: ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches a todo el mundo~! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones de semana Santa! *Vivan los santos y sus festividades (cofcofquesuspendenclasescofc of)* :D**_

_**Bard**__**: Aja, porque la Jefa-chan no lo hizo mucho que digamos *leyendo una revista de bazucas, tanques y puras bromas militares* Estuvo cerca de 2 semanas sin internet u.ú ya que el maldito modem de… "wai", "waaaai"… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esa cosa, Jefa-chan? o.óU**_

_**Yo**__**: "Wii-fi", Bard-san, se llama "Wii-fi" *cargando una bandejita de galletas* -.-U**_

_**Bard**__**: ¡BAH! ¡Esa paja es lo que dije! *bufa ladillado* En fin, la cosa es que ese fu*ck modem de Wii-"como-se-llame" se había dañado y por tanto, no había internet u.ú* Además de que Jefa-chan iniciará éste Viernes 5 las Pruebas de Lapso, por lo que estará ocupada en ello y no podrá escribir éste o sus demás Historias durante un tiempo *suspira fastidiado***_

_**Yo**__**: Seeeeh úwùU *Asiento* Eeeeen fin~ como siempre, muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron un lindo y sensual (?) Review en el capi anterior, es decir:**_

_**-"**__**Hoshi Miyuki**__**"**_

_**-"**__**Tears To Call My Name**__**"**_

_**-"**__**darkstein647**__**"**_

_**-"**__**Akashoujo**__**" (anteriormente conocida como "**__**G. R. R. Rakellis**__**" xD)**_

_**-"**__**Ryoma Echizen - Prince**__**"**_

_**-"**__**otakusinlimites12**__**"**_

_**También se le agradece inmensamente ha aquellas personas que, aunque no dejan Reviews, si Favoritearon y le dieron a Follow a la historia, (¡SIP! ¡HABLO DE TI, "**__**Angelica Michaelis Phantomhive**__**", ARIGATO~! :3) *le arrojo una galletita en forma de Sebastián* (?) Así como a aquellas que me enviaron a su lista de Autores favoritos, (¡AJA, AHORA ME REFIERO A TI, "**__**SebaCielForever**__**", ARIGATO TAMBIÉN~!) *le arrojo una galletita en forma de Ciel* (?)**_

_**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que leyeron/Favoritearon/Follow-aron/Dejaron Reviews en el actual mini-fic de «**__**Un San Valentín ¡Lleno de Kuroshitsuji!**__**», que escribo en conjunto con mi querida Kouhai y jamoncito de mi corazoncito (?) "**__**Akashoujo**__**" :3 *arrojo galletitas para todos ellos y ellas***_

_**Bard**__**: ¡Cierto, cierto~! Muchas gracias por ello, no dejen de apoyarnos como han hecho hasta ahora y tampoco olviden dejar Reviews, cuando su tiempo se los permita~ *Sonríe y luego me ve, al cerciorarse de la bandeja* por cierto… ¿y esas galletas?**_

_**Yo**__**: Ah~ las preparé ésta mañana, siguiendo la receta que Demian-san me dio~ *le doy una a él, luego me dirijo a un cuartito y, por tener las manos ocupadas, toco la puerta con un pie* Ne, muchachos, les traje galletas~ *pero al no recibir respuesta, extrañada abro la puerta y…* ¡OH, FUCKING MOTHER OF NOSEBLEEDS! *Dejo caer la bandeja y las galletitas (milagrosamente) quedan sobre ella, sin tocar el suelo***_

_**Demian**__**: *Todo sonrojado, con su ropita mojada, su camisa abierta y… ¿Con Sebastián acorralándolo?… ¿¡EN LA CAMA!?* ¡O-ojou-sama! ¡N-no es lo que piensa! Ó/Ò**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Mojadito de la cabeza hasta los pies y solamente cubierto con… ¡¿UNA TOALLA DE LA CINTURA PARA ABAJO?!* Vaya, vaya… pero que inoportuna… Ojou-sama~ *sonrisa sensual***_

_**Yo**__**: *Desangrado nasal, clasificación: **__**Maylene**__*** O/_/O**_

_**Bard**__**: ¿Jefa-chan, qué suce-…? *Se asoma por un costado de la puerta y su mandíbula cae de par en par al suelo* ¿¡PERO QUÉ *¡biiiiip!* PASA AQUÍ!? ¡Jefa-chan, no mire! *Me cubre los ojos con su mano derecha y los señala a ellos con su brazo izquierdo* ¡MICHAELIS PERVERTIDOS! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdan lo que la Jefa-chan acordó con "Yana Toboso-sama" (¿WTF…?) al escribir el libreto de la historia!? ¡NADA DE YAOI! (Ni de yuri, por más que me guste en secreto~)**_

_**Demian**__**: ¡P-pero, Baldroy-san-…! *Se quita (milagrosamente) a Sebby de encima, levantándose e intenta defenderse/explicar el rollo, pero sin abotonar su camisa aún***_

_**Bard**__**: ¿¡Qué "Baldroy-san" ni que coño!? *Aún señalándolos y cubriéndome los ojitos* ¡Ya sabía yo que Sebastián era un pervertido de primera…! *Leve escalofrío por la mirada sombría que Sebas le manda, pero sigue desafiante* Pero… ¡No esperaba eso de ti, Demian! ¡Se supone que eres el gemelito inocente, respetuoso y moe de los dos, por amor de-…!**_

_**Yo**__**: *susurrando y balbuceando* Sebas-sama en toalla… en toalla… en… toa… lla… *aún roja y sufriendo un desmayo sangriento* y a punto… de violarse… a Demi-chan…**_

_**Demian**__**: ¡NO ES ASÍ! O/O *Todo rojo por mi último balbuceo* ¡P-pero…! ¡S-si me dejaran explic-…! *Pero el chef se va todo indignado-enojado-perturbado y aún conmigo, muriendo desangrada por cierto* ¡Fuuuuu! Ya se fueron… *Lloriquea moemente* TToTT**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Con su toalla amarrada a su cintura, se cruza de brazos, soltando un suspiro* Y pensar que no logré "frotártelo" encima, Demian…**_

_**Demian**__**: *Más rojo que antes y se gira a verlo* ¡N-no lo digas así, Onii-san, q-que será mal-interpretado d-de nuevo! TT/TT**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Pero solamente soy honesto, nunca miento. En serio… no pude frotártelo… *Abre su palma, apreciando que sujeta (y a lo que se refería era) un jaboncito de color y olor a limón* Y yo solo quería que sintieras su suavidad en tu pecho… es una sensación… ah, magnífica, casi como apretar las patitas de una hermosa criatura esponjosita~**_

_**Demian**__**: *Manito cubriendo rostro* Bien pude sentirlo cuando fuera a ducharme yo solo, Onii-san… pero ahora… la Ojou-sama y Baldroy-san nos consideran unos demonios-desnudistas, pervertidos y promotores de Yaoi Twincestuoso *Aún lloriqueando, saluda a la cámara (¿?) y sonríe moemente* En fin… vayan ahora con el siguiente capítulo TTwTT**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Si me disculpan, yo disfrutaré de éste "limoncito" un rato más~ *se da media-vuelta y regresa al baño, no sin antes sonreír y decir* Ustedes por su parte… por favor, disfruten el capítulo**___

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Originalmente iba a ser un solo capítulo, y hasta la parte "III" de la saga de la mascarada, pero como me quedo máaas largo de lo que pensé (30 PÁGINAS! ! ! X_X) decidí dividirlo a la mitad, ¡pero subiendo las dos últimas partes de una vez! ¿Ven que no soy tan cruel? Aunque el título del siguiente será distinto :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 06~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, asiste a una mascarada**__**"**_

_**(Parte III)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La habitación ya no estaba tan oscura, a comparación de antes, ya que las nubes habían decidido ser generosas con la luna y dejaron de cubrirla. Por lo que la inmensa esfera blanca brillaba con esplendor en el cielo nocturno, dejando que rayos más intensos de su clara luz se colaran por la ventana, iluminando la habitación en el máximo perímetro en que la luz entraba. Demian y Rebecca continuaban hablando, estaban tan interesados en escuchar un poco sobre el uno del otro… que no habían notado que habían pasado dos horas, desde que la (loca) modista Nina Hopkins los dejó encerrados allí. Actualmente, la que hablaba era Rebecca, llegando a explicarle al mayordomo el "épicamente" inusual momento en que ella y Juliano se conocieron —mucha salsa de tomate regada por ahí, al igual que un toro enloquecido persiguiendo a un Juliano teñido de tomates-rojos… y todo eso fue durante la boda de su hermano y cuñada… no pregunten— al igual que un poco de la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor y su cuñada Angelina Durless/Madame Red, la segunda incluso le había implantado a la pequeña y actual Baronesa Barnett, unos cuantos conocimientos sobre medicina y primeros auxilios, puede que no fuera una fémina graduada en medicina… pero gracias a su anterior "protectora escarlata" tenía conocimientos básicos y más que suficientes para ayudar en alguna emergencia… por ejemplo, si al o a la bebé del matrimonio Rosenight se le ocurriera adelantar su llegada al mundo.

—Y… así fue como terminé dirigiendo el negocio de mi hermano y mi cuñada, que en paz descansen —culminó su relato la castaña, soltando un leve suspiro de nostalgia—. Pero francamente, Juliano-sama tiene razón al sugerirme que use un apellido falso… todos los hombres ahora son codiciosos y quieren adueñarse de ésta compañía, por mero dinero… —explicaba ella—. La principal razón por la que no reveló mi identidad a extraños, es porque los ingresos que se obtienen en diamantes o metales preciosos, los brindo a obras de caridad y no quiero que eso cambie.

—Entiendo… —dijo Demian, quien había escuchado todo atentamente. Se sentía sorprendido de que una muchacha tan joven dirigiera un negocio así, al igual que conmovido que no lo hiciera por avaricia, sino para ayudar a los menos afortunados. Pero al notar la expresión de leve melancolía que apareció en el rostro de la castaña, por recordar a los difuntos barón Barnett y Madam Red, decidió cambiar de tema—. Ejem… entonces… le toca preguntar, mi Lady~

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… —asintió la castaña, con sus ojos recuperando un poco de brillo y preguntando interesada—. ¿Tiene algún animal favorito, Demian-san? ¿Así como la… admiración, de su _«aterrador»_ hermano hacia los gatos?

—Pues… —en lo que pensaba en eso, comenzó a rascar levemente una de sus mejillas con uno de sus dedos, hasta que sonriente respondió—. Me agradan mucho los perros~

—¿En serio? —Rebecca lucía sorprendida, pero emocionada ante esa respuesta, exclamó—. ¡A mí también me gustan los perros, Demian-san~!

Pero al darse cuenta de algo, la muchacha enarcó una ceja… ahora que lo notaba… cada vez notaba más cosas sobre lo distintos que eran los gemelos Michaelis, no solo en personalidad, sino respecto a gustos y todo eso. De no ser por su gran parecido físico… no se habría creído que Demian y el mayordomo de su primito Ciel, fueran gemelos. Y esa opinión de la joven baronesa era muy cierta. Demian y Sebastián eran muy parecidos… aunque también muy distintos. Fue entonces que el mayordomo explicó que sentía que dichos animales eran sus favoritos, ya que eran muy fieles y juguetones a la vez, además de que fue él quien entrenó al (medio-travieso, pero fiel y protector) Duke. _«¡Ah~! Mi cómpli… ¡Etooo! ¡Ese hermoso y encantador can~!»_, se corrigió a tiempo la castaña, recordando cuando el gran danés la ayudó en el "atentado del helado". La chica estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡GRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**¡ASFASFASFA!**_

_**¡GHAGHAGHAGHA!**_

_(Y un poco más de_…)

_**¡GRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un extraño sonido sacó a los dos de su conversación… un sonido grueso… aterrador… casi suplicante. Demian al principio pensó que podría tratarse de la anterior "voz" que escuchó… pero luego de que dicho sonido se repitiera, (por tercera vez consecutiva) en lo que buscaba con su mirada negra el origen de éste… fue que el mayordomo lo notó. Una sonrisa tierna y divertida (por descubrirlo) apareció en su rostro, más no dijo nada y se quedó calladito.

—Uff… cuanta hambre… —suspiró Rebequita, en lo que se llevaba ambas manos al vientre y se sonrojaba levemente de la pena.

Aja, el causante de dichos ruidos semejables al rugido de un león agonizante… era el estómago de la baronesita (awwww, tiene hambre~). Demian sintió cierto alivio, (de que no se tratara de la voz anterior), aunque ternura y comprensión a la vez… por la expresión adorable de la muchacha. Era lógico que tuviera tanta hambre, ya que lo único que había comido antes no fue sino unos "cuantos" (es decir: **VARIOS**) dulces, de la mesita de bocadillos del salón. Aunque la verdad tampoco había comido la cantidad necesaria para llenarse (o empalagarse), por ende, aun tenía hambre por lo que debía alimentarse apropiadamente (no de hermosos, tentadores y deliciosos dulces~). Demian se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando alguna solución a su situación —ya que continuar esperando a que alguien los sacara del cuarto no era aceptable— y poder salir de allí. La refrescante brisa nocturna que agitó levemente sus azabaches cabellos, le hizo girarse.

Logrando finalmente venirle una idea a la mente, para poder salir de la habitación. ¿La cual era…? ¡Ta-chán~! ¡La ventana! Pero… _**(¡Agh! ¡Siempre hay un "Pero"! ¿¡Por quéeeeee!?)**_. El problema era… la altura de la habitación, ya que estaba ubicada como en el quinto piso de la mansión. Ya con una duda resuelta, surgió otra… y fue… ¿cómo podrían bajar de dicha ventana? Tan pronto el mayordomo le dijo la primera solución del problema, al igual que la nueva dificultad… ahora fue Rebecca la que encontró la segunda respuesta, al bajar su mirada café y centrarla en las sábanas de la camita, donde ambos yacían sentados.

—¡Ya sé~! —Exclamó de repente la castañita, en lo que se levantaba de un saltito, junto a un Demian de forma más calmada, en lo que ella sujetaba una esquina de la sábana con sus manos—. ¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, Demian-san?

Tan pronto vio la sábana, la ventana de nuevo y por último a la joven baronesita, el peli-negro sonrió y asintió—. Por su puesto, mi Lady~

Unos cuantos minutos llenos de nudos, tiras, un Demian enredadito, más nudos, más tiras y (ahora) una Rebequita enredadita después… finalmente habían logrado su cometido: improvisar una cuerda con las sábanas de la cama. Demian se encargó de atarla en uno de los pilares, del marco del balcón de la ventana, con suficiente firmeza. Le había ofrecido a la Baronesita bajar primero, pero ésta nerviosamente se negó y le pidió que él bajara primero. Demian un poco confundido, se alzó de hombros y aceptó. El mayordomo sujetó con firmeza la soga/sábana, subiéndose en el balcón de la ventana y con cuidado se deslizó hacia abajo, en lo que la castaña lo observaba desde su zona del balcón, la ponía muy nerviosa deslizarse desde esa altura, pero solo por el temor de soltarse sin querer y caerse.

Una vez en el suave césped del jardín, justo en la zona inferior a la ventana, Demian se aseguró de que la soga siguiera firme y luego alzó su mirada, indicándole a la muchacha que era seguro que se deslizara. «Muy bien, Rebecca, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte», se repetía mentalmente la castaña, ya que Demian estaría abajo, no había razón para angustiarse… ¿oh, sí? Rebecca sacudió su cabeza, sacando las dudas que aún poseía y respiró profundo. Una vez se sintió más decidida, la muchacha lentamente fue subiéndose al balcón, en lo que sujetaba con fuerza la improvisada soga y empezó a bajar, muy lentamente. Ya Rebecca iba por la mitad, cuando…

_**«¡No…! **__¡No te alejes de mi lado!__** ¡NO DE NUEVO!»**_

La castaña dio un respingo, sintiendo de repente una brisa fría envolviéndola y debido a su vestido (con sus hombros y brazos al descubierto) le afectaba mucho más que las veces anteriores. Esa voz… tan tétrica… tan sobrenatural… ¿de dónde provenía? Antes de que pudiera siquiera averiguarlo, sintió un repentino empujón a un costado suyo, el cual aunque no la daño, sí provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y que se soltara de la soga. Soltando un grito de alarma, instintivamente cerró los ojos y esperó recibir el impacto contra el suelo… el cual jamás llegó. Lo único que sintió fue como un par de fuertes brazos la atrapaban, logrando así salvarla de la caída. Abrió lentamente sus ojos castaños, solo para apreciar un par de gemas negras que la miraban con suma preocupación.

—¿Está bien, Rebecca-sama? —Aunque la había atrapado, Demian estaba preocupado de que ella se hubiera lastimado o algo.

—S-sí, eso creo… ¿U-usted también lo escuchó? —Preguntó muy nerviosa la chica, no por la caída en sí, sino por la voz que anteriormente había escuchado.

Pero no recibió repuesta, ya que su salvador se había quedado sin palabras, mientras la miraba inconscientemente a los ojos… ese par de hermosos ojos cafés, que aunque reflejaban cierto desconcierto… aún conservaban ese hermoso color, tan semejable al de las hojas de otoño, cuando se tornaban de ese color café claro tan suave. Ella también se había perdido, viendo fijamente a los ojos negros del mayordomo, que debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, sí podían apreciarse bien aún a través de la máscara. Ambos, mayordomo y baronesa, se quedaron en silencio total por unos segundos… cuando tan pronto como salieron de sus hechizados encantos, decidieron dirigirse al salón principal y así sacar a Juliano Rosenight de las posibles angustias que tendría, por no ver a ninguno de los dos en tantas horas. Sin que ninguno lo notara, la "sombra" los observó desde el piso superior, con rabia impregnada en su rojiza mirada… infinita rabia, ligada a celos igual de infinitos… ¡no era posible que **ELLA**,** SUYA** para indicar, estuviera nuevamente siendo cargada por **ÉL**! ¡Era imposible que sucediera en tantas veces! Le daban ganas de arrojarse y separarlos, pero no se dirigió a atacar al mayordomo blanco en esa ocasión. ¿La razón? Se sentía débil, demasiada fuerza había usado en su anterior combate con el "otro mayordomo". Por lo que la sombra, con total rabia y celos recorriendo su interior, solo se retiró de allí al desvanecerse y recobrar sus fuerzas, en una desconocida zona de los alrededores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya tan pronto como entraron al salón de la fiesta, a través de la puerta trasera, Rebecca y Demian se sentían calmados. Ya que Juliano (la razón por la que regresaron lo más pronto posible al salón) estaba prácticamente cerca de la entrada, charlando con un todo sonriente Lau, (sobre dudoso tema, el cual no parecía ser de negocios, ya que las risas de ambos nobles no serían por cosas así de serias), por lo que pudo notar el regreso de ambos inmediatamente. Pero lo que ninguno de los recién llegados esperaban, fue la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Juliano al verlos, el conde le pidió a su amigo Chino que le diera unos minutos, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

—Rebequita, querida, creí que te habías retirado a tu habitación "_a descansar_" —dijo un bastante (y extrañamente) sereno Juliano, tan pronto se había acercado a los recién llegados.

—¿Que yo qué? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar la castaña, confundida.

—Sí —asintió el Rosenight, haciéndose el sereno y que nada sabía, continuando con su explicación—. Habías dejado claro que no querías que te "_molestaran_"… —el moreno ahora se giró a ver a su mayordomo, diciéndole—. Y tú, Demian, pensé que estarías muy… "_ocupado_"~ —Dijo lo último aguantando la risa, ya con su actuación empezando a desmoronarse, ya que en realidad **SÍ **sabía lo que sucedía, o bueno… algo así.

—¿Ocupado yo? —Ahora Demian era el confuso.

La única respuesta a sus dudas que recibieron del Rosenight (a duras penas, por aguantarse la risa) fue: _«Sí, al menos eso fue lo que "__**ella**__" me dijo…»_. No había hecho esfuerzo alguno en ocultar a su cómplice, al pronunciar esa frase. En ese momento, el rostro de Rebecca se había tornado de un rojo, que superaría con creces al del anterior vestido, ya que ella había adivinado el "doble sentido" en las frases del conde bromista. Demian y Rebecca se vieron unos segundos, luego a Juliano y al final exclamaron al unísono un: _**«¡NINA!»**_, que dejaba en claro la indignación de ambos, a causa de las mentiras que la modista había mencionado, la cual (para su propia seguridad) ya se había marchado de la mascarada… y muy satisfecha consigo misma, he de señalar. ¡Por fin~! ¡Uno de sus diseños había sido usado, para colaborar con la unión apasionada de una pareja~! (Sigue soñando, Nina Hopkins, sigue soñando…). Ante el grito que sus conocidos habían dado, Juliano solo bajó y subió sus cejas repetidamente, para luego marcharse con Lau a desconocida dirección del salón, al menos para Demian y Rebecca, los cuales estaban tan metidos en sus dudas (respecto a las palabras e intenciones anteriores de la Hopkins), que no notaron dicho gesto o cuando el conde moreno se alejó.

—¿Por qué Nina-san diría tal cosa? —Se preguntaba Demian confundido, aun conociendo a la modista y sus locas costumbres desde hace tiempo, en esa ocasión era totalmente inocente de las intenciones de la mujer, tanto por haber diseñado el vestido, como por haberlos dejado encerrados, al igual que por haberle dicho lo que dijo a su Amo.

_Pero Rebecca por su parte, conociendo a la mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía exactamente el por qué y para qué… cosa que le parecía francamente ridícula. Ella y el Michaelis menor apenas acababan de conocerse, no era posible que Nina (y posiblemente Juliano también) hubiera planeado todo ese embrollo, solo para unirlos…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Oh, sí?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Agh!**_

_¡¿Qué más daba?!_

_De lo único que estaba completamente segura, era que si volvía a encontrarse a la modista esa… ¡La haría pagar tanto por la vergüenza del vestido, el "aparente" intento de homicidio a su persona (por el mismo vestido-semejable-a-camisa-de-fuerza), al igual que por haberla encerrado con el hermoso mayordomo Rosenight!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡MOMENTO!**

¿¡Hermoso!?

**¿¡Y ESE PENSAMIENTO DE DÓNDE LE HABÍA SALIDO!?**

Demian ahora había sustituido sus dudas (dirigidas a Nina), por preocupación inocente dirigida a Rebecca, ya que había notado como ella había agitado violentamente su cabeza, (en un intento por sacar todas sus dudas respecto al —sexy— mayordomo a su lado y la razón del por qué lo alabó mentalmente). Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si quiera qué le sucedía… otro sonido fuerte y grave, proveniente de las tripas de la hambrienta baronesita, fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Muy apenado con la castaña, porque eso le recordó que ella estaba hambrienta desde hace mucho, le pidió que le permitiera escoltarla hacia la mesa de los bocadillos. Cosa que Rebecca (al sustituir momentáneamente su rabia-hacia-Nina, por su recién recordada hambre) aceptó y casi agradeció infinitamente.

En otro lado del salón, suficientemente lejos de donde los recién llegados no pudieran verlo o escucharlo, Juliano agitaba sus palmas entre ellas, totalmente orgulloso de que su objetivo hubiera sido logrado. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillitas repartidas por todo el lugar, la cual estaba al lado de una en la que Lau (con una serena Lan-Mao sentada en sus piernas y la cual había acabado de jugar con Blume) igual yacía sentado, dándole a la chica china caricias suaves y similares a las que se le harían a un gato. Al notar como el Rosenight se relajaba, susurrando algo como: _«Por fin, la operación de hoy está completada~»_, el noble Chino se giró a verlo (aunque sus ojos cerrados lo hacían dudoso), quien poco después en tono sereno y en un susurro, preguntó lo siguiente.

—_Entonces… ¿es cierto de lo que me hablabas, amigo mío?_ —Refiriéndose al _"tema"_ que anteriormente discutían entre animadas risas. Juliano asintió, a lo que Lau se acercó más a él, posándole su diestra en uno de sus hombros, añadiendo a sus dudas—. _Entonces…_

Se detuvo unos segundos silenciosos, abriendo sus ojos levemente y enviándoles una mirada de reojo a los "causantes" de tanto misterio entre ellos, alias: Demian y Rebecca, (quienes estaban ya al lado de la mesita de bocadillos, Rebecca devorando ésta vez un alimento más apropiado para saciar su hambre, y que con todo el dolor de su alma no era un dulce), para luego girar su café mirada a su oyente y terminar su pregunta.

—_¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

Ahora Juliano era el dudoso, ¿a qué se estaría refiriendo su amigo de china?

—_Es simple, mi querido amigo_ —hablaba Lau, aún en susurros y alzando un dedo y agitándolo en frente de Juliano, como si a lo que se refería fuera algo totalmente obvio—. _Hay una idea infalible que podemos llevar a cabo y la que puede darte más seguridad, respecto a la unión entre tu mayordomo y la joven baronesa Michallister _—se refería a ella por dicho apellido "falso", ya que estaba incluido entre los que desconocían el real—. ¿No es así, Lan-Mao~? —Preguntó lo último girándose sonriente hacia la oji-ámbar, acariciándole nuevamente una de sus mejillas, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un afirmamiento de cabeza.

Juliano enarcó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar, Lau le aseguró que sería algo infalible y bastante provechoso a la vez. Por lo que levantándose junto a Lan-Mao de su asiento, le dijo a su amigo que no tardaría mucho con lo que planeaba, ambos chinos salieron por la puerta principal del salón… se dirigieron a la zona exterior principal de la mansión, donde reposaba su "carruaje" asiático…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y pocos minutos después…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Vengan, vengan y hagan sus apuestas! —Exclamaba con ánimos el noble chino, en lo que yacía sentado sobre una esquina de la abierta tarima de apuestas, (con pizarra para anotar y todo), la cual dejaba al descubierto su respectivo carruaje, tras abrir una determinada zona de éste.

Algunos de los nobles que estaban en la fiesta, atraídos por el infaltable espíritu de las apuestas y por los gritos del travieso chino… además de por el voluptuoso físico de una Lan-Mao, la cual agitaba un cartelito que decía: _«Apuesta, sí o sí»_ en lo que yacía sentada en el techo del carruaje y cruzando sus piernas "llamativamente", se acercaron y empezaron a dar sus apuestas. ¿Que cuál era el tema a apostar por el loco Lau? ¡Simple! ¡Si una joven, hermosa y aún libre de prometido baronesa; podría terminar junto a un simpático y buen mozo mayordomo de una prestigiosa familia! Juliano sintió que su quijada cayó hasta impactar en el suelo, (cosa que no era posible pero que así sentía), al haber salido igual de atraído por los gritos de Lau y por ver finalmente a lo que se refería. Con una expresión severa, el conde Rosenight se acercó hacia el carruaje-ahora-tarima-de-apuestas del par de chinos. Ya en frente de la mansión solo se encontraban el par de chinos y el noble, ya que los demás hombres tan pronto dieron sus apuestas, regresaron al salón principal.

—¿A esto se referían con _infalible idea_? —Preguntó el moreno, cruzado de brazos.

Al ver la traviesa sonrisa de parte de Lau, al igual que la afirmación de cabeza de Lan-Mao, Juliano suspiró y giró su mirada hacia el pizarrón en una esquina del carruaje. ¿Será que se unía? ¡Que más daba~! Él mismo había puesto en marcha cada detalle de toda la operación "mayordomo x baronesita", claro que Nina aportó mucho, ¡pero el morenito había sido el que planeó todo en sí~! No le haría daño a nadie que hiciera una pequeña apuesta, a favor de la opción positiva sobre el éxito de una relación así de… "prohibida". Entre los detalles de la apuesta no se revelaba que eran Rebecca y Demian a los que se referían, debo aclarar. Alzándose de hombros, el hombre de cabellos cual espaguetis dorados estuvo a punto de decir algo, hasta que…

—**¡JULIANO HARMONIOUS ROSENIGHT! **¿¡Qué significa esto!?

_**¡OH, NO!**_

_Esa voz…_

_Esa terriblemente conocida voz…_

_Por favor, que la toda poderosa tierra se lo tragara vivo en ese instante._

—**¡Juliano! **¿¡Pero qué es esto!?** ¡¿ESTÁS APOSTANDO?!**

Ay… Madre… Santa… Esa segunda e igual de terriblemente familiar voz… No podía ser cierto… ¡Por favor, Dios, que no fueran ellas! ¡Cualesquiera personas menos ELLAS! Ignorando olímpicamente el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral, el cabeza del clan Rosenight giró levemente su cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar por encima de su hombro… solo para confirmar sus peores temores. Paradas frente al pórtico principal, con expresiones de querer asesinarlo con tan solo mirarlo, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que… la marquesa Frances Middleford y su esposa Isaura Rosenight Chamber.

¿Qué por cuál razón las mujeres habían salido **CASUALMENTE** en ese instante?

Pues solo porque Frances, en lo que mantenía en el salón una conversación con la futura madre (dándole consejos de su anterior experiencia en dicho tema, por sus dos hijos), había decidido que ambas salieran y continuaran su conversación por los terrenos de la mansión, ya que sabía que para una mujer embarazada como Isaura era muy bueno el caminar y mantenerse activa (sin pasarse y a su ritmo, claro). Pero, ¿cómo habría sabido el pobre Juliano que estaría a punto de ser cachado, en semejante acto de "irrespeto a relación amorosa ajena" como lo era hacer una apuesta, por nada más y nada menos que su amada mujer, al igual que una señora que consideraba de su propia familia?

Ni con la ayuda de **TODOS** los dioses del Olimpo, Ángeles, Shinigamis, Demonios, la extraña y peligrosa sombra que rondaba por su mansión… ¡Juliano habría podido salvarse de esa! Bueno… debía ver el lado positivo… al menos el explosivo y regañón de Dai-kun no estaba con ellas.

Lau y Juliano no tuvieron de otra más que regresar, cual niñitos regañados, al salón principal. Era lo único que podían hacer, luego de haber recibido un regaño de Frances e Isaura, (que superaría con creces al que la primera le había hechado al par de "malpeinados" gemelitos Michaelis con anterioridad). El primero: por haber hecho un acto tan loco y bajo como proponer apuestas. Y el segundo: por (estar a punto de) unirse a tal locura. ¿Y con Lan-Mao qué pasó? Pues la chinita salió libre de cargos… ehm… regaños, ya que la tía Frances (por alguna razón) no la consideraba en su totalidad parte de esa locura. Una vez el par de mujeres se alejaron de allí, a pasear por los alrededores del frente de la mansión (como antes se habían propuesto), Lan-Mao estuvo a punto de "cerrar" (¿o será ocultar?) la pizarra del carruaje, pero antes de hacerlo… sujetó un pequeño pedazo de tiza, lo observó unos instantes con sus ojos dorados, para usarlo para escribir un: _«Sí»_, en la zona que recitaba: _«¿Terminarán juntos?»_ de la pizarra de apuestas y finalmente guardar todo lo del carruaje en su lugar, regresando al interior de la mansión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutos después de eso, Ciel estaba tranquilamente sentado en una esquina del salón, cruzado de brazos y recargado del respaldar de la silla. Observaba como los demás invitados charlaban, algunos otros bailaban y otros más comían felices de la vida en la mesita de bocadillos. Sonrió levemente, por ver a su prima Rebecca luchando contra la tentación de devorar los dulces de la nombrada mesa, se extrañó un poco de verla con un vestido diferente del de antes. ¿Cuándo se habría cambiado? Al principio había pensado acercarse a ella y hablarle… pero… al notar que la castaña era acompañada por el gemelo menor de su respectivo mayordomo, (el cual le indicaba cuales alimentos sí eran apropiados para comer bien), no supo por qué, pero decidió no interrumpirlos, ya que se sentiría como un tercero y no quería eso. Por lo que decidió continuar observando los alrededores del salón, pero al girar su azulada mirada a su derecha… se sobresaltó por un grupo de ojitos que lo observaban: unos verdes esmeraldas (pertenecientes a su prometida Lizzy), unos verdes limón (pertenecientes a Dukecito), unos cafés (pertenecientes a Demetrio) y unos ambarinos (pertenecientes a Blume). ¿Había renacido como demonio y no había sido capaz de sentir la presencia de todos ellos cerca de él?

—¡Ciiiiiii-eeeeeel~! —Y allí iba la rubiecita, cada vez que alargaba su nombre así era para pedirle algo, con emoción.

—¿Qué sucede, Eliza-…? —Pero velozmente se corrigió—. Ehm, ¿Lizzy?

—¿Adivina? —Preguntó con ojos brillosos de ilusión la chica, Ciel le incitó a que continuara (ya que no sabía qué decir, por no estar seguro de qué le diría su prometida)—. Le pregunté a Blume-chan si podía mostrarme los jardines de la mansión, a lo que ella aceptó.

—Sí, eso ayudará a que despejen un poco su mente del ambiente de la fiesta y que se relajen —hablaba la pequeña jardinera de cabellos púrpuras—. Demetrio y Duke igual van a acompañarnos.

—Así que… —ahora quien tomó la palabra fue Demetrio, subiendo un poco sus lentes con una de sus manos—. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos, _padrone _Phantomhive~?

—¡Guau, guau~! —Ladró el gran danés, como incitando al joven conde a ir con ellos.

—Pues… —Ciel estaba dudoso de decirles que no, porque en verdad no estaba haciendo nada en ese momento (encima estaba más aburrido que al momento de leer informes de su compañía), además de que no quería que Lizzy o los demás infantes se pusieran tristes, por lo que unos segundos de silencio después, accedió diciendo—. Está bien, siempre que no sea peligroso…

Aun habiendo renacido, el pequeño Phantomhive seguía siendo algo desconfiado, no con los sirvientitos ni desconfiando del amo de estos, es solo que el haber sido secuestrado tantas veces (y en una de esas en su propia mansión), lo hacían ser como era.

Blume y Demetrio se vieron entre sí, extrañados de la última frase del joven conde, pero luego se giraron a verlo sonriendo alegremente, alegando unísonamente—. No se preocupe, los alrededores de la mansión son seguros, Ciel-sama~ —añadiendo que estaban seguros de que tanto él como Lizzy disfrutarían de un paseo nocturno por los jardines.

Ciel no supo cómo ni cuándo, solo recordó una expresión de tierna ilusión en el rostro de su prometida, la cual exclamó—. ¡Un paseo nocturno entre dos personas comprometidas! ¡Seguro Ciel podrá sonreír y todo! ¡Kawaii~!

Ya con aquella última "_palabra mágica_" pronunciada, el pequeño conde-demonio observó como la pequeña rubia salió correteando alegremente hacia la puerta trasera del salón (la que daba al jardín), junto a una emocionada Blume-chan. Los tres varones, o mejor dicho, el par de niños y el perro observaron a las muchachitas desaparecer tras cruzar el portón, sudando una gota gorda cada uno, Ciel se llevó una mano a la frente, en lo que Demetrio reía leve y nerviosamente. Por su parte, Duke repentinamente se puso alerta y con sus orejas más alzadas de lo normal; cosa que Ciel notó y miró en la misma dirección en la que el can veía… su único ojo visible se abrió de par en par, por observar una extraña "sombra" saliendo por el portón, en dirección al jardín… y en dirección a donde Elizabeth y Blume se fueron. No supo el por qué, pero pudo sentir —quizás por su recién obtenida naturaleza demoníaca— que esa no fue una sombra causada por algo o alguien, no era una sombra normal… sino como una que tuviera mente propia. Esa suposición suya fue confirmada, al notar como el gran danés erizaba su pelaje canela y gruñía levemente, aunque antes de que Demetrio pudiera notarlo Duke se había marchado hacia la puerta y salió por ésta.

—_«¡Lizzy…!»_ —Velozmente se levantó de la silla, pero para evitar alarmar de más a Demetrio, le dijo—. Vamos, un par de damas no pueden quedarse solas —agradeció que su voz se hubiera escuchado totalmente natural y sin nada de la alarma que sentía internamente.

—Muy cierto, _padrone_ —asintió el joven de cabellos grisáceos, por lo que tanto él como el joven conde se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera, Ciel un poco más rápido que Demetrio (aunque sin llegar a correr, para no levantar sospechas).

Ya cuando sobresalieron del portón, con el paisaje de los extensos y verdes jardines frente a ellos, el par de muchachos buscaron con sus miradas a las dos chicas. Para alivio de Ciel, no estaban muy lejos, solo estaban paradas tranquilamente frente a unos rosales, Blume le explicaba a Lizzy el cuidado que ella, (como jardinera de la mansión) aplicaba tanto a aquellas rosas negras, como al césped, los tallos y el castigo a las malas hierbas que estaban de más. Alivio que se vio compenetrado por no sentir la presencia de aquella… sombra… o entidad, cerca de allí… al igual que por un aparentemente ya calmado Duke, que observaba a las niñas sentado cerca de ellas y casi como escuchando la explicación de Blume atentamente.

—_«Parece que ambas están bien… es un alivio»_ —pensó el joven conde-demonio, en lo que él y Demetrio se acercaban a las muchachas.

—¡Ah, Ciel~! ¡Mira, mira! —Lo llamaba su prometida, de ahora 15 años (aunque con tanto entusiasmo pareciera aún menor), en lo que lo sujetaba suavemente de una mano—. Esas rosas negras son muy bonitas, ¿verdad? Aunque sin lugar a dudas la rosa más hermosa que recuerdo es aquella que me colocaste en mi cabello, durante la fiesta de la boda de los Rosenight~

Ciel bajó su mirada, intentando evitar que su prometida o los demás presentes notaran el leve rubor que inundó sus mejillas—. S-sí, y… ya que no estaba haciendo nada relevante… si quieres… ehm… —el pequeño conde se maldecía internamente, por no ser capaz de hablar con normalidad (por los nervios causados por la mirada curiosa y fija de Lizzy sobre él), pero respiró hondo y finalmente preguntó—. Podemos ir a buscar otra de esas rosas, si Blume nos lo permite.

Lizzy sonrió con emoción, girándose velozmente a ver a la pequeña jardinera, la cual parecía divertida de la situación, pero asintió y les pidió que la siguieran, ya que conocía más o menos las zonas donde dichas rosas crecían. Ciel estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió el par de manitas de su prometida sujetarle uno de sus brazos y tirar de él con gran emoción (y fuerza), en lo que ésta exclamaba cosas como—. ¡Ay, Ciel, que emoción! ¡Hace mucho que no hacíamos algo así juntos! ¡Buscando algo, explorando, divirtiéndonos! ¡Kawaii~!

Demetrio reprimía unas risitas divertidas, a causa de lo adorablemente cómicos que se veían el Phantomhive y la Middleford juntos, el primero todo serio y algo malhumorado, quejándose de que no tiraran de él; y la segunda toda alegre y sin escuchar las quejas de su prometido, por aún decir oraciones con un montón de _«¡Kawaiis~!»_ incluidos. Por su parte, Blume pensaba algo similar… solo que era rodeada por un montón de corazoncitos flotantes, mirando a los comprometidos con ojos brillosos y pensando: _«¡Gott, mein Leben!*(1) ¡Que hermosa pareja hacen~!»_

Una vez se adentraron más en los extensos jardines (semejables a bosques) de la mansión Rosenight, el cuarteto de niños (seguidos del perro de ojos verdes) buscaban, buscaban y re-buscaban algún indicio de alguna de esas curiosas rosas de pétalos blancos y manchas negras, entre tantas rosas únicamente oscuras y que simbolizaban a la familia dueña de esa hectárea… tarea que se tornaba algo más dificultosa, ya que era de noche en ese momento; afortunadamente, la luna acababa de aparecer, (al disiparse las nubes que la cubrían) y con su brillante luz blanca ayudaba a alumbrar los alrededores… gesto que Blume agradecía, ya que antes muerta que dejar que alguien recorriera su preciado jardín llevando consigo algún candelabro, vela u otro objeto relacionado al fuego. A Ciel le extrañaba que tanto Elizabeth como los dos pequeños sirvientes, aún a esas horas no tuvieran sueño, o que al menos no aparentaran tenerlo; ya que él al ser demonio había perdido esa necesidad de dormir… pero aunque lo hacía, era solo por mera insistencia de su mayordomo, Sebastián insistía en que un demonito joven como su Bocchan necesitaba de horas de descanso y aún siendo el demonio "Amo", Ciel nunca ganaba las discusiones con su mayordomo respecto a ir a la camita… era como intentar sujetar agua de un cubo y sin que ésta se escurriera por los dedos. Los pequeños y el can se detuvieron unos minutos, para descansar un poco, aunque Ciel la verdad solo aparentaba el necesitarlo, ya que algo que había notado luego de renacer como demonio, es que ya no se cansaba con facilidad como antes, un ejemplo (y que no le era nada grato) fue cuando tuvo que bailar —disfrazado de "petirrojo"— con su "tutor" Sebastián y se había agotado luego de una mera pieza de baile.

Lizzy ladeó un poco su cabeza, notando a su pequeño prometido con aquella expresión de profundo pensamiento, cruzado de brazos y recostado (aún de pie) en uno de los pequeños árboles de la zona. ¿Será que dudaba si podrían encontrar alguna de las rosas blanqui-negras? ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que su amado primo y prometido dudara! ¡Mucho menos que se rindiera! Pero se vio obligada a bajar la mirada, por sentir un tironcito de una de sus mangas. Se trataba de Duke, el cual parecía pedirle que lo acompañara. La jovencita de quince años sonrío animadamente, como esas veces en que uno siente que tendrá alguna especie de aventura o va a realizar alguna travesura, siguiendo con sigilo al no-tan-pequeño perrito y cruzando uno de los caminos del jardín, en desconocida dirección y sin que los demás los notaran; ya que Blume estaba parada de puntitas enfrente de unos arbustos cercanos (buscando entre ellos alguna de las rosas blanqui-negras), Demetrio igual buscaba alguna de esas rosas en unos arbustos al lado contrario de donde buscaba la muchachita y Ciel continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando abrió su ojo visible y observó a ambos sirvientes. La curiosidad de pronto lo carcomió y luego de un leve silencio, habló.

—Disculpa, Demetrio. ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Blume le sirven a Juliano?

—Pues… —el joven de ojos cafés intentaba hacer memoria, aún buscando entre los arbustos—. Hace unos tres años, si mal no recuerdo, _padrone _Phantomhive.

—Entiendo. Ya que Blume es la… —miró de reojo a la nombrada muchachita, la cual estaba casi que metía todo y cabeza dentro del arbusto en que buscaba, en lo que susurraba cosas como: _«¡Dumme Pink!*(2) ¡Aparece de una vez!»_—. La jardinera… ¿tú a qué te dedicas?

Demetrio pareció sorprenderse un poco de que le preguntaran eso, pero con una expresión y una sonrisa serenas, respondió—. Pues la verdad es que investigo sobre medicina, ya que soy algo así como el "enfermero" de la mansión.

—¿A tu edad? —Aunque por su tono de voz no sonaba sorprendido, internamente Ciel sí lo estaba. ¿El italianito era el que se encargaba de atender las heridas de los demás residentes de la mansión?

—_Infatti*(3)_ —asintió el pequeño italiano, sonriendo—. Cuando sea mayor, ya podré nombrarme como el doctor oficial de la mansión~

—**¡KYAAAAA! **—Sobresaltados, el conde y el sirviente-enfermero interrumpieron su charla al escuchar un grito. ¿De quién? Pues de Blume. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Creen que lo sé todo o qué?! La pequeña jardinera se encontraba tirada de espaldas al suelo, aún frente al arbusto, al parecer quejándose de un dolor en su pierna. Una vez Ciel y Demetrio la ayudaron a (inicialmente) sentarse, ésta velozmente y con desespero buscaba algo con su mirada ambarina—. ¿D-dónde está?

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntaba alarmado y preocupado Demetrio, arrodillado al lado de su pequeña compañera—. ¿A qué te refieres, "_Blummy_"? —Vaya, se dirigía a ella por ese cariñoso apodo, significaba que en verdad estaba preocupado.

—¿N-no vieron a nadie? —Preguntaba con voz nerviosa, sujetándose su tobillo de su pierna derecha con desespero—. ¡E-estoy segura de que hay alguien aquí! ¡Sentí que alguien me había sujetado con fuerza del tobillo y me tiró al suelo! —Solo recibió una expresión de desconcierto y comprensión de parte de su compañero, el cual negaba y le dijo que a parte de ellos, no había nadie.

—_«¡Oh, maldición! ¡De seguro fue aquella sombra!»_ —Pensaba alarmado Ciel, aunque por fuera aparentaba seriedad (solo para no preocupar de más a los dos menores), girándose velozmente, solo para comprobar una segunda razón para sentir mala espina_—.__«¡No! ¡¿Dónde está Elizabeth?!»_

Decir que estaba preocupado sería poco, estaba angustiado, desesperado. Ya sus temores estaban confirmados, aquella sombra no era lo que aparentaba y si llegaba a herir a Elizabeth, como hizo con Blume… sacudió su cabeza, para despejarla de todas esas ideas negativas y que de nada servían; debía centrarse en buscar a Elizabeth. Demetrio ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie, poco a poco, ya que se apreciaban unas marcas de "dedos" (como si efectivamente "algo" le hubiera apretado fuertemente esa zona) y ella se quejaba de que le dolía un poco moverlo. El pequeño italiano se disculpó con el joven conde, diciéndole que no podía continuar acompañándolo en la búsqueda de la rosa (ya que debía regresar con Blume y atender su extraña herida), a lo que Ciel respondió que no había problema y salió corriendo en determinada dirección del jardín, una vez pudo estar suficientemente alejado de los sirvientes, el Phantomhive cerró su ojo un momento y empezó a concentrarse, para luego abrirlo ya tornado del color violeta-rojizo intenso y con la pupila vertical. Podía ser capaz de "rastrear" a la rubia, con sus habilidades demoníacas, claro que debía esforzarse mucho. Rayos, Sebastián lo hacía ver tan fácil durante sus ocasionales "entrenamientos privados".

—_«¿Dónde estás, Elizabeth?»_ —Se preguntaba en su mente, ya exasperado, en lo que corría veloz entre las setas y arbustos. Pocos minutos después, un leve grito de: _**«¡Kyaaaaaaa!»**_ que pudo localizar a unos metros a su derecha, lo obligó a detenerse—. _**«¡ELIZABETH!»**_

Una vez llegó a la zona del grito, sintió cierto alivio de finalmente encontrar a la pequeña rubia, aparentemente sin ningún indicio de haber sido herida por la sombra. Ésta se encontraba arrodillada y buscaba algo con su mano, tanteando debajo de unos de los tantos arbustos de la zona. Ya con su ojo tornado de su azul usual, se acercó a ella y al preguntarle qué sucedía, así como qué buscaba, notó que la Middleford dio un leve respingo; en lo que velozmente se reincorporaba y daba vuelta.

—¡Ay, Ciel! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Le reclamó en tierno puchero y con falso enojo la rubia—. ¡Asustar a una dama no es nada kawaii!

Sudando una gota gorda detrás de su nuca, Ciel se acercó un poco más—. Disculpa, Lizzy, no fue mi intención asustarte… —fue entonces que al acercarse más, pudiendo apreciar con claridad (que la luz de luna le brindaba) a su prometida, que se cercioró de algo curioso—. ¿Y tú máscara?

Lizzy infló un poco sus mofletes, al recordar la razón anterior de su búsqueda debajo del arbusto—. Uh, pues… Dukecito y yo estábamos buscando una de las rosas por ésta zona, cuando de pronto… una ráfaga de viento se llevó mi máscara y la arrastró debajo de estos arbustos —añadió que el nombrado can se había ido a buscar la máscara por otra zona de los arbustos, guiándose por su olfato. Aunque seguro que no estaría muy lejos.

—Ya, ya, tranquila —pedía Ciel, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubiecita, al notar que estaba a punto de llorar (a causa del desespero por no encontrar la máscara)—. Te ayudaré a buscarla, pero luego deberemos volver al interior de la mansión. Demetrio y Blume tuvieron que hacerlo porque los llamaban —hablaba sereno y aunque no quería decepcionar a su prima, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no podían durar toda la noche buscando una rosa, la cual podrían intentar buscar otro día. Omitió la verdad sobre Blume, solo porque no quería preocupar a su prima y mucho menos que ésta formara un alboroto por ello.

Lizzy se decepcionó un poco, pero no replicó más, ya que entendía bien a lo que su primo-prometido se refería. Así, el Phantomhive y la Middleford continuaron con la (nueva) búsqueda. Si el oji-azul no se equivocaba, la máscara de Lizzy era una de estilo veneciano. Aunque buscaron por la zona cercana y donde estaban con mucho esmero, no pudieron hallar la máscara. Pero afortunadamente, notaron como Duke surgía del interior de dicho arbusto (todo cubierto de hojitas~) y con la máscara sujeta en su hocico, pero apenas de uno de los bordes, para evitar empaparla de más con los líquidos de su hocico. Ya con un problema resuelto, pero con lo que ninguno contó fue con que Duke empezara a aullar y correr en círculos, parecía bastante alarmado, por no decir nervioso. Aunque Elizabeth intentaba calmarlo inútilmente, Ciel tomó eso como una señal de que la entidad de antes estaría cerca; por lo que observó a todos lados. Confirmó sus temores al notar aquella extraña sombra dirigirse velozmente hacia su prometida, a espaldas de ésta y como si fuera atacarla. Ciel no supo por qué ni cómo… quizás fue una acción involuntaria o algún comando "automático" de su cuerpo… pero ese "algo" lo hizo correr velozmente hacia Elizabeth, darle un leve empujón y apartarla del camino. Por lo que…

_**¡ZAS!**_

El joven demonito sintió que una "mano" (que sobresalía de aquella "nube oscura") sujetó uno de sus tobillos y tiró de él, con sorprendente fuerza (semejable a la de un adulto), hasta que terminó en el interior de uno de los arbustos, aunque no totalmente. Hagan de cuenta que las piernas de Ciel sobresalían del arbusto y que, literalmente, estaba dentro de éste; como un tenedor se ocultaba entre la ensalada a la hora de comer. Ciel no perdió tiempo, velozmente se reincorporó, con su cabecita sobresaliendo del arbusto y mirando en todas direcciones. Entrecerró su ojito visible, con mucha molestia ligada a rabia, al apreciar (ya lejos de esa zona y oculta entre un par de arbustos lejanos) a la misma figura oscura y envuelta en sombras observándolo… con aquél par de ojos roji-violetas, que resplandecían con cierta burla y placer por el suplicio ajeno del cual era causante.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la sombra ahora? Pues en simples palabras, digamos que por esperar a que Rebequita estuviera sola (cosa que para su desagrado, Demian no permitiría en toda la fiesta) se había aburrido de esperar… pero cuando notó como el cuarteto de menores había salido al jardín, terminó decidiendo pasar el rato "divirtiéndose" un poco con ellos, claro que por "divirtiéndose" se refería a fastidiarlos a más no poder. ¿Herirlos de gravedad? ¿Matarlos? Nah~ tampoco tenía la intención de llegar a esos extremos. Aunque había intentado fastidiar a la rubiecita esa, el ver como el "mocoso-demonio" la apartó y sufrió de su "bromita piadosa"… fue bastante entretenido. Antes de que una Lizzy que poco a poco se reincorporaba, (al igual que un Dukecito que había suavizado la caída de la chica), notara su presencia, la sombra nuevamente se desvaneció… además… tenía otro asuntito que atender.

—¡C-Ciel! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Una Lizzy totalmente inocente de la causa verdadera de todo lo que acababa de pasar, se acercó al arbusto donde se encontraba su prometido y le tendió una mano, para ayudarlo a salir—. ¿Q-qué sucedió?

_«Oh, nada, nada. Tranquila, Lizzy. Es solo que una maldita y bastarda sombra con consciencia propia, te intentó atacar. Pero yo, como buen futuro esposo, me sacrifique y sufrí las consecuencias de ello, por lo que ahora estoy disfrazado de ensalada gigante~»_

¿Podía decirle algo como eso?

**¡NO!**

Ahora, nuestro Cielcito querido debería hacer uso de aquél poderoso instrumento que poseía y el cual se negaba a usar en su "dulce infancia" (o al menos desde que hiciste el pacto con tu mayordomo)…

Debería usar su: **¡I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-Ó-N~!**

—Pues… —aja, Ciel Phantomhive, ya habías iniciado tu excusa, ahora debías terminarla—. Un murciélago iba volando hacia ti, por lo que… me vi obligado a empujarte para que no te lastimara y… al hacerlo me resbalé… y terminé cayéndome en el arbusto…

Para la buena suerte del conde-demonio, la Middleford pareció tragarse esa "ingeniosa excusa" suya. Ya liberado de su disfraz de ensalada gigante, el oji-azul estuvo a punto de decirle que volvieran… cuando notó el semblante de cierta tristeza de la rubia. ¿Será que… podrían…? ¡No! ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Con esa extraña sombra —posiblemente— aún rondando por ahí, era demasiado peligroso continuar caminando por allí! Pero… Dukecito lucía ya totalmente sereno…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Será que ahora sí?

**¡QUE NO!**

¡Y era un **NO** definitivo!

¡Que no, que no, que no, Ciel Phantomhive!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Lizzy, si aún no sientes sueño… —habló luego de un largo silencio, en el cual él y la aludida estaban paraditos y sin saber bien qué hacer—. ¿Te gustaría… que… paseáramos un rato más? ¿Solos los dos?

—Guau~

—Bueno, solos los dos y Duke —Ciel no le daba la orden al can de alejarse, ya que él podría indicarle o darle señales si a la condenada sombra esa se le ocurría volver a hacer de las suyas.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, la sonrisa que se dibujó en la carita de Lizzy, casi tan radiante como el brillo de sus ojitos verdes, resumía todo lo que pensaba. Ciel le tendió una de sus manos caballerosamente, la cual Elizabeth aceptó sujetar gustosa. Duke movía alegremente su colita, en lo que caminaba frente a la pareja de comprometidos, (podía guiarlos con tranquilidad, ya que cuando acompañaba a Blume a hacer sus tareas en el jardín algunas cofcofbastantescofcof veces había explorado cofcofosea,sehabíaperdidocofcof en los dicho lugar y se lo había aprendido de memoria) ya lucía totalmente sereno, por lo que la sombra ya debía estar lejos de allí, algo que también tranquilizaba a Ciel. Elizabeth miraba a su "peluda escolta" con diversión y ternura, disimuladamente y de reojo vio al peli-negro-azulado a su lado.

Ciel iba sereno, no serio o amargado, sino sereno, en el fondo sentía cierta calidez de estar así y a solas con Elizabeth, ya que desde el episodio de la boda de los Rosenight no se podía permitir que la rubia dudara de que la quería, por lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo de cualquier forma, ya fuera paseando así con ella o de otras formas. Volviendo a los pensamientos de Elizabeth, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en lo guapo que su adorado primo se empezaba a poner, sus facciones hasta el momento infantiles ya daban indicios de entrar a la pubertad, sus cabellos ligeramente más largos y su ojo azul-zafiro… dios, ese ojo (aunque el parche le prohibía ver el otro, adoraba el color del disponible)… además de que… ¡Vaya~! Ahora que lo notaba…

¿Ciel ya estaba de la misma altura que ella?

**¡Oh, Dios santo!**

¡Cielcito estaba creciendo, kawaii~!

Observando (y vigilando) a prudente distancia y asegurándose de que el par de menores no se cercioraran de su presencia, (aprovechando la presencia de algunos árboles para ocultarse) se encontraba un Sebastián con expresión seria. Había presenciado todo el episodio de la sombra, por un segundo estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero al final no lo hizo por dos razones:

_**1)**__ Su Bocchan aún con el disfraz de ensalada resultado del tirón, no había salido herido._

_**2)**__ Aún con su cierta agresividad, la sombra no parecía tener intenciones mayores que fastidiar._

Pero aún así… el Michaelis no podía evitar enojarse un poco con dicha sombra por lo que le hizo a su joven amo, que lo hubiera herido a él mismo le daba igual, era un Demonio mayor (aunque aún relativamente "joven") y podía encargarse de sus heridas fácilmente. Pero Ciel aún era pequeño y sus habilidades demoníacas defensivas (o regenerativas) no estaban desarrolladas del todo, por lo que aún no podía darse el lujo de tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo contra otras entidades sobrenaturales y de salir ileso de ellos. ¿Debía aumentar su vigilancia durante esa noche?

—_«Ya sé que estás allí, Sebastián»_ —Oh, vaya. Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas por la voz mental del demonio joven, ya le daban el aviso de que fue descubierto (o al menos solo por él), eso demostraba que Ciel mejoraba sus habilidades de percepción—. _«Ya no soy un niño, así que deja de preocuparte por mí y distráete un rato. Aprovecha que por hoy no estarás pendiente de los desastres de "esos tres"…»_ —claramente se refería a Maylene, Finnian y Bard—. _«Y despeja tu mente un rato… es una orden»_

El oji-rojo sonrió de lado con ironía, ligada a cierta diversión. Como su joven señor lo conocía bien, sabía perfectamente que de no haber pronunciado la última frase (mentalmente o no), él no se habría propuesto tomarse un rato para sí mismo. Bueno, órdenes eran órdenes, ¿cómo mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive cómo no podría seguir las ordenes de su Bocchan al pie de la letra~? Se alzó de hombros, dando un ágil y alto salto, permitiéndose sentarse sobre la copa de uno de los árboles donde anteriormente se ocultaba. Retiró de su rostro la pequeña máscara blanqui-roja unos segundos, sujetándola en su mano derecha, para que sus ojos escarlatas pudieran apreciar mejor el cielo nocturno y estrellado ceñido sobre él. La suave y fresca brisa nocturna que soplaba en ese momento, provocaba que la capa monocromática del mayordomo ondeara tranquilamente, al igual que sus cabellos azabaches… ya algo más largos de lo que a él le gustaba.

Bueno… tenía (prácticamente obligada) la noche libre… así que podía apartar su atención de sus deberes de mayordomo, por fin ponerse a pensar en otras dudas e ideas que lo agobiaban desde hace tiempo… el encapuchado vino-tinto de la boda de los Rosenight (cuya esencia le resultaba terriblemente familiar)… aquella sombra que rondaba por ahí (ya fuera por lo que le hizo a su Bocchan o a él, no podía quedarse totalmente tranquilo o confiado con esa entidad, la cual igual le resultaba familiar)… las palabras de Juliano en la fiesta, acerca de Maylene… aunque no quisiera admitirlo (quizás por orgullo) el último asunto era el que más cruzaba por su mente.

No podía negar que su atracción hacia la mucama ya era evidente, al menos él pensaba eso, ya que no recordaba haberse sentido así antes por alguna mortal… el hecho de ser un buen amante con varias de las mujeres que había conocido, no era lo mismo que sentir amor sincero. Su cabellera rojo-vino… sus ojos cafés… su clara piel… además de su agilidad… su puntería y (quisiera o no) esa leve torpes de ella… todo de Maylene lo tenía fascinado. Aunque al principio había sido mera atracción física, no le prestó tanta atención por pensar que era solo eso. En ese entonces, solo solía interactuar con ella por mero profesionalismo… pero… luego sentía que cada segundo que interactuaba o charlaba con ella, era bastante preciado. Por más que el demonio intentaba no pensar tanto en ese tema, su mente insistía en continuar con éste… El ya no estar junto a Maylene solo como compañeros, sino como pareja… y posiblemente… como padres en un futuro…

Sebastián suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos negros. Entrecerró sus rojizos ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente la luna blanquecina, que brillaba con fuerza y esplendor en el cielo nocturno… casi como esperando que ésta le diera un consejo. Sí, claro. Él era un Demonio. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto y no hacía lo mismo que los demás de su clase, cada vez que se sentían atraídos por una simple mortal? Por varias razones, en el mundo humano era un mayordomo, un caballero y quisiera o no, nunca podría tomar la "pureza" de ninguna dama por la fuerza, eso nunca se retiraría de su naturaleza. Ya se había acostumbrado y sería difícil olvidar esa forma de ser. Pero quizás… solo quizás… la mayor de razón de que no se dejaba recaer por su mero instinto de lujuria… era que no deseaba lastimar a Maylene.

—Vaya… —suspiró nuevamente, aunque ahora sonriendo con ironía y burla, ésta vez dirigidas a sí mismo—. Ahora entiendo porque los humanos son como son… ese sentimiento que denominan "_Amor_" sin duda posee miles de contradicciones y dudas… cuando sienten eso, los humanos pueden mostrar tanto lo más "puro" como lo más "oscuro" de ellos mismos… —volvió a colocarse su máscara, descendiendo con otro ágil salto al césped del jardín. Empezó a recorrerlo, ya que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de volver con su joven amo, encima (por ser lo que era) no sentía sueño alguno—. ¿Será que esto que siento… me cambiará? ¿El Amor podría ser capaz de sacar un poco de pureza… _incluso en un demonio_? —Era oficial… luego de pasar tanto tiempo entre los humanos, estos lo habían influenciado.

Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Contradicciones consigo mismo, con lo que sentía. Todo eso sumado a su orgullo… y también a aquella única compañera en su inmortal vida: la soledad, causaba que por primera vez no estuviera seguro de qué elección tomar. ¡Él era un Demonio, por amor de…! ¡Se supone que él debía ser quien causara dudas y desespero en los mortales, **NO AL REVÉS**! ¡Maldito fuera Juliano Rosenight y todos sus comentarios inadecuados! ¡Ellos eran los causantes de que ahora sintiera todas esas dudas, acerca de Maylene y el… el…!

**¡AAAAGH, SUFICIENTE!**

Por unos segundos, los ojos de Sebastián adquirieron ese brillo rojo-violeta intenso y su pupila se verticalizó; a la vez en que velozmente se encaminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión del causante de todas sus dudas. ¡Ya había tomado una decisión, para confirmar si lo que sentía por la mucama era mera atracción o algo más que eso! ¿La cual era…? ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?! ¿¡Creen que por ser la autora lo sé todo!? ¡Pues para su información NO ES ASÍ! (Sí, claro, no me hagan caso).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Qué hace aquí, _Signore_ Sebastián? —Preguntaba un curioso Demetrio, en lo que atendía el tobillo de su amiga Blume. En ese momento estaban en la cocina, ya que allí había algunos banquitos para que la niña se sentara, además de que allí era poco probable que alguno de los amos entrara y preferían ahorrarse preocuparlos.

—Disculpen, ¿saben dónde se encuentra Juliano-sama? —Pidió lo más sereno y respetuoso que pudo el mayordomo, ya que en ese momento todas sus dudas internas lo volvían algo… ¿Inestable? ¿Inseguro? ¿Molesto? ¿Irritado? ¿Con ganas de matar a Juliano? Quizás un poco de todo~

—Ehm, si no me equivoco… debe seguir en el salón principal —opinó el peli-gris, subiéndose sus lentes con sus dedos de su mano derecha.

—Si hablan del idiota del Amo, ya no está allí —fue lo que informó un recién llegado Daisuke, cargando una bandeja vacía de la mesa de bocadillos, la cual casi se le cayó de la impresión por ver a Blume siendo vendada por Demetrio—. **¡BLUME!** ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasó!?

Demetrio dio un enorme respingo ante el grito de su compañero, lo había desconcertado pues no esperaba que reaccionara así, por ver que le daba primeros auxilios a Blume. Sebastián únicamente enarcó una ceja, curioso de la reacción del sirviente castaño.

—¿Por qué te alarmas tanto? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia la menor, sonriendo traviesamente. Aunque antes se sentía nerviosa por su "invisible" agresor, ya Demetrio la había calmado y lo último que quería ella era ahora preocupar a Daisuke, sobre algún intruso en los jardines o algo así—. Solo es un rasponcito, tranquilízate, _Dai-kun~_

—B-bueno, si tú lo dices… —ya el muchacho parecía más calmado, pero sorprendiendo a Sebastián éste pareció ruborizarse levemente, cuando la jardinera le dijo _«Dai-kun»._ ¿Por qué no le gritaba a ella por decirle así? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Será que el condenado "Amor" estaba involucrado en esto? Pero luego el semblante del chico se tornó serio—. En fin, volviendo al asunto…

—Ah, sí —asintió Demetrio, ya terminando de vendar el tobillo de Blume, para luego empezar a guardar los utensilios dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios—. ¿Si el Amo Juliano no está en el salón, dónde se encuentra?

Daisuke ladeó su cabeza y enarcó una ceja con ironía—. Fue regañado no solo por la Ama Isaura, sino también por la marquesa Middleford, por estar a punto de apostar y recién me entero de esto… ¿dónde creen que está?

—¿En el rincón~? —Blume pareció afirmar más esa frase que preguntarla, aunque se notaba su sonrisa divertida. Daisuke asintió.

—Lo suponía —suspiró pesadamente Demetrio—. Bueno, _Signore _Sebastián, si necesita hablar con el Amo, vaya con Daisuke.

El mayordomo asintió, en lo que siguió al pequeño sirviente de ojos color miel. El trayecto duraba en silencio, ni Sebastián ni Daisuke decían nada. Tal parecía que ambos eran un poco… reservados. Pero más o menos a la mitad del trayecto (quizás para alivianar un poco el silencio) Daisuke le preguntó al mayordomo la razón por la que precisaba del conde bromista, a lo que el oji-rojo (logrando olímpicamente ocultar su frustración-enojo-duda-amorosa junto a ganas-de-matar-a-Juliano) contestó lo siguiente:

—Necesito que me aclare una duda que surgió, por palabras de otro individuo~ —con una de sus tantas sonrisas "peligrosamente dulces".

El pequeño castaño se alzó de hombros, decidiendo no preguntar más de la cuenta (y sin saber por qué la sonrisa del hombre le dio mala espina) y continuar guiando al mayor. Tenía pensado continuar lo que quedaba del camino en silencio, pero no se esperaba que ahora fuera el mayordomo quien hablara.

—El amor es algo misterioso e intrigante, ¿no es así? —Fue lo que preguntó el mayor.

Daisuke (aún sin dejar de caminar) se giró a verlo, enarcando una ceja, respondiendo con otra pregunta de—. ¿Disculpe?

Al ver que ya había captado la atención del chiquitín (aprovechándose de ello para "desquitarse" un poco con él, pero solo a modo de burla) un Sebastián igualmente sin detener su marcha, acató lo siguiente—. A parte del rencor o del odio, es un sentimiento capaz de sacar a relucir lo peor de los humanos, incluso los hace cometer estupideces…

Daisuke pareció extrañarse más (totalmente inocente del hecho de que el Demonio quería solo burlarse de él) de aquellas palabras, aunque asintió diciendo—. Eso no lo niego… ¿cuántos crímenes pasionales no se han llevado a cabo y adornado las primeras planas de los periódicos? —En lo que continuó caminando, ya dándole la espalda al mayordomo.

—_«Vaya, vaya. ¿Éste muchacho lee periódicos?»_ —Sebastián sonrió para sus adentros, el castaño le recordaba a su Bocchan cada vez más, sin dudas irritarlo iba a ser entretenido—. Exacto, aunque… a la vez es el único sentimiento capaz de mostrar lo más puro de ellos e incluso de hacer que actúen de forma distinta a la usual… —eso pareció poner pensativo al muchacho, ya que continuó caminando y sin decir más nada, eso hasta que el demonio preguntó—. Pero, ¿sabe algo, Daisuke-san? —Con tal tono de falsa inocencia que el aludido no supo por qué le dio otra mala espina.

—¿Hum?

—La forma en que usted reaccionó con la jovencita Blume, allá en la cocina, me dejó un poco intrigado. Lucía muy angustiado, a pesar de que solo era una herida sin importancia… —ésta vez Sebastián se permitió sonreír externamente, por notar como en forma casi automática, el sirvientito detuvo su marcha en seco. Y como cereza al pastel, el mayordomo terminó su oración diciendo—. ¿Será acaso que el susodicho amor está involucrado en tal situación~?

No hacía falta que Daisuke se diera la vuelta, Sebastián había adquirido la suficiente "experiencia" al molestar a su joven amo (con comentarios burlones), para saber perfectamente que la cara del niño estaría roja cual tomate. Pero lo otro que quería al realizar ese "pequeño experimento" era descubrir si el muchachito reaccionaría agresivamente o insultándolo igual o incluso peor que el Phantomhive. _**«¡Maldito bastardo infeliz!», «¡Hijo de diabla!», «¡Condenado demonio del infierno!»**_, esas y muchas cosas más (con o sin groserías incluidas) eran lo que el mayordomo-demonio esperaba escuchar, saliendo a gritos de la boca del muchacho… pero sorprendentemente, Daisuke únicamente carraspeó y aún sin girarse, lo único que dijo fue…

—Con todo respeto, Sebastián-san… —duro medio segundo en silencio, apretando con disimulo (aunque aún así Sebastián pudo notarlo) y finalmente exclamó, con claro enojo—. **¡CÁLLESE!**

—_«Vaya, de haber agregado un "Bastardo" al final de esa oración, se hubiera escuchado muy parecido al Bocchan~»_ —Pensó burlón el demonio, aguantándose las ganas de reír. Ah~ nada mejor que burlarse de un pequeño cascarrabias, para librarse un poco de tanto mal humor hacia un conde charlatán.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Significa "¡Dios, mi vida!" en Alemán.**_

_***(2) Significa "*¡Tonta Rosa!" en Alemán.**_

_***(3) Significa "Por supuesto" en Italiano.**_


	8. Concluye la mascarada

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Únicamente me pertenecen la historia y los OC/s que hay por allí~**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Incluidas algunas escenas "Hot" (aunque no sé si considerar "**__**Lime**__**" como tal) al final del capítulo o/oU**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 07~**_

"_**Ese mayordomo, concluye la mascarada**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El resto del transcurso duró en silencio… transcurso en el cual Daisuke insultaba mentalmente al mayordomo, con palabras que ni sus compañeros sabían que estaban incluidas en su vocabulario… transcurso en el cual Sebastián pensaba cómo desquitarse-vengarse de mil y un formas inimaginables de Juliano por hacerlo dudar tanto… transcurso que finalmente acabó, cuando llegaron a la sala principal de la mansión (la de la puerta de entrada). Allí, sentadito en un silla en una esquina del lugar, con su mentón posado en una de sus manos y silbando (por ser lo único que podía hacer en ese momento), se encontraba un aburrido Juliano Rosenight, el cual estaba tan absorto en el aburrimiento de su "castigo" (propinado por la marquesa Middleford —y el cual consistía en estar allí por media hora—) que no notó las presencias de los recién llegados.

—Amo, el mayordomo de Phantomhive lo requiere ahora mismo —informó Daisuke, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al peli-negro.

—¿Hum? —Extrañado, giró su mirada al ser llamado—. Ah, entiendo. Gracias, puedes retirarte, Dai-kun~

El aludido se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo y solo se marchó de allí, refunfuñando cosas entra las cuales susurró_—. Solo "__**ella**__" puede decirme así… Joder._

Una vez el par de adultos se quedaron a solas, un nuevo e incómodo silencio inundó la sala, a la vez en que el demonio y el conde se miraron directo a los ojos… Juliano nuevamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y quizás todo su cuerpo, no necesitaba que el mayordomo se quitara la máscara para saber que lo estaba asesinando con aquella mirada carmesí. ¿Pero Juliano Rosenight se aterró, inmutó o retrocedió? ¿Ustedes que creen?

—¿Y bien, estimado _Sebastián-cillo_~? —Juntando sus palmas y sonriendo en total inocencia (falsa, por supuesto) el moreno al notar que Sebastián no decía nada, fue el primero que habló—. ¿Qué necesitas~?

Sebastián continuó parado y en silencio, pero tan pronto acabó de asesinar al hombre en frente de él con su mirada, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Tras detenerse e inclinarse, hasta que su rostro estuviera en frente del del moreno, finalmente habló—. Usted…

—¿Ujum? —Un aún sonriente Juliano, sin inmutarse por la cercanía del ensombrecido rostro del demonio o por el tono de voz de éste, enarcó una ceja—. ¿Yo qué~?

—Usted… es probablemente el humano más irritante, hablador e insolente que he conocido en toda mi existencia… —entrecerró sus ojos escarlatas, los cuales casi parecían destellar llamas de lo furioso que estaba su dueño. Juliano por su parte solo le devolvía la mirada, con sus ojos amatistas luciendo serenos y relajados. Ante eso, el demonio suspiró—. Pero… a la vez es uno de los más intrigantes… ni siquiera se inmuta con que un Demonio lo amenace… y además, me ha hecho dudar…

—¿Dudar? ¿De qué? —Ladeó su cabeza levemente, aunque lucía inocente, no ignoraba cuál era la razón por la que el mayordomo actuaba así—. ¿Sobre lo que sientes?

—Fue usted el que me indujo esos pensamientos, por decir todas esas cosas indecorosas —se defendió el demonio, con su tono de voz subiendo poco a poco de volumen, pero sin llegar al punto de gritar.

—Solo dije lo que tenía que decir y lo que te hacía falta escuchar, Sebastián —dijo con simpleza el Rosenight, alzándose de hombros—. El analizarlo y tomar la decisión correcta depende de ti.

—¿Cómo? —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el oji-rojo, con su confusión aumentando y evidenciándose en su rostro. ¿Lo que le hacía falta escuchar? ¿Tomar la decisión correcta? ¿A qué se refería el hombre con eso?

Juliano con su diestra le dio unas palmaditas al demonio en su cabeza, como si se tratara de un pequeño al que le explicaban algo muy complicado, añadiendo—. Puede que te sientas confundido, yo también lo estaba cuando lo sentí por primera vez… pero en un futuro lo entenderás~

—… —Por primera vez en muchos siglos, Sebastián se había quedado sin habla. No sabía cómo contra-atacar las palabras de aquél "no tan simple" mortal. Lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano al rostro, respirando y contando hasta determinado número—._ «Éste hombre… además de irritante… es… indescifrable»_

Juliano lo único que hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa y darle más palmaditas a la cabecita azabache del mayordomo, en lo que se levantó todo sonriente y estirándose. Alegando que ya había acabado su media hora de castigo y que ya debía (encima quería~) volver a la fiesta, por lo que se marchó corriendo veloz y cómicamente hacia el salón principal, casi dejando una estela de humo detrás de él. Sebastián lo notó sudando una gota gorda, para luego cruzarse de brazos y llevarse la mano izquierda al mentón, provocando que su capa se agitara levemente; casi de forma autoritaria y como si de un soberano pensativo se tratase.

En resumidas palabras, lo que Juliano Rosenight quería transmitirle era que el amor era un sentimiento universal, potente, fuerte, único, contradictorio, hermoso y un poco riesgoso, pero hermoso al fin. El cual podía aparecer en el corazón y alma de todo ser vivo… el hecho de que alguien pudiera llegar a pensar que algo como él, como un Demonio despiadado y cruel, pudiera llegar a sentir amor verdadero y no mera lujuria o morbosidad, era algo simplemente…

—_Absurdo_ —susurró para sí mismo. No con ese tono burlón-sarcástico que le caracterizaba, sino con uno de cierta protesta o contradicción al argumento del conde oji-amatista, incluso su ceño estaba ligeramente contraído y lucía bastante serio.

_**Orgullo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esa era el único pecado que Sebastián, como el "__**Demonio de mayordomo**__" que era, cometía en ese preciso instante: __**Orgullo**__... además de __**Negación.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orgullo**__ para __**negarse**__ a entender eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orgullo**__ para __**negarse**__ a pensar en ello._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orgullo **__para __**negarse**__ a aceptar ello._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orgullo**__ para __**negarse**__ a __**agradecerle**__ a un simple y loquillo mortal, como lo era Juliano, el haberle dicho __**ello**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y sobretodo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orgullo **__para __**negarse**__ sucumbir ante patéticos e insignificantes __**sentimientos**__ humanos, como lo era el "__**Amor**__" (supuestamente hacia la torpe mucama-asesina de los Phantomhive)._

_Él era un __**Demonio**__. Un ser __**oscuro**__, un ser __**cínico**__, un ser __**controlador, **__un ser __**despiadado**__, un ser que solo podía sentir __**placer **__por el __**suplicio ajeno**__, un ser que __**gozaba con corromper **__y luego __**saborear un alma humana **__(digna para su selectivo paladar), un ser que representaba cosas y actos __**pecaminosos**__… resumiendo todo eso y mucho más en solo tres palabras, un __**Demonio**__ era: __**EL MAL MISMO**__._

_¿Un __**Demonio**__ como __**él**__, enamorado de una mera __**mortal **__como__** Maylene**__?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Absoluta y completamente… __**Absurdo**__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltando aproximadamente una hora y media para que marcara la media noche, en el salón de la fiesta ya algunos de los invitados (los que tenían asuntos urgentes que atender mañana) iban retirándose de la mansión Rosenight, siendo despedidos amablemente por el conde y dueño de ésta, hasta subir a sus carruajes, retirándose de los terrenos verdosos del lugar. Mientras el oji-amatista hacia lo anteriormente mencionado, volviendo al salón principal… Rebequita ya estaba sentadita en una esquina del lugar, al lado de la mesa de bocadillos y con una mano acariciando su ya satisfecho estómago; mientras que cierto mayordomo Michaelis menor la miraba, sonriendo amablemente. Ya conocen el dicho: ¡Rebequita llena, Demian-san contento~!

—Rebecca, Demian~ —deteniendo unos segundos su charla, la castañita y el azabache se giraron al ser llamados. Notando que quien les llamó fue una sonriente Isaura, quien sujetaba su sencilla máscara de color violeta claro, con una pequeña flor en una esquina, en una de sus manos y ya con su rostro descubierto—. Era para avisarles que ya me iré a dormir, así como a darles las buenas noches~

—Sí, buenas noches, Isaura-sama —asintió la Barnett/Michallister, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Entendido. Que descanse, Ama~ —respondió amablemente el mayordomo, añadiendo—. ¿Desea que la acompañe a su alcoba?

Pero la hermosa muñeca de cabellera rubia y oji-caramela negó—. No hará falta. Gracias, Demian. Encárgate de escoltar a Rebe-chan y a Lizzy-chan a la habitación que les asignamos, cuando ya ambas vayan a dormir~

—Por supuesto~ —asintió el peli-negro, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ahora que la aludida castaña recordaba… la habitación donde Kailan y Kirios la escoltaron en la mañana, poseía no solo una, sino dos camitas. Ah, entonces compartiría cuarto con Lizzy… seguro que si ésta hubiera estado allí, habría exclamado (en lo que abrazaba hasta la asfixia a la castaña) su usual, animado y característico: _**«¡KAWAII~!»**_. Y a todo esto, hablando de la rubiecita… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y Ciel? ¿Estaría con ella? La joven baronesita había estado tan absorta hablando con el Michaelis menor, que no se cercioró de esas interrogantes antes. Aunque una mirada fija, extrañada y un poco nostálgica, de los ojos acaramelados de la condesa Chamber-Rosenight, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, Ama? —Preguntó un poco curioso el mayordomo, al notar la forma en que la rubia miraba a la castaña y aún con su manita en su pecho.

—Ah, nada, nada —respondió la futura madre, llevándose la mano derecha al hombrito de Rebecca, acariciando más específicamente la tirita del vestido que ésta traía—. Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que… éste vestido me recuerda mucho a uno que tuve de joven… pero que tristemente no sé muy bien dónde dejé…

Aunque la rubia solo se alzó de hombros, decidiendo no darles tantas vueltas al asunto sobre el vestido desaparecido** (cofcof¡JULIANOYNINA!cofcof)**, ahora sí retirándose a la habitación de Juliano y de ella. Se hubiese quedado un rato más, pero el embarazo le ocasionaba no solo una bipolaridad semejable a la del Dr. Henry Jekyll*(1), o un hambre mayor a la de un oso a punto de hivernar… sino que también le proporcionaba un sueño similar al de un oso YA en plena hivernación. Juliano al ser el anfitrión, debía quedarse hasta que el último invitado se fuera, aunque igual no tenía sueño a comparación de su esposa y futura madre de su hijo o hija… ah~ sería padre… que hermoso se sentía… y en 3… 2… 1… **(*Baby-land mode: on*) **Juliano se vio rodeado de una cómica aura de brillitos y diamantes, la cual hacía competencia con el aura de AÚN más brillitos y diamantitos de su cuñado Aleister Chamber, ya que éste se encontraba igualmente fantaseando en un maravilloso e imaginario lugar en su mente, al que denominaremos científicamente (¿?) como: _**«Sobrino-land».**_

La fiesta no había terminado todavía, pero Rebecca repentinamente soltó un bostezo agotado y de sueño… muchas emociones para un solo día… así que había decidido ir a buscar a Lizzy y a Ciel al jardín de la mansión (ya que un repentino y vago recuerdo de haberlos visto salir, junto con Duke y otros dos sirvientitos Rosenight a dicho lugar llegó hace poco a su mente), para avisarles a ambos que iba a irse a dormir. Se giró y tímidamente le pidió al mayordomo que la acompañaba que la ayudara a buscarlos, a lo que éste aceptó serenamente.

Una vez en el jardín, en el cual paseaban uno que otros asistentes a la fiesta; algunos un poco pasados de copitas hasta al punto de confundir un arbusto con una persona, mientras que otros sí estaban sobrios y cuerdos. Pero algo que la castañita en su búsqueda de sus primitos no había notado, era que TODAS las miradas de los presentes masculinos allí se clavaban cual agujas en ella. ¿Razón? Pues por el tierno, hermoso y nada indecente vestidito blanco, el cual aunque no era algo taaaaaan… **"¡BOOM!" **como el vestido-camisa-de-fuerza escarlata de antes… igualmente provocaba que los hombres la miraran de forma indecente, osada y hasta cierto punto: lujuriosa. Algo que Demian **SÍ **había notado, por lo que sin saber muy bien el por qué (tal vez porque sintió un poquito de irritación ante esos gestos de los otros varones), se retiró su propia capa monócroma y suavemente la colocó encima de los hombros de la baronesita, ocultando así su lindo y sensual cuerpecito de las vistas de los "lobos" presentes; ahora quedando él mismo con su máscara y traje de mayordomo puestos.

—¿D-D-Demian-san? —Supongo que no debo decir lo rojita que se puso la confusa Rebecca, ante el (kawaii~) gesto del mayordomo blanco, ¿no? En fin, continuemos—. ¿Q-qué-…?

—Es que estaba empezando a hacer frío por aquí afuera… —alegó e improvisó una excusa el peli-oji-negro, con una sonrisa calmada y por no querer que la muchacha se asustara por los verdaderos motivos de por qué lo hizo—. Y como mayordomo de los Rosenight no me puedo permitir el que usted, como invitada que es, pesque un resfriado, mi Lady~

—G-gracias, Demian-san~

Ya con sus mejillas no tan rojas, pero conservando un leve tono carmín, la castañita asintió ante la explicación del mayordomo, acomodándose un poco la capa de color blanco y negro, (la cual le quedaba grande y casi como una gabardina~) para cubrirse mejor. Tal parecía que el Michaelis usó una buena excusa, ya que efectivamente el frío en el ambiente empezó a aumentar un poco. Ah~ no pudo evitar cerrar unos segundos sus ojitos marrones, disfrutando de la calidez que la capita le brindaba en ese instante… era tan blanquita y tan negrita a la vez, tan suavecita, tan calentita, tan suavecita de nuevo, tan abrazable, tan confortable, tan… tan… tan moe y kawaii como su dueño, encima olía tan bien por la esencia del hermoso mayordomo impregnada en ella y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡VUELVE A LA REALIDAD, REBECCA BARNETT**… digo…** MICHALLISTER!**

Tan pronto salió del "adorable estado hechizado" al que entró por la capa, la castañita prosiguió su búsqueda de sus dos primitos e intentando ocultar su sonrojo (clasificación: tomate) con sus cabellos, para que no lo notara su adorable acompañante peli-negro. No tardaron demasiados minutos en encontrarlos, ya que pudieron ver a unos cuantos metros un par de cabecitas, una rubia y una negri-azulada, que se movían entre los rosales del jardín. Efectivamente, eran Lizzy y Ciel, respectivamente. La Middleford había arrastrado al Phantomhive un buen rato por **TODO** el jardín Rosenight, ambos siendo acompañados por el can de pelaje café-canela del conde del anterior apellido, Dukecito, quien movía su colita alegremente y mirando con diversión al cuatro par de "tórtolos"… es decir: a Ciel x Lizzy y a Demian x Rebecca~

—¡Reee-beeee-chaaaaan~! —Canturreó la rubiecita, una vez se acercó (aún arrastrando a Ciel) hacia la castaña y el mayordomo que acompañaba a la última, saludándolos a ambos, cosa que estos correspondieron.

—Bueno, Lizzy, Ciel —ahora habló la Barnett—. Era para avisarles que ya me iría a dormir. Buenas noches~ —y dicho esto abrazó a los menores, dándoles un besito de buenas noches a cada uno en sus respectivas mejillitas.

—E-etoo, s-sí, buenas noches —dijo un levemente sonrojado Ciel, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, ya que era muy penoso-orgulloso-y-algo-tímido para corresponder el besito.

—Síiiii, buenas noches, Rebe-chan~ —Lizzy correspondió el abrazo, así como el besito. Pero antes de que la castaña se fuera, la oji-verde la miró extrañada—. Ey, ¿por qué tienes la capita de Demian-san puesta?

Al entender que la baronesita no podría responder, por la pena y el sonrojo que la invadió ante la inocente pregunta de Lizzy, Demian amablemente lo hizo por ella—. Es que como Lady Rebecca tenía un vestido un poco ligero… y empezaba a hacer frío, le ofrecí mi capa para evitar que se resfriara~ —nuevamente usó la excusa anterior, para no alarmar a los menores.

Algo que Ciel y Lizzy pudieron notar, aún con la capa cubriéndola, es que Rebecca ya no traía puesto el vestido-rojo-y-BOOM de antes, sino una más recatado-blanco-y-lindo, cosa que al primero aliviaba mientras que a Lizzy le pareció: _**«¡KAWAII~!» **_como todo lo que veía. Una vez el mayordomo escoltó a la castaña hacia el interior de la mansión y siendo seguido por un Dukecito que igualmente ya necesitaba dormir, la joven pareja comprometida decidió sentarse un rato en una banqueta de roca blanca y pulida, que yacía en la zona del jardín donde ahora se ubicaban. Al frente de ésta, había una pequeña fuente de piedra del mismo color que la banqueta, con una estatua de un lindo cisne, con alas extendidas de forma que parecía emprender vuelo y arrojando un chorrito de agua del pico.

—Ay, que estatua tan kawaii~ —dijo Lizzy alegremente, viendo con ojitos verdes y brillantes hacia la aludida de la fuente—. No la había notado antes, ¿qué opinas, Ciel~?

—Pues… la definición de la forma del cuerpo y las alas es muy exacta, excelente color también. Los detalles son precisos… —sus capacidades más agudas de demonio le ayudaban a captar mejor esos y otros detallitos de la estatua, acabó su breve explicación con una leve sonrisilla de medio-lado, diciendo—. En resumen: una hermosa estatua.

—Uy, Ciel, no sabía que ahora eras crítico de arte~ —bromeó la rubiecita, soltando una risita divertida. Ciel solo se sonrojó levemente y tosió falsamente, para aclarar su garganta.

—P-pues si soy la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, tengo que tener conocimientos de arte y c-cosas así —se excusó el menor, con voz levemente temblorosa por la pena y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero al ver que solo logró que Lizzy riera más, el carmín en sus mejillitas aumentó y suspiró—. Pero… aún con toda su hermosura, esa estatua no le gana a la otra obra de arte que hay aquí…

—¿Sí? ¿Hay algo más kawaii? —Lizzy inocentemente buscó con su mirada a todos lados—. ¿Dónde, dónde~?

El Phantomhive aunque por la seriedad-casi-orgullosa de su infantil semblante no lo demostrara, estaba enternecido en el fondo por la inocencia-y-ternura-casi-caprichosa de la Middleford. Aunque fuera un año menor, irónicamente el conde-demonio era más maduro que su prometida… aunque eso se debía a todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, cuatro años atrás y cuando aún era un pequeño niño humano. Aprendió por las malas que el mundo no era un lugar seguro totalmente, que no todo era color de rosa, que aunque hubiera gente buena… había gente tan cruel y malvada que ni parecían humanos… incluso Sebastián en ocasiones (y aún siendo demonio) parecía más humano que todas las personas que Ciel había conocido antes y a las que incluía en esa categoría de "in-humanos". Pero en fin, al no ver la otra cosita kawaii a la que su primito-prometido se refería, Lizzy infló tiernamente sus mofletes en un tierno puchero frustrado.

—Ay, Ciel… no veo nada más —habló ella medio-triste.

—Es que tú no puedes verlo, Lizzy… —la nombrada abrió sus ojitos sorprendida, si no se equivocaba ya era como la tercera-o-cuarta vez en que Ciel se dirigía a ella por su apellido esa noche—. Pero… yo sí.

—¿¡E-enserio!? —Exclamó la rubiecita sorprendida, sujetando al peli-negro-azulado del cuello de su fino trajecito y agitándolo (más fuerte de lo que ella planeaba), expectante—. ¿Qué es, Ciel? ¿Es kawaii? ¿Tierno? ¿Adorable? ¿Kawaii? ¿Hermoso? ¿Precioso? ¿Ya pregunté si es kawaii? ¡Dime, Ciel! ¡Dime, dime, **DIIIIIMEEEE**~!

Una vez se repuso del agitamiento-épico de la rubiecita, un Ciel con su camisita algo arrugada (por el agarre de la misma chica) respondió lenta y calmadamente cada una de las preguntas—. Sí, es kawaii, muy tierno y adorable, que sí, bastante hermoso, indiscutiblemente precioso, ya dije que sí. Y… —con una sonrisa dulce y sincera apareciendo en su rostro, en lo que sujetó el rostro de Lizzy entre sus manos, añadió—. Es la dama que tengo en frente de mí…

—C-Ciel… ¿es en se-…?

Pero no pudo acabar esa oración, ya que (para su sonrojo clasificación: ketchup) el pequeño conde la acalló juntando sus labios con los suyos, en un tierno beso… SU primer beso… el primer beso de ambos, como los prometidos que eran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«Te amo, Lizzy~»**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Recitó firme y sin vacilar el pequeño conde-demonio en su mente, no solo porque debiera hacerlo (al ser prometidos)… sino por sentirlo en realidad. Finalmente lo había aceptado, lo que sentía por su prima y prometida. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sentía? ¿Hace cuánto que había nacido ese sentir? Ciel no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

_Cuando ambos eran pequeños (bueno, __**MÁS **__pequeños~), Ciel quería y respetaba mucho a la rubia…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tiempo después de la "tragedia Phantomhive", había empezado a ser frío y distante con ella no por odiarla, sino porque no quería que ésta corriera peligro si estaba muy cerca de él…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cuando había sido secuestrada por ese "Titiritero-pedófilo" y corrió el riesgo de ser convertida en muñeca, Ciel había decidido dejar de ser distante y ser más atento-protector con ella*(2)…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En aquél ya lejano recuerdo del baile-fiesta de disfraces que el conde Alois Trancy había dado en su mansión, cuando vio al desquiciado rubio bailar con Lizzy (obligándola, además), cosa que aún en el presente le hacía hervir la sangre de los celos y la indignación, Ciel se había lanzado a bailar en la pista voluntariamente y aún frente a la mirada de un escéptico-divertido-burlón Sebastián Michaelis*(3)…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Incluso en el momento en que aquella extraña (y bastarda) sombra —que sabrá Dios dónde fue a parar ahora— intentó atacarla, Ciel se había sacrificado y recibido las consecuencias, representadas en un disfraz de ensalada gigante…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pero la razón más importante, que le hizo aceptar que sentía por Lizzy algo más allá del "amor de primos"… fue el dudar un año atrás sobre irse con Sebastián a "aquél" lugar, cuando Ciel había renacido como demonio… aunque fue por otras razones también… la rubiecita había sido la más importante de todas…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ahí estaba la prueba… hasta los demonitos renacidos de humanos podían enamorarse… __**¡Toma esa Sebastián Michaelis~!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya nuevamente dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, asignada para ella y para Lizzy, una vez fue escoltada allí amablemente por un Demian que se retiró, no sin antes haber dado una leve reverencia de cabeza y de haber dicho un dulce: «Que descanse, mi Lady~», quien cerró la puerta detrás de sí al salir (y llevándose su capita monocromática con él, por petición de la baronesita), además de haber dejado su máscara sobre la mesita de noche en medio de ambas camas, Rebecca se sentó en su respectiva cama del par que había en el lugar. Había pensado en cambiarse… pero… ¡Nah~! Que flojera, además… el vestidito que traía era tan sencillito y suavecito, que ya parecía una batita de dormir. Por lo que soltando un bostezo soñoliento, se dejó caer libremente en la suave colcha y acto seguido, se arropó hasta que solo su castaña cabecita sobresaliera de ésta, acostada sobre la almohada… sus párpados poco a poco fueron cerrándose… hasta que lentamente iba entrando en ese trance, cuando uno se relaja y relaja… hasta que llegado el momento… cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Habían pasado unos diez… quince… veinte minutos… cuando sin generar ruido alguno que llegara a despertar a la baronesa durmiente… pasando sin esfuerzo alguno por la ventana abierta del balcón del lugar… regresó aquella "sombra" viviente.

La figura de aquél extraño ente, envuelto y oculto entre aquella neblina oscura y sombría… de la cual únicamente se distinguían y apreciaban un par de brillantes esferas roji-violetas… sus demoníacos ojos, los cuales reflejaban completa ansiedad y cierta emoción-morbosa, al por fin tener su oportunidad servida con bandeja de plata en frente suyo. Se permitió a sí mismo sonreír, dejando al descubierto aún a través de su neblina un par de largos y afilados colmillos, no sin antes relamerse sus propios labios con lujuria y deseo, utilizando una curiosa y extrañamente reptilesca lengua. Esa noche sería definitiva. "ELLA"… su presa, su querida y amada presa sería sólo suya… como siempre debió haber sido. Jamás querría volver a pensar siquiera en volver "ÉL", ese bastardo demonio-mayordomo vestido de blanco, pues "ELLA" era suya por derecho… y él mismo se encargaría de dejárselo bien en claro a "ELLA", por las buenas o… para su deleite, por las malas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la sala principal, Demian había ayudado a su amo Juliano a despedir a los últimos invitados que se retiraron de la mansión Rosenight, los cuales fueron Ciel y Sebastián, el primero algo más serio de lo usual, pero internamente feliz de por fin aceptar lo que sentía por Lizzy… y el segundo tal parecía que más gruñón que su joven amo cuando era Navidad, (seeeh, sigue molesto con Juliano~), cosa que el conde Rosenight "inocentemente" no notaba. Aunque Demian claramente podía sentir el aura diabólica de su hermano-gemelo mayor incrementarse, además de como éste taladraba al amo del Michaelis menor con la mirada (disimuladamente, claro).

—Espero hayan disfrutado de la mascarada… y muuuucho~ —ya sin su máscara puesta, Juliano entre-cerró sus ojitos amatistas, mirando sugestivamente a Ciel y AÚN MÁS a Sebastián, desafiando un poco su mirada-escarlata-asesina.

Ciel rodó su ojito visible, igualmente con su rostro ya descubierto y con su máscara en mano—. Sí, sí, solo no empieces a fastidiar, Juliano —pidió con fastidio, aunque no enojado ni nada.

—Fuuuuu~ que malo eres, Ciel —dijo con falso tono triste el Rosenight, repentinamente rodeando el cuello del chiquitín con su brazo derecho y pellizcándole una de sus mejillas—. Malo, malo, requete-maaaaalo~

—¡Y-ya deja eso, cabeza de pasta! —Exclamaba sonrojadito y con el ceño fruncido el conde-demonito, devolviéndole el pellizco en la nariz del hombre—. ¡Y deja de p-pellizcarme!

—Oooooh~ veo que ya sabes defenderte, mi pequeño pirata-saltamontes~ —dijo sonriente el Rosenight, con su voz algo aguda y cómica, al tener su nariz apretada por el peli-negro-azul—. ¡Pero eres una cosita tierna de puuuura maldad~!

—¡C-cállate, conde acosador!

El par de mayordomos (Sebastián sin su máscara, pero aún con su capita y Demian ya solo con su frac y sin máscara, ni capa) miraban la guerra de "pellizcos y apodos graciosos" que sus señores tenían entre ellos, sudando una gota gorda cada uno. El Michaelis menor soltando una leve risilla, mientras que Sebastián solo suspiraba, como el demonio-gruñoncito que estaba en ese momento.

—**¡PHANTOMHIVE! ¡ROSENIGHT!** ¡Tengan compostura, dios santo! —El reconocible rugido-grito de la furibunda Frances-zilla Middleford los hizo detenerse en seco, así como separarse, la cual ya estaba en el interior de su respectivo carruaje, al parecer evitando que Lizzy saliera de éste—. ¡No, Elizabeth! Ya me disculpe, pero no puedes quedarte a dormir con los Rosenight.

—**¿¡Pero por qué no puedo, okaa-sama!?** —Preguntaba entre pucheros una triste Lizzy.

—¡Sí! **¿¡Por qué no puede, marquesa!?** —Preguntó un cómicamente molesto Juliano, ya que había preparado el cuartito de Rebecca para que ella y Lizzy pasaran una linda pijamada.

—¡Porque mañana en la tarde tiene un entrenamiento de esgrima conmigo y** NO PUEDE DESVELARSE MÁS**!

—¡Pero, peeeeero...! —Insistían a coro la rubiecita y el morenito.

—¡"_Pero, peeeeero_…" **NADA**! ¡Buenas noches! —Y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando…

—**¡NOOOOOOO~!**

Un Juliano muy persistente y reacio a rendirse se arrojó de un salto y volando… literalmente… hacia el carruaje Middleford, dispuesto a entrar y sacar a Lizzy, pero desgraciadamente Frances fue más rápida y cerró la puerta del carruaje de un portazo, a lo que el pobre morenito acabó chocando de cara contra la puerta. Todos los que presenciaron eso pusieron caras de dolor ajeno, pero luego unas gotas gordas resbalaron por las nucas de los que presenciaban todo desde afuera del carruaje, por ver como Juliano se reponía del choque y aún sin rendirse, se metió (de cabeza hasta la cintura y sacudiendo cómicamente las piernas) por la ventanita del carruaje, gritando: _**«¡LIZZY-CHAAAAN, NO TE VAYAAAAS~!»**_, acompañado de varios gritos de una ya molesta-harta Frances, como de: _**«¡DIOS, pero menudo hombre tan terco! ¡"NO" ES "NO", AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ, JULIANO ROSENIGHT!»**_.

Entendiendo que si el morenito continuaba así de metido en el carruaje Middleford no dejaría que estos se marcharan, los gemelos Michaelis se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, acercándose al carruaje y sujetando cada uno una de las piernas de Juliano, tirando y sacándolo de la ventanita del carruaje, recibiendo mil y un protestas del oji-amatista porque le soltaran. Pero aprovechando que ya no estaba el (loco) hombre impidiendo la marcha, el cochero le dio un tirón a los caballos y **¡ZAS~! **El carruaje Middleford se perdió en el horizonte, dejando una estela de tierrita detrás suyo.

—**¡NOOOOO!** —Volvió a exclamar un melo-dramático Juliano, con sus brazos extendidos al frente, acostado de pecho contra el suelo y aún siendo sujetado de las piernas por el par de mayordomos, para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo detrás del carruaje como medida desesperada. Lloraba lágrimas de cataratas y todo, parecía que pasar tiempo con su cuñadito Druitt le estaba afectando—. Fuuuu… Lizzy-chan se fue… —dijo todo deprimido y resignado el morenito, dejando que su rostro impactara en el suelo, en lo que un aura azulada y "forever alone" lo rodeaba. A lo que el par de demonios soltaron sus piernas y Demian se colocó de cuclillas junto a él.

—Awwww, vamos, Amo —hablaba Demian, dándole palmaditas con una mano en la espalda a su señor—. Ya será para la próxima~

—… _Ñah_… —fue la única respuesta del aún deprimido Rosenight, sin despegar su carita del suelo.

—Amo, venga, no se ponga triste —continuaba hablando Demian, con voz comprensiva—. Debe entender que Lizzy debía descansar, para su entrenamiento de mañana…

—… _Ñah…_

Ahora Ciel se arrodilló, justo al otro lado del emo-conde, (a la izquierda, Demian estaba a la derecha), intentando ayudar el gemelo de su mayordomo, pero de una forma más severa—. Ya deja de lloriquear cual mocoso y levántate, Juliano Rosenight…

—… _Ñah ñah ñah_… —podría traducirse eso como tres: _«No» _o un: _«No quiero…», _pero lo importante es que el conde-emo siguió sin levantar su rostro del suelo.

—Sebastián… —llamó un Ciel con fastidio y unísonamente con un suplicante Demian.

—Onii-san…

El Michaelis oji-carmesí soltó un suspiro pesado, caminó hasta quedar al frente del conde-emo y se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, sujetándole no brusca pero si con firmeza su cabecita de espaguetis y levantándola. ¿Cómo estaba la carita de Juliano, a parte de llena de tierra? Estaba tan extremadamente deprimido, cual niño pequeño al que se le negó algo, que hasta daba ternura y risa. Pero aunque se le ablandó un poco su mirada severa, Sebastián no se inmutó totalmente, la rabia-casi-orgullosa hacia el Rosenight y las demoníacas dudas existenciales que le ocasionó seguían muy frescas, cosa que Juliano (por su depresión por lo de Lizzy) inocentemente no notaba. Pero reservando su "venganza" para otra ocasión, el mayordomo negro se aclaró la garganta al toser falsamente y finalmente, ante las miradas expectantes de su joven amo, su hermanito-gemelo y el conde-emo, habló.

—¿Sabe? El Bocchan aunque no hablé de eso… —ante la mirada nerviosa-enojada que recibió del conde-demonito (ya que ni quería ser usado en la "estrategia" del mayordomo negro), Sebastián sonrió de medio lado y continuó—. … está muy contento de ser el padrino de su futura descendencia, Juliano-sama~

—… **¿ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~? ¿¡EN SERIOOOOO!?**

Un grito mental de: _**«¡Bastardo!» **_fue lo que Ciel gritó, estando todo sonrojado por el repentino abrazo que un ya animado Juliano le profirió, en lo que entraba en un estado jubiloso por escuchar esas palabras. _«Al menos no entró a Baby-land~»_, pensaba un ya aliviado Demian, mirando todo con una sonrisilla nerviosa. Hasta Sebastián parecía ya-no-tan-orgullosamente-gruñón, al ver a su pequeño amo intentando escapar del abrazo de un Juliano que canturreaba: _«Cielcito, querido Cielcito. Sabía que fue buena idea hacerte el padrino~». _Aunque ese tierno momento se vio interrumpido por el último carruaje que iba acecándose: en que el Phantomhive y su fiel mayordomo-demonio volverían a su mansión. Cosa que hicieron sin dificultades, ya que Juliano no reprochó cuando estos se fueron, pues ya estaba tan (perturbadoramente) animado como siempre.

Aunque repentinamente, el Michaelis sintió algo raro y se giró, entrando ante la mirada extrañada de su amo nuevamente a la mansión, eso sumado al hecho de volver a captar la presencia de la "sombra" en el interior del lugar… le dio un fuerte y mal presentimiento. Además de escuchar un gruñido del recién despierto Duke, así como verlo en el interior de la mansión y corriendo por las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores, se lo confirmó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al acercarse más a ella… o mejor dicho, flotando encima de ella cual nube negra de tormenta, pudo apreciar mejor el hermoso rostro dormido de la dama de cabello largo castaño, cuyos párpados cerrados no le permitían ver igualmente aquellos fragmentos de suave y precioso color. Con extrema delicadeza y procurando no despertarla, haciendo uso del par de brazos que tomaban forma a través de su capa de niebla oscura, fue apartando las sábanas que cubrían a la joven muchacha. "Ella" traía un vestido blanco demasiado sugerente… al menos para él parecía así, aunque no se comparaba al vestido carmesí con que la vio vestirse varias horas antes, más específicamente cuando entró por primera vez a su habitación… sus agudos sentidos de vista le permitían captar mejor los detalles del cuerpo de la joven, aún con el vestido puesto y que poco cubría su tersa y nívea piel. Primeramente, rozó una de las mejillas de la aún dormida chica, haciendo uso de sus largos y extrañamente escamosos dedos, de los cuales se resaltaban las largas y filosas garras negras. A continuación, acarició los labios con ellos y sintiendo así la suave respiración de Rebecca. El ente no pudo contenerse más, y aún flotando se inclinó hacia el rostro femenino, posando con extrema suavidad sus fríos labios sobre los ajenos… saboreándolos, disfrutándolos, probando aquél dulce néctar de su pequeña presa. El curioso y tierno sabor (tanto de dulces, ligero vino, así como de la misma piel) de aquellos labios lo enloqueció, hasta el punto en que deseo aventurarse para probar aún más de su esencia. Se había sentido tan a gusto, que hizo que la niebla que le cubría-rodeada bajara ligeramente su intensidad, para que su figura se apreciara un poco más, pero no por completo.

Completamente perdido en sus propias sensaciones y deseos carnales, fue acariciando, aprecian, contemplando y recorriendo con sus escamosas y masculinas manos la suave textura de aquella piel que le incitaba a ser explorada con mayor vehemencia y deseo… pero no, él no dejaría salir por completo sus ansias, al menos no hasta que "ella" despertara, cosa que tampoco quería tan pronto. Por su parte y aún sin salir de sus sueños, Rebecca solo podía suspirar, sin nombrar a nadie en especial o específico, pero recibiendo satisfactoriamente las caricias de su desconocido amante nocturno. Ante ello, el ente volvió a sonreír con ese par de navajas blanquecinas de sus labios; no podía estar más complacido por ver que la pequeña dama recibía bien su tacto (al menos en su estado durmiente). Poco a poco fue descubriendo, con lentitud y tranquilidad, aún más de lo que su mente hubiera llegado a imaginar o creer, aquella zona tan particular y característica de la feminidad de la chica debajo de él… aunque sin retirar por completo el vestido en esa zona del escote y sin dejar el descubierto lo principal… con deseos de darle más placer a su pequeña presa, inclinó su oculto rostro hasta esa zona y empezó a lamerla suavemente, rozando los pequeños pezones que apenas el vestido con el escote entre-abierto cubría, con esa curiosa lengua semejable a la de un lagarto, por la punta terminar dividida en dos.

Con deseos de sentir mayor calidez y disfrute, acarició las piernas de Rebecca, esperando ahora sí y muy dentro de él que despertara, ya que así podría sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad masculina… y (quisiera o no "ella") finalmente obtener lo que había deseado desde que la vio cambiarse, mucho antes de siquiera haberla visto con el vestido rojo… sino en el momento en que ella se cambiaba y descubrió su cuerpo de fémina. Sin embargo… el tan esperado despertar de la muchacha no ocurrió, así que el ente no se contuvo más y ahora exploró más de aquella piel ajena con sus labios, dejando un sendero de besos y lamidas lascivas tanto en su semi-descubierto busto, como a lo largo de su vientre (aún cubierto por el vestido blanquecino), bajando con lentitud hasta los muslos de la dama y hasta finalmente llegar a una barrera textil que le obligó a gruñir por lo bajo, molesto por ser interrumpido… la ropa interior de "ella". Esa prenda no lo iba a detener, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rasgarla de un veloz movimiento con sus manos… el movimiento y voz de la chica, que empezaba a despertarse poco a poco, le desconcertó y a la vez emocionó.

Una vez se volvió a incorporar-flotar quedando cara a cara con su presa, el par de sobrenaturales gemas roji-violetas estaban posadas fijamente en el rostro de la castaña… ésta inevitablemente se encontraba sonrojada, por las caricias, besos y lamidas que sintió anteriormente, inocentemente pensando que era entre sueños. Poco a poco, el par de ojos cafés fueron abriéndose, soñolientos, elevando las largas pero no pobladas pestañas y esperando despertar de aquél extraño sueno… pero… Rebecca palideció de inmediato, al encontrar encima de ella el rostro de aquél extraño y sombrío ser (aún protegido por la neblina), mirándola fijamente y flotando sobre ella… eso sumado al hecho de que tenía el escote semi-descubierto, le daban suficientes razones para alarmarse e intentar gritar por ayuda… Pero no pudo proferir siquiera el grito, ya que cuando abrió su boca, ésta fue acallada por una de las manos escamosas y humanoides del extraño ser sobre ella, quien se llevó su otra mano hacia sus propios labios, adornados por una sonrisa morbosa y burlesca con ese par de colmillos sobresalientes. Incluso sus ojos roji-violentas brillaban con gozante diversión perversa.

—_«Shhhhh~… no grites, preciosa… sino, alguien vendrá a interrumpirme…»_ —aunque la sombra no movía sus labios, Rebecca podía escuchar aquél comunicado en su mente, proferido por una voz entre sombría-sobrenatural-gutural y reconociblemente masculina, además de burlona—. _«Luego de perder tantas oportunidades hoy… no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo, ¿quedó claro~?»_

Únicamente como respuesta, los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas… reflejando el auténtico terror y desconcierto que sentía en ese instante… No… No quería ser violada, mucho menos por un aparente ente maligno… No… ella nunca quiso perder su virginidad así, arrebatada de forma violenta y no consentida… quería que fuera entregada voluntariamente, con el hombre que se ganara su corazón y de verdad amara… aún a sus 18 años, la Barnett reservaba su cuerpo para ese día… la virginidad era lo más sagrado que tenía y no quería perderla de forma brusca, como perdió a su hermano, a Vincent y Rachel, luego a Madam Red y por poco pierde a su querido primo Ciel… ¡No!

Pero tan pronto pensó eso, pudo notar como la sombra dio un leve respingo, a la vez en que su sonrisa se ensanchó, entre sorpresa-morbosa y regocijo—. _Ah~ con que… ¿eres virgen? Magnífico~ _—ésta vez sí pronunció eso directo de sus labios, a la vez en que soltó una leve y un poco gruesa risa irónica—. _Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me topo con una "flor pura" como tú~_

—_N-no… s-se lo ruego, d-deténgase…_ —pidió ella, con voz temblorosa y aterrada, aunque desconcertada porque le destapó la boca y aunque intentó gritar, la voz para eso no le respondía. Solo podía hablar en voz baja, además de no poder moverse e intentar defenderse contra el ente, ya que además de al parecer haberle quitado la voz, también la inmovilizaba por centrar esa extraña mirada en ella—._ N-no lo haga…_

Pero era inútil que la pobre chica rogara. Eran inútiles las lágrimas que sus brillantes ojos cafés derramaban, en contraste con los opacos ojos roji-violetas que la miraban fríos, siniestros, morbosos, lujuriosos y casi crueles. Sentía que aquella mirada sobrenatural iba a atravesarla por completo. El ente escuchó una vez más a su pequeña presa suplicarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hasta ese punto, ya no tenía retorno y no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión tan especial, prácticamente única, en hacerla suya. La lengua del ente empezó a recorrer y saborear nuevamente la piel suave y exquisita del descubierto busto de la joven, no sin despegar su mirada del rostro ajeno, viendo sus favorables reacciones, la chica estaba sonrojándose intensamente ante estos contactos.

Nuevamente quiso intentar gritar por auxilio, pero el hechizo que el ente aparentemente le arrojó no se lo permitía, solo pudiendo derramar más lágrimas y susurrar con horror que ya la dejara. Pero él solo continuaba lamiendo, tal cual si fuera una pequeña fresa, la pequeña aureola del seno derecho de Rebecca, encontrándolo simplemente delicioso. El aroma de la piel de aquella "pura flor" lo estaba volviendo loco, además de deseoso.

—_¡N-no, deténgase! ¡Por favor! Bas… ta… _—solo pudo soltar un gemido en voz baja, ya que sintió como empezó a masajear su otro seno con una de esas manos, sin delicadeza alguna y bruscamente—. _¡B-bas… taaaa!_

—_¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? _—Soltó la pregunta él, con cierta molestia, casi sarcástico e incrédulo de que (a diferencia de sus anteriores "víctimas" humanas) la muchacha se negara a aceptarlo—. _¿Acaso no te gusta? Nunca lo hacías __antes__... ¿por qué ahora es diferente?_

—_N-no_… —fue todo lo que ella respondió, entre lágrimas.

El ente rodó los ojos, casi con fastidio por la terquedad de la virgen, posando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena y acercando su rostro sombrío al de ésta, le susurró—. _Quieras o no, eras y seguirás siendo mía… _—susurró con voz más baja algo en su oído, añadiendo con una sonrisa de perversión y lujuria—. …_ "__Ese__" es mi nombre, recuérdalo bien… ya que haré que lo empieces a gritar de placer y rogando por más, como lo hacías __antes__, querida~_

—_N-no… bas… ta…_ —por sentirlo empezar a acariciar descaradamente por encima de su ropa interior, dispuesto a bajarla poco a poco, Rebecca solo cerró los ojos y más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. En un acto reflejo, sin saber por qué (y al no poder hablar), gritó en su mente el primer nombre que le vino a la mente y rogando porque viniera a ayudarla—. _**«¡DEMIAN-SAN!»**_

Pero para fortuna de la chica y cólera del ser, un par de sonidos rompieron el silencio del ambiente. Un sonido de gruñidos y leves ladridos, así como otro semejable a unas garritas arañando una superficie de madera (en éste caso la puerta del cuarto) se escuchaba en el exterior de la habitación. El ente de nombre desconocido soltó un leve rugido gutural, enojado, como la aparente bestia diabólica que era… maldiciendo por lo bajo la interrupción del can, además de pudiendo escuchar poco después unos presurosos pasos acercarse y como alguien intentaba abrir la perilla de la puerta, la voz que se reconocía en el exterior... era la de "**ÉL**"… volvió a encarar a Rebecca.

—_Que pena… será para otra ocasión, preciosa~_—aguantándose la rabia que sentía, le sonrió de medio lado a la castaña, en lo que poco a poco su cuerpo volvió a verse envuelto-oculto por la capa de oscuridad y sombras abismales, llevó un dedo a la frente de la castaña, provocando que ésta poco a poco sintiera su visión borrosa, sus párpados muy pesados y cayera rendida, bajo un repentino sueño no natural, pero que él le provocó—. _Duerme bien, querida~_

Fue lo que éste susurró al oído de ella, nuevamente flotando encima y acomodándole su escote con la mano izquierda, arropándola lo más rápido que pudo con la derecha, hasta que finalmente se retiró por la ventana… borrando todo rastro de sus acciones y el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa noche de la ahora dormida Rebecca, como si nada hubiera pasado… como si s solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pocos segundos después de eso, Demian pateó la puerta (no por invadir el espacio o entrar a chismear, sino alarmado por no haber recibido respuesta de la baronesa al llamarla) y entró a la habitación, aunque después de un Dukecito con el pelaje erizado, se detuvo en el centro del cuarto, olfateando todo el lugar, aunque acercándose al balcón de la ventana, gruñendo levemente… aunque no hubiera visto a la sombra, aún sentía su presencia cerca. Demian estaba igual que el can, pero se había centrado en revisar a la chica durmiente, no con perversión sino por buscar algún indicio de que fuera herida.

Duke dejó de gruñir, solo lanzándole un resoplido al paisaje de la ventana y bajando sus patitas de ésta, volviendo a acercarse al mayordomo. Los leves gemiditos que el gran danés profería, así como esa cierta angustia reflejada en sus ojitos verdes-limón, era la forma en que le preguntaba al demonio-adulto que le entrenó sobre el bienestar de la muchacha. Demian (al no captar heridas ni nada) solo le acarició la cabeza al perro con su mano izquierda, susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Aunque no quería dudar, el perrito soltó un resoplido y se tiró de lleno al suelo, acostándose, dispuesto a pasar toda la noche acompañando a Rebequita, casi como diciendo: _«¡De aquí no me moveré, por el resto de la noche! ¡He ladrado!»._ El Michaelis asintió, algo divertido de la determinación del animal, pero sintiéndose igual que éste sobre la inseguridad de dejar sola a la baronesa, (así como un poco de osadía, por sus principios mayordómicos o lo que fuera), se sentó en la camita de rosadas sábanas, al lado de en la que descansaba Rebecca.

Pero cuando notó que sus ojos negros cual noche miraban fijamente hacia el dormido rostro de la dama, Demian apartó su vista hacia el techo—. _«¿Qué me sucede?» _—Se preguntaba el demonio, con cierta inseguridad en él—._ «A veces siento preocupación, por todos los allegados a mis amos… pero… ¿Por qué ese sentimiento servicial y atento es mayor con Lady Rebecca, si apenas la conozco?»_

Intentaba buscar todo tipo de explicaciones coherentes a esa duda, aunque le llegaban a la mente a modo de otras preguntas. ¿Será porque Rebequita era joven que era tan atento con ella? ¿Por ser apenas una chica de 18 años, que bien aunque ya estaba en el inicio de su adultez continuaba pareciendo una pequeña, frágil y un tanto inocente niña? Aunque… bien sabía que era atento con todos, por su actitud pasiva y amable aún siendo demonio, incluso con los que eran más jóvenes que Rebecca (por ejemplo con Lady Elizabeth o con sus pequeños compañeritos de la servidumbre Rosenight) era cuidadoso, pero no tanto como con la castaña. Por amor de… ¿Qué te sucedía, Demian Michaelis? Ni que actuara de forma tan distinta con Rebecca, seguro solo era un poco más atento de lo normal con ella por la historia que le contó (sobre lo sola que se sentía desde la muerte de su hermano mayor y la esposa de éste), tal vez queriendo consolarla y elevarle el ánimo. El pequeño Demian asintió, golpeándose suavemente un puñito sobre su otra palma, con un semblante más seguro por creer ya tener una explicación.

—_«¡Sí, eso debe ser! ¡Empatía, mera empatía!»_

_Aunque… dicha supuesta "empatía" solo explicaría el hecho de ser tan atento y servicial, pero… ¿Cómo la empatía causaría que el corazón del mayordomo blanco palpitara con más vida, al ver el rostro o la sonrisa de la muchacha?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el que se sintiera tan dichoso cada vez que la Barnett se reía?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el que se olvidara del constante temor de morir por un ataque terminal o mala jugarreta de la "Sangre negra" que recorría sus venas, siempre que estaba acompañado de la castaña?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el hecho de que gozó inmensamente el bailar con ella (aún al ser pisado dos veces)?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el hecho de que se sentía cálido cada vez que charlaba con ella?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el hecho de que sintiera el calor de un tierno rubor inundar sus mejillas, cuando la vio ya cambiada del (__**BOOM**__) vestido rojo al (__**AWWW**__) vestido blanco?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el que pensara que se veía más hermosa que una rosa con tal vestido blanco?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y sobretodo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo explicaba el hecho de que pensara que la joven dama parecía un ángel cuando dormía?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿¡Y CÓMO EXPLICABA EL HECHO DE QUE VOLVIERA A MIRARLA DORMIR!?**_

—_«__**¡YA BASTA, DEMIAN MICHAELIS!**__ ¡Eres un Demonio-mayordomo, no un Demonio-pervertido!»_ —Se regañaba mentalmente el adorablemente confuso peli-oji-negro, agitando (silenciosamente) sus cabellitos con sus manos y ante la mirada de un extrañado Dukecito. Finalmente, soltó un suave suspiro, tras calmarse.

_La única palabra que le venía a la mente, para explicar todas y cada una de las interrogantes anteriores, de forma precisa… era una de 2 sílabas… 4 letras… y que cuando su (ya no tan joven) Amo sintió al conocer a Isaura, actuaba más distraído que ahora… esa palabra era…_

—_«¿Amor?»_ —Pensó con ambas cejas enarcadas, incrédulo. No gruñón y orgulloso como su gemelo-mayor, solo… incrédulo—. _«Imposible… aún si fuera cierto… ella es una baronesa, yo un mayordomo» _—sus ojos negros perdieron cierto brillo, al sentir un repentino pesar invadirle—. _«¿Por qué… ahora me siento diferente? No tiene sentido que esté triste… no lo tiene. Aún si… de verdad me enamoré… con que Lady Rebecca sea feliz y yo pueda presenciar esa felicidad… me basta y sobra para sentirme también feliz~»_

Ya con ese último pensamiento de consuelo, una muy leve sonrisa resignada apareció en su rostro amable y aterciopelado. Sí… su aparente amor por la joven baronesita, sería expresado como una gran empatía hacia ella… solo… empatía y compañía… para su pesar, no debía ni podría ser nada más que eso… ya que era un simple sirviente y ella alguien de la nobleza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Leer el libro titulado: «**__**El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde**__**», escrito por Robert Louis Stevenson. En éste, el personaje del «Dr. Henry Jekyll» tenía un "alter ego" denominado como el «Sr. Edward Hyde».**_

_***(2) Los que hayan visto esto (SOLO EN EL ANIME 1) saben a qué me refiero.**_

_***(3) Obviamente solo sucedido en el 2do Anime… y donde surgió mi amor por el "Alois x Lizzy" y del "Ciel x Lizzy x Alois" (¡Kyaaaaa!)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Bard**__**: *Llorando cual magdalena frente a mi laptop, sentado en el sillón de la sala* ¡Oh, pu*ta madre! ¡Pero que final tan triste y hermoso! ¡La Jefa-chan a veces puede ser peor que el Bocchan! *Se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que saco de no-sé-dónde* ¡Pobre y pervertido Demian, pobreeee! TT_TT**_

_**Demian**__**: *A penas entrando a la sala, cuando se cruza de bracitos y se sonroja moemente* ¡QUE NO SOY PERVERTIDO, BALDROY-SAN! O/o/OU**_

_**Bard**__**: *Se gira a verlo, dejando mi laptop en el suelo y a abrazarlo* ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pequeño Demian! ¡Pero te ayudaré a sacar de tu corrompida mentecita todas esas cochinadas fan-yaoistas, que el pervertido de tu hermano mayor te metió! *Abrazando a un confuso Demian con un bracito, y con el otro extendido hacia arriba* ¡Lo juro por los 600 "mega-baits" (?) de Yuri-no-hentai que descargo/veo sin permiso en la laptop de Jefa-chan~!**_

_**Demian**__**: ¡Ya le dije que no soy perverti-…! *Pero al escuchar lo último, mira al chef-veterano-de-guerra incrédulo* ¿¡QUE USTED QUÉEEE!? O/o/OU**_

_**Sebastián**__**: *Aparece de la nada, sujetando una revista de: «**__**Cómo no ser un hentai, Stripper y mucho menos Fan-yaoista**__**» que Ciel y yo le obligamos a leer, una vez Bard lo acusó de pervertido* Y luego dices que el depravado soy yo, Bard -.-U**_

_**Demian**__**: Yo ni siquiera sabía del Yaoi, hasta que Yana Toboso-sama y la Ojou-sama hicieron el acuerdo de prohibirlo en la Historia *suspiro triste* No lo sigo, ni seguiré… y aún así, por un malentendido todo se va por el caño TwT**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Yo no tendría ésta reputación de mayordomo-demonio-pervertido, si Yana Toboso-sama no me hiciera "cuchiflanchear" con cada monja con-cuerpo-de-Miss-universo que me encuentro, solo para sacar información o para estar en tantas fantasías eróticas de Fan-girls del yaoi *suspira irritado y se sienta elegantemente en un sofá, pasando a la siguiente página de su revista-castigo de su Bocchan y de la autora/osea-yo~* Pero ese, mi querido hermano, es el castigo para todos los personajes Bishonens…**_

_**Demian**__**: *Gotita de sudor, cuando se gira a la cara y sonríe nervioso* Etto… gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado~**_

_**Bard**__**: *Le da palmaditas a Demian en su espalda, sonriendo animadamente* ¡Cierto, cierto~! ¡No se olviden de dejar review, favoritear o darle a "Follow"~!**_

_**Sebastián**__**: Vaya, vaya, al fin algo sale bien éste día~ *sonrisa radiante, al ver que en la revista hay una random-sección de fotos gatitos y se gira unos segundos hacia la cámara* Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo~**_


End file.
